Love is blind
by Tinie nyny
Summary: After a terrible accident, Damon lost his sight and became blind. He was angry against the world, his family and even his fiancée, Elena. Bonnie's arrival as his caretaker will change his view of love. How can they be together? Warning: dark theme inside
1. The help

**I don't own Vampire Diaries**

 **ALL HUMAN**

* * *

A terrible accident. A terrible accident that took away his sight. He removed from him his life; his old life at least. Time has not been able to heal his emotional injuries: too much sadness and anger poured through him like lava through a forest, burning everything in its path.

That night he had to see his fiancee Elena. He was to spend time with her and decide seating plans. He wanted to marry her, to build a family with her, and to spend the rest his life with her ... but his desires were not satisfied. She wanted to wait until marriage before the plunge; Damon Salvatore didn't understand the no _needed_ sex. He wanted to feel a naked woman, he wanted to fuck without worrying. So he cheated on his fiancee. The worst thing was not that he was cheating, but _with_ whom he was cheating.

That night he needed sex, so he called Katherine, Elena's twin sister. He had planned to be one step away from the Mystic Falls motel as they usually were. Prior to spending time with his fiancee and talking about the wedding menu, Damon acted as if nothing was going to happen. It was not raining, he had not been drinking, the road was clear, and the cars ran normally. Nothing was prepared for what happened.

A song played in his car and he could not help but sing along, patting the steering wheel to the rhythm. He loved his life. He felt happiness blossom and he felt ... ... powerful. He was the boss of a large law firm. He looked to absorb small business and then dismantle them. He had millions of dollars in his account. He could not be happier. He was still singing when the trailer passed him. For some reason that he did not know at that time, the driver pressed the brames too abruptly and Damon's car hit the truck.

When help arrived at the location, Damon's car was folded and locked in the trailer. The bodywork was crumpled and the windows were broken. The paramedics could barely see the blood coming out of the door under the wheel of the truck. Damon was alive, but barely. He was blind; hundreds of small glass shards had pierced his eye sockets, taking his sight.

It's been five months since the accident. He lived in his house alone with his butler. He was so angry at the butler and the world. His parents did not know what to do, so Damon wanted to hire a carer for him. Someone to help adjust to his hadicap.

Bonnie had applied, but she did not think her chances were great. So when they hired her, suffice it to say she jumped for joy in all directions. The job paid well; she would be fed, housed, and could leave whenever she wanted. She wanted to leave as soon as she could save enough money.

It was snowing. She was in her used car with two small suitcase and duffel bag in the back. Bonnie wore a green coat and boots with black heels. She looked at the boarding house of Salvatore. She sighed and started to walk. At the door, she put her bags down and she rang the doorbell. As she waited, she began rubbing her frozen hands for warmth.

The door opened and she was greeted by a well-dressed, middle-aged man.

"Hello Miss Bennett. I was waiting for you. I'm the butler of Mr. Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman," he said, smiling. He looked young for a butler. Bonnie thought she would find an English, 50 year-old man, like in "Gotham". Instead, she was met with a young - and somewhat-beautiful - man.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Bonnie," she said, shaking his hand.

"You can call me Rick," he said, smiling.

"Ok ... Rick."

"Can I take your luggage?"

"For what?" She said suspiciously and Rick laughed.

"I just want to help you take them to your room ... if you want."

"Oh, oh sorry ... uhm yes, thank you," she said, entering the boarding house. They climbed the stairs and they entered a large room where there was a king size bed. Bonnie opened her mouth in astonishment. She saw the amusement of Rick. She ran to the bed and she fell on her face in the sheets.

"Ummm it's hot ..." she whispered into the sheets. Rick stood there, his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Salvatore is in the main living room with if you want to go now. I'll be happy if you would join us soon," he said and stood up quickly. Bonnie had to get off her cloud, but it was hard work. She was already 4 years old when she was in a caring home to help and she knew there were quite difficult patients. Damon had the reputation of being a real dick head; in a 3 month period, nursing aids have resigned because of his bad temper. She had read his medical file. He had permanent blindness, but waited for a donor so that one day he could recover his sight.

"Okay uhm, just a minute," she removed her coat and she stayed with her hean and a purple top camisole style. "Okay, show me. I'll follow you," she nodded. Rick walked into the mansion. The halls were full of old tables and the style was a former modern art. She made a mental list of tables she would like to admire in detail earlier.

They arrived in a large living room. There was a large fireplace and library on the walls. Damon was sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace. She could not see his face. She saw only the back of his head. She could see he had a drink in hand and the bottle on the table was almost empty.

"Damon, the carer is here," said Rick and Damon laughed. Bonnie did not understand what was funny. Rick gave one last look at Bonnie before leaving the living room. Bonnie began to walk toward the armchair where Damon sat.

"Stay back!" he commanded, but she continued to advance. She arrived before him and saw that he was pitiful state. His hair was long, his beard covered his face, and he hadn't taken a shower in days. His eyes were open, and his pupils were white. He seemed angry and he frowned. His eyes stared at the fire in the fireplace as if he saw it.

"I told you not to advance. Fuck, are you are deaf, or are you just a moron?" he said angrily.

"I'm Bonnie."

"I do not give a fuck," he said, taking a swig of bourbon.

"Anyway, as I said, I'm Bonnie and I am your carer. I will assist you with your daily tasks and help you get used to your condition."

"I do not need your damn help. I'll just wait for someone to die and I'll take their eyes. I would not have to adapt," he drank his glass of bourbon.

"So you're not going to shave or shower because your waiting until someone dies?"

"Ohh I'm not showered. Sorry, I forgot," he said with sarcasm in his voice. He drank some more bourbon, emptying his glass and he put the glass on the table that was stuck to the chair. He waved his hand to find the bottle but Bonnie took it before he was found.

"Give me more, bitch!"

"Rude and dirty. Uhm, do you have an adjective that others use for you?"

"You are fired," he ran in his hands through his oily hair.

"You are not my boss, your mother is my boss. Listen, I do not care about your money. I just want to do my job. I'm more stubborn than you are, so the faster you do as I say the sooner I leave you alone to let you cry about yourself, ok? "

"You're an idiot if you think you're more stubborn than me."

"First you need a shower. Second you need to be shaved. And third, you need to have a haircut. Then we can learn how to get used to your life."

"Fuck my ass," he laughed. Bonnie was small, but she could help him up. She grabbed his arm, but he slapped her hand.

"Ok ... imagine ... a hot bath with a delicious scent of fruit. Sweet heat that relaxes the senses and the body. The feeling of being clean and refreshed. Do you really want to miss it?" she asked. Damon thought about it. He felt dirty and was too ashamed to ask Rick for help. He wanted to shower, to do things himself, but everything was black while his world was in darkness. Simple things were difficult to do and her ached because he bumped into things and fell all the time. Elena tried to help, but he was also too ashamed to accept her help.

"I want a bath but-"

"Ok, a bath it will be. Take my hand and let's go," she said, smiling. Damon could not see it, but he knew she was smiling. He took her hand and stood up. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put her hand around his waist. He felt that she was shorter than him. Her skin was soft to the touch and smelled like exotic flowers. They walked down the hall and Damon put his hands on her braided, curly hair.

"My shoulders are not there, Salvatore."

"You're a black woman," he said, smiling. "I dated a black woman in high school. She was the sexiest in bed and she had large buttocks ... maybe if-"

"Do not try to touch my ass or I'll cut your tongue," she said, putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Wow, I'm shocked. You make fun of me because I'm blind? "

"You are blind and I do not care. I'm not considering you different than me; I think everyone has a disability. Yours is just more visible."

"Very philosophical. Now can I touch your ass?"

"Argh shut up," she said smiling. They walked up to his room. She guided Damon to his bed and he sat, moaning. He had slept in the living room for days because he did not want to wake Rick to help him go to his room.

"When I come back, I'll give you a bath with bath salts. Mango scented," she said smiling. She ran to her room to take bath salts from her bag. Her room was the one next to his, so she did not have to go around the mansion. She ran back and entered the bathroom.

"You can undress, Damon."

"I hate the mango!" he yelled from the bedroom.

"Well, sorry for you. I love it, so you have to deal with it," she said, amused. "Strip!" She shouted from the bathroom. Damon rolled his eyes and he fumbled with his shirt buttons. Finally, he removed his shirt. He stood up to remove his jeans and his boxers. The clothes were all thrown to the ground and he sat on the bed.

Bonnie returned to the room to find him naked. She sar before him and he reached out.

"Here ... you have to stretch your hand to touch things before they hurt you. Reach out to the sound of my voice," she said softly. He held out his right arm to take the hand of Bonnie and patted her hand before catching it to rise. "Good ... you are sexy by the way," she said and he laughed. By becoming blind, he no longer felt like himself. He did not feel sexual attractive. He could not see and he was too languished to realize that he had always his beautiful fiancee with him who still loved him. When Bonnie told him he was sexy, he felt like himself again. He once again felt like the sexy and powerful Damon Salvatore.

They went into the shower and Bonnie guided him to the bathtub. He entered, moaning with satisfaction. Bonnie was right; that did him a world of good.

"Uhmmmm" he said, closing his eyes. Bonnie smiled and she sat on the edge of the tub.

"It's good huh?"

"Hell yeah. You can leave now."

"Hell no. I have to wash you."

"Are you crazy? I am blind, not senile. I can wash myself."

"Really? Ok, wash yourself and I'll watch to see if you can do it," she said, crossing her arms. Damon passed his arms around the tub, making pots fall on the move. He wanted to pick them up, but he put water everywhere.

"Ok, wash me, but do not touch my penis," he said, blowing his annoyance and she laughed.

"You have such a small dick that I see almost nothing," she laughed. She felt that Damon was teasing, but she wanted to be sure.

"I know you will dream of that dick tonight. Stop lying to yourself," he smiled.

"Wow, Mister Anaconda," she said and they both laughed. She took the shampoo and massaged his head. She put a little soap all over him and laughed when she saw him hide his penis with his hands. She helped him wash and she handed him a towel to dry. She sat him on a chair, forcing him to stay still as she shaved his beard. She cut his hair, trying to reproduce the same cut as his photographs.

Damon bitched the entire time. They quarreled like children. He saw nothing, but he still told her that it was not this cut he wanted. She was beginning to understand why the others caretakers left.

"Okay (sigh) I finished. You're shaven and clean," she said, looking in the mirror. He was handsome. Damon was very attractive and she could not help but look his chiseled face.

"Hey are you here? Eh Ohh? One, two, one, two. Houston, do you receive me?"

"Fuck you."

"You are fired"

"Fuck you again ... what do you want to do now?"

"I would like to lie on my bed ... I'm tired," he said seriously.

"Take my hand ..." he reached out to take her hand and she guided him to his chamber. While he finished drying, Bonnie handed Damon a pair of comfortable sweat-pants to sleep in. He put them on by catching the edge of the bed. He almost fell, but Bonnie was there to catch him. "We'll have to work on your balance," She whispered. She made a mental note of all the lessons she had to give him to make him autonomous.

Clean and dressed, Damon climbed on the bed and slipped under the sheets.

"I will be in my room if you need something. Don't be bothered, ok? I saw you naked and dirty. I think you have nothing to hide."

"Okay ..." he turned his head toward the sound of her voice. He felt good in the sheets. Her sweetness and the fruit smell were not so bad.

Bonnie took his dirty clothes and put them in the basket. She cleaned up his room before leaving. At the door, she heard the snores of Damon. She smiled and left his room on tiptoe. She left the door between his room and she entered her room.

"Thank you ..." Damon whispered in his sleep.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Guacamole

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or characters**

* * *

Bonnie arranged his clothes in his closet, his pants in the chest, and she tried to decorate the room as best she could. She loved the warm tones and the room was amazingly hot. She liked the atmosphere and she knew it would soon feel like home. It was 7pm when she went to see if Damon was still asleep. She gently pushed the door to his room and looked inside. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

 _He's asleep now, but after I go to sleep he will wake up! Perfect!_

She pushed the door and she went into her room. The moment she sat on her bed, however, she heard screams. She ran to Damon's room and saw that he was struggling in his sheets. Just a few moments ago, he was sleeping like a baby. She walked to his bed sat down. As she woke Damon, he sat up with a scream.

"Damon ... Damon ... it was a nightmare ... do not worry ..." she said, stroking his muscular arms.

"I ... I can not see ... I can see why ..." he turned his head in every direction as if he was seeking a light source. Bonnie felt sorry to see him like that. She put a hand on his face and took his hand with the other. Damon reached and touched her face as if he was meeting her for the first time.

"Even if you do not see with eyes ... you can see with your hands, your body, and your heart ... your sight does not define you, ok ... do not fear the dark," she said softly. As she stroked his face, he frowned. He stroked her face, her nose, her lips - whose contours were well drawn - her ears, her chin ... her eyes. He stroked her throat and she laughed.

"You're ticklish," he said, smiling.

"A little," she lowered her hand and took Damon's hand. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I still feel tired; I'll go back to sleep."

"Have you had something to eat today?"

"No. Get out now. I want to sleep," he said, returning to his sheets.

"Ok, Daredevil. I will make you something in kitchen, so you better be waiting for me," she stood up, ignoring the laughter of Damon; the Daredevil nickname seemed to amuse him.

She went down to the kitchen to make him something to eat. She opened the refrigerator and her face lit up; it was full of food. She took some ingredients for guacamole sandwiches.

Bonnie made sandwiches with a happy air about her, and when she finished she put everything on a plate. She walked into the long hallway, up the stairs, and finally reached his room. She entered and put the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. She sat on the bed; Damon was not snoring, so she could tell he was pretending to sleep.

"Ok, Daredevil. Stop playing dead and get up," she said, patting the duvet. He did not move and she squinted in annoyance. She pushed harder to get him to react. He opened his eyes, a smiled etched on his face.

"Uhm ... ok, so you want to play? Let's play," she stood up and walked to the end of the bed. She took the edge of the quilt with both hands. With a sharp jerk, she pulled the duvet with all her might.

"What! What the fuck!? Damn!" Damon said, straightening. He pulled the blanket back to his side and Bonnie almost fell.

"I made us sandwiches," she said, giving another pull.

"How old are you? Twelve?" he pulled harder.

"I can ask you questions, too, Salvatore," she pulled harder, revealing Damon's naked thighs. He pulled it again and Bonnie pulled back. Damon smiled as he suddenly let go of the duvet, causing Bonnie to fall on her butt. "Aahhhhh!" she shouted as she fell. She was so angry, she was sure she had steam shooting out of her ears.

"Okay jerk, now it is time to eat," she stood up, climbed on the bed, and began crawling to him. Damon's eyes were open as he felt her weight on the bed and frowned. She took the sandwich and cut into small pieces. She then placed one of the pieces on a fork. "Open your mouth," she said sternly.

"Oh, you perv! Sorry, but I do not like swallowing."

"Open your mouth," she said, holding her hand to his mouth.

"I said no!" he slapped her hand and the piece of sandwich fell to the ground. She looked at the spoiled food with shock. She closed her mouth and picked up the pieces from the ground with her fingers.

"Open your mouth, Daredevil!"

"My name is Damon! Dam-" Bonnie slapped Damon on the head. He rubbed the injury with his hand.

"Open your mouth!" she said again. He wanted to protest, but Bonnie slapped him again. In fact, anytime Damon opened his mouth to speak, Bonnie slapped him.

"Fuck! It hurts, Bonnie!"

"So open your damn mouth!" she insisted. Damon was quiet for a moment before finally opening his mouth in a pouting manner. "Good boy," Bonnie said, smiling. Damon seemed to like her sandwiches. "Here," she said, handing him a glass of water. As he took a drink, he cringed. "It's water," Bonnie said, laughing. Damon finished the water and Bonnie placed the empty glass on the tray. Damon leaned on the edge of the bed as Bonnie finished feeding him the sandwich.

He had not had a full belly since his accident; he hadn't eaten and nobody forced him to. In 10 minutes, Bonnie was able to help Damon eat the entire guacamole sandwich. He couldn't see anything, but he imagined her mischievous face.

"How did you become blind?" Bonnie asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. Damon was shocked; she asked the question so casually. Normally, the person who asked about his accident was hesitant.

"Car accident," he replied.

"That's sad," she said. "I once helped a guy who had gone blind from a damaged nerve. He had been playing too many video games," she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Liar," Damon said. They both laughed.

"Hey, it's the truth! It's sad, too!" she said after swallowing her bite.

"You eat like a glutton," Damon said. Bonnie still had food in her mouth, so she couldn't reply immediately. Damon laughed.

"Done! The sandwich was good, right?"

"Horrible! I've never tasted anything more horrible in my life!"

"Liar!" Bonnie said as she stood up and picked up the food from the floor. She took the tray and left the room, turning the light off as she did so. "If you need me, I'll be in the room to the left. Good night, Salvatore!" Damon went to bed, smiling.

As he slept, Bonnie watched Netflix on her computer after taking a shower. She soon fell asleep as well, the episodes continuing to play.

The next morning, Damon woke up sad and angry. He did not know what time it was and he did not know what his plans were for the day. He knew that Elena was coming to visit, but he didn't want to be seen as pathetic. He groaned as he tried to sleep again, but all of the noise that Bonnie made deemed this an impossible task.

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she shouted, opening the curtains. She loved the snowy landscape; it was her favorite. Damon could feel the slight heat of the sun.

"I fired you yesterday," he mumbled.

"And I rehired myself," she replied.

"Then I fire you again," he pouted, pulling the sheets over his head. Bonnie had every intention of working today, whether Damon liked it or not.

"Come on! It's time to shower and brush your teeth. There is a wonderful breakfast waiting downstairs for us, and I'm starving! Come on, Daredevil!" she said as she pulled the duvet. Damon hissed as the chill of the room hit him.

"Ok, Ok! No more noise!" he got up and walked around the bed, stumbling a few times. Even in the morning, Damon was sexy as hell. Bonnie let out a small gasp before going to help guide Damon to the bathroom.

"Where's your cane?" she asked.

"I don't have one." Damon replied.

"You haven't been walking since your accident?"

"Nope."

"Ok then … you have a beautiful garden. We'll go there after breakfast, ok?" Bonnie suggested happily.

"Do I have a choice?" Damon asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Then ok."

They entered the bathroom. Damon removed his arm from her grasp.

"I can do it myself! No need to crowd me!" he grumbled.

"Ok then. Do it. Brush your teeth!" Bonnie challenged, crossing her arms. Damon stood in front of the sink and took his toothbrush. He reached out to take the toothpaste and applied it awkwardly to the toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth, ignoring the fact that he spilled a lot of toothpaste into the sink,

"You have to be a lousy lover," Bonnie said.

"Why?" Damon asked as he spit into the sink.

"Because you do not use your hands! Touch what you take! Be curious, Damon! Touch surfaces around you; touch anything that gets in your way," Bonnie said.

Damon continued his routine peeing as Bonnie made fun of him. It took 10 minutes because Bonnie kept distracting him with her laughing.

"Do you want me to come help you? You do know that you can sit to pee; it would be more convenient and less messy," she said; Damon wanted to toss her out the window. Damon entered the shower after undressing and opened the hot water tap. When he walked under the water, he shouted. Bonnie ran and entered the shower to regulate the temperature of the water.

"Fuck!" Damon had shouted.

"I know … sorry … you have to remember that the hot water tap is on the left, and the cold water tap is on the right," Bonnie said, stroking his arms. "You have to memorize your environment, Damon. I will not do it for you!" she put her hand on his face. Damon placed his hand on hers.

"Ok, ok, I understand," he said. Bonnie watched his beautiful face, losing herself in his eyes. Damon moved as if he was desperately trying to see her.

"I'm here," she said as she lowered Damon's head. It looked like he could really see her. They were wet in the shower, ignoring the water flowing behind them. "I'll dry myself, and then let you pay attention to your shower, ok?"

"Ok, Bon-Bon," he said. They both laughed at the nickname. Bonnie left the shower and chose new clothes for Damon and placed them on the bed. She ran to her room to dry. Damon showered, following the advice of Bonnie when he finished. He exited slowly, holding his arms out fearfully to keep from falling. He managed to find the towel and dried himself. He exited the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist. He stood next to his bed as he waited for Bonnie. He was quite proud of himself. Sure it was a simple task of everyday life, but doing it in the dark was an obstacle course.

"I am h-" Bonnie said as she entered the room. The sight of Damon's sexy body dripping with water took her breath away. "Your … uhm … uhm your clothes are on the bed," she stammered. Damon smiled; he finally felt sexy and attractive again.

"You're not the first to stutter, you know," he said as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. Bonnie had no words as she watched Damon get ready to get dressed. "You want to stay for the show?"

"I'll turn my back," she lied. Damon knew she was lying by the tone of her voice. He could really see himself as the Daredevil; he had noticed that his other senses were more alert than before. He smiled seductively and opened his eyes. He pulled the towel off and Bonnie gasped as she turned around.

"Oh my God … why do you have an erection!?"

"I thought of Mila Kunis kissing Megan Good," he laughed.

"Megan Good and Mila Kunis? They are like the day and night! You really are weird!" she laughed.

"I can't help it!" Damon said as he successfully dressed. Bonnie held out her hand to help guide Damon through the house. He wore a black shirt and dark jeans. The top buttons were not buttoned, so his torso was visible.

All Bonnie could think was, _This man is hot!_

As they ate breakfast, Rick noticed that Damon seemed less defensive. Other aids couldn't have a conversation with Damon without feeling shocked or offended. Bonnie seemed to enjoy Damon's humor, and vice versa. As they walked in the garden, Damon felt less heavy. He sat on a bench not far from a large oak.

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the wind?" Bonnie asked.

"Calm down Pocahontas! I'm not your fucking squirrel," Damon said. They both laughed as Bonnie patted Damon's back.

"Seriously Damon, you're blind! I told you that you can still 'see' in a special way; listen to the wind, to the sounds of the leaves. I know you can hear them better than I can … just try," she said, shaking his hand. Damon did as she said and closed his eyes. He heard noises of wind, leaves, birds … high heels. Damon turned his head towards the source of that particular noise. It was Elena walking towards them.

"Hello, I'm Elena," she greeted, her gaze on Bonnie. "Damon's fia-" she stopped as she looked at Damon. His perfectly-shaven face, his unbuttoned shirt; he looked like the Damon she had fallen in love with. Elena pounced on Damon, kissing him greedily. "Wow, look at you! You look good, Damon," she said. Bonnie smiled.

"I'm Bonnie Bennet, Damon's carer," she greeted.

"I'm Elena. You arrived yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't resigned yet!?" Elena asked, an astonished smile on her face.

"No," Damon said, a tone of mock disappointment in his voice. "She is as stubborn as me."

"Absolutely!" Bonnie said happily.

"Oh my God! Damon, I almost forgot to tell you! Katherine got married! Married! She hid it from us! You know how secretive she can be! She married Elijah, the guy she works with! Frankly, I was hurt that she got married so quickly, _especially_ without inviting us! But seeing them together … they are so cute!" she said without stopping. She cried happily, but Damon was tense. His arms were stiff, and he could not keep Elena sitting on him. Bonnie saw his reaction and quietly rubbed his back in a circular motion.

"Damon … ?"

"Uhmm, yeah! Yeah, it's a good idea!" he said, hoping that was the correct answer.

"No, I'm talking about Kat," Elena said.

"Oh, right! Yeah, that's great for them! Our turn will come soon, Elena," Damon said as he embraced and kissed her as if they were high-school lovers. Damon had missed Elena's kisses. She visited often but didn't stay long. She would only talk about Mystic Falls gossip. Damon loved Elena, so he did not tell her that it hurt him that she wasn't present to help him. The news of Katherine's marriage hurt him; he thought she was in love with _him_. They had slept together, so he had some feelings for her to the point where he thought he had become engaged to the nun of the two.

For now, though, he would enjoy kissing Elena, his only solace.

Bonnie left them in the garden, walking to her room to rest for a bit. She watched a movie and fell asleep. When she woke up, she looked at the clock. She had been sleeping for 3 hours. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face and then entered Damon's room. It was empty. The kitchen and the garden were empty as well. She finally entered the large living room with the fireplace. Damon sat in his chair, a glass of bourbon in hand.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she walked towards him. As he came into view, Bonnie could tell something was wrong. "Hey, Daredevil? What happened? Did you fall?"

"I am a poor guy … a poor, blind guy who can't eat rice anymore!" he said, taking a swig of bourbon. Bonnie quickly snatched the glass and put it away.

"Tell me what happened," she said, kneeling in front of him. She put her hands on his face to guide his head towards her. Damon put his hands on hers and closed his eyes. He felt so emotionally fragile; he needed to talk and get rid of his fears.

"Elena took me to the restaurant we used to go … she didn't help guide me so I hit the window. People laughed … I was so embarrassed. We sat down and ordered some rice. I couldn't properly eat it, damn it! I'm scared as a little kid, Bonnie," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but Bonnie had noticed it. She also noticed the sauce on his shirt and sighed. "I am rich, but I am blind, for God's sake! She'll leave me. She _should_ leave me … if I were her I would."

"Listen, you have a disability, but it is not the end of the world, Damon! You can walk, run, jump, dance; you can get anything with your money! There are so many others who do not have this luck … If she leaves you, then she doesn't deserve you. What matters is what you are and what you're doing now. I'm here, too. Do not be sad. With a little more time, I will show you how to be more autonomous."

"Yeah, yeah, you better! That's why I pay you!" Damon joked, wiping away another tear.

"It's your mother that pays me, Daredevil!" Bonnie said, smiling.

"Right..." Damon said.

"Shower?" Bonnie asked.

"Shower," Damon echoed. "Maybe Netflix after," he added with a smile.

* * *

 **Reviews please! Next chap soon! I need to betaread it first but I already write two more chap :)**


	3. My life with you

**Here we go**

* * *

While he was taking his shower, she put the little marks on the shelves and cupboards. These marks were little stickers that were made of rubber whose words could be read by touch, Damon will know thanks to these marks where his socks, his pants and shirt are. She made the most obvious mental note to organise his room the next day.

He came out of the shower, clean as whistle. He dressed himself from Bonnie's advice, he ended up in his dresser thanks to Bonnie's marks. He would not admit it but he felt more... more normal when he was with her.

He laid down in his bed, moaning in satisfaction, he felt near enough as light as a cloud and Elena was quickly forgotten. Bonnie took out her computer and she put on Netflix, she had the visually impaired function activated on her computer.

This function described the scenes that were happening in most of the speechless scenes of the characters. She put on Game of thrones, and they watched the series lying next to each other, she kept a respectable distance between them. Often her eyes left the screen to admire Damon without knowing it, his eyes were closed but she could see his eyes move under his eyelids as if he was imagining the scene the computer described. They watched season 3 not even noticing that so much time was passing.

"Do not ask me how I know why but I know you're looking at me. Stop drooling on me before I call the police for sexual harassment!" He said, smiling.

She quickly turned her head and Damon laughed. "Do you like this TV show?"

"Yeah a little"

"So, Stark Vs Lannister?" she asked.

"Lannister, this little king is a fucking monster and I like it," he laughed.

"Tell me why I am not surprised?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you are a stark and a pain in my ass so our differences are even seen in our preferences," he said and Bonnie laughed.

"Now it is you, the philosopher."

"You're contagious."

"Maybe." It was getting late and Bonnie was yawning already. "I am a little tired," she said, closing her eyes for just a second only to become a number of minutes.

"Bonnie?"

"A Girl Has No Name" she said, whispering, she gently slept in noises of the TV show. He chuckled and continued watching until the episodes were finished. He closed the computer and he gently leaned down on the bed to get into more comfortable sleeping position.

Bonnie was not a the snoring type, she uttered little sighs like a sleeping baby.

He reached out to her face, his fingers found her to her nose. He tried to imagine what she looked like, he caressed her face, he was intrigued by the possibility of seeing her for the first time. He tips of his fingers explored. He touched her lips that were half open, her chin, her ears, her shoulders, the length of her arms until his hand met hers and rested there contently and soon fell asleep too.

Bonnie was awakened during the night by cries. She woke up, rubbing her eyes, it was dark, she recovered and turned on the light and saw Damon stirring uncontrollably, it was a nightmare.

"Damon wake up - it is just a nightmare!" She said, shaking him. "Damon? DAMON! ... " She screamed and he woke up breathing heavily. "Hey, Hey it is ok, I am here." she reassured, putting his head on her, she held him in her arms, repeating that all is well several times.

"Why? Why the lights are off? Who turned out the lights? I see nothing ... I see nothing Bonnie" he said, weeping. It was sad to see him like that, but she had to be strong for him. Being carer is to be the rock on which the patient could rest, listening without judging, be there by making him autonomous, assist and accompany him to help him heal his emotional or physical wounds.

"Damon... listen, ok? It was a nightmare."

"My life is a fucking nightmare Bonnie! I AM BLIND!" He shouted. Bonnie uttered a tiny gasp out of the harshness of voice.

"I know you are blind," she shook her head. "But you are not dead Damon...you are still alive...you just have to live your life differently," she said softly, putting her hand on his but he slapped her hand away from him. He felt disgusted with everything from himself, his life now, his old life, he was disgusted and frightened.

"I ... I ... I need to vom-" His hand flew to his mouth, Bonnie jumped off the bed and guided him to the bathroom in hurry. She kneeled just in front of the toilet, the edges of the toilet met his hands as he vomited everything in stomach. Bonnie stroked his back. When he finished, she handed him a wet towel to wipe his mouth. "Thank you ..." he said in a weak voice.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth, she guided him to the bed and they were both lying on. They both laid on their backs as if they were watching stars but they were met with the ceiling instead.

"The last time I was sick, I had vomited on the floor by my bed ... I was too ashamed to wake Ric, I had to endure the smell in the room and the taste in my mouth, at that moment I felt pathetic."

"You're not pathetic... You were just scared, but we all need a little help, sometimes."

"Yeah, Bonnie?"

"A Girl Has No Name" she said, smiling and Damon laughed too. "Ok Stark Killer?"

"Would you stay with me ... just this night?"

"I cannot," she said flatly and she straightened the bed, Damon grabbed her arm.

"Ok, you will have a big advancement if you stay," he said, looking at her, she shook her head and she removed Damon's hand.

"Thank you but no thank you." she got up and started walking toward the door.

"Ok, I am afraid, alright!? I am afraid, I do not want to be alone ... I am already alone in this darkness and ... I do not want to be alone... Please Bonnie," he begged. Bonnie sighed.

"Ok but just tonight!" She got under the covers with him in defeat.

"Can I touch you?" He joked

"No"

"Just a hug," he said and laughed.

"No hug! Now sleep! "She turned her back, she arranged her pillow and sat up to turn off the light.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he fell asleep.

Damon was the first to wake up. He woke up with his head in her neck, he had his arms around her and she was practically glued to her. He knew for sure it was his fault, Damon was a hugging man, he liked to sleep hugging a warm, beautiful woman. Before his accident he was with Katherine, before his accident he had no qualms about dating two sisters. Now, he was blind and his fiancé was not even there for him, it was Bonnie now.

He inhaled her hair, he felt good, he had not smelt the scent of a woman up close in months. He followed her heart beats and pulled her closer. His erection was between her buttocks. He struggled against his perverse thoughts, he could not see through all that without Bonnie, she has seen the worst in him but remained here.

"Why did you stay here?" He whispered, eyes closed.

"Umm?" She whispered. She moved a little but Damon was still holding firmly. "Umm?" She repeated, but Damon was pretending to sleep. He would not let her go. "Damon? Why are you hugging me?" She asked in her half sleep.

"Because you smell like mango."

"You hate mango."

"I Lied."

"I know..." she smiled. Bonnie was kind and gentle with her former patients but has never been in this kind of situation. She was in his arms and she even felt hid erection on her buttocks. She tried to pull away but he resisted and she remained in his embrace. She laughs.

"I need to wake up so let me go Daredevil!"

"No."

"You are my patient. I should not be in such a situation or position with you."

"This position is called the spoon but if you want, we can try the doggie?" he said to tease her and she slapped his arms. "Okay, get on top then" he laughed, and she pinched his arm.

"Ouch."

"You know, that if I get on top on you, I would change your life!" She said a mischievous voice. Damon smiled and rubbed his erection against her.

"Do you feel that?"

"Uhm... yes why?"

"Because my dick can make you talk german!"

"Wow, wow, Mister Anaconda" she laughs and she launches an elbow in his stomach and his arms dropped to accommodate his belly.

"Damn it - that hurt, Bonnie." he said, rubbing his belly.

"It is time for a new day, we will work your balance, we will arrange your room, go shopping, go swimming and maybe some jogging!" she said excitedly, hopping out of bed.

He buried his head under the pillow. "Hey, are you mad?"

"YES!"

"Stay mad," she said, laughing and Damon growled in anger.

* * *

 **After 2 months:**

Bonnie was in the kitchen and was enjoying her favourite sandwich, guacamole. She was wearing a bra and Pj bottoms. She did not have to worry about being topless, Damon was blind and Ric slept early so she could wander as she wanted in the house. Damon had made considerable efforts, he was almost independent, he could go to the bathroom on his own, dressing himself, and moving around the house without bumping into anything. He started exercising and Bonnie found herself watching when he did sit-ups. He was almost once again the Damon Salvatore he was before the accident.

She smiled, thinking about the laughter they had and she was afraid that all this would change after he married Elena that was scheduled for next month. Bonnie loved Elena less, she came in the morning, when he was clean and cheerful. She wasn't there when he had nightmares, when he was depressed, when he fell ill, or even when he cried. Elena would just come up with her smile the next day.

Bonnie thought about her non-existent love life, she had gone out with a guy two years ago, he left to study in England and he had ended their relationship. She blew frustration by cutting the rolls, the fact she was living under the same roof as the sexiest man of Mystic Falls was not helping.

"Stupid Bennett" she murmured to herself. Damon smiled on hearing her murmur, she often did when she was upset. He was right behind her and walked toward her, he knew how she was positioned to make sandwiches and on top of that he had memorised the kitchen structure. He knew where he was going.

"Booooo" he shouted, taking her two arms.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed in fear and slapped against his chest, he had his eyes closed and he laughed loudly. "I said you to not scare me like that! I'll die of an attack if you keep doing that! Damon damn it!"

"And I told you that I will continue to do so until you die," he laughed, he joked, he did not see his life without Bonnie. Damon does not see himself being blind without her, she was his eyes.

"Arghhh stubborn!" She said, tapping on his chest again.

"Oo sandwiches? I'm starving!"

"Well then you shouldn't scared me! No sandwich for you! Jerk! "she said annoyed, she took the plate and walked to her room. She was already frustrated and upset.

He spent a moment running a hand through his hair and he used his white cane to go to her room.

He was in the doorway. He sat down and leaned on the edge of the bed. She was next to him and she had not put on Netflix as she liked to eat while watching a series, she had to be very upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. She became his friend and he could not bear her to be sad.

"Nothing... Go away Damon!"

"What's wrong?"

"I Said nothing damn it," she said, giving him a piece of bread on His chest and he laughed. He took the piece of bread and ate it.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" He asked, she lowered her head, biting her lip, a silent tear flowed down her cheek. She could not help but sniff and Damon acknowledged this. "Are you ... crying?"

"No" she quickly wiped her cheeks. He clenched his fists.

"What the hell is wrong Bonnie?" He asked seriously. She looked at him, half smiling.

"I've just realised, I am single at 24 years old, my last boyfriend had abandoned me to go to England. It was two years, ago. I feel like a old grams with cats and it is quite sad, I guess."

"I get lonely too, you know?"

"Damon, you're gonna be married in 3 weeks."

"Yeah it is true," he frowned. He was not too excited for the wedding, he wanted to wait to have eyes. And he was willing to wait his whole life for this if he had to but Elena wanted a big wedding immediately and he did not want to disappoint her anymore.

"Okay, we need a good bottle of bourbon. Tonight we will get drunk! I do not give a fuck!"


	4. Just forget it

**Note : if you don't want Elena as antagonist don't read!**

 **Thank you so much for your review! They made me inspired :-)**

* * *

Damon was smiling ear to ear and she had gone to retrieve two bottles of bourbon and she came back in the room.

"Here we are!" she yelled, jumping on the bed. She sat next to him and they was leaning against the wall. "Just promise not to vomit in my bed."

"I like good alcohol Bennett, do not worry about me," he said, opening the bottle. She opened hers and he had drank in solitude before she started drinking her bottle. They drank in silence, Damon's eyes were open and Bonnie stared at a point on the wall. After a while of their drinking, Bonnie began to talk and laugh alone and Damon made fun of her.

"Really! It is like I always leave a comment on Instagram fic, he never responds me! Why he never answer? I know he is celeb, yes Natanael Buzolic is really sexy and popular and..." She hiccuped, "very sexy and popular but why the hell he never answer to my damn comment? "She said, patting his arm.

"Uhm maybe because he doesn't give a fuck about you?"

"Noooo, he is kind." She gushed.

"Wow and how do you know that?"

"It is seen in his eyes, he's nice, he's a very good actor... he must be good in bed, I need sex and he is sexy."

"Bonnie, I did not know that you are the kind of girl who lived her life imagining a sexy actor in a TV show to be her husband," he laughs. He did not know at what level she was but her bottle of Bourbon would soon be over.

"I am alone and ... single ... alone ... alone and with Daredevil" she said, taking a large gulp. Bonnie was drunk it was no longer any doubt.

"Yep and a sexy Daredevil!" He smiled, he was not drunk but relaxed enough, he would be able to run a marathon if asked to. She turned her head towards him and she smiled, he also turned his head. "I know you smile like a kid at the moment."

"You're beautiful... she does not deserve you."

"It was me who did not deserve her, I cheated with her twin sister," he told her already that, one night when he was depressed. Bonnie even slapped him with anger, he scolded him like a child, saying that it was wrong. For some reason she sulked for two days like it was her that he had cheated on.

"That's the past... she is never with you when you suffer."

"You're here, I didn't need her," she smiled stupidly and she swallowed hard before speaking.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she said gruffly and Damon did not know to think other than what he has blamed on alcohol.

"I think you're too drunk... gimme me that." He said, taking her bottle in his hands.

"Nooo, it's miiine" she struggled to take the bottle back, he had the bottle in hand and kept pulling it away. On a jerk of his hand the bottle fell on him, laughing, he put the bottle down on the side. Just a few months he would have drunk without worrying but with his disability he became more mature, he had to grow up suddenly and cope with life.

"It is time to sleep Bon-Bon" he said, he turned off the light, he knew that Bonnie had turned so he did not have to click the switch a dozen times without knowing if the light was on or not. He lay down and Bonnie was lying next to him in his arms. They had become accustomed to often sleep together when Damon had nightmares. He couldn't sleep with someone else...Bonnie was unique.

"Bonnie loves to sleep in Damon's arms, she likes it so much!" She said and Damon was laughing.

"You begin to talk in the third person! I should make you drink more often, you're pretty cool and fun."

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she said again and Damon's smile faded. He was not stupid, Bonnie was too affectionate and concerned with him, it was hard to think that she could be like that with her old patients, she agreed to sleep with him and she often woke up with Damon nestled against her but said nothing. She even seemed happy about that. It might have some truth in what she said he did not want the pressure in complicated feelings, she was too important to him.

He said nothing, he just squeezed her arms and she buried her head in his neck.

"Please say something ..."

"I don't love you... not like that" he said harshly, but he lied, he had just began to fall in love with her.

"I know you love ... Elena ... I know ..." she said, to the sound of her voice, he knew she was going to cry and he felt moisture on his neck. Bonnie was crying and he did not know what to say. When he was crying she always had the perfect words but he is not her, he really did not know what to say so he said nothing. Minutes passed and she was still crying.

"Bonnie ..."

"Kiss me ... kiss me just once and I will never talk about it again, I know I am pathetic but just once please." She begged. Her voice softened the heart of Damon.

He put a hand to her face and cupped her cheek, he delicately traced her lips with his finger and moved to plant his lips on hers in simple kiss. Her lips tasted like salt and bourbon, he continued to kiss her and she let him do so.

"Touch me ..." she murmured against his lips. He removed his hand off her face, he wanted to turn around. She wore her down Pyjama bottoms and a bra, she tried to kiss him again but he turned away.

"Tomorrow you will regret that, Bonnie, because this is not worth the trouble," he said, and Bonnie felt hurt.

She started to cry. She did not answer, the fact that he said that it was not worth the trouble and she understood he would not even want her body. He had wounded her heart and she drank alcohol, camouflaging it. She came down to him and was lying across the bed crying. Damon brushed a hand through hair, sighing, he did not know if he had done the right thing or not.

The hours passed and Bonnie was asleep, Damon was still awake in his usual darkness and he imagined Bonnie lying next to him. He debated with himself about what he should do. He couldn't sleep. He turned to the sleeping form of Bonnie and he stroked down her arm.

He slivered on his hand along her body until he reach her butt and massaged them. He dreamed about doing this so many times. He put his finger on the edge of his pyjama pants and pulled them down. Damon straightened, he knelt next to her and peeled her pants with her panties down her legs. His hands stretched to her pussy and he began to rub her. After, he spread her buttocks and put his head between her butt to lick her pussy.

She moaned "Damon?" She asked upon awakening. She still felt drunk. His tongue began to lick at her clit and he put his tongue inside her making circular movements. He continued his work and lap at the folds of her pussy, he saw nothing but with the sound of her voice, her body quivering and her increasing temperature, he knew she liked it. He continued to lick het pussy until it was wet and succulent.

"Bonnie, do you have condoms?" He asked, sitting up. Bonnie reached out to open the drawer of her bedside table and took one condom from the box she had stored there. If someone asked her why there was a condom box in her drawer, she will not know what to answer because she did not know herself. She opened the tiny packet and he rubbed his manhood until he was hard like this damn Rocco Siffredi and then he slipped the condom on. Damon positioned behind her as she lay on her stomach. She didn't measure what was going to happen up until he penetrates her without warning.

"Ahhhhh DAMON! it ... it's been long time Damon... do it slower please," she gasped. He steadied to slower movements. He was having fun, a lot of fun. He did not know if it was because he was blind but he seemed to feel every inch of her pussy intensely.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," he said. Bonnie moaned incoherent words. He fucked her slowly but surely she wanted more.

"More, more Damon" she moaned. He liked the sound of her moaning. He went faster and harder, she enjoyed this just as much and the pleasure didn't stop. He enjoyed being inside her. He slapped her ass and she screamed.

"I want to feel you enjoy this, Bon...Cum for me." He said and she enjoyed around his dick with a loud moan of pleasure.

"Damon Damon..Damon .. ... es ist auch gut (it's too good)," she said and he smiled. He ended up making her speak German after all.

"I want to feel all of you, Bonnie"

"Do it."

He came out of her pussy and he quickly removed the condom, what he once again was indescribable. He could not define what pleasure there was, Bonnie's pussy was tight, hot and wet. He almost died and went to heaven. He moaned louder than earlier, he had less control of his movements, and Bonnie followed his shots, moving her hips to meet his rhythm. It did not last long before pouring seed inside her. He was breathing heavily and he released and fell to the other side of the bed.

He soon fell into a slumber. Bonnie looked back without saying anything about what he had done, he didn't cuddle her but he could at least say something, but he said nothing. He just slept.

Bonnie couldn't sleep and soon found herself weeping silently so as not to wake him. She was still hurt in her heart, she did not know what got into him but she was certainly wasn't detached as he was.

Bonnie woke up in a bad mood, Damon was not even in her bed any longer, she took a long shower and put on yoga pants and a sweater, it was cold so she put socks and mounted onto the bed. She watched a series on Netflix. She did not do anything else, she was not hungry, she just wanted to lie down in her bed for the rest of the day.

Around noon, Damon was back to her room with a tray of food.

"Good morning sleepyhead, your dinner is served."

"Thanks," she did not remove her eyes from her computer, he put the tray on the bed carefully and he stayed up. She slowly ate without feeling much satisfaction.

"Still hungover?"

"Yes, but I am fine."

"I tried to make pasta, I hope you like it."

"Thank you"

Damon was feeling a little weird, of that he woke up having regretted sex yesterday. It was good but he still found it was not worth the trouble and hearing her speak so coldly, made him regret it more.

"Can I sit with you?"

"You can." And he did.

"My little brother will be coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving, he wanted to throw me bachelor party me before the wedding," he laughs, it's been 3 years he has not seen Stefan.

"OK..."

Bonnie ate his meal in silence. Damon was a little embarrassed, he did not know this side of Bonnie, she still could pack a punch and she laughed at every conversation they had but this time she was cold and detached.

"Listen ... about what happened yesterday-" he began.

"Nothing happened yesterday Damon, forget it ... it does not matter anyway."

He nodded reluctantly and he listened to the movie passing. He watched a movie, two movies, three movies and he soon went to his room to work. After managing business by video conference, he went to the gym reorganised in dojo. He took karate lessons and mainly trained with his white cane. He would not be weak and the karate lessons gave him enough insurance to protect himself and others in case of danger. He hated to feel completely useless. At least, Damon knew how to fight, his punch was powerful but he could not punch while he saw nothing.

He needed to know how to handle a stick to defend himself if someone tried to hurt him.

The past two days have slowly passed and Bonnie was at least calm. She helped him with his space management but was less happy, a little cold. She didn't laught at his dubious jokes, she did not react even when he provoked her. Sleeping with her was a big mistake, not because he did not like it...but because he was getting married soon, and she would be the one with the broken heart to that end.

Bonnie and Damon watched the TV when he heard voices coming from the ground floor. Often he liked to think he was really Daredevil with his special senses from radioactive substances.

"They're here," he said happily.

"Who?"

"Elena and my little brother! I told you he was going to stay here until the wedding! Don't you remember?"

"Yes, ok I'll put some thing presentable." She said, rising from the bed, Damon frowned.

"Wait what are you wearing?" He asked interested and Bonnie laughed.

"It is better that you do not know, I'll meet you there!" She said and she went into the bathroom. Damon sighed faintly, he unfolded his cane and walked to the stairs. He descended them cautiously and walked into the living room where he heard two different voices.

"No strippers, Stefan! I do not want to him to have crazy night! "Elena said angrily and Stefan laughed.

"It was a joke - don't worry! We'll just go for a drink among some friends!"

"Little brother!" Damon said, catching his attention. Stefan laughed and hugged his brother.

"I've always said to call me Stefan!" He said, shaking Damon in his arms.

"And I always told you I'd rather call you little brother just because you're my little brother," he said slapping his shoulder. Elena kissed Damon after he was free from Stefan.

"You looking good Damon." Stefan said walking to the couch, they sat comfortably on the sofa while Elena sat on Damon as usual.

"Yeah, I have a great carer who takes great care of me," Damon said, smiling.

"I'm a little jealous, you know." Elena gushed.

"It's only you, I love you and you know that babe," he said, kissing Elena. Stefan smiled seeing their interaction.

"Ok, so where is this carer?" Stephan asked curious to see this woman who has succeeded where many have failed.

"I am right here," she called from the stairs. She walked into the living room but stopped short at the door.

"Hey Bonnie! How are you? Come sit with us! This is Damon's little brother! He come all the way from London." Elena said jumping for joy.

Bonnie's heart almost stopped.

"Bonnie?" Stefan rose.

"You know her?"

"Yes he knows me because he is my ex boyfriend." She announced.


	5. Hello brother

Damon made a grimace and his hands were gripping Elena's leg hard.

"Can I hug you?" Stefan asked; he was in front of her and they have not stopped looking at each other. She nodded her head and he smiled.

It had been two years since he went to England, two years that they not seen or spoken to each other, two very long years and he hugged her, closing his eyes and she jumped into his embrace, rising to her tiptoes.

"I missed you, Bon," he said gently.

"Oh, so cute! They are too cute, oh Damon, they look like they have finally found each other!" Elena said smiling.

'Little brother?" Damon asked Bonnie opened her eyes quickly and she detached herself from Stephan.

"Yes, yes, we are here..." Bonnie and Stephan walked toward the sofa and they sat next to Damon and Elena, who was sitting on him.

"So ... you and Bonnie?" Damon asked perplexed, she was his friend and he knew to which point that she had suffered from his departure.

"Uhm, I went to London and ... I had broken our relationship, we had been together six months, she was studying to be a nurse, she was also radiant more than today."

Damon wanted to beat his brother for letting a girl like Bonnie. He imagined himself beating his brother and he smiled viciously to this image.

"You're an idiot Little brother! But at least you're going to see her any day now and you will regret having left her! Idiot! I think I'll start calling you Little Idiot, idiot!" He said, frowning.

Elena looked at Damon's expression and he seemed to be angry with his brother, she looked at Bonnie and her jealousy rose to the surface.

"Anyway, she went to people's home to care for them and she lived with them, I do not think with that kind of life she can have a real relationship," Elena said, looking innocently. Damon frowned at the obvious attack.

"It is not-" Damon wanted to protest.

"No she's right, I have to be available 24/7 for my patients but I do not stay very long, as soon as I finish I will leave to help Damon and maybe I will be quite 'normal' to have a relationship," Bonnie said coldly.

They looked each other intensely and Stephan saw a few things went wrong between them. Damon himself did not know what to say so he remained silent. He did not want her to leave, he did not know if he would like one day, maybe it was selfish but he needed her and he knew that Elena would never help him as Bonnie did every day.

"Bonnie ... could you show me my room please,, " Stefan asked to move away from Elena. He knew his ex, Bonnie, could be feisty and could easily break Elena's nose if she wanted. He said to himself that he will tell to Elena to stop provoking Bonnie. He was released of his thoughts when he saw that Bonnie looked at him menacingly.

"Call Rick! I am not the maid here," Bonnie said, and she got up to leave the room. He looked down with a sorry look.

"Well, she is Damon's maid, I do not understand why she acted like that, I like her but she must know that she is just an employee here," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

The brothers thundered the look, Damon's eyes are on her as if he saw her clearly and he was disappointed with her behavior towards Bonn but said nothing. She started talking about the organization of their wedding and they listened but they both thought of Bonnie.

Bonnie was upset and frustrated, she could not say that they had made love, she did not even caress him, she had not even touched him ... nothing... He had control over that he fucked her, it was good but she wants more than that, more than sex at 4am, she wanted more. She could not stay in the house without breaking something over the heads of Damon, Elena or Stefan. She took her purse in her room and her key, she descended the stairs and entered the room to find them laughing.

"I'm going out, I'll be back tonight or directly tomorrow morning," she said, turning.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Damon quickly rose, without thinking of Elena, who was on his knees. She wobbled a bit before standing with a shocked face. He rounded the couch and walked toward the entrance of the room, he held out hands to be able to touch her.

"Bonnie?" He asked, she was right next to him, she wanted to ignore him and leave the house but she could not do it. She reached out and grabbed him, he smiled and passed his hands over her face as gently as possible. Elena hated when he did that to her, but not Bonnie, she closed her eyes and nodded in his hand on each time. He felt the creases on her face, she was upset.

"Where you will go?" He removed his hands and she opened her eyes.

"I'm going to ... you know, the association for the gala"

"But that's tomorrow night! You do not need to go there today! I even think you told me you did not go at all today! So Bon-Bon, why are you going? "

"Uhm, Bonnie you can stay ... we could make up the time spent" Stefan added. Elena was standing arms crossed and looking at them with disgust. Damon would be happy not to see the look Bonnie was giving because she was full of disappointment, Stefan noticed.

"I'll come back tonight ... or tomorrow," she repeated quickly walking toward the exit, she got out and slammed the door. Damon was in the same place as if he was waiting for her to come back, Stefan walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You had to hurt her" Stefan softly whispered Damon.

"Maybe but-"

"You will soon know what it feels like to lose her too," he said, giving another tap on his shoulder and putting a fake smile to Elena, to prevent her from not guessing the subject of their conversation. Damon could not give him a reason, he would not waste Bonnie and he will do everything for her.

Elena slept with him that night, she certainly tried to impress Stephan. Elena was not really rich, the rumors said she remained with him only for money but Damon would rather ignore them. They slept on the same bed but it was as if he was sleeping alone. He stroked her but she did not want more, she reserved herself for marriage, she said. At the beginning, he thought she was praiseworthy, he had known so many women, he had fuck many too, he wanted to settle down with a more respectable woman and Elena was respectable and beautiful. He did not hesitate to seduce her and when the time came, to ask her in marriage.

He kept his hands to him and he turned, thinking of Bonnie. He imagined her green eyes and her beautiful skin tone, he imagined her beauty and imagined sleeping with her now. Bonnie also refused caresses but during the night, he hugged her and he heard her sighs of satisfaction as if she was cold and he gave her heat. He felt her have goosebumps when he kissed her neck and then he thought of the softness of her skin. With her, he felt human, he felt the power of seduction, he felt that he could make her moan and he liked it.

Sleeping with Elena, it looked like she slept with pit bulls around her... damn it! Every time, he approached her during the night, it looked like her internal alarm was activated and she even pushed him despite being asleep. He sighed in frustration and he let himself sink into his perpetual darkness.

* * *

Bonnie returned the next day more enthusiastic than the precedent day, she tried to forget her pathetic love life in order to help people, she loved helping people; she loved to see the smile of people who don't smile because of their disability, helping them and giving them happiness. Saturday would be a day of happiness, she would smile and make other people smile. The world was too gray to add a shade of black.

She found Damon in his room watching Netflix on TV, at least he listened to the movie ... Bonnie preferred the word watch because the description given by the voice became an image in the mind of the blind as if he tried to reproduce the movie scene to better let his emotions interact. Fear, surprise, sadness, happiness, laughter and admiration.

Oscar Wilde said that it is not art that imitates nature but nature that imitates art. Our perception of life is in itself an art and nature is as a result of our perception thus the result of art in itself.

Bonnie smiled to herself by having this kind of philosophical thoughts but it was normal, to live with people who had reason to hate their lives, forces you to see things from a philosophical point of view.

"Bonnie Bennett! I almost called the police to tell them that my caregiver ran away!"

"I did not run away and I'm no longer a teenager," she said, jumping on the bed, he opened his arms and she entered his hug. They smiled, feeling so close, they have not even taken into account the intimate aspect of their embrace.

"I missed you... Guess what happened, I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet," he said and she laughed.

"I missed you too, I did a little thinking, I do not want to stay longer angry with you... I just want you to dose your fiancée and tell her to treat me with more respect, okay?"

"Okay... I'm sorry to-"

"No. No. It never happened, just forget it"

"Okay..." he shook harder and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hum, you are watching Daredevil!? I'm sure you are watching it because I'm not here to laugh at you."

"No way," he said, shaking his head and she laughed. "The gala is tonight... everything, is it ready?"

"YES! Already! I'm so happy, there will be all full of Mystic Falls and famous people, I hope they will give a lot of money to the association, it would be a help to us, there are so many visually impaired and blind who need assistance..."

"And there's only one Bonnie and she is mine," she smiled and she was blushing.

"I bought my dress and your suit ... thank you for the dress by the way! It is very beautiful!"

"Was it expensive?"

"Absolutely Picsou, with your bad behavior I think that I deserve my dress Michael Costello," she said and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Michael Costello! ... Uhm yeah you deserve it ... you deserve more than this in fact"

"Hell yeah," they laugh and they watched Daredevil on TV.

The rest of the day, they were in the library of the mansion, she helped him with Braille, he had already memorized the alphabet in part, they read books in Braille and Damon took advantage to caress her hand every time he had the opportunity. Stefan has also offered to come with them, he wanted to help Bonnie and at the same time the association of visually impaired and blind of Mystic Falls. Elena did not seem interested so she returned home. It was 6 pm and the boys were preparing for the gala in Damon's room and Bonnie was preparing herself in her room.

Stefan wore a nice suit of Damon's, it was dark blue with a black tie, the suit fitting him well enough. Damon was wearing black suit with a white sleeve and a black bow tie, they dressed and Stefan helped him to adjust everything. Damon and Stefan were clean shaven and their fragrance was idyllic. After 30 minutes, they were totally ready, Damon decided to wear black Ray ban sunglasses to go with his style but above all not to draw attention to his white pupil eyes.

"BONNIE GET OUT WE WILL BE LATE!" Damon shouted when they were already at the door to leave.

"She will not come immediately! Stop screaming!" Stefan was annoyed.

"I'LL SCREAM IF I WANT," he said, swinging his cane.

"What do you want to do? Hit me with your cane? "He said with disdain and Damon smiled. He gave him two simultaneous hits suddenly at his leg and the other on the shoulder.

"AH! Damon! Why did you do that? It is really hurt, "Stefan said, trying to massage both in the same area under the laughter of Damon.

"You provoked me, I'm blind but not helpless, I'm like Daredevil!"

"Dare what?"

"Never mind ... Bonnie get out! I'm tired of standing! "

"I am here, I am here, stop screaming!" She said descending the stairs.

"Oh... my... Goodness," Stefan said, swallowing hard. Bonnie down the stairs in an ultra-chic purple dress with turtle-neck wrap of Michael, it was a long-sleeved dress with a peek-a-boo. Bonnie had a tight bun without putting too much makeup. The dress was already fabulous in itself so she had nothing to add. She smiled seeing Stefan who seemed not to know breathe anymore.

"What are you wearing for being able to take my little brother's breath like that? A nurse costume?"

"Hey," she told Stefan.

"Hey ... Well you are gorgeous," he said, kissing her hand.

"Thanks, you look good too," she smiled, Damon wanted to roll his eyes. He reached out to her and he pulled her hand from the grip of Stefan.

"I want to see you," he said, and she moved closer to him. He spent his hand on her by dragging them onto her body. She wanted to moan but refrained, he began with her hip then he slowly ascended along her chest, he slipped on his hands along her arms and he moved up to her neck going around the edge of the dress with his fingers. He ascended to her chin, he traced the outline of her face without much pressure and he touched her hair by putting a rebellious curl in the bun. Bonnie had her eyes closed and seemed to feel his touch in a profound way.

"We have to go!" Stefan said breaking their intimate moment.

"It looks like a beautiful dress and if my brother says you're gorgeous ... so you are!" Damon said, smiling.

"Bonnie ..." Stefan offered his arm but she preferred to take Damon's arm to guide him. Damon turned his head slightly to where Stefan was and he mimed the word "Mine". Stefan laughed and followed them, they went back in the limo and Rick drove to the ballroom.

It was a large room and several round tables, at the end of the room there was a place where there were all kinds of instruments and musicians. The decor was simple but elegant, and there was already a majority of the guests seated. Some men would have stiff neck the next day because they could not remove their eyes off Bonnie. She was too much dressed for a charity gala for the blind and visually impaired, but she wanted to make the honor as a member of the association, other members seemed to follow the same line of thought. After finding their place, Bonnie left them to find other members who were dressed as if they were at the wedding of Barack Obama.

They laughed and did a little tour of the room to encourage the guests to make large donations. Some people had already signed checks just because the atmosphere was good. All credit amounted to Caroline Forbes, the wealthy organizer. Bonnie had a smile almost all the time, people flocked and donations too. She returned to find Damon and Stefan who seemed to talk about fun stuff.

"Wow actually people are generous tonight, I think I'll end up crying," Bonnie said, sitting down.

"I think you'll cry ... take this, it's from the Salvatore's brothers" Damon said, handing her an envelope. Bonnie looked at the envelope a little uncertain but she took it when she saw the number of zero on the check she almost shouted, instead her mouth was open in astonishment.

"Damon ... Stefan ... I don't ... I don't know how to thank you ... it's ... it's so nice ... I ..." she had tears in eyes and her voice broke in gradually as she spoke.

"Hey, hey I was joking, I don't want you to cry ... and then at least I would have done something good in my life," Damon says making a squeeze to her hand. But she began to cry.

"I'm so happy for them ... we can expand the center and buy lots of gadget for the kids ... it's priceless what you have done," she laughed and wept.

"Well, you can thank us by keeping that beautiful smile that is yours, ok?" Stefan said, he felt proud of himself, doing a good deed always gives the impression of being a hero and the brothers felt really as heroes. She nodded and smiled at Stefan, she turned her head toward Damon and she put her hand on his face ... she got closer and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Daredevil" they smile without realizing the intimate act it had just had. Some people of Mystic Falls were present but Damon did not seem to care.

Bonnie told them about the association and anecdotes she had on the blind. Stefan laughed embarrassed but Bonnie was laughing at him, she argued that don't laugh about disabilities is laughing about disabilities. People are often too embarrassed to disabled without knowing how to react, whereas to react normally is the one thing they want.

The dinner was excellent, Bonnie helped Damon to eat like a loving wife and Stefan was a little jealous of the attention she gave him. The music sounded a harp and they drank all the champagne served. After counting donations, Caroline gave a speech to thank everyone who contributed to this gala and all donors. Then she passed the microphone to a man born blind.

"Good evening ... uhm I am a little nervous but if I do not speak right now, Bonnie Bennett will surely hit me on the head," she laughed with tears in his eyes. "I am Beau Heretycs, I'm blind from birth. I would like to thank you all for coming to this gala, these gifts will benefit not only to blind but also to other associations of disabled, for those who can't speak, those who can't walk, those who can't move and for those who are too sick. It's hard to live without seeing anything, for those who have become blind as a result of a medical problem or accident, it's even harder because they know what they have lost "

Damon listened to the speech and he could not help but let the accumulation of tears rolled down his eyes, at least he was wearing his glasses, he did not want to be see crying.

"I understand your pain, it is hard, the fear of the world overwhelms you but I told you to be strong. Life is worth living in. I have never seen the colors, I have never seen the stars in the sky, I've never seen the smile of my wife ... the pain of 'never' is horrible but we live with, we get to be happy." Beau heard some guests were crying and he smiled.

"Don't cry, you know I saw the Eiffel Tower when I held a key chain with its miniature on it, I mean, I can touch, walk, run, dance, I can travel and I'm happy with that. You know what is funny? I have never seen the colors but I know I hate yellow and I do not really know what this damn color has done to me," he laughed and guests laughed too. "Thank you for your donations and I wish you a good evening, I do not know about you but I plan on getting drunk! CHIN!" He said with a glass in hand and everybody toasted to his moving speech.

Bonnie and Damon cried and they laughed drinking champagne. She took his Ray Ban glasses and put them on the table. She asked him to smile and open his eyes and Damon laughed. He had not ashamed… with her, he was just happy.


	6. Meet Pavel

**Hi, in my history Pavel Chekov is german and yes it is the same Pavel of Star Trek ,😉**

* * *

After an eventful evening, Damon felt alive. He drank, he even danced with Bonnie; she also danced with Stefan who was practically devouring her with eyes.

Whenever he put his eyes on her, he regretted having gone. Stefan could have been in her arms tonight, he could even be the one who would soon marry her but all he could see was the proximity of his brother with Bonnie, and she seemed overly concerned with Damon more than as part of a job. This kind of proximity often involves feelings and he wanted to know what are the feelings of Bonnie to Damon, he wanted to know if he still had a chance to get her heart again.

They came out of the ball, tired and happy to from having so much fun. Stefan guided Damon down the stairs and Bonnie followed, holding the bottom of her dress. They had already reached the car when Bonnie gasped and shouted the name of someone who was talking to guests. She cried a little louder but she did not care because of glass of champagne she had drunk.

"Pavel ...?" She said softly.

Yes it was him. Pavel Chekov, she lived with him for five months to help him adapt to his condition. He was not blind but dumb. He had a disease of the esophagus that damaged his vocal cords, as Bonnie knew sign language, she was engaged to assist him in learning and managing his frustration.

He turned to her and smiled, he was as beautiful as she remebered, his short curly blond hair, his sheer size and his big blue eyes.

"Ohh Pavel I am so happy to see you!" She shouted when Pavel took her in his arms and lift her to rotate in round.

When he asked, he was breathing heavily and smiling almost to the ear. He began speaking in sign language.

' _You missed me Bonnie_.'

"You also missed me Pav, how are you? Hey, I have not seen you in the bal while you are as beautiful as the Tsar "she said, removing an invisible dust on his shoulder.

 _'I was accounting, I helped in counting money and organization of spending this money, I was in the private room on the 1st floor with the lawyer.'_

"Uhm you were always passionate of numbers" she said, passing her arm around his neck, he followed her passing his arm around her. "I'm really glad to see you ... I missed your silence you know and also your horrible German food." They laugh them both.

"Yooour smiiiileeeuh miss..missed meee too" he said, stammering, Bonnie had protruding eyes. She did not believe what had happened.

"Pavel... you just ... you just has talked ..." she said, shocked. He nodded and he released his hands to speak in his way.

 _'Yes it's a long story, a doctor tried to graft nerves other parts of my body in my throat to replace nerves that damaged my vocal cords. And it worked ... I still do not know by what miracle it worked but I can talk now with difficulties but I can talk Bonnie.'_

"Who is this Pavem?" Damon said annoyed.

"Pavel! It is Pavel! "Bonnie replied frowning.

"Same think, I am so tired so tell him goodnight and we will go home." Damon said dismissively waving his hand.

"Uhm, do you want us to let you here? Come back maybe later "Stefan asked.

He and Damon were standing outside the car waiting for Bonnie. Damon wanted to go, he thought it was a donor again, he could not see their silent conversation and the bright smile she gave to Pavel. Stefan looked at them carefully, he did not understand sign language but she laughed watching him talk, she looked subdued and happy because of Pavel said, and Stefan was jealous.

"Uhm ..." she thought for a moment. "Pav, we could meet tomorrow to talk about your condition, I will soon leave the Salvatore anyway and I-"

"Wow, wow Bonnie! We'll go home and you will sleep like an angel in your damn bed. You will not go anywhere! I can understand you because you are drunk so get your ass in the car now." She gasped with anger and Pavel frowned, he could not stand someone being disrespectful to a woman, he wanted to insult Damon but he was not completely healed to talk. The frustration of a mute can easily be compared to misunderstanding deaf and fear of a blind. He wanted to scream at Damon to talk to her better but he could not.

"I'm not drunk Damon!"

"Only the drunken say they are not drunk, get your ass in the car," Stefan sighed, his brother was really a motherfucker when he wanted.

Pavel gave her a squeeze to make her look at him.

 _'This man speaks to you with disrespect, you will not have to go with him, come with me, I still have things to see with the lawyer but I'm about to finish. We will spend the night talking as before, plus I went to Berlin recently, I have lots of anecdotes._

"Okay," she smiled looking him, "Stefan I will not go with you ... good night," she said and turned around to take the hand of Chekov.

"What the fuck just happened Stefan? BONNIE GET HERE NOW!"

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE, YOU RUINED THE NIGHT!"

"Ok. if she wants to go then go ahead, I'm tired," Damon said, returning to the car.

He was jealous, Damon could not see his life without Bonnie, he did not want to share. He knew it was selfish because he is getting married but he needs her, he did not know how he could manage without her. And she openly said that she will leave and it made him angry towards her.

The brothers were sitting in the car traveling at night. They both thought of Bonnie, the evening had started so well ended in disaster and he was going to sleep tonight knowing that another man has benefited from her kindness.

They returned to the mansion, Damon went back to his room and undressed. His thoughts were on Bonnie, he wondered what she was doing, if she properly was going back. After all he did not know this Pavel and he did not know if she was safe or not. He was worried and he could not remember the last time he was concerned about someone like that.

He put on his pajamas and sat on his bed. He took his mobile phone and voice help guided him to call Bonnie. He hated the voice help of his phone. He thought that she had the same voice as his schoolteacher and at the time he hated his schoolteacher. The phone rang three times before Bonnie answered.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you're okay, I do not know this man name Pavem ... he could be a serial killer or something like that!"

"First, his name is Pavel and he is not a murder, he's nice ... I should not even talk to you after your asshole behavior," she said and laughed.

"But you are talking to me"

"Yes ... I have nothing more to do so do not think it's because I want to talk to you. I am talking to you because I'm bored."

"Where is Pavem oh, oops, sorry! Pavel! And I want to add that I almost bite my tongue pronouncing this name of hell." she laughs.

"Really Damon, what should you think if I called you Demon?"

"I should tell you I do not care, so for me so it is Pavem"

"Pavel!"

"Pavem"

"Pavel"

"Pavem"

"Pavem"

"Pavel" He said, confusing.

"Yeahhh, right! Congratulations, it is PAVEL! I got you, "she laughed."He speaks with others, he completes the final arrangements."

"Why I didn't hear his voice?"

"He's mute."

"Ouch! I'll start to believe that you are attracted to the disabled! "He said, but he regretted it after. They didn't talk about their night, this night has not been a topic of conversation and he had no desire to talk about it on the phone. "Uhm why didn't you tell me about him?"

"It was nothing special, I was his caretaker for 5 months, he had to go to Seattle to see plastic surgeons and I left ... I loved him a lot."

"Why did you go if you loved him a lot?" He asked a little feverish. He wondered if this is what will happen soon. Like she'd leave and he did not see her except by chance in the street. He did not want that, he wanted her to stay with him.

"His father was a pervert."

He laughed "Bon-Bon, I am a pervert, maybe the worst."

"I know but it is not the same, he was ... beurk! You know..."

"Why did you accept going over to sleep in his house then?"

"Because it's late and her father must be snoring right now ... and I missed him, I look forward to talking with him all night," she said, smiling.

"Well you and me, we could do it too!"

Silence

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, uhm, I have to go, he is ready ... bye"

"Ok ... be safe Bonnie bye."

"I miss you ..." he muttered, "I miss you and I think I might fall in love with you too ... I even think I already love you," he said with his phone even to the ear as if she could listen. But she could not, she had hung up before he confessed his feelings and he knew it. Even saying it aloud, the ball in his heart was still present, he did not feel liberated. He had to tell her, maybe find a solution, cancel the wedding and ask Bonnie to marry him. But he could not, he does not want either, some part of him still want Elena. There was hope that after the marriage they might become closer.

He put the phone on the bedside table and he lay thinking of Elena and Bonnie, he could not cheat on Elena with Bonnie, and he could not cheat on Bonnie with Elena. He would have to make a choice.

* * *

"Pav, where are you driving to? It is not the road your house is on ... "Bonnie asked, sitting in the car Pavel. He spoke with one hand while the other was on the wheel.

 _'I'm taking you to the observatory next to Mystic Falls ... I want to show you something.'_

She smiled "Ok"

Pavel Chekov had the same behavior as Stefan. He was a gentleman and it pleased Bonnie. When she helped him to learn sign language, they laughed, they talked a lot and they shared everything. She could tell that Pavel and Damon had the same place in her heart. Bonnie was a woman who clung fast to the people and wanted to help. She felt herself alive when she helped people and with Pavel, she felt alive.

Pavel was an engineer at NASA and he had a degree in accounting, she found him so smart and so cute. He was slim with a youthful face that made him look turned 20 when he was 25 but he was more mature than a 30 year old man. They almost start a relationship, she fell in love and he too, he also showed her every day. Leaving her poems in German on her pillow or often going out to eat at restaurants, which looked more like dates.

But his father did not like her, and he showed her, at first she thought he hated her but then she realized he was a pervert who wanted to her.

In the morning when she took her shower, she often saw him at the door of her bathroom ogling. Andriev Chekov was eyeing Bonnie whenever he had the chance, and she knew it. She wanted to talk about with Pavel but she did not want to create family problems when she would leave anyway.

One night she woke up in the middle of the night and she had seen Andriev masturbating just a few inches from her face, she was horrified. He came out of her room as if nothing had happened and she spent all night trembling with fear. The next day she told Pavel but he did not believe it. She was so sad that two days after she left. Bonnie had always given everything to the men who entered to her life but when she wanted to receive, none of them gave her anything.

The drive was like a journey into her past, she thought of Stefan ... Pavel ... Mikael. These three men to whom she gave her heart and who had broken it, Damon would soon be added to this list. At least, none of them did what Mikael did to her.

Pavel parked and went downstairs to open the door to Bonnie. He helped her with her dress and he held her hand to walk to the observatory. There are entered the building and the guard has acknowledged he let them pass. He took him into a large room where there was a giant telescope and the roof was so clear you could see the starry night. She smiled wide, it was beautiful.

 _'I wanted to show you something, come with me_.'

She followed him to a seat in front of a screen that showed the stars. She sat and he gave some information about the computer and the telescope moved to zoom in at one particular star. There was a blue gas around it and it seemed in motion. Pavel sat next to her and he smiled at the wonder of Bonnie.

 _'You are lovely tonight and I'm glad to see you ... I thought I would never see you again, you know. I thought you were in another state now.'_

"I was, but I came back, I had a very good proposal to take care of Salvatore, his mother seemed hopeless so I came back," she said, looking at the stars on the screen and she turned to Pavel to see his answer.

 _'I'm sorry for that night ... do you forgive me?'_

She smiled and she put a hand on his sweet face "Ich vergebe dir Pavel... now tell me what we do here in this hour? What did you want to show me?"

 _'This star is called Bonnie Bennett..._

"What do you mean?"

 _"I discovered that star and I named it Bonnie Bennett, I wanted to send you the certificate of the star but I did not have your address ... I often looked at it thinking of you and I felt better... maybe it is a ridiculous gift but... I know you are special and I wanted to make something special for you."_

"Pavel ... it's ... it's ... I have no words," she had tears in her eyes.

 _'I'm sorry I lost you, it was the biggest mistake of my life.'_

"It's really nice but ..."

 _'I would make you happy, I promise.'_

She watched the star thinking of Damon, the pain she felt when he ignored the sex they had, the pain of seeing her ex Stefan who had broken her heart. She could no longer live in the boarding house Salvatore without protection on her heart. She needed someone who loves her and Pavel seemed to be that one.

"We see each other just that night and you ask me to be your girl?"

"Yeeeeessss" he made a face trying to say that simple word.

She swallowed, her heart tapping the drum in her chest.

"OK."

 _'OK?'_

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend"


	7. Love is complicated

**3 days later**

Damon woke up in a bad mood; ever since Elena decided to sleep with him every morning, he woke up feeling like a zombie. He didn't understand why she suddenly agreed to sleep with him after his brother's arrival, but Damon wouldn't ask any questions. She was his fiance and he loved having her near. He liked her kisses and caressing. But she never treated him like Bonnie did. Elena was dominant as if Damon's blindness made him weaker. Whenever he wanted to take her harder or kiss her more passionately, she wouldn't let him as if she was trying to say, "You are not a man anymore, motherfucker!"

Damon began to have doubts the wedding. The date was already set and they were getting married in two weeks. He sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes before getting up as he yawned. He entered the bathroom to take a shower. Thanks to the revival that logically rang at 10 am, Damon knew what time it was. His mother and father would be coming today for Thanksgiving; this would be the first time that his whole family would be together since his accident.

He loved his mother, Lily. After the accident, she tried to care for him, but he refused her help. Damon was rude to her, wanting to be left alone. The pain in her voice told him that he had hurt her in his actions and deeds. But a mother's love knew not limit; Lily knew that her son could be cruel when he wanted, but he needed help.

Damon was depressed and drunk all the time. He no longer cared to wash, shave, or even eat. Elena was part of the list of people he categorically rejected. He needed someone strong and compassionate. Bonnie was that person.

After dressing in a black shirt and a black Hemley, Damon walked to Bonnie's room to wake her, hoping she was back. They called each other over the past three days, but she hadn't come back. She had said that she was taking a little time for herself. Damon dared not imagine if Pavel was there with her, but he would be quickly disappointed. After getting no response from his first knock, he turned to leave. He then heard the door unlock and open. Smiling, Damon turned and reached out to touch Bonnie's face. However, something was off.

Instead of touching her soft skin, he touched a torso. A male torso. Pavel was amused.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon cried, quickly retracting his hand. He waited for an answer, but none came. The man still stood in front of him; Damon could hear his breathing. A thought crossed Damon's mind, and he understood. He pushed Pavel as he entered the room with his white cane in hand. "Bonnie," he said.

"Uhm, Pav... are you awake?" she said, turning the sheets.

"BONNIE BENNETT! You better explain to me what's going on here!" he shouted. Pavel sat on the bed and kissed Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie gave a satisfied moan as Pavel wrote in Morse Code on her skin.

 _Damon is in the room. It's funny_ , he said.

Bonnie woke with a start and saw Damon standing in front of the bed. He was really angry.

"Damon," she asked. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Well, I usually come in your bedroom to wake you when we don't sleep together, Bonnie," Damon said. Pavel frowned as Bonnie smiled awkwardly. She got up and took Damon's arm to lead him to the door. If Damon could see, he would've seen Pavel naked.

"Stop pushing me," Damon cried. "It's my house, damn it!"

"But this is my bedroom," Bonnie replied. "And I need … intimacy."

"Since when?"

"Since Pavel and I were a couple. He's my boyfriend," Bonnie said.

Damon opened his mouth and closed it back several times. He wanted to tell Bonnie to kick Pavel out or he would do it himself, but he couldn't. What could he say? He's getting married soon, so if he told Bonnie to kick Pavel out, he would look like the most selfish man in the world.

"What?" Bonnie asked, noticing Damon's hesitation. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"My parents are coming today," Damon began. "I wanted to know … never mind."

"The breakfast?" Bonnie began filling in the blanks.

"Yes."

"With Stefan and Elena, I'm guessing?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes," Bonnie said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Damon said without moving.

"Damon, when do you have breakfast?"

"I usually have it with you," Damon said, running his hands through his hair. Bonnie smiled; he was cute when he wanted to be. She had fallen in love with his hot body and cold personality, but now she no longer wanted to be in love with him. She wanted Pavel.

"I know," she said. "But now you have Elena. I saw her car outside the house."

"Yeah, she's here," Damon said.

"Cool," Bonnie said simply. She then turned to walk back into the room. "Well, see ya later." Damon grabbed her arm before she began walking.

"Wait," he said. "Morning hug?" Bonnie smiled. She entered his arms, placing her head on his chest. Damon breathed slowly, feeling like he was on a cloud. She stroked his back; if he was a cat, he would be purring. Damon rubbed her back, feeling the thin fabric of Bonnie's nightie. He felt her warmth, her presence, her kindness. He felt Bonnie and he was happy for just a few seconds before Pavel interrupted them. Damon dropped Bonnie reluctantly; he wanted to hug her, to have breakfast with her. He wanted it to be just the two of them against the world as before, but it was no longer possible.

Too many obstacles were between them: Elena, the bride, Stefan, the jealous ex, and Pavel, the new boyfriend. Not to mention the endless darkness that Damon lived with every day. With this disability, Damon couldn't feel alive; he didn't feel normal without Bonnie. She came in the worst time of his life when he was obnoxious and unbearable. But she stayed.

Damon didn't see her leave, but he felt it. He felt like he was losing her; he felt it in his guts. He didn't see the last loving look that Bonnie gave him before closing the door behind him. Maybe if he wasn't blind, everything would be different. But if he wasn't blind, he wouldn't have met Bonnie in the first place.

Damon went down to the kitchen and found Stefan and Elena laughing at something.

"Morning Salvatore's," he greeted.

"Morning babe," Elena said, kissing him.

"Morning Damon," Stefan said, swallowing a piece of melon. Elena liked the fruit so they had gone and bought the fruit earlier that morning. Stefan had been surprised when Elena knocked on the door and asked if he wanted to accompany her. During the past three days, Stefan noticed that Elena was a bit too sweet and caring with him, but he didn't care. He was too busy thinking about Bonnie and the relationship he had dropped.

"So, what are we eating this morning?" Damon asked.

"I bought some fruit, and we have bread and croissants," Elena said. Damon frowned; he used to just eat cereal with milk or a sandwich with guacamole, which was Bonnie's preferred food.

"Okay," he said, sitting down. Elena served him a plate of fruit and melon. He loved fruit, but finding a man in Bonnie's room made him grumpy and cut his appetite. He took a bit of melon and ate while Elena talked on the phone with the caterer. All the Thanksgiving food would be delivered by that afternoon.

"Did you see Bonnie this morning?" Stefan asked.

"Why? Are you a police officer?" Damon snapped. "Besides, she's with a man. They slept together."

"Yeah, I heard them," Stefan said.

"Hear them?" Damon repeated, his temper rising.

"Things," Stefan said after a moment. "I'll tell them to make less noise. It was annoying."

"I didn't hear anything," Damon said.

"Damon, you sleep as if we administered to you a horse sedative. Your sleep is deeper. It's normal not to hear anything!" Stefan said, annoyed. Listening to Bonnie laugh with this man was uncomfortable.

"Bonnie is an adult," Elena said. "Why do you two look so angry?"

"Nothing," Damon and Stefan said at the same time. The three of them continued to eat in silence. Bonnie and Pavel entered the kitchen after, laughing merrily.

"Morning everybody!" Bonnie said. Damon and Stefan growled at Pavel before smiling and answering Bonnie.

"Morning," Elena said. She then noticed the man next to Bonnie. "Who is he?"

"Pavel Chekov.," Bonnie introduced. "He is my boyfriend," she said proudly. Pavel gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why so fast?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean by 'so fast'?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"You just met him three days ago!"

"Stefan, it's not your business," Elena said.

"Yeah Stefan, it's not your business," Bonnie said as she sat on the kitchen island with Pavel. He was frustrated with not being able to speak; he wanted to intervene but life had taken that opportunity. Pavel could only send Stefan a dirty gaze. Damon seemed amused; the old saying, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" could be applied here.

"I'm just asking," Stefan said. "You did have him sleep here."

"Yes, he slept here," Bonnie said. "I am not a child, and I often need to fuck," she added annoyed. All three men choked. Damon dropped a melon, Stefan spits out his drink, and Pavel began coughing. The blind man began to search for the fallen melon, but he could not find it. Bonnie waited for Elena to go help him, but Damon's fiancee seemed more interested in her food.

"Wait, wait, I will get it," Bonnie said, getting up and going to help Damon. She picked up the fruit and cleaned Damon's mouth with a towel. "What happened Daredevil? Have you lost your powers?" she smiled at Damon, who smiled upon hearing his nickname.

"No, but I lost something else," he replied.

Bonnie returned to the kitchen island, ignoring what Damon had said.

"Pavel, I'm happy to see that Bonnie found a boyfriend. How did you two meet?" Elena asked.

He smiled and pointed at his throat, indicating that he could not speak.

"Uhm, are you thirsty?" Elena asked, not understanding what Pavel was doing.

"He's dumb," Damon said. Elena looked at Damon and then back at Pavel, stifling a laugh. She quickly stopped when she saw the daggers in Pavel and Bonnie's eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's funny because it seems that you can't be with a normal person," she said, swallowing a grape. Bonnie dropped her fork, the impact making a loud noise.

 _Bonnie didn't respond. She is a jerk, after all_ , she thought.

"Don't let Elena get away so easily," Pavel said using sign language.

"What do you mean by normal?" Bonnie asked, with a mask of anger hidden under a smile. "I really want to know what your definition of normality is."

"I didn't mean to – "

"Frankly Elena, you're a big bitch. The only reason I'm not going to hit you now is because of Damon," she said angrily.

"Don't hold yourself back on my account, Bon-Bon," Damon said, with an amused smile on his face. Elena had unwittingly injured Damon as well, so after what she said, he didn't care if Bonnie beat the shit out of Elena.

"Damon," Elena said, shocked.

"No Elena, tell us, what is 'normal' for you?" He asked, his voice rising. The tension in the room was palpable, to say the least.

"I'm sorry," Elena said, raising her hands in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry. Are we okay now?"

The room remained silent for a few moments; nobody dared break the tension. "I lost my appetite," Bonnie said, standing from the kitchen island. "Come on, Pavel."

"Bonnie," Stefan said, trying to stop her.

"No, I will see you at dinner," she said before disappearing down the hall, holding Pavel's hand. After they entered her room, she shut the door behind them and locked the door. Bonnie said on the bed, frustrated about what had just happened.

"I don't want to work here anymore," she groaned. "I'm tired of it all!"

 _I'm here, my love,_ Pavel said using sign language. _We can go whenever we want. We could even go to Berlin!_

Pavel squatted in front of her before Bonnie smiled and kissed him.

"I won't give up, though," she said. "Damon is not ready yet."

 _You're too nice, Bonnie_ , Pavel said, kissing her. He then stood up and took his shirt off. Placing Bonnie in the middle of the bed, he said, _Let me make you forget all about it._

Bonnie nodded. Pavel gently removed her top and jeans, kissing her. He slipped a finger inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. Pavel was an expert with his fingers, knowing where and how to make pressure. As he lay on top of her, Bonnie groaned into his mouth. He didn't stop playing with her, even adding a second finger. Bonnie moved her hips to follow the movement of his fingers.

"Pav, Pav," Bonnie moaned; she could no longer stand but jump from the bridge of ecstasy. Her moans went from soft to loud as her enjoyment rose in scale. As her juices dripped around his fingers, which he removed from her and licked them. Pavel gave her a quick kiss before getting up and removing his trousers. As he took a condom from his pocket and put it on, Bonnie spread her legs for him. Pavel knelt between her legs and entered.

 _You're so beautiful_ , Pavel said in sign language. _I never thought a nerd like me could make love to a beautiful woman like you._

"Ah, Pav, more. More!" Bonnie cried as he penetrated her deeper. "Harder Pav, harder!" she moaned. Pavel sped up, Bonnie arching her back with the pleasure. Pavel was tough; he had proved that when they had sex the night before. He hammered her for more than an hour then, almost causing her to pull out her hair with how much pleasure she was feeling. Pavel often stooped to kiss her and reposition himself to keep pounding. They continued to fuck until Bonnie became tired; after an hour, she stopped getting wet and the sex became painful.

"It hurts, Pav," she said. "I can't take it anymore."

 _Sorry_ , Pavel said with sign language. _Hang in there for a bit longer_.

Pavel gave a few more thrusts in her tight pussy before taking the condom off and ejaculating on her stomach.

The two went into the bathroom to clean before returning back on the bed and cuddling each other. Bonnie felt lucky to have Pavel. There were some days where her loneliness had her in tears, but here she was on her sex machine of a boyfriend's arm.

Bonnie thought even more of the incident just now, but she also wondered what Damon was doing. They had a Netflix routine that she loved. But now it was Bonnie who was suffering again. They never tried to discuss their feelings; Bonnie didn't want to suffer because of another man. She didn't want to suffer because of Damon...not after Stefan and Mikael.

The feelings she had for Pavel had surfaced over the course of three days, but he wasn't Damon. Damon had a place in her heart that neither wanted to admit.

* * *

In the evening, Lily and Giacomo Salvatore entered Damon's boarding house. Lily was happy to see Damon smiling, even if she could instinctively tell that something was bothering him. Giacomo remained cold to him as usual; he was always cold to Damon, whether he was blind or not. Their handshake was hard and rough. Lily was excited; she was asking all kinds of questions about the marriage and about Bonnie. Lily had chosen her because of her glorious recommendations, which Lily was right to do so; Damon was almost autonomous.

He walked through the living room easily, a sort of 3D model of the house formed in his head. As long as no one moved the furniture, he could easily identify the room. They were standing in the living room, the fireplace glowing with a fervent heat. Damon spoke with Lily while Stefan spoke with Giacomo. Elena had hired two servants who helped her in the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. Elena then entered the room, wearing a small, lavender dress with her hair down. Giacomo's face lit with he saw Elena; he loved this girl and Damon knew it.

Maybe Damon wanted his father's recognition by asking Elena's hand in marriage; maybe he wanted Giacomo to be proud of him. What Damon was certain about, however, was that at the beginning he had no love for Elena. Everything was set up for him when he presented her to his parents.

Bonnie and Pavel entered the room. Earlier in the day, Bonnie had asked Damon if Pavel could stay, to which he reluctantly agreed. Damon wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her, hoping she would help him act normal in front of his father. If he had refused her, he was afraid she would have gone elsewhere. Inside, Damon's anger was bubbling up because of Pavel.

"Bonnie Bennet," Lilly said happily.

"Mrs. Salvatore," Bonnie greeted, smiling as she hugged her.

"I told you to call me Lily," Lily said, stepping back to look Bonnie up and down. "You are resplendent, Bonnie," she said with a bright smile on her face. She wore a pretty, white dress with a small, black belt around the waist.

"Thank you, Madam," Bonnie said politely. "You are beautiful, too."

"Who is he?" Lily asked, looking at Pavel.

"This is my boyfriend, Pavel Chekov," Bonnie said with a smile. "He is an engineer at NASA," she added this proudly; Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wow, NASA?" Lily asked as she held out a hand for Pavel to shake. "I'm Lily Salvatore, Damon's mother. Nice to meet you."

Pavel shook her hand and nodded politely.

"Okay, could we concentrate the conversation on me, please?" Damon asked, grabbing everyone's attention. "I feel a bit lonely here."

"Damon, restrain yourself!" Lily reprimanded him. Damon rolled his eyes again.

"He can be grumpy when he feels like it," Bonnie said.

"So, how have you managed to endure him all these weeks?" Lily asked as she took a drink of some orange juice.

Bonnie smiled. "It wasn't easy at first, but we eventually got to know each other and everything became simpler," she said as she looked over at Damon. She quickly averted her gaze as she saw that Lily had noticed her sad look towards Damon.

 _Interesting.._. she thought.

"Yeah, at first I wanted to run far, far away," Damon said and Bonnie laughed. "But after a while, the desire to stay with her got stronger," he added.

Lily could see that there was something between them, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

One of the servants rang a bell, telling everyone to take their seats around the table. On the table was a large, appetizing turkey. Damon pushed Pavel aside to sit by Bonnie, so Pavel sat next to Lily because Stefan was on Bonnie's other side. Giacomo did not like that the Salvatore brothers flanked Bonnie. The dinner went on with everybody talking about the future marriage as they ate, as well as talking about some urgent business. Giacomo had given all of his stock options to Damon before the accident, awaiting good results. Since Damon was able to go to work after Bonnie came into his life, Damon was proud to talk about all of the contracts he had managed to sign.

At the end of dinner, Stefan was eyeing Bonnie, Elena was eyeing Stefan, Pavel was eyeing Bonnie, and Damon had his hand on Bonnie's thigh.

Bonnie awkwardly drank her glass of water as she felt Damon's hand slip inside her thigh. She placed her glass of water on the table and leaned over to whisper in Damon's ear.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she whispered. "Your parents are around the table!" Elena looked at them, her anger growing at Bonnie being so close to her fiance.

"They aren't going to notice anything," Damon said, smiling mischievously.

"How would you know? You're blind!"

"I'm the Daredevil, remember?" Damon replied.

"Damon, remove your – " she bit her lip, fighting back a moan as Damon slipped his finger into her. Bonnie sat up and drank some water to hide the effects the fingering was having on her.

Giacomo and Lily began talking as everybody else listened. Damon seemed to listen, but instead, he was using two fingers to pleasure Bonnie's pussy. Bonnie gasped, shaking the spoon in her hand. She felt close, and Damon knew it. He felt her walls vibrate under his fingers. Damon smiled at a joke that Stefan made and then leaned over to whisper in Bonnie's ears.

"Do you know how much I want to fuck you on this table?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her ears and adding to the pleasure his fingers were giving. She came, her climax shaking her body. Bonnie laughed to hide the climax while trying not to bite the table. Damon couldn't help laughing, either.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked, a confused smile on his face.

"I think she had too much wine," Damon said innocently, wiping his hands with a towel. When Bonnie came down from her climax, she felt embarrassed. So embarrassed.

 _I will fucking kill you, Daredevil._


	8. Someone you fight for

When they finished eating, Lily opened a Youtube playlist of wedding songs for the opening of the prom wedding of Damon and Elena. They all sat in the living room to keep talking while listening to the music. Elena was sitting between Giacomo and Stefan and they spoke about a varied set of topic while Bonnie spoke with Lily, Pavel and Damon drank bourbon quietly without saying anything, Pavel was only observing. Bonnie did not want to make a scene before his parents, but she had to talk to Damon when everyone was gone.

The most recent song ended and Elena stopped talking to get up and move toward Lily and Bonnie.

"Lily, I think we have heard enough wedding song," she said, smiling innocently.

"Really? Why? Have you already chosen your song?" Lily asked curiously.

She had repeatedly asked her what song she would like for prom opening but Elena told her whenever she was even about to get some. Lily was puzzled, she thought that when a woman is really in love, she always thinks of perfect love songs to dance with her husband. Dancing to romantic songs at a wedding is the most beautiful thing and Lily wanted something like that for Damon. Lily wanted Damon to feel loved even if he was blind. So when Elena told her to stop the music, she was offended for Damon.

"Because I think it is better if Damon and I don't dance at the wedding." Elena said softly, leaning close but she still attracted the eyes of everyone including Damon.

He pinched his lips and he put the glass of bourbon on the table. He took the TV remote and closed the YouTube page. Elena jumped at the sudden absence of noise, amazed that there was no more music. She looked at Damon who had the remote control.

"Why don't you want to dance with me ... at our wedding?" He asked harshly. Bonnie wanted to pour her juice in her glass on Elena's face, but she managed to keep calm. Elena moved towards him and she sat on his knees.

"Babe, I don't want you to fall or walk over my foot the day of our marriage, it's for you I say that, Damon." she said softly.

"I do not understand your damn logical, Elena." Bonnie added, annoyed.

"Miss Bennett, I beg you to hold your tongue when talking to one of us." Giacomo said with an air of superiority.

"Giacomo," Lily exclaimed with an Italian accent. "She said nothing wrong and I would like to know why Damon should not dance at her wedding."

"He is blind, he will embarrass himself in front of the guests." Giacomo said and Damon gritted his teeth angrily. Pavel and Stefan did not want to meddle in this, instead, they watched the scene before them without saying anything.

"Mr. Salvatore, with all the respect I owe you, if Damon can walk he can dance."

"But he cannot see." said Elena and Damon dropped his eyes unseeing eyes. Bonnie saw his gesture and she felt bad for him and even angrier at Elena and Giacomo.

"Bonnie ..." Pavel tried to say to calm her down, he saw that she was about to explode.

"No" she said, raising her hand to him with her gaze still on Elena. She laughed humorlessly before speaking. "Dear Elena, dancers sometimes dance with their eyes closed. If you do not know, the blind can be as good dancers as good lovers," Damon smirked. "The reversal of the view is also common in Butoh practice with eyes rolling, it was an ancestral tradition in Japan, this is miko May. Women who were born blind, meant they could communicate directly with the gods, who were accessing a status almost shamanic. Therefore, there are people who specifically danced with closed eyes just to feel in tune with the music and they danced beautifully," she said then she sighed.

Everyone was silent, she spoke with so much emotion that everyone could feel that she was touched. "Damon deserves to dance at his wedding as he deserves to regain sight one day ... he can dance well and I can prove it," she said and then she got up to walk toward Damon.

"Elena, could you get up please," Damon said, smiling.

"But-"

"Get your ... uhm uhm get up please," Bonnie said. Elena stood, vexed. Damon also rose to his feet and walked away from Elena, he reached out and Bonnie took his hands. He searched before putting his hand gently on her face and she smiled.

"What's going on here?" Giacomo asked.

"We will dance together," Damon said happy and Bonnie laughed, she guided him towards the middle of the living-room; Damon had the remote in hands. When he was in the middle of the room where there was enough space to dance, Bonnie took the remote to click the Google Voice Control.

"Isn't it Romantic by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart," he said loud enough for the voice command could open a YouTube page with the requested song. Bonnie clicked play and the music started playing in the living-room. She gave Damon the remote back and a moment to place it on the dining table.

"Are you ready, Daredevil?"

"Sure, Stark," she smiled. Damon put his left hand on the bottom of her back and took her hand with his other hand which was raised in a waltz position. However, they was very close almost glued to each other's bodies, soft music began playing in the background and they moved slowly to the rhythm of music. Damon's eyes were closed and Bonnie had closed them too. They danced both blind, they danced as if they were connected by something more than just their physical bodies. Sometimes they laughed when they walked on the other's foot by accident. They were no longer in the presence of Damon's family but alone in Bonnie's room after binging shows on Netflix.

Soft and romantic music rocked them, they are so caught up in the sound of the bass that Bonnie spent her hands around Damon's neck and he put his on her hips as she was swaying. Lily was the one who smiled on seeing them so close, all the others were either shocked or angry. As the music came to an end, he put his hand on her back and rotated to drop her in a quick movement, she bent her leg and Damon laid a hand on her thigh. They held the pose with a laugh and he pivoted again to stand her up. Those 4 minutes passed so quickly for them.

They separated slightly.

"Your turn Bon-Bon,"

"Damien Rice - The Blower's Daughter," she said loudly and the music began to play.

She dropped her hands to his chest and laid her head over his heart. He shook hard and danced to soft music. They had heard these two songs while watching movies together and eating popcorn. Bonnie was humming eyes closed and Damon had not stopped smiling.

"Bonnie ..." he whispered in her ear.

"Uhm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," he said softly in her ear and she froze. She opened her eyes and wanted to move but he wanted to finish this beautiful song in her arms.

"Damon ..." she said, and the sound of the guitar hid her broken voice. She would have cried if they were alone, if they were alone it would have been the most romantic dance they had ever shared, but sadly they were not alone. Damon did not care though, he only shook harder and put his nose on top of her head.

He thought of the last few months, when he was at rock bottom and she entered in his life. When Bonnie entered in his life...

"Damon Salvatore," Giacomo said, rising, "how you behave with this servant is disrespectful to your future wife," he said, scolding. Damon and Bonnie turned to him.

"Well at least now she knows I can dance at the wedding," he said, removing his hands from Bonnie's waist carefully.

Bonnie swallowed hard, exchanging a look with Giacomo.

"I'm not a servant!"

"Dad…Enough! It's already late." Stefan said, standing up.

"I think we'll leave," Lily said, she did not want to leave but Giacomo was angry and nothing good came out of his mouth when he was angry. She took her bag and her husband's hand. He nodded and followed her, when he passed in front of Bonnie and Damon, he stopped to look at them.

"I know who you are Bonnie Bennett, I know your secrets," he laughed, Damon and Pavel frowned in confusion. She froze and put a hand on her throat in shock, gasping.

"What he is talking about Bonnie?" Damon asked gently taking her hand while Pavel made his way towards them. Everyone was now standing in total incomprehension of what exactly had just transpired between them. Bonnie said nothing, she did not know what to say.

"You better stay away from Damon, Bonnie Bennett. Or this secret that you have worked so hard to bury, I'll dig up with pleasure."

"Giacomo stop what you are doing right now, you're scared her," Lily said angrily, Bonnie took a step back and then another and then another until her back slap the wall.

She grew pale, the room seemed to spin, she looked at Damon then Pavel and Elena Stefan then, she could not even hear the voices that called her name. She felt weak, she loved her new life, she loved what she has become, she did not want...

She trembled and in a second everything became blurred and faded.

* * *

Bonnie woke up in her room, the sound of the TV resounded in the background.

"Uhmm my head..." she said, putting her hand on her head. She turned on the bed with her eyes closed and she felt a man's body. "Pavel?"

"You means Damon," he said smiling, he sat next to her leaning against the back of the bed. She opened her eyes and slowly recovered.

"What happened?" She said with her head seemed to weigh 15kilos.

"We were dancing and my dear father decided to come and screw it all up."

"Where is Pavel?"

"I told him to go home, I actually kicked everyone out! Nobody touches my Bon-Bon," he smiled, quite proud of himself.

When Bonnie fell unconscious, Damon had seen red. He rushed to her to keep her body from hitting the ground and held her in his arms. Damon was so angry that he shouted to the whole room to get out of his home even, Elena and his brother. He could not tolerate someone or something bothering Bonnie to the point of fainted. He had threatened his father for the first time, he had told him to never threaten Bonnie again otherwise he would liquidate all parts of Salvatore INC. and Giacomo knew that Damon had the power to do so. Then he left without saying anything else, they all went out without saying anything except Lily, who asked him to take care of Bonnie.

"Why? Why am here?" She asked, still confused and memory splotchy. Damon turned to her and put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. She sighed and leaned her head instinctively on his palm.

"My father told you something about a secret and you panicked ... you fainted Bon-Bon," he said softly and her eyes widened as the memories came rushing back in a painful throb. She removed his hand and rolled away from him, standing abruptly. She paced along the length of the room, her hands shaking. She was barefoot and still in her same dress, though it was rumpled now.

"Damon, did he say something more?"

"No, why?" He frowned.

"Ok," she shook her head and then she put her arms around her middle as if she was protecting herself. "I want us to stop! What you did ... what you told me ... I want it all stop starting today."

"Listen, what I have done with my wonderful fingers-"

"DAMON," she shouted. He immediately got up to go toward her but she backed away.

"What's going on Bonnie? Is it what my father told you? He will not threaten you again do not worry," he was concerned and reached out his hand to touch her. He thought better of it and dropped his arm uselessly back to his side. He didn't want a repeat of Bonnie's episode.

"I beg you ... I want us to stop! You're going to get married soon and I do not want to play this game ... I can't ... it must stop!"

"Ok I'll cancel the wedding," he said seriously. She shook her head and tears began to flow. "Did you hear me? I'll cancel everything Bonnie, I understood that it is you that I love ... I love you," he reached out again but she pulled herself away again. "I am hearing you cry ... tell me what he was talking about, you know you can tell me. I'll do anything, Bonnie."

She was crying because she had to do it, if Giacomo really knew her secret, she must do everything to avoid him so he wouldn't disclose it or worse. She loved her new life and she did not want to sacrifice all she has built even for Damon.

"I'm sorry..."

"Bonnie just ... let me see you."

"No! Go away."

"Why? I just told you that I love you and I am ready to cancel everything! I am ready to drop everything to be with you! Why do you want me to go away when we are so close to officially being together?" He needed to know, he couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him what was going on.

"I don't want it anymore," she said, swallowing her tears.

"You're lying! What we shared earlier was real! You can't lie to me."

"Go away, Damon," she breathed and licked her drying lips

"NO NO NO YOU MUST FIRST TELL ME WHY," he wanted to be with her. Why was she being so difficult?

It took Bonnie a moment to get her next words out, "Because I don't love you."

"YOU LIE"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE PAVEL" she screamed, he took his cane in the pocket and he retracted it. Then he walked toward Bonnie who kept back but when his cane touched her foot, he dropped his cane and walked quickly toward her before she fled again. He put his arms around her and squeezed her hard while her little body trembled.

"Damon I cannot, I am sorry."

"Why?"

"Damon, I cannot."

"Why, my love? I love you! Did you hear? I love you!" He put his hands on her face and he kissed her with all the love he felt. "I love you Bonnie, I'll cancel everything I promise," he said while kissing. Bonnie was still crying when they kissed.

"I'm sorry Damon."

She began to unbutton his shirt and he smiled into the kiss. He put his hands under her dress and picked her up, carrying her the bed. He felt her fumbling to unbutton his shirt, he tore it while his lips never left hers. He put his hand on her back to take down the zipper of her dress and get it down along her back until it could be removed. Damon was hungry for Bonnie, he undressed her as quickly as possible. He wanted to be inside her, show her that he was sincere.

He removed his pants slowly when he was already lying on her naked body, he stood up to remove them and liberate his dick. He could not see Bonnie crying and he did not hear even cry because he was too hungry of her. He mounted on the bed and he got on her and they made love ... it was less impersonal than the first time, there was more passion, more feelings, more to prove. He told her several times "I love you" as he pounded into her, their kisses were soft and each caresses was tender. He loved her and she loved him, it was obvious.

She kissed him as if it was the last time and tried to memorize every bit of pleasure that Damon gave her. That night they made love several times, Damon could not seem to calm down. She was quiet, but he did not care, he just wanted her to know that he loved her too. Before falling asleep Bonnie told him she loved him and he was happy. He was happy not to think about a marriage that was not really one with a bride who did not love him for who or what he was. Finally, he was going to be with Bonnie, he naively said himself she would leave Pavel and he would cancel the wedding then nothing could separate them even the secret she was so frightened. Everything would be finally perfect.

* * *

Damon's alarm went off as usual, but this morning Damon was in good spirits. He shut the alarm off, smiling as he stretched his hands towards the section of the bed where Bonnie had fallen asleep. He drags his hand all over in search, but only found cold sheets where once a warm body was.

"Bonnie?" He called but no one answered. He stood, frowning and walked to the bathroom but it was empty. He exited his room to go in hers but she was not there either. He searched for her through the whole house without finding her. He went back into her room to take his phone. He sat on the bed with the phone in hand.

"You have a new voice message from Bon-Bon, would you like to read it?" The talkback of his phone said.

"Yes."

"Playing voice message left at 4 am from Bon-Bon...

 _Damon, you must marry Elena. Us... well, it's impossible, I'm sorry, I cannot do it so I left... Forgive me, please... I will not come back (she was crying). I'll go to Berlin with Pavel for a while, maybe. I will not be there at your wedding but I wish you all the happiness you deserve. I'm sure everything went the way it did, you now have all your powers, Daredevil. (laughing, crying) I'm sorry to leave you like that after last night but I wanted you to know that -. "_

"Erase the recorded message from Bon-Bon."

"Message deleted, you have zero recorded message."

"Call Elena."

"Calling Elena." the phone rang several times before she responds.

"Yes Damon?"

"I ... I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was an idiot and I want you to know I love you and I want to marry you ... if you still want me," he said without much conviction, Elena seemed to move in to another room.

"Yes of course I still want you ... I love you Damon."

"Thank you darling, forgive me for yesterday I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"I understand ... we will dance at our wedding if you want."

"No. I don't want to do it anymore," he said coldly.

"Uhm uhm ok ... I gotta go, I'll go back with Stefan, I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

 **Review :)**


	9. She's gone

**Thank you very much for your reviews, it really give me the inspiration for the next chap! I hope you will enjoy this chap.**

 **I am so sad to hear the death of Anton Yelchin (Pavel Chekov), he was one of my f** **avourites actors... Rest in peace Anton Yelchin.😭😞**

* * *

 **Two weeks after**

It's been 2 weeks ... 14 days since he had heard from Bonnie. Stefan had tried to contact her, but had learned that she was no longer in the city or even in America. Bonnie was in Germany with Pavel. She was truly gone, neither of the brothers were going to recover from her absence anytime soon. Damon was more affected, he back to being as grumpy and nasty as before. The darkness in which he was plunged seemed even darker, he seemed to have lost his joy in life, and he seemed to have lost the smile that Bonnie had so easily provoked.

Sometimes he smiled when Elena was still sleeping with him but they were false smiles. His concerns on life made him anxious, he did not know how he could be a good husband and a good father even being blind. How to live while unable to see anything... he was so concerned that his nightmare seemed to become vividly real and he was losing everything. He felt nothing. He could kill to just listen to her voice one last time, he was remorseful for having deleted her voicemail. Damon was so angry that day, he felt betrayed and abandoned by the woman he loved and he had never even felt a pain because of a woman like the ones he was feeling now. He loved Bonnie, she has always believed in him, she awakened the best in him, she had become his eyes ... with her the darkness seemed less dark ... with her help he did not feel useless... He didn't feel crazy because she was crazy too... She was his happiness.

She came into his life to give him the taste of happiness and she left so abruptly it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Damon had tried to call her, the night when the bourbon had drowned all traces of pride in him, he had called her number but she was still unreachable. She was really gone ... he wanted to be with her, he had so much resentment toward her now, she hadn't given him a chance. The only woman he loved had left him for another man and he could not help thinking that it was because he was blind.

He began to hate his darkness, he began to vomit because of fear the nights when he had nightmares, but Bonnie was not there to reassure him and stroke his back. No one was there to guide him to the bathroom before he vomited on the floor, no one was there when he woke up the night after a nightmare in tears not understanding why everything was black. Lily proposed to Damon to hire someone else to help but he was so angry that he overturned the table where there were all eating dinner at the suggestion. Stefan and Elena did not know how to comfort him, he seemed to have lost his eyes again.

Yet Elena was there, she lived in the boarding house with him. After that night when he had all out, Elena seemed to be the perfect bride, she helped him to eat sometimes and often to change his clothes and Damon felt she had done something wrong and she was trying to catch up with attention. Although she was present, she would not do the dirty work such as shaving, clean the shower after him or be there for him when he vomited.

14 days without "seeing" Bonnie, without touching her, without kissing her. Damon just wanted to touch her, put his hand on her beautiful face and caress her lips with his thumb. When he thought about the last night they have had together, he remembered she had tears in her voice when she said, "I love you."

She had slept with him to say goodbye and he had only realized it days after. Damon did not want to celebrate, he would not have a bachelor party even though Elena had made one. He preferred to drink bourbon and sleep, at least when he slept he did not think of her ... her body ... her lips.

The wedding would be happening in the garden of his house. There was enough space for guests and there were large tents set up and tables inside. Everything was white and lavender. Among the guests there were many colleagues of Damon, these colleagues he considered one day as friends but when he became blind they shunned him as if he had the plague. It was true that Damon could not see but he could still go out for a beer or listening to a football game just like he had done before with his colleagues he once considered friends; they didn't want to do anything with Damon anymore.

His blindness had disturbed his life then Bonnie came and disturb his life too ... now he was upset, turned upside down, lost and alone...

Two days before the wedding, all of the family was there, his cousins came from Italy for the event. José, Damian, Sophia and Laureta were there for Damon. Damon's smile was back since the day they had arrived, knowing his cousins were in his home with him made him feel a little less alone. José was like Pavel, smart and reserved while Damian was like Damon. He had the same sense of humor and for the first time in days, he laughed without pretending. Laureta was a piece of work too, Damon could clearly hear the little 9-year old run in the house and break things on her way.

The day before the wedding, Damon and Stefan were together, he had planned a road trip for them, Stefan wanted to talk with Damon and Damon wanted to relax. He drove without a destination, they stopped at a rest area that was at the top of a hill. You could see all Mystic Falls below, the view was beautiful. Even if Damon could not see, the strong wind that lifted his hair was relaxing. They sat on a bench that was angled towards beautiful view.

"You're getting married tomorrow!"

"Yeah that's what I heard," Damon replied, voice dreary and board

"I'm sorry Bonnie's gone, Damon. I tried find out what Giacomo knew about her but he would not tell me. Maybe if you put pressure on him, he will agree to tell you about her secret."

Damon smiled, his eyes were open and staring, as if he could see the beautiful view before him.

"If she did not tell me about it, it must be a very personal secret. She's gone, it does not matter now."

"That is true, I guess." Stefan responded, shrugging his shoulders

"Little brother."

"Yes?"

"I know what you do with Elena," Damon said nonchalantly while Stefan looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He began to breathe rapidly and his hands became sweaty with adrenaline, did Damon really know? Damon rested his elbows back on the edge of the bench and he lowered his head back, feeling the gentle breeze. Stefan did not know what to say, Damon did not look flustered, in contrary, he said it as if he was speaking of tonight's meal.

"I am sorry..."

He laughed bitterly, "I cheated with her twin sister and Bonnie. I think we are quite fine."

"Damon! You cheated on Elena with Katherine?" Stefan said, surprised.

"Yes, we had an affair ... the worst thing is I was going to her home to fuck her when I had the accident ... maybe karma," and he laughed, "at first, I really believed in Elena's speech about virginity and blah blah blah."

"Well, she was not virgin."

"The bitch."

They remained silent for a moment.

"I think I am falling in love with her," Stefan murmured, breaking their silent musings.

"Lucky you."

"My big brother is getting married tomorrow with the woman I covet, I cannot say I'm a lucky man."

"You're a lucky man because you have had a real relationship with Bonnie ... the woman I love, and you fuck with Elena ... the woman I'm going to marry." He laughed without humor and Stefan swallowed hard.

"You should go to Berlin and tell her you love her."

"Look at me ... I'm blind, I cannot run after her, if she left then she wanted to leave. I'm pretty pathetic with my beard and my addiction to bourbon."

"I'll shave you tomorrow."

"No ..." Damon bowed his head thinking of a crazy idea, "I think Elena will marry Chewbacca, tomorrow." Stefan laughed and he laughed too.

"A blind Chewbacca," Stefan laughed.

"Holy shit," Damon laughed out loud, the image of Chewbacca with a white cane was hilarious and imagining Elena kissing Chewbacca was a weird but funny.

"Why all this masquerade?" Stefan asked, stopping to laugh.

"I really have no idea," Damon said thoughtfully. "If you want, you can marry her tomorrow, I guess."

Stefan smiled, "I am falling for her but I do not see spending my life with her, yet. Plus Giacomo would have a heart attack if he knew."

"That man ..." Damon said with venom.

"Yeah that man ..." Stefan echoed lifelessly.

"I think I don't want to be alone but the irony is I feel even more alone with her," he sighed. Neither of them had to say her name when they both knew who they were talking about, "I'm going to cancel the wedding ... I already wanted to cancel the day before Bonnie left, I do not know why I let this all hang."

"How do you know about…"

"You, fucking my fiancée?" Stefan bowed his head still shameful.

"Bonnie called me Daredevil."

"I know."

"She called that for one reason, so I invited you to go see the TV show to know why!" He smiled mischievously.

"Damon! Could you please answer my questions?"

"Go watch the TV show! Little brother!"

Stefan laughed, "I dislike TV shows."

"Bonnie would have slapped you on the head right now," Stefan laughed in response.

"I know because I heard you fuck her once in the broom closet you were making almost no noise, but I have heard and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I am the fucking Daredevil," Damon said, laughing.

"You…are you really not mad?"

"Nope," Damon heaved a heavy sigh.

"But ... your wedding is tomorrow ..."

"I told you to marry her in my place. Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Giacomo ..."

"Fuck Giacomo. Fuck everyone. In fact, I will cancel this wedding from hell if you do not do something ... then I am done, let's talk about anything else."

"Like what?"

"Uhm like ... what the hell, you fucked my fiancée? I should kill you right now." Damon pretending to be upset and Stefan laughed.

* * *

 **In Berlin**

Bonnie was sitting on a bench under a tree with a thoughtful expression upon her face, tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath, rubbing her hand on her tights. Bonnie tried to keep from crying but she broke down in tears once again, both hands covering her face. She knew the date of Damon's wedding and he was getting married in a few hours.

 _What must I do now?_

She did not know what to do, and she lived with Pavel and his grandparents, she was treated well but the relationship between her and Pavel was stalled. Bonnie did not want him to touch her after her night with Damon, she was almost disgusted by sex, and she had had sex with Damon that night as if it were a consolation to her leaving. She regretted being gone like that, she'd wanted to be with him for so long. That night, she was disheveled, she was not thinking clearly and more so she was afraid of Giacomo knowing her secret.

But she knew now, in hindsight, she should have stayed. Damon could have threatened Giacomo because he had all the credentials for it ... her secret would not have been discovered and he could have cancel the wedding and everything would have been perfect. But no...Bonnie fled as she always did when her secret held to be revealed. She wept silently on the bench for hours, until it was getting late and the sun began to set, she got up for a walk. It was 9 pm, the streets were still full of passersby. She wore a pair blue jeans, a black shirt, black boots and a black coat.

Bonnie walked with her head down and her arms around herself. It was very cold, the snow had covered the streets and Bonnie felt weak so she entered a pastry shop to buy food. She did not want to get sick ... it would not be good for the baby.

* * *

 **At Mystic Falls**

Damon came home late in the evening and went to sleep in his room, he would leave little time for Stefan to think about his proposition. If he did not want to marry Elena then nobody would. He would cancel the marriage the same day, no matter, he had no intention of getting married. He just wanted to drink bourbon and have rest without dreams or nightmares. He just wanted to forget all of it and regain a taste for life.

He was in his room while the rest of his family was in the living room preparing a pep talk. Lily noticed the absence of her son, and she went to see him in his bedroom. She knocked on his door but he did not answer so she entered anyway.

"Damon," she said in a small voice.

"Mamma," he said with an Italian lithe to his voice and she smiled. She went to the bed and sat next to him. He put his head on her thighs and she gently stroked his head giving him little massages. "I'm cancel the wedding, mamma."

"Your father will have a heart attack," she laughed, not surprised by her son's change in heart.

"Yeah but I don't care."

"Why don't you care?"

"Because his opinion doesn't matter to me now."

"And why doesn't he matter to you?" She asked, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Because he is not the most important person in my life anymore."

"Who is the most important for you, Damon?"

He hesitated a moment, "You?" She laughed and slapped him on the head.

"Don't flatter mio figlio (my son), I am not the MOST important person in your life, don't lie to me uhn."

"Bonnie?" She nodded.

"Do you know why she is gone?"

"She didn't love me," Damon responded, sounding defeated

"You are my son but you are fucking stupid sometimes" he laughed humorlessly.

"She was afraid of something, I don't know what it was."

"Where she is now?"

"Berlin," he laughed again. "I can understand, I cannot protect her anyway."

"Stupido (stupid)," his mother huffed and Damon laughed.

"I'm blind, you should not insult me."

"Stupido cieco (stupid blind)." he laughed harder.

"I miss her ..." he said softly after sobering, the tears came and he didn't hold them back any longer. He could cry in his mother's arms. She was his mother after all. He could let them go. "I miss her so much ... I'm afraid without her ... she was my only source of light in this darkness, mamma" he said, weeping. "Everything is so black, I'm tired of seeing nothing ... I want to see again."

"Shhh," she gently caressed his hair, it broke her heart to see Damon in this state. She understood he kept a lot inside him and Bonnie was the only person he trusted to be his confidant. "Call her and tell her to come back."

"She is in Berlin and I don't have her number," he said, weeping.

"You are Damon Salvatore, you have millions dollars at your disposal! I think you can find the number of a young nurse who lives in Berlin with much ease, just ask."

"I know, but... she has broken my heart once ... I don't want to be rejected again."

"Stupido cieco," he laughed in spite of himself. "Before, you were reckless and fearless, you did everything that passed through your mind without thinking of the consequences."

"That Damon left when I became blind."

"That Damon would take his private jet to go find the woman he loves instead of wallowing in self pity and drinking tons of alcohol."

"She doesn't love me," Damon reiterated.

Lily rolled her eyes, her son was really kind of stubborn,"stupido cieco" she repeated.

"Currently, it'll make a good song title, you know."

"Get your girl back."

"She was not my girl and I'm engaged."

"Who? Elena? Please ..."

He laughed, "Mamma?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you something promise me not to kill Stefan."

"Tell me now," she said, pinching his ear and he grinned.

"Ouch, ouch mamma! They had an affair together." he said quickly and she let his ear go. He rubbed his throbbing appendage, wincing as he did when he was child.

"Stefan? With Elena?"

"Yeah," she remained quiet a moment and got up suddenly and Damon's head fell onto the bed carelessly. "Hey, hey where are you going?"

She smoothed her dress before speaking, "Well, I will kill my son," She said, smiling.

He laughed "Please, please don't do that, I am ok with-"

"I will kill my damn son...slowly...very slowly," she shouted to Damon, storming out of the room with anger. Damon laughed thinking that Stefan should hide right now. He sat on the bed, shaking his head, he heard screams coming from the living room.

"Damn it!" He swore under his breath before standing up and he retracted his cane to get out of the room and his phone rang. He turned and took his phone which was on the bedside table.

"Hello."

"Can I talk to Mr. Damon Salvatore please?"

"This is he."

"I am a doctor at the Biomedicine Agency of the State of Virginia, you have been registered on the national waiting list managed by the Biomedicine Agency for a cornea transplant," Damon's heart beat faster, "we have two viable cornea for you, I request you to come to the hospital in Mystic Falls, tomorrow at 10 am to make a preoperative analysis."

"I ... I ... are you telling me I will see again?" He did not believe in his ears.

"Mr. Salvatore, the transplant of cornea is an operation that will require months or years of rehabilitation for both eyes, we can provide you one transplant at the beginning and the second transplant will be done after 3 months. But to answer your question, yes you will probably see again."

Silence.

"Mr. Salvatore, do you confirmed the appointment tomorrow at 10 am at the Mystic Falls Hospital?"

"Yes...Yes I confirm."

* * *

 **Review and I will update faster 😉**


	10. Secrets

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or characters**

* * *

Bonnie sat next to toilet, the morning sickness was becoming more frequent, this morning was not going be different. She was in the process throwing up when Pavel entered in the bathroom. He sat next to her and he rubbed her back while She vomited the food she had barely even ate. She made the efforts to eat but she has lost her appetite since her pregnancy test had come back positive. when she was finished inducing vomiting, she pushed the button next to the toilet and water cleaned out all she had vomited. Pavel helped her get up and he helped her to walk toward the sink to clean herself up. she washed her mouth and she brushed her teeth under the worried looks of Pavel.

"Are you OK?" he asked in sign language, he could see her through the mirror.

"Yes ... I ... it's nothing."

Pavel was not idiot; he knew something was wrong with her. She undressed and she came under the shower without looking at him, as if she had shame. he dropped to the bezel toilet and sat on it thinking about the situation.

They've been away two weeks, Bonnie had called him crying, she wanted to get away from Mystic falls for a while, he didn't understand the urgency but he had accepted. they were gone just hours after she came back to his home. Bonnie seemed tormented, he was waiting for her to speak but she didn't give him any more explanations.

Pavel loved Bonnie, he really loved her. He loved all of her; her ability to help people and defend them without even knowing them. This ability to make others smile and make them happy, Bonnie had this capacity to help disabled people and he loved her for that, He was so proud of her. He wanted to be with her and maybe marry her when the time came. He thought naively that moving away from Mystic falls, he could love her freely without Damon behind her. But she seemed keeping a wide berth from him, as if she didn't want to be with him anymore. they slept on the same bed but she didn't want sex anymore, not that it was important to him but he didn't understand why.

He was happy to be with her in his town of birth, sex with her was incredibly good and before this night, she had no problem making love with him. He had even made love to her in Damon's House then he didn't understand why she didn't want to do it again, thousands of miles from Damon, in another continent, in another country, in another city ... she didn't want to do it anymore.

She began to vomit every morning for a week straight. Pavel knew what a pregnant woman could look like; his sister, Lydia, who lived in Munich had 3 children and he went to spend a few months in her home after his operation. He had seen what the symptoms of pregnant woman looked like.

Pavel was sitting with fists tight while Bonnie took her shower, if her symptoms were not created by stress or a disease then she was pregnant. His hands became sweaty; they had always use a condom but he loved to cum on her belly or her thighs. he thought naively that maybe he probably put his seed inside her unknowingly, he wanted to persuade himself because if it was not the case, then he was not the father and if he was not the father then ...no, he didn't want to think about it, if she was pregnant he wasn't necessarily the father.

He was lost in his thoughts when she came out of the shower, she looked like she was sick, she put on body lotion and got out of the bathroom without speaking. Bonnie did not want to hurt him, Pavel was so nice with her, she had guilt for what she did ... for how she used his feelings to protect herself from her feelings towards Damon. But this morning, she was not in the mood and she felt nauseated, she just wanted to watch Netflix and sleep after eating.

Pavel came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he found Bonnie was wearing his sweater and she was curled up under the sheets. He smiled at the nice image, she was beautiful even sick. He walked to the bed and sat beside her.

"Bonnie ..."

He typed in Morse on her arm and she looked at him smiling weakly.

"Something's wrong, I want you to be honest with me."

He said in sign language, she felt tears well up and blamed her damned hormones that made her so sensitive to everything. To the point where she could burst into tears upon seeing someone stumble in the street.

"I'm fine Pav" she said gently adjusting the pillow under her head. He looked away for a moment before starting to speak.

"You are not doing well, you vomit more and you are more irritable and you're ... I think I know what you have but ..." he sighed, "what is going on Bonnie?"

"Please ... not now, I would like to sleep a little."

"Honey, I love you and if you are sick, you can go to the hospital ... you're making me worry," he said in sign language and then he gently removed a curly hair that was on her face. She bit her lower lip, but the tears began to flow despite her best effort. He frowned and bended to kiss her. She responded to the kiss and he left her lips to her neck, he slid his hands under the covers and began to tickle her and she laughed.

"No, no stop, don't tickle me ... Pav stops" she laughed. He stopped and sat up to watch her. Pavel could not remove his eyes from her, He could not empeach himself to look at her beautiful green eyes that seemed to have some shades of gray.

"I love you."

She stopped laughing and patted his arm without saying anything.

"Talk to me, Bonnie... I need-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out quickly.

They stayed silent for a while without saying anything. Then he smiled and he laughed and he jumped on the bed with joy. He was happy, he would have a child with Bonnie, she had finally told him. If he could speak, he would have shouted with joy. At this moment, he already imagined the baby with a head full of curly blond hair as he had when he was a child. Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy, he seemed happy, she looked at him with a puzzled look as he pecked her lips.

"I'm so glad Bonnie ... we're having a baby."

He tapped on her arm, she smiled in spite of herself. Bonnie didn't not welcome the arrival of the baby, she cried when she saw the pregnancy test was positive. She already knew who the father was ... Damon.

Pavel could not be the father, she had taken a blood test in a clinical near the house and she's been pregnant for one month. she and Pavel were not together yet and ... Damon and she... they have had an unprotected sex.

She smiled and laughed, the joy of Pavel was contagious but she knew she had to tell him. Bonnie thought of the best way to tell him when an urgent need took her. She put her hand over her mouth and she got up quickly, she ran to the bathroom to vomit. Pavel had followed her restless and knelt beside her to keep her hair from getting dirty. When she finished, she got up to wash her mouth and she put water on her face. He was behind her with a worried look.

"Everything is it ok?"

She looked at him through the mirror and she smiled sadly, "No... everything's not ok..." she murmured.

* * *

 **Knock, knock**

Damian banged on the door of Damon's room.

Damon was sitting on his bed with a smile on his face for 30 min already. He didn't not know how he could be so lucky as his life looked like a building site. When Damon heard someone knocking, he immediately recalled what he had said to his mother and surely it must be a battlefield down stairs.

"Come in."

Damian entered the room and he smiled, he walked to the bed and he sat beside Damon.

"I thought it would be a rather peaceful holiday but I see that Italian family's arguments are always the same," he laughed.

"Yeah, my life is a bit complicated."

"Do you know that Elena's family is in the living room ... as for Lily."

Damon laughed, "I understand why I hear screams coming from there"

"Yes, it's a real battlefield between them, Giacomo is very upset and the father of Elena who looks very on edge and without talking about Lily who wants to literally tear the head of Stefan" Damian laughed and Damon laughed too, "No... seriously, she looked very upset ... well, it's just normal ... the little Stefan has grown up it seems."

"Yes, he is far from the Stefan who had braces and hid porno magazines under his bed."

Damian laughed and then they heard the sound of a vase breaking and Damon sighed.

"I think we should go down before there really is a murderer."

"I prepared a pizza."

"And ...?"

" Are you not hungry?" Damian asked and Damon laughed.

"Man, there's a war in the living room and your talking to me about pizza?"

"What? It's a pizza with mozzarella cheese that comes from Rome." He said innocently and Damon laughed louder. "Ok if you don't not want to eat my pizza, I'll eat it alone but I'm sure my gourmet daughter already ate it."

"Hey, you will be paying for all she's broken! dude."

"You don't even know what she broke, you're blind," he shrugged, "if you can't see it then I will not pay it, Demon".

Damon smiled, "I'll see soon enough, Damian. I'm going to have the surgery... and after that I will... see again."

"What?"

Damon nodded, smiling like a child, "yes, I will regain my sight, they found a donor for my eyes."

"MA DAI! Non vi troverete per la vista reale!?" (No kidding! You will get back your sight for real?!), Damian yelled.

"Sì, cugino" (Yes, cousin) he laughed and Damian took him in his arms, Damon was so happy. Damian began to spoke in Italian, he spoke so fast that Damon could not understand half of what he said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Damian said hugging his cousin, they separated and he gave him a pat on the back. "But I'm still not paying."

"Damian! You will pay for all of it! She is your daughter! Asshole"

"Hey come on, come eat my pizza. I am sure you will forget about what my daughter broke." He said, rising.

Then they heard another sound of something breaking and Damian laughed.

"If mamma pays for that, then I will pay."

Damon stood up laughing, "Come on, we will eat your pizza, sir stingy."

They went out of the room and they descended the stairs, making fun of some of the moments from Stefan's teenage year, they followed the cries and they went back into the living room where everybody was.

Katherine and Elena were sitting next to their father, John Gilbert; Stefan, José and Giacomo were sitting on the couch while Lily was standing and shouted at Stefan. Elena's mother was in the kitchen and drinking wine with Alaric, she had already told John that this bloody marriage was a mistake because she knew that Elena didn't not like Damon, but neither John nor Elena had listened then at least she wanted to enjoy this wonderful Italian wine while everyone was arguing.

"Giacomo! Say something! I'm going crazy."

" That's for sure." José murmured as he played with his phone while the family drama was beginning to bore him, he wanted to go sightseeing instead of sitting in a room listening some people tell who they had fuck.

"LILY! CALM YOUSELF." Giacomo yelled for the hundredth time but she didn't not seem to want to calm down.

"Mamma ..." Damon said in a firm voice as he entered the room, if looks could kill, the look from Stefan would have killed him a hundred times. He walked to the middle of the room as Lily sat on a chair and Damian did the same. All eyes were now turned to Damon.

"Listen, I don't care about the affair between Stefan and Elena, in fact I also cheated on her...and I will not mention the name of the person with whom I have done it," Elena and John were gasping with anger and Damian laughed silently, he wanted a packet of popcorn because this drama was better than any Italian TV show. "I don't want to marry her anymore, I cancel the wedding and I will not go back on my decision."

Everybody shut up for a moment, nobody spoke. Then Giacomo spoke.

"You disappoint me so much, Damon." He said in a deep voice.

Damon laughed without humor, "this is not the first time nor the last, I will not marry Elena Gilbert whether you like it or not."

"I think you owe us an apology." John Gilbert added.

" Excuse me?"

"Yes! Apologies!" He rose, "Because you are more rich than us, you think you can do what you want with our lives, I would say to go fuck yourself Damon."

"She cheated on me with my brother! Damn it! I'm sure she suck his dick as marriage gift."

"She went out with two brothers!" Lily added.

Giacomo was more than angry, "ENOUGH! I will not permit you to talk to him with so much disrespect! John Gilbert is a good friend of mine and your behavior is dishonorable to the Salvatore family."

Damian and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Wow, I am sorry to break up your friendship so brutally but dear Mr. asshole I don't really give a fuck about you."

Giacomo got up angrily and, he walked dangerously toward Damon; Damian saw his action too late.

"Hey, hey uncle-" he could not finish his sentence, Giacomo had punch Damon's face and he fell to the ground disoriented by the sudden and violent pain. Lily, Damian and Stefan rushed to Damon side to help him while John Gilbert smiled.

"DAMON! DAMON!" Lily shouted on her knees before her son.

"I'm fine ... I AM FINE DAMN IT," he said annoyed by their pity.

"Elena, Katherine, I think it is time to go now." John roared, they stood up and immediately left the room to get out of the house without worrying about Isobel as she drank with Alaric in the kitchen.

"You're pathetic Damon," Giacomo said.

He laughed without humor, "you hit a blind man and it's me who's pathetic?" He stood up with the help of Lily.

"Dad ..." Stefan said.

"You! Don't even say a word!"

"Giacomo! Stop threatening my children!" Lily screamed at her husband.

"WHAT! You just broke 3 vases launching them at Stefan's head and you tell me not to threaten them?"

"You should not have hit Damon."

"He should have marry Elena!" He shouted angrily.

"Ooh father ... don't worry, I will get married but not with Elena."

Giacomo laughed without humor, " Who will you get married too? Bonnie?"

"YES I WILL MARRY BONNIE!" Damon shouted, walking toward his father.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU ARE THE CEO OF SALVATORE Inc., FOR GOD SAKE!" He sighed, "you cannot marry a nurse!"

"Ooh please! Stop giving me this bullshit!"

"Don't even pretend to know Bonnie? She is lying to you but you are too pathetic to see it."

"SHE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU."

"And you must thank me for it right now."

"Giacomo ..." Lily gasped, she didn't believe that Giacomo could be so cruel with his own son.

"Your little Bonnie is not what she pretends ... she is far from perfect."

" SHE IS PERFECT."

"Do you want to know her secret, son?" Giacomo approached Damion dangerously and Stefan came beside Damon as he wanted to protect him, ready to hit his father if he attempted to hit Damon again.

They were now face to face; Damon could feel his rapid breathing on his face. Damon had his white eyes moving as if he wanted to face his father and Giacomo stared at him angrily.

"I don't want to know; she will tell me herself."

"She is married ..." Damon frowned, "Yes, she is married and her husband had contact the police to find her ... she had run away after one year of mariage... She disappeared... He had also use wanted poster to find her but she left the state and changed her maiden name. She lived in the street before getting married, she was a damn vagrant! She is a little whore and a fucking liar and you-"

Damon gave him violent blow that managed to wobble Giacomo, He was unstoppable ... Damon jumped on Giacomo and he hammered him with punches, Damon was raging, neither Stefan or Lily could stop him. He continued hitting the face of Giacomo again and again, the cries echoed in the living room. Damian and José came to help Stefan and Lily, they managed to take Damon off Giacomo but with great difficulty. Damon was confused and hurt but especially angry against his father.

His father was a fucking elitist ... his father who was the cause of her leaving ... he was angry at himself for not being brave enough to go after her. On learning the truth about her past, he didn't see things clearly but more confused.

 _Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me that she is married? Why? Why did she run away from her husband?_

* * *

 **Reviews**


	11. My love is blind

**Flashback**

"Daredevil ... is that you?" Bonnie said, rubbing her eyes. It was very late at night and Damon could not sleep, he hesitated a long time before thinking about returning to her room. She had only been there for a month, they were becoming more and more friendly, surprising even himself. He knew that he behaved badly with people since his accident, but he did not care. The darkness was everywhere, and there was so much anger inside of him. He didn't care about the feelings of persons around him. Yet since Bonnie's arrival, he felt less alone and felt comfortable in his own skin. He washed every day, perfectly shaved, and eating properly. If he could not or made a mess, she cleaned him up. Bonnie was an excellent caretaker, and he did not know where he would be without her.

"Yes ..." he said a little embarrassed, "I had a nightmare." She smiled, the voice of Damon at that time resembled one of a little boy.

"Come here," she took his hand to guide him to where she was lying, and he slipped under the sheets with her. She opened her arms, and he entered her arms like a scared child. It was at that time that Bonnie and Damon began to be gentle toward each other. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really, I just want a hug." She was smiling.

"Hugging man ..." he laughed and laid his head in the crook of her neck. His hot breath and his muscular body gave her tingling where it was not necessary. She knew she should not be so intimate with him, but he needed this more than her right now. They remained in silence, causing her heart to beat rapidly, and Damon noticed that.

"Your heart is really racing, Bonnie."

" I know."

"Is it because of me?" He asked softly, he was in the process of falling asleep, and the heartbeats of Bonnie were music to his ears.

"Maybe."

"Ah, I am special then."

"Maybe." he smiled.

"Goodnight Bon-Bon."

"Goodnight Damon."

Her heart was racing, and she did not understand why. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Sleeping in Damon's arms was different, Bonnie felt comfortable with him. As if with him she did not have to pretend, he came to see her even while he was blind. Within the month she had been there, their relationship grew into a friendship, and that was growing every day. It was somewhat the case with Pavel, but she never slept with him. She never had the same closeness with Pavel. With Damon, things have become so intimate in so little time that she did not understand why they were progressing so quickly. Bonnie fell asleep with the thought of their life together and what awaited them in the future.

Damon was the first to awake, but he pretended to sleep in her arms to stay longer. He could hear her breathing slow, he felt her chest rise and fall, her delicious scent of mango and vanilla seemed to be impregnated on her skin. He took some deep inspiration just to be able to feel all of her. His cock was hard, the usual morning gift but he didn't want her that way, not yet anyway. He was a man who had, of course, noticed the womanly curves of Bonnie but he did not want to seem more obsessed that he already was. Maybe she would not like it.

Damon remained in Bonnie's arms for two hours without moving, he took advantage of the softness and warmth of her skin. She woke up, and they talked a little before entering the bathroom. Bonnie brushed her teeth while Damon was pissing. With her, he had to learn not to be modest, Damon was far from shy but to go to the bathroom under the watchful eyes of another person was not really comfortable.

A few days ago, Bonnie wanted to shave his pubes, at first he refused, but Bonnie was really stubborn. She called him "hippy guy" for a week just to get him to crack. He eventually did. Bonnie was very attentive to his health, and he was very pleased with it. He felt clean, fresh and very sexy, maybe even more than before.

That day, he wanted a bubble bath and Bonnie gibed of him before filling a bath for him. During the first days, Damon took showers under her surveillance, and she helped him get in the large marble shower. Who could know that a simple morning routine could be such an obstacle course to a blind man? He didn't take baths without her, too dangerous. He could fall, slide or even use the wrong product.

When the bath was ready, he had undressed and was waiting for her in the middle of the bathroom.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes I am here, I was watching my reflection."

"And?"

"It is the morning Damon, my face looks like a Picasso painting." He laughed, she came up to him and took his hand. She guided him to the tub. "You laugh, but I'm sure you never saw a Picasso painting."

He entered the warm water and groaned in satisfaction, "I am a millionaire if I wanted, I could pay scientists to resurrect him." He said teasingly which caused her to laugh.

"Good temperature?"

"Perfect, Bon-Bon."

When Damon was sitting comfortably in the scented warm water, Bonnie knelt beside the tub and took the soap to wash him.

Damon will never forget that feeling, the feeling of her soft hands sliding over his body, it was an erotic moment but surprisingly pure. Bonnie soaped his chest, arms, and face. When she soaped his face, Bonnie laughed every time because Damon had this cute little grimace when he closed his eyes.

"Stop acting like a baby, I'm not your mom." She laughed.

"That's for sure! My mother is softer. Argh, there is foam in my ears."

"Damon! You can move, remove it yourself!"

"I pay you to do it, Bennett."

"It's your mother who pays me, Salvatore," she daubed full of soap on his face just to annoy him which he quickly splashed water on because it stung. Bonnie laughed loudly, Damon was too funny. "You are so cute."

When Damon had rinsed all the soap, he took advantage of the inattention of Bonnie to take her arms and bring her into the tub with her.

"Damon!" She screamed while she was in the large tub with him, wet and angry. And it was his turn to laugh, he laughed, taking her arm as she tried to hold out him. "Ugh jerk get your hands off me!"

He let her go, and he shrugged imagining her angry face, "You provoked me!"

"Ugh, I'm all wet now." She said looking at her now wet pajamas.

"Relax and enjoy, this bath is great," he said. She looked at him for a moment then leaned back against the tub. It would have been better without clothes, but there was no way she was gonna be naked in the same tub as Damon. She sighed and then she closed her eyes, she smiled at the next moment, thinking how crazy Damon is.

"You are the craziest patient ever."

"Yeah, I know. Makes me so proud of myself." he laughed.

"I do have to admit that this is a great relaxing bath," She looked at him carefully, his eyes were open, and he stared at the ceiling without knowing. "Damon?"

"What?"

"What was the color of your eyes before your accident?"

"Blue."

She laughed, "Blue? Really?"

"Yes, why are laughing like a schoolgirl?"

"I don't know ... I imagined you with gray eyes or golden brown but not blue."

He laughed, "why not blue?"

"Because you are a dick and men with blue eyes are-" she bit her lower lip, she was about to say blue eyed men were her kind of man, but she decided not to indulge his ego.

"Sexy?"

"Kind of."

"Bon-Bon?"

"Uh?"

"You look beautiful," he said seriously.

"You can't even see me," she said surprised.

"I don't need to be able to see you to tell that you're beautiful."

She stared at him.

"And I must add that you have a nice ass," He said, and they laughed.

They finished the bath at which time she helped him dress. Once in the kitchen, they had breakfast. Cereal and milk were their daily routine for breakfast. Bonnie did not seem to worry about wiping the milk that ended up running down to his chin every time. He enjoyed every moment whenever Bonnie put her hand on his face. In the permanent darkness, a hand touching his face gives chills every time which was either fear or satisfaction. With Bonnie, he was not afraid. Therefore it was happiness he was feeling.

She was always there for him whenever he called her name. Bonnie was never far from Damon, and he felt less depressed. He had not yet returned to work while they spent their days watching Netflix and learning braille. Damon could not understand it at first, but he was acclimating.

Today was also the one month anniversary she was in the boarding house, the thought had just crossed the mind of Bonnie and wanted to surprise Damon.

"Daredevil, can you wear something more ..."

"I am good in my jogging pants, Bon-Bon," he rolled his eyes.

"No, I want to take you out to a restaurant." she murmured, and Damon straightened. He was sitting on the bed listening to episodes of Daredevil, which he paused.

"Why?"

"It's been a month since I've been here and you've improved so much. I wanted to celebrate," she said nervously, she did not want to sound too sentimental. Damon could have said hundreds of stupid things just to annoy her, but he did not want to offend her. She was the one who treated him like a normal person and just being like that made her a special woman in his heart. Elena did not want to go out with him because, according to her, she did not want him to get hurt. He did not get out other than to go to the hospital ever since the accident.

"So, we are going to the restaurant?"

"If you want to." she waved her fingers shyly.

He could not see her head, but he knew she had to be so shy he smiled, "I would love to."

Why Bonnie was so anxious? She did not know herself. While she pondered this new development, she helped him get dressed in a black suit. She chose to wear a little black dress to go with. There was no need to be overdressed. When they were ready, they got into Bonnie's Prius and rolled in Mystic Falls towards the small restaurant she had spotted running errands.

The restaurant was called "My Love is Blind" and there was a lovely image of a couple with closed eyes laughing on the sign outside the entrance. They got out of the car and Bonnie took Damon's arm to guide him.

"Where did you bring me? If you wanted to sell my organs, I am sorry to tell you that my eyes will not get you very much ."

"No, it's a small restaurant that just opened."

"Did I tell you that my stomach is fragile."

"Shut up," she laughed, "if you like my sandwiches with guacamole, you can handle everything."

" OK, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie had paid the entrance fee, but they almost did not get into the restaurant because Damon tried insisted on paying. Even though he was blind, he wanted to be a gentleman. After a minute of discussion, she won, and he promised to repay her.

A hostess greeted them and asked them to give her all bright objects that will be secured in a locker. Damon wondered why she asked that but while he has given her his mobile and his Apple Watch. She then asked them to choose a surprise menu, Damon tried to ask some questions about the menu but the hostess answered none and Bonnie laughed. The principle was to pick a surprise menu and know what the ingredients were at the end of dinner.

They entered the restaurant, and the waiter guided them to a table.

"This is your table."

"Thank you." They say at the same time.

As they sat, there was soft jazz music that echoed around the room. It seemed there were be people around them, but they could see nothing, the restaurant was completely in the dark. It changed nothing for Damon, but Bonnie had a rather exciting experience.

" Ouch, my leg."

" Bon-Bon?"

"Uhm?" She reached out to touch him, and she clumsily dropped a glass. Her touch was not soft but hard, hesitating as if she saw nothing.

"Ok ... what is going on here?"

" I can't see."

"What?"

"I can not see, the restaurant is in darkness," she laughed, "I am blind like you now."

"What? Why?"

"Because the restaurant is in darkness."

"So let me summarize, you invited me to a restaurant where you can not see because all is in darkness."

"Yeah ... it is weird ... I can not see my hands."

"I can not see my fucking dick. Fortunately, I have seen it before the accident anyway ... you are a fucking genius," he laughed.

"Do you like my surprise?"

"It is weird because it changes nothing for me but you," he laughed, "you will eat your handkerchief."

The evening was disastrous for Bonnie, everything she touched was knocked over, she was clumsy by nature so not being able to see anything didn't help the matter. Damon did not stop laughing and was making fun of her. Even eating was a real problem, she spilled sauce on her dress, and it was Damon who helped her clean up. The roles were reversed with him as the caretaker and her, the blind. Damon felt that even though she was so clumsy that it was actually quite endearing.

They had eaten crab skewers, and she thought it was fish. Damon laughed so much he had a stomach ache.

After that night, their relationship took a more intimate turn and Damon could not see the utility of being rude to her anymore. Bonnie had done so much for him that he had promised to offer her the most lavish gifts on her birthday. Starting that day, Damon felt normal and that night, when they went to sleep, it was his heart which was beating fast.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Damon was lying on the hospital bed. He thought of her and each time he thought of her, he had this little smile. These memories of her were happy.

There were three months ... when things were still simple, they were just Bonnie and Damon living in their little bubble. They laughed and bothered each other every day, he laughed more than he was angry. She was the light in the darkness of his life.

It was a beautiful memory, a reminder of the peaceful past that he had. But now she's gone, away from him, all because a secret of hers was revealed by his father instead of her telling him herself.

Three days after the drama unfolded, he was in the operating room to receive his new eye. He was lying in a hospital bed with a terrible migraine with a big bandage covering his eyes. He had a dry throat and wanted to get a glass of water, but the pain he was experiencing prevented him from making movements. So he stayed in bed pushing his desire for water away.

During the three days without her, Damon often thought about calling Bonnie. He was able to get her contact information thanks to a friend who was a great genius in information and had hacked servers to get her number and address in Berlin. He could have taken his jet and go find her, he could have called her to tell her all he felt but he did not. He just didn't know what to say. Where to start, tell her that he was lying in a hospital bed? That would just worry her and may cause her to come running but as a caretaker not as he really wanted her.

He would not be a burden to her, it was true. If she had fled her husband and never told him about it, she apparently ran for a reason and maybe she was better in Berlin. He wanted to kill his father for what he said about her.

Bonnie was not a whore or a gold digger, no matter her past, no matter the lies about her past, she remains Bonnie. The woman he fell in love with while he was engaged to Elena. She would be the woman who made him happy, Bonnie was the one.

* * *

 **Reviews** **please**


	12. All of your pieces

Bonnie sat in her bath thinking about the whole story. It was already three months without news of Damon. Three months... Her belly was already roundish, a little bump that represented the life growing inside her. She sighed loudly as the bath was a perfect temperature though the tub was not as relaxing as that of Damon's. At least, she could keep this one for now. She thought of the day when Damon had pulled her in his bath and the odd evening they had in the restaurant, "My Love is Blind". The fog covered the bathroom, and the fruity smell of bath salts soothed her mood.

Pavel was in the bedroom, probably packing his suitcases. He was to return to Mystic Falls, as he could not stay indefinitely in Berlin. His work and life were in America. Even though this was also the case for Bonnie she did not even know where her place was. She knew that where ever she went, she must take care of her babies.

"Twins..." she sighed.

Pavel was sad because he genuinely believed he was the father. He had even forced her to do a paternity test. Of course, the result confirmed that he was not the father. To say that Pavel was disappointed was an understatement, she had never seen him so emotional. This made her remorseful for watching him be hurt as much as he loved her. Yet, no matter how hurt and betrayed he felt, he wanted her to feel well at home. He was extremely careful with her as more weeks passed which resulted in him becoming more invested in her pregnancy.

He went with her to all of the doctor appointments and bought her anything she needed. She was quite grateful for Pavel, but her heart was not with him as she never stopped thinking about Damon. The first thought was how was he affected by her departure. That lead to several more questions. How he was coping with his nightmares now that she was no longer with him? How was his learning of Braille? Did he get a dog to help him? Did he get a new caregiver? Was he happy with them? Full of questions to which she had no answers.

She poured some water from her hand over her rounded belly, caressing it afterward with a loving smile. She saw herself already raising her two children all alone. Bonnie had saved up enough money to make living comfortable for the three of them. After her nursing degree, she had chained odd jobs, and invested in the Association of Visually Impaired, Mystic Falls chapter. That small town was perfect for her, it was there that she had rebuilt her life, moving on from her past.

Thinking about the past, Bonnie closed her eyes allowing the comforting memories flow over her. Pavel tried to find out what was her secret, but she always found a way to evade the question.

"Hey babies, I'll tell you a story. It has some sadness in it, yet it will do me some good to talk about it. Just the two of you." She put warm water on her belly again.

"Once upon a time, a sad young girl lived with her mother who raised her alone. Yet, her mother preferred to live her life by drinking and going out to bars every day, ignoring the care of her child. The girl was tired to live like that, and worked up the courage to ask a judge to be emancipated at 16. The judge granted her request and she left that life behind. At first, the girl did not know where to go. She first lived with friends, but she did not want to disrupt their lives. She left school to do odd jobs. "

She put her foot on the tap, feeling the metal under her toes. This bath was really relaxing and kept bringing Damon's face in her head. She sighed in relief as her stress melted away and continued her story.

Pavel was at the door, and he could hear everything. He did not want to eavesdrop at first, but he was tempted to learn more about this usually guarded woman.

"The girl had been working hard every day and night. She was able to save some money to buy a car. Yet, the girl still had not found a place to go to." She swallowed hard, she repressed her tears, "So she began living in her car. It was difficult for her to cope. She was afraid, cried a lot, and yet, she worked hard. "

Bonnie stroked her belly gently.

"The girl was afraid of the night and yet remained steadfast in the face of it. One day, she met a man. He was friendly, caring and wanted to help her. The girl fell in love, moved in with him and got married. Everything was perfect in the beginning, she had entered a nursing school and her wedding was like a Disney princess' wedding, he was her prince that came to the rescue her. But after the wedding, everything changed."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Bonnie was on the floor and holding her arm, most probably, broken. Mikael had been drinking that night. At first, when they just lived together, he did not drink. It all started after the honeymoon when she began taking classes. He drank more and more, eventually becoming drunk all night, every night. The first time he hit her, she cried all night in pain and shock. The next day, he apologized to her with some flowers. She loved him so much that she forgave him.

He had saved her from the streets, Bonnie could have become a prostitute at this time and continue living in her car at only 20 years old. Thanks to him, she had a future that she was excited for. She wanted to make this marriage work for all that he had done for her. So she endured beatings he gave her when he came home at night. He had told her on the mornings after that he was quite stressed from work and it was the alcohol's fault, he was dependent on it. He promised her to never touch her again. Yet, the pattern repeated itself the next night and every night that followed.

Her friends began to ask questions in class, she had bruises on her body and once she had a split lip. She loved him so much, but it became too hard to endure his violent attitude causing her to threaten to leave him. Bonnie was not committed to it at the time, she just wanted him to stop. He took it badly and that evening, she experienced the worst ever. He had beaten her to the point she could not move without pain ripping through her body. She knew she had broken ribs and the bruises on her body were a mix of yellow and brown with a few purple ones hidden in places.

Bonnie was exhausted, she knew that if she continued to live with him, he'd end up killing her. So the next day while he was at work, she packed up her suitcases, emptied her bank account and fled. They were living in Phoenix, Arizona and needed to get as far as possible from him. She had spoken of her situation to a friend who had helped her to make fake ID cards and to erase any traces of her.

Bonnie had heard of Mystic Falls once, one of her classmates was born there. She knew that going to a big city would make it easier for Mikael to find her. She decided to move to Mystic Falls instead. It helped that there was a nursing school in a neighboring town, and she could easily pay rent with her savings.

Bonnie put aside her past, adding her husband's violence in the pile of things to forget while she was praying that she was far enough away that he could not find her. She succeeded, she had a new life in which she had earned her nursing degree, specialized in the assistance of disabled as a caregiver and went into business for herself. With this new career, the money was well enough and afforded her the simple pleasures in life.

 **End** **of Flashback**

* * *

After putting all of it behind her, she began to slowly open her heart to love. Eventually, she met Stefan, they had dated for several months, but she never showed him her weaknesses. It was normal, she would not be cataloged as the girl who lived in her car and who was married to a man who beat her. Bonnie wanted a new life, she wanted to love again, and Stefan loved her. He was gentle with her and never put a hand on her. However, when the opportunity arose for him to pursue his studies in England, he jumped at the chance without thinking of what it would do to her.

Pavel came as a mouthful of fresh air, they flirted but nothing serious developed. One of the things that prevented the relationship from developing was the perversity of Pavel's father scared her. Also, when she told Pavel of his father, he did not believe her so she left him.

Finally, there is Damon, the man she truly loved and still loved. He is the father of her unborn twins, yet he did not know.

"The young girl fled her violent husband to start a new life, and she met her babies' father." She was smiling. "I think love is really blind because how can I already love you more than my own life without seeing you two?" Bonnie wiped a tear running down her cheek. "The girl will be happy, my babies and all will be well." She cried.

* * *

 **To Mystic Falls**

"Damon?" Lily called to wake him. He had received his second cornea hours earlier and but he did not want to stay awake. His doctor told his mother that maybe he didn't want to face his life.

"Uhm mamma." He said gruffly. Now that he was awake, he resisted the urge to move. His head hurt so much that he thought they had put barbed wire in his brain and a little boy was playing with it. "Morphine, I beg you."

She got up to push the button that would inject the morphine. She had been resting beside Damon's bedside until he had awoken. She sat down on the bed beside him, took his hand in hers and began to gently stroke it.

"Your operation went well," she smiled, "doctors say that you will be able to come home in a few days. Your eyes bandages must be changed at least every day until your healed. Damon, you must have a nurse to take care of you, you can't do it yourself." She cooed, and he sighed but said nothing.

"I know you don't want to replace Bonnie, but you need help. Right now you can not move. I could go to Berlin to talk to her, and she will listen to me."

"Mamma, please do not meddle with it." He murmured.

"But why?"

"She's much better where she is."

"Stupido cieco," she said, and he laughed.

"It's been months now, maybe she forgot about me. I would be a burden to her than anything else. I prefer to wait until I have healed so I can see her with my own eyes and take care of her for the rest of our lives."

"Damon, I'll go to Berlin."

"Mamma, no." he wanted to say it louder, but he was too weak from morphine. He could already feel himself growing tired.

"You love her! You whisper her name in your sleep. I often see you smile when you think you're alone. I know that when you smile like that is because you're thinking of her. I know you miss her. You have many questions about her past. But you're afraid that she may break your heart again so you prefer to stay here, doing nothing. "

He laughed, "wow mamma, I think you would be a good psychologist."

"I've been a good mother and will continue to be a good mother. I have to bring Bonnie back for my son. You need her, and you know it."

"No, I don't know."

"You need her, stupido," she pinched his hand, and he hissed in pain.

"Ouch, mamma! It hurts!"

"If you stop behaving like a spoiled, rotten child and get back the woman you love, I will not pinch you as if you were 6 years old. Now, I need to go to Berlin."

"Mamma I told you not to go."

"And why?"

"Because she is now with Pavel and-"

"Ok, I will not go to Berlin."

He sighed, "Thanks, mamma."

"But," she lifted a finger without worrying if he could not see, "I will call her, right now."

"WHAT?" He screamed, and he winced in pain listening to his own voice.

"Do not yell at me figlio (son)," she cried, and he still winced in pain.

"Mamma, my head is really hurting me when we yell. Could we agree not shout, please?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't yell at me and I will do the same," she said, rising, she walked toward the coffee table beside the window where his phone was.

"You scare me at times... Hey mamma, do not call Bonnie, please. Allow me to do this when the time comes."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she manipulated his phone to find the phone number of Bonnie. When she found it, she smiled. "Here we are!"

"What? What? What do you mean by here we are? What are you talking about?" He stammered while Lily sat back on the bed beside him.

" It's ringing..."

"Mamma ugh ..." he grimaced again, and she laughed. He would have yelled, but they had agreed to not to.

"You are hurting yourself, figlio."

He had no choice, he turned his head to face his mother with a resigned look while he vaguely heard the tone of the phone.

"Hi."

"Bonnie! This is Lily! How are you?"

"Uhm fine."

"I wanted to tell you that Damon is in the hospital."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie yelled putting her hand over her mouth, she feared the worst, "Is he okay? Did he fall on something? What happened?" She asked in tears.

"Bonnie, calm down, he is ok. Don't worry. I am really sorry, I did not want -."

"What? Is she OK?" Damon asked worried while Bonnie was crying on the other end of the phone.

"Bonnie, I promise you that he is okay. In fact, he received a cornea transplant. He is perfectly healthy, all went well." Lily did not hear her voice, "Bonnie?"

"He received a cornea transplant?"

"Yes. He will need a nurse to help him while recovering. I do not know if you can come back and take care of him."

"I can not," she said quickly.

"Bonnie, he really misses you. So much that he is miserable again."

"He is married now," she murmured.

"No, no, Oh my God no! He didn't marry Elena, he canceled the wedding shortly after you left. Listen, he needs you. But you know him, he is so stubborn that he would never admit it. And, of course, he never listens to me. He really needs you, Bonnie. He wants to see again, and he needs your help again.. "

"But I can not. I am sorry," she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

 **In Berlin**

Bonnie was sat on the floor just behind the door with her phone in hand that kept ringing. Lily tried to call her back several times, but she did not want to answer it. She turned off her cell, and she put it on the floor beside her. She rose slowly, and she opened the door of the bathroom.

Pavel was still organizing his suitcase when he saw Bonnie enter the room wearing a bathrobe.

"Are you okay?" He asked in sign language, and she nodded. She did not look right. Bonnie had her eyes down and slowly walked without looking where she was going. Her eyes were red showing that she cried recently. He dropped the sweater he was holding on his suitcase to walk towards her. When he stay in front of her, she did not look up. "Bonnie?"

"I don't know what to do Pav, I don't know. Please tell me what I must do," she said shakily. He sighed and took her in his arms. She put her head on his chest, tightened her arms around him while closing her eyes.

Lily's call had put the mess back in her head. She had lied, she wanted to go back. She knew that she had to go back. Her life was in Mystic Falls, she could not hide in Berlin any longer. It was time to face the music. Yet, learning that Damon was not married and had a cornea transplantation, made her sad and upset at the same time.

"I don't know what to do Pav, I'm-I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do."

"Your children need a father."

"I know, but I'm scared."

"Come with me, you need to return home." She raised her head, they looked each other for several moments. Pavel leaned down and kissed her softly.


	13. Broken hearts

Bonnie did as he said, she followed him back to Mystic Falls. They were able to take the same flight. After flying for several hours, they arrived safely at Mystic Falls Airport. Bonnie did not want to stay in Pavel's house. It would have become too complicated in the long run. Also, she knew that Pavel was still in love with her, there was no doubt. But she didn't want to play with his feelings again as she had done before. He did not deserve that. Bonnie wanted him to be happy so she insisted that he let her go back to Damon's place. In the past, she had moved out of her apartment to move in with Damon. Now that she was back, she had no place to go except his home.

She decided to take a taxi to the boarding house. While in the cab, she watched the landscape pass by. She took her phone and called Lily.

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore," she murmured.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry about hanging up on you yesterday. I just needed to think a little."

She sighed, "I understand."

"I am in Mystic Falls."

Lily cried for joy which caused Bonnie to start laughing, "I'm so glad to know that you're here! Damon was so sad when he learned that you would not come, and I nearly hated you for that."

"Do you still hate me?"

"Oh no, of course, not! You made my son too happy that I can't stay angry with you for more than a second. Just never hang up on me again, Bonnie. I may become even crazier than Damon is. "

"Yes, I will not do it again. I wanted to ask your permission to settle down with Damon. I ... I have nowhere to go."

"Sure sure, will you be his nurse again?" Lily asked pleased to learn that Bonnie had returned.

"Lily, I need to talk to you about something first."

"Okay, we will talk but come to the hospital first. Damon will be so happy to see you." Lily thought she was talking about her past, she was eager to tell her that she knew everything. She thought it was that she was afraid and wanted to reassure her. Bonnie had changed Damon in her manner and even if he was sad because of her, he could become happy with her too.

"Ok ... I will come after I drop my stuff off at the boarding house."

"Wonderful! I'll tell Alaric, don't worry! Everything will be okay. Don't be surprised when you see some new people around. Damian, his cousin and their daughter are there, I'm sure you'll love them."

She smiled, "and Stefan?"

"He returned to England."

"Oh ok."

" So see you ... you better come."

"Yes yes, I will come."

"Ok see you."

"See you, Madam."

She hung up the phone and began to stroke her rounded belly. When the cab parked outside the boarding house, she saw that Alaric was already on the porch waiting for her. He was dressed in a casual style but chic as his habit, Bonnie smiled at the sight. She missed that house, Alaric, and especially, Damon. She was excited to see Damon, she needed to know to what level she was with him. Bonnie was in her third month of pregnancy, and she needed to know if she had to raise her children alone or with Damon. She was ready for the both possibilities.

She didn't want love, she had no hope that after three months. Even if he had feelings for her. Yet, she did not want him to learn about her past. Bonnie loved her new life and did not want to ruin it. She just wanted Damon to tell her what he thought of her pregnancy. If he did not want children, then she planned to leave Mystic Falls to start life anew in another town. She had done it several times and was ready to do it again.

Alaric walked up to the cab and opened the door for her like the gentleman he was.

"Hey, Bonnie, how are you?" Alaric said.

"I am fine and you?"

"I'm fine, stay here just a few moments."

Bonnie nodded without knowing why he asked her to remain on the porch. She began to wonder until she saw that he was unloading her luggage from the taxi. After taking her bags out of the trunk, he closes the hood. He set her bags down on the porch.

"Well done, you can get back into the taxi."

Ric could not see her belly as she had hidden it under a big gray coat. Underneath she wore a simple black top and gray yoga pants.

"Why?" She frowned. She could not overhear what Ric was telling the driver. When the driver nodded, Ric came back around to Bonnie.

"Lily asked me to make sure you get to the hospital. That's exactly what I intend to do," he smiled while Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Ric, I will not run away. I'm here now, I can still go wash up a little before I go."

He shook his head, and she pouted. "Please, I was stuck on an airplane for several hours."

"When you come back, I'll make your favorite sandwich, I promise." He put his hand on her back and guided her toward the open door of the taxi.

"If you don't do that, I will get my revenge."

He laughed, "No offense but I'm more afraid of Lily than you. Go! Get in now, please."

She pouted a bit and entered the taxi. She rolled down the window and stuck her down out at him. Ric laughed before picking up her luggage, taking into the house. The taxi went thru Mystic Falls, heading to the hospital. Bonnie was starting to get nervous. When the taxi parked at the entrance, she wanted to pay, but it seemed that Alaric had already paid for her. She smiled and made her way out of the cab.

After asking what room Damon was in, she took the elevator to the 5th floor. She walked down the hospital corridor, with each step, her heart beat faster. Arriving at the door, she took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Lily sat on Damon's bed next to him, he was wearing a gown and had bandages over his eyes. They were talking about something when Lily noticed her presence. Her face lit up, she shouted Bonnie's name before springing up to hug her.

While Lily was clutching Bonnie, she bit her lip knowing that Lily could feel her bump. Lily knew she had felt the rounded belly that was bigger because of the twins. Lily withdrew her surprise, and she waited for an explanation.

"Bonnie?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Lily nodded and went to sit on the chair next to the bed, Bonnie turned her head towards Damon and headed toward the bed, sitting down on it. She reached out slowly, grabbing his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey ... it's been a while, Bon-Bon," he said coldly.

"Yes ... I'm sorry that I left."

"I'm sorry for not coming to get you," he said, taking her hand in his and smiled. Lily looked at them with an expressionless gaze, she was waiting for the explanation from Bonnie.

"Damon, I have to tell you something ... I do not know how you will react, or what will happen next, but I need to tell you."

"Please do not tell me you get married to Pavel or I will eat my hat."

She laughed, "no no, I am still single."

"Since you left me."

"I did not have a choice, Damon." She said offended.

"The choice of what? I told you I loved you. I told you I was going to cancel everything, which I did, even after you left. I said that we could be finally together, and you are gone like a thief in my sleep. " He took off his hand from her while his tone rose. He needed her to know how miserable, broken he was after her departure. He needed to know if she felt remorseful even as he suffered from her absence. "Do you know what it's like to be abandoned?"

"Damon ... I ... I ..."

"You don't know, do you? It seems you have the terrible habit of abandoning the men who love you."

Bonnie gasped, and she put her hand on her belly. She looked at Lily, who gave her a small smile.

"You know..."

"Yes, I know. I must tell you that I am confused, really confused knowing that you decided to leave because of that. I don't care about your past, I thought you knew me better than that. "

Bonnie looked down, and tears flowed.

"What do you know?"

"Giacomo has just told us that you are a married woman, had fled your husband, and lived on the street before your mariage," Lily cooed, and Bonnie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and she opened her eyes to see Damon.

"He beat me."

Lily frowned, and Damon was upset.

"I had to leave to save my life ... and I do not want your father to spoil all that I built. I don't want him to touch me again..." She cried silently, tears seemed to be in her daily schedule since she left Damon.

"Bonnie ..."

"No, keep your words. I don't want to hear them. I came to tell you that you will need a new caretaker. I can not fill the job properly due to my condition."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

A silence settled in the room, Bonnie unbutton her coat, and she exposed her small bump that could be seen through her tight sweater. She took Damon's hand and put it on her belly. Damon had said nothing as he groped her belly as if he wanted to be sure that it was real. Once he was sure, he removed his hand from her stomach.

"Congratulations to you and Pavel."

She frowned, and she quickly wiped her tears, "He is not the father, Damon."

Lily sighed in satisfaction, then her eyes widened, "Is it, Damon? Damon is the father!?"

Bonnie nodded with a smile if she thought she had seen Lily smile before she was wrong. Lily's smile at that time was full of love and happiness with tears in her eyes. She rushed toward Bonnie to hug her stronger than the first time.

She laughed, "Why? Why didn't you tell us? Really Bonnie, why?"

"I thought he was married and-"

"I will hire a new caretaker. My mother told me that you have no place to go, so you can stay in the boarding house for as long as you need," Damon said coldly as if speaking to an employee making Lily want to slap him for talking like that to the woman who carried his children.

"I'm not needy, I can go away if you want."

"Find the father of the child ..."

"Damon ... it's you. You're the father of the babies."

Lily's head moved so fast that it startled Bonnie.

"Babies? Twins?"

Bonnie nodded, smiling.

"Bonnie Bennett, Ooh I'm so happy and so angry that you have been hiding me news like that. This is so wonderful," Lily laughed, and Bonnie could not help but smile too.

"You have to get back to Pavel."

"Damon, stop now or I will not answer for myself."

"No Madam, I said what I had to say if he does not believe me. That's not a problem. In fact, I expected this kind of reaction from him," she looked at the man lying on the bed, "I'm going to stay in a hotel while looking for an apartment, I think it's better this way."

Lily took her two arms with a pleading look, "No, you won't. You can stay at the boarding house. Don't worry, everything will work out," Bonnie shook her head to deny, "I consider you as my daughter, please do not leave ... I will be a grandmother." She took her by feelings and Bonnie could not resist her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ok ... but I think I'll go now."

"Yes, we will go together, please wait for me outside."

Bonnie looked Damon one last time before leaving the room. When the door was closed, Lily walked to the bed and slapped Damon's face.

"Mamma!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Why do you do this?"

"She left me for months to go to another continent to live with another man, comes back pregnant and I have to trust her when she says I am the father?"

"Damn it! She doesn't lie. I recognize when somebody lies, and she did not lie! She is pregnant with your babies Figlio, and you just ruined everything."

"I don't care."

"Ooh I see, you are afraid, aren't it? But you, stupid ceico, you must learn to deal with your life. Your behavior with her was such as Giacomo's behavior when he insulted her."

"No, it is not-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I have to go to catch up with her. With what you have done and it is at this moment that I recognize the son of Giacomo."

"How could you-"

"I said shut up Damon. You have said enough," she said, and she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **Flashback of the night before her leaving**

 _... It was less impersonal than the first time, There was more passion, more feelings, more to prove. He told her several times "I love you" as he pounded into her, with kisses and soft caresses. He loved her, and she loved him, It was evident ..._

Bonnie was on her back on the bed, and Damon was on her, his arms on each side of her head, lips on hers, his dick going and coming inside her, her legs encircling his body. It was the third time he took her that night, he wanted to be softer this time. The first time, she was on all fours, and he fucked her from behind, the second time he was kneeling between her legs apart, and he hammered her until he put his seed inside her again. He liked to dominate her, he felt so less powerful since he was blind and fuck Bonnie as he wanted which was a release for him ... doing it with her was a pleasure.

This time, he wanted to be gentle, showing her that he was sincere, he really wanted to cancel the wedding and be with her.

"I love you Bonnie ..." he said, making slow movements, she moaned and followed his movements by turning her hips. She kissed him, moaning deep in her mouth. Her pussy was wet and hot, his dick slipped inside her again and again. He was delighted to pull his dick out completely then penetrate her in a snap. "Do you love me, Bonnie?"

He asked when he was leaned down to suck her left nipple, Bonnie felt herself coming, Damon nibbled and pinched her nipples again and again. He could not see what color her nipples were: brown, maybe dark black. No matter the color of her tits, they were hard in his mouth, and he enjoyed sounds she was making.

"I love you, Damon ... I'm sorry ..."

He lifted his head to meet her lips, "Do not apologize, babe, I'm here, you're here ... we will be all right."

"Harder Damon ... I want you to fuck me hard."

He smiled, he was going faster, deeper. His balls slapping against her butt, her hand in his black hair, his face in her hollow neck as he was biting it.

"Ahhh Fuck Bonnie, every time I move it seems like I'm about to cum ... Oh fuck, can you make it tighter? Oh, No. I think you can not ... it is so ... BONNIE!"

He shouted as he didn't want to come so fast, he stopped his movements to regain control.

"Damon ... don't stop ... kiss me ... fuck me."

"I don't want this night to end, Bonnie," she moved her hips in a movement of up and down, she wanted him to move, and he started to respond to her actions. Her pussy seemed wetter than before. He knew that if he deferred his fast movements, he could regain control of himself. Therefore, be able to fuck her longer. But he was slowing down, and she wanted him to fuck her harder. She put her hands on his shoulders to change his position, he was on his back while Bonnie took his dick to make it fit in her.

She took the cock of Damon in one hand gently and guided it inside her. Once fully penetrated, she began to ride him while Damon was grabbing her hips firmly. It was his death as Bonnie had put him into a fatal blow, he would soon cum.

"Fuck it! Why do you do this to me?"He asked.

Bonnie knew he was talking about the sex. Yet, she could not help but think about the next day, knowing she had decided to leave. Bonnie chose to have one last night with him and leave a few hours later. She knew it was wrong to do this to him, but she had no choice. She did not want Mikael to find her. Especially, if Giacomo could tell him where she was. Bonnie was too afraid for herself and even for Damon, who she knew would not let her leave or be abused by Mikael. Mikael was too physical and violent, making her afraid of a confrontation between him and Damon.

While she pleasured Damon, she allowed herself to feel pleasure instead of the fear and regret due to Mikael. She enjoyed the full sex with Damon. She wanted Damon to have fun, and he was. It was confirmed through his grunts, groans, whistles, shouts and intelligible stutters.

"It's coming ... it's coming ..." he growled. Seconds later, Bonnie felt his hot cum pouring deep into her pussy. She moaned in response while remaining on top of him. Each of their arms encircled each other's body even with them stuck in a lotus shape. Damon was breathing hard, and Bonnie closed her eyes to the feeling of being in Damon's arms.

"I'll take good care of you, Bon-Bon."

She smiled, "I know ... you are Daredevil after all," she put her head on his shoulder. "You really like cum inside me uh?"

"Yeah, I am like a vampire, I like to mark my territory."

"I am not a territory, Damon."

"Yes, you are! And you are mine."

She laughed, "you are such a perv ugh."

"It comes from you."

"I am not a perv, Damon," she retorted.

"Ohh fuck me hard, harder, ooh ooh inside," he imitated her voice by doing odd acute groans and Bonnie laughed louder.

"Stop! Okay, okay, you win," she laughed.

"Uhm my perv Bon-Bon," he said, sucking her neck.

"Uhm."

"Tell me something dirty."

"No way, you're gonna make fun of me."

"No babe I promise, I will not."

"Hmm, fuck me more?"

He laughed, "little player," she frowned.

"Fuck me deeper?"

"Little player."

"I want to suck your dick and drink all the milk you will dare give me ..." she murmured.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"I think I am ready for another round, right now," she laughed loudly while he carried her to put her lie on her back.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 _Maybe her babies are really mine ..._

Damon was alone in her room and smiled, thinking of that night even though that next day, she had left with another man.


	14. The good thing to do

**I don't own Vampire Diaries and the characters**

* * *

After closing the door in anger against Damon, Lily looked frantically for Bonnie; she released a sigh when she saw her talking with a nurse in the hallway while showing her belly. Bonnie was a fierce and resilient woman, as well as a survivor. Lily smiled watching her talk while stroking her belly. Bonnie was affected by the lack of trust from Damon, but she did not show it. Lily walked towards her to join them.

"Bonnie?"

She smiled, "Yes Lily," Lily took her hand, laughing.

"Thank you for finally coming back, Bonnie."

"She is the mother of the father of my babies, Lily Salvatore," she said to Mary Louise, a friend from nursing school who has also moved to Mystic Falls with her girlfriend, "Lily, I present to you, Mary Louise, one of my old friends from nursing school. "

"Oh, pleased to meet you," Mary Louise said, holding her hand out to Lily and who shook it smiling.

"Nice to meet you. This is the first time that I have met a friend of Bonnie's. I thought she did not have one," she laughed.

"She has... She has, she is just a little homebody, and never comes to the invitations of her friends," she chided and Bonnie laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh, I see. Well, it is time to rectify it. You can come to the baby shower."

"What?"

"Wow a baby shower, I would like to come maybe with some other friends," said Mary Louise quickly and Bonnie had her eyes wide.

Given the lack of response from Bonnie, Lily began to talk to her, "Sure, sure. She will give me your address to send you an invitation."

"It sounds great, I will come with my girlfriend ...," said Mary Louise to see the reaction of Lily, she preferred to do everything clear now to not suffer from the embarrassed looks that some people launching them when they are together in public. Bonnie said nothing and waited to see the reaction of Lily as Mary Louise.

"Seriously ... you are lesbian?"

"Uhm ... Yes"

"Oh My God! I kissed a girl once, and it was the best kiss of my life." She approached the girls as if she were telling them a secret, "Her fingers were magical. I tried to teach Giacomo how to use his, but this idiot was never able to find my G-spot even with if he had a torch and map. "

The girls laughed loudly, Bonnie had even put a hand over her mouth to keep from not laughing too loud in the hospital lobby. Mary Louise was relaxed, and she hung directly with Lily. They had talked a little before Bonnie began feeling tired which caused Mary Louise and Bonnie say their goodbyes. Bonnie took the elevator with Lily to get down to the parking levels. Once they arrived there, Lily walked to a beautiful Mercedes of their latest generation. Bonnie took the time to admire the car before entering. Lily started the car and drove out of the parking, heading to Damon's house.

"Ok ... what is this idea of a baby shower, Lily?"

She shrugged innocently, "You hid from me that you were pregnant with two little Salvatores for months. As the grandma, I think I deserve a little celebration."

Bonnie bit her lower lip, "My birthday is in six days."

"Damn It! Bonnie, why do you hide these kinds of things?"

She laughed, "I admit that I have not really thought about it before. When we were speaking of a party, I just remembered," she stroked her belly, "everything became so complicated ... it's tiring. "

"Life is not easy, everything will be ok, do not worry."

"Yes, I hope so," she said with sad eyes.

"Can I-" she braked suddenly as the car in front of them was reluctant to take a right turn, "Get your car off this road, damn it!" Lily suddenly shouted in anger causing Bonnie to jump. Quite surprised by the sudden change in Lily, one moment she was gentle and compassionate. The next, she screamed profanities that could make a sailor blush. "Asshole," she murmured.

"Lily ..." Bonnie said shocked and amused. Often Lily had a serious look on her face. In truth, she had many happy faces, but it seemed that she detained or scrapped when upset, "You frighten me sometimes."

Lily laughed, "Damon's worse than me, it's a pity you have yet to see him drive. If it was him, I guarantee you he would be out of the car just to insult the driver," she said, and Bonnie laughed.

"How was he ... before?"

"Wow ... Uhm just as stupid as he is now." Bonnie laughed, "Additionally he is quite fearless. He likes to do everything that comes into his head without thinking about the consequences. Damon can be courageous because he always has been able to rise to the occasion and face his challenges. It helps that those are excellent qualities to become the perfect CEO of the family business. "she says proudly, and Bonnie cracked a smile imagining Damon in this way, "He liked to fight in high school, even in elementary school as he always returned home with bruises, "she laughed.

"Damon has become fearful, timid and lazy, he seems to endure life rather than living it," she added.

"Yes ... It is true."

"But when you were with him, he began to become himself again. I loved you, Bonnie for bringing my son back to me. Now you carry my granddaughters, you're my new favorite person in the world after Oprah."

She laughed, "Why little girls? Maybe they are boys ..."

"Trust me, boys are very tiring, and they give you wrinkles."

"Wrinkles? I can not see anything!" Bonnie leaned pretending to inspect the forehead of Lily, and she laughed embarrassed, "Really, you are beautiful. I mean it, you are the prettiest redhead with blue eyes, I ever met."

"Thanks," she smiled at her warmly, "but the wrinkles are deep in my forehead. I will tell you this, my sons caused this to me."

"Ok ... noted ... Uhm what happened during these past few months? Bonnie asked softly.

"Uhm Giacomo struck Damon and Damon hit Giacomo and-"

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because of you ... my husband is stupid and stubborn as is Damon, and he said things about you that Damon did not like, and he hit him."

Bonnie turned her head towards the road, "Wow," she said sadly, "I do not want to be the kind of girl who divides a family ..."

Lily parked outside the home of Damon, "You are not, This is an Italian family, there are always problems," she laughed at her own fate, "It's not your fault, Damon wanted to protect you. There was a time he would not have done it. You changed him in a way that you do not even know. "

Bonnie sighed, "Yes ..."

"Ok let's see the others," she said while both of them get out the car.

"Uhm Lily, I'll see you inside. I think I'll go and sit a while in the garden. I have so many things in my head right now."

"Okay," Lily walked over to her, "You're a part of our family now," she said while giving Bonnie a hug.

"Thank you, Lily ... thank you for supporting me ... I do not know where I would be right now if you were not there," Bonnie said with a broken voice.

"Hey Hey ... my son loves you ok, I am sure you will end up together, or I will beat his ass," she laughed.

Bonnie around the house to access the garden as Lily entered through the main door. She opened the gate and sat on the stone bench which was next to a big oak where Damon called her, Pocahontas. She laughed at the memory. Life with Damon was amusing. She sighed as the wind tickled her neck and she liked it. She looked at the different varieties of flowers in front of her, trying to think of positive things. She closed her eyes to meditate a little.

Suddenly she heard a laughing little girl approached, she opened her eyes and turned to the little girl. She looked like an angel. Laureta had blonde hair wet with brilliant blue eyes, a little plump, wearing a blue bikini, and her hands were on her hips while she looked curiously Bonnie.

"Hi .." Bonnie said, and she smiled, Laureta walked to the bench, and she sat on it in a complicated position.

"Who are you?" Laureta asked Bonnie, she was very cute, and her strong Italian accent was adorable.

"I am Bonnie, a friend of Damon's," when Bonnie gave the name of Damon, her face lit up.

"Dove si trova?" (Where is he?)

"Uhm I do not ... I do not speak Italian, sorry."

Laureta understood as she had only been in Mystic Falls for a few months, "I do not speak Italian" was a phrase that has often been repeated to her.

"Uhm ... ok"

She stayed quiet watching the flowers and Bonnie admired her.

 _Do this whole family has blue eyes? Will my twins have blue eyes too?_

Laureta turned his head to Bonnie and also was looking her, "Damon Zio mi ha parlato di una donna che si presenta come un sacco, mi ha detto che lei era la donna della sua vita." (Uncle Damon told me about a woman who looks like you a lot, he told me she was the woman of his life.) Laureta spoke quickly, and Bonnie squinted trying to decipher what she said.

Laureta smiled and moved her arms as if she was swimming.

"Ooh, you want to swim? Ok, I'll go with you," she smiled, and they stood up. She gave her hand to Laureta, who took it without hesitation. Damon had spoken of a woman with green eyes, short hair, and dark skin with small hands, Laureta directly thought that she was her in reliance on the description that Damon gave her. So she was not afraid.

They walked up to the pool and Laureta dropped her hand to run, and she made a big splash in the pool under the laughter of Bonnie.

Bonnie sat on a chair and watched her swim.

"Hello, Bonnie Bennett," she jumped in fear of hearing the voice of Giacomo. He was standing behind her, with a mean smile on her lips. "I see that you're back," he said, taking a chair next to her and sat down gracefully. Bonnie said nothing, she wondered how Lily could love a man so cunning.

Laureta shouted his name, waving his arms, and he smiled. When she continued to swim, he turned his attention to Bonnie.

"So ... what are you doing here? I thought you would never come back to Mystic Falls."

"It is my home," she said coldly.

"Your home is in Arizona. Phoenix if my memory is right."

Bonnie bowed his head silently praying that Lily appear here now, to save her to this conversation.

"Not anymore."

"With Pavel?"

"Neither."

He leaned on the chair, fixing her while she had her eyes down.

"So you chose my son."

She looked up to challenge him, "Yes and I have no intention of leaving."

He laughed, "I think your husband will be happy to know that his wife is alive, the poor sod thought you were dead."

" You do not have the right."

"I have every right, my son deserves better than you."

She laughed without humor, "like Elena?"

"She was a mistake, and I would not make the same one again."

She looked down, biting her lower lip, she did not want Mikael to ruin everything ... not now, "I will not call him, Damon threatened me enough so I will not do it," he said, and she looked up with a glimmer of hope. "But I do not love you."

"If you could know how I do not care..." She got up to leave, and he frowned upon seeing her rounded belly. She quickly turned toward the door.

"WAIT," he shouted, and she froze, "you are ... you are pregnant!"

"Yes," she said before striding inside the house.

Giacomo was confused, he did not believe she was pregnant with Damon's baby. He wanted to believe that it was Pavel's and maybe she wanted to have money in attributing paternity to Damon. It was not good, not good at all, for the company and for him. Giacomo made his entry into politics, and he did not need that kind of scandal. He perched, ignoring the calls of Laureta, he thought of a plan, a plan to remove Bonnie, this gold digger, from the table.

Damon returned home the next day as Giacomo had found him a new nurse to take care of him. He pretended to want to make peace and Damon accepted. Over the following days, Bonnie and Damon didn't talk at all. She did not speak to him whenever their paths crossed while Damon was using his blindness to ignore her. Yet he knew when she was in the same room as him. He was aware of Bonnie and her habits, but he did not want to make the first step. It was easy for her too, as Bonnie started a part-time job at the Mystic Falls hospital to save more money. She could not afford to stay doing nothing, she was having twins and the possibility that Damon would not help her to raise them was probable.

When she came home in the evening, she laughed with Damian and Laureta. This made Bonnie even sadder when they left four days later. As a pregnant woman having a double appetite, she loved the pizza made by Damian, she would have enjoyed getting to know him better. He was as funny as Damon without his trashy side. Laureta was cute, and they were making efforts to communicate despite the language barrier.

Lily wanted to do a birthday party for Bonnie, but she flatly refused. However, she agreed to the baby shower, reminding Lily that she did not want to celebrate her birthday. Bonnie just wanted a relaxing birthday of work, some chill, and Netflix.

Liv Parker was the new nurse for Damon and to say that he did not like her was an understatement. She had no sense of humor and the worst, in his opinion, she didn't know how to cook. She was just a nurse, cared for his bandages, and gave him the prescribed medication but other than that, she did not know to take care of a blind man. So he did not ask her to do menial tasks, he became grateful for Bonnie.

Damon was vaguely aware of the anniversary with Bonnie, one day he had promised her to give her the best gift, and he had thought about it.

It was Bonnie's birthday, and Damon was now thinking about what to do: either continue to ignore her until she speaks to him or make the first move by offering her the gift he had bought for her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Bonnie accompanied Damon to his company's office, he had an important meeting that he could not miss. Bonnie had completely shaved him, combed his hair, dressed him in an expensive couture suit and sprayed some cologne that seemed to be the essence of paradise. He was handsome and charming. Bonnie could not take her eyes off him as she sat in front of the meeting room that had transparent windows watching him speak with confidence and with an unusually serious look that was rare on his face. She was in admiration for him as a groupie before a celebrity.

He wore dark glasses to hide his eyes, he got up from time to time to show that he was able to. He spoke of representative actions, and the various company associates nodded. Bonnie had difficulty in associating the influential man in the meeting room to the wreck she had found in his living room with a glass of bourbon in hand. Damon was charismatic and attractive, he was getting better, and he could have taken his work home.

When the meeting was over, he stood up and shook some hands. Some congratulated him for his presentation, and others were desolated for his blindness. He was arranging the papers that were on the desk, gently as to not to let them fall. He was pleased that the meeting finally ended so he can return home with his Bon-Bon.

One of the partners, Julian O'Brian, was standing watching him arrange the papers thoroughly.

"Damon Salvatore!"

"Julian!" He said straightening up, he reached out his hand towards Julian and grabbed his hand. Julian's handshake was rough, everyone knew that Julian coveted the post of Damon... Julian was jealous. Evidently pissed too, maybe he thought that the blind Damon could not fulfill his function, but he was wrong.

"How are you? What a presentation! Your decision on the merger with the Duplesis is excellent."

"I am fine and thank you, I worked on it all night."

They had finished shaking hands, "Too bad I am not able to see your blue eyes as you hide them behind glasses," Julian laughed as if it was a good joke and Damon laughed without humor. "I am really sorry for your accident."

"Cut the shit off O'Brian, I know you do not like me."

Julian smiled, "I see you have not changed."

"Nope!"

Julian turned his head toward Bonnie, who was waiting for outside who was wearing a light blue set, hair in a high bun and had put a dark red lip which emphasized her lips in cupid bow.

"Is she your assistant?"

Damon knew who he meant, "She is my nurse."

"Wow, dude ... She is beautiful, too bad you can not see her."

"But I can touch her," he smiled, Bonnie turned to talk to the secretary who had approached her while Julian ogled her round ass.

"Haha lucky guy! She has a fat ass ... you got your black woman uh," Damon frowned, "I also think I'll start doing safaris in the African jungle, it seems that she knows how to do it with a large liana "Julian laughed.

"Uhm Julian, could you give me your hand I want to show you something interesting."

"Yeah," he held out his hand, and Damon made a quick motion by turning the hand of Julian behind his back, and he put him roughly on the table, the sheet he was struggling to organize felt down, and he swore under his breath.

"Listen, little dog's crap, if you dare talk like that about her again, I will break your arm into such small pieces that your bones will be difficult to rebuild as a puzzle of all America."

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed, and blurted out, "What ... what happened?"

"Nothing, just a game between friends," Damon said, smiling mischievously while Julian suited his jacket. "It was a joke... wasn't it? Julian?"

"Yes, it was a joke," he said, flustered, before leaving the room in anger.

Bonnie approached Damon, and she knelt to take the papers that were on the floor, "It seemed he was in pain."

"He got hurt, but it was a game, nothing to worry about."

She nodded, "You seem sure of yourself," she smiled to herself, "quite charismatic for your age," she stood up and put the papers in the attached box.

"My age? How old do you think I am?"

She put her arm around his and they walked together out of the room.

"I know your age, Damon Salvatore."

"Uh uh, tell me more."

"You are 28 years, you were born June 18, and your astrological sign is Gemini, which does not surprise me, the Gemini is famous for being a dick."

He laughed as they entered the elevator, "It is not fair, I do not know your birthday."

"February 5," she pressed the button.

"Uhm an Aquarius uh... interesting!"

"Why?"

"You will know on your birthday," he laughed.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, you make me smile like an idiot When I read them ! Thanks!**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **Happy 4th july🇺🇸**


	15. My heaven

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Bonnie was preparing for her day's work when she heard Damon shouting the name of Liv in the hallway. She laughed when he heard the nickname he had given her.

"Ice queen! Ice queen? Damn It! OLIVIA?"

"Yes! Yes! I am coming!"

"Come on! Come shave my face," he shouted.

Liv entered his room, "I'm naked in the bathroom, get your ass in here... Ice Queen!" He screamed, and she rolled her eyes. She walked to the bathroom and found him standing in front of the sink.

"What?"

"I need you to shave me, do you know even how to shave a man?" He asked.

"Uhm let me think ... I know how to cut a man's throat. I think I can learn to shave his face," she said sarcastically.

"Of course, I knew you were a murderer ... Ok, come and kill me, Ice Queen," he sat on the toilet after dropping the bezel. Liv rummaged through the drawers to take the instruments and a towel. She placed the towel on Damon's lap, pulled out the blade and shaving cream. "Just to clarify, I was joking when I said that you can kill me. Actually, I don't want you to kill me, I'm too young."

"Ooh, what a pity, I was waiting to do it."

"Ahahaha now shave me, please. I think I look like a snowman who wore extensions."

She laughed quietly applying shaving cream on his cheeks and his neck, and she started to work.

Bonnie walked down the hall, and she heard them arguing, she stopped in front of his room a moment and then she decided to go in to see what was happening.

"Fuck it! I'll look like fucking fool bloodied, could you please stop hurting me! It fucking hurts."

"If you stopped moving and talking maybe I could shave you without hurting you, jerk."

"Bullshit, I feel I have more cuts, and I did not speak while you shaved me."

"You were speaking!" She yelled annoyed.

"Nope, I did not speak!"

Liv sighed annoyed, Damon knew how to annoy her each time. To this day, she did not know how Bonnie was able to handle him, but if he continued this way, she would resign soon.

"Really Damon, you're more intolerable than a man of 90 years who is weak and sick."

"Die motherfucker!"

"Arghh," she groaned.

"Wow, you are groaning! that is new, Parker," he laughed amused.

"You are a pain in my ass, keep quiet, and I will shave you correctly."

"Ok ok," he put his hands in the air to show that he was resigned but the smile on his lips say something else. Liv continued to shave him carefully, but he made a face, and the blade had wounded him again.

"Ouch ouch ouch."

"DAMON!" she shouted and laughed.

"I did not speak Argh ! it hurts, and it stings."

"You're impossible!"

"Did I say I like you?"

She sighed.

"I meant the opposite!"

Liv closed her eyes to calm herself, Bonnie was at the door and mocked them. If it were her, she would have left him with soap full on his face until he begs her to be shaven. Liv was too kind to him. Liv turned her head toward Bonnie, when she wanted to speak, Bonnie put her index finger on her mouth to make her understand not to say anything. She and Liv were not really friendly, but they appreciated each other.

She slowly walked toward Liv and took the blade. Liv nodded in understanding what she wanted to do, "ok, do not move, I will continue," Liv said, leaving her place for Bonnie.

"Ok, Chief!"

Bonnie stood up in front of him, she applied foam to all parts of his cheeks, and she put a hand on his chin to doing him looking up. She approached him, gently and quickly, she shaved him.

 _This floral scent ... these fingers ... this way to shave ... Bonnie_.

"Do not move, jerk," Liv said manipulating her phone.

Damon had no intention of moving as he knew who was shaving him and did not want to be difficult. It was Bonnie, he had not spoken to her since that day in the hospital. Today was her birthday, and he did not know whether to talk or not. Liv looked up to watch that Damon was quiet while Bonnie shaved him. She took all her time, every centimeter, every hair, she was careful. She was quick and precise without saying a word. Only the sound of the blade on his skin echoed in the bathroom.

Bonnie took advantage of the moment with Damon, she was smiling when he made faces as she was already used to it. She loved it when he looked like a little boy who had a fear of being punished. When she finished, she took another clean towel, wet it slightly and she wiped all traces of moss. Their faces were closed, he could feel her peculiar odor of fruits and even her shampoo which smell the mango.

 _Bonnie ..._

She was trying to resist to give him a kiss on the lips, her whole body wanted Damon. Her lips were parted, she quit her movements, and she put a hand on his face by running her thumb on his cheeks now all soft. She looked down on his lips, she wanted him so ... so much.

Liv cleared her throat causing Bonnie to straighten up, Damon sighed weakly. He saw nothing, he did not know her face, but he knew the form of her lips, the softness of her skin and the smoothness of her strokes. He wanted to feel close to her and wanted to scream at Liv to get out, but he did not.

Bonnie took a bottle of alcohol for the aftershave, she put a little on her hands, and she slapped her hands on Damon's cheeks. Liv laughed, and Bonnie's joined her, escaping from her mouth. Her laugh was different, Damon hissed when he felt his skin stung.

"It's over, Damon," Liv said, Bonnie moved away from him but he stood up, and he took her hand. She gasped and turned in astonishment.

* * *

 **Song: Emeli Sandé - Heaven**

 _Will you recognize me_

 _In the flashing light?_

 _I try to keep my heartbeat_

 _But I can't get it right_

 _Will you recognize me_

 _When I'm lying on my back?_

 _Something's gone inside me_

 _And I can't get it back_

* * *

He wandered towards her, they were standing in front of each other. He had his eyes down as if he could see Bonnie and she watched the white bandages on his eyes. She swallowed hard.

"I want to see you ..." he murmured.

She took his right hand and guided it to her face, he caressed each inch of her face, while Bonnie's eyes were closed. Taking advantage of the sensation of his hand on hers, he took his time. He quit his caresses as his fingers came to rest on her lips, he leaned in gently. Bonnie was breathing quickly, she wanted him to kiss her, and he wanted to do so. He wanted to touch her, it had been so long, that he didn't remember what it was to feel Bonnie in his arms.

He came closer and closer, so close that his belly touched hers.

 _The babies..._

She blinked rapidly becoming aware of what was happening and then she walked away from him suddenly breaking the beauty of this moment.

"Bonnie ..." he said softly, but she backed up and left the bathroom, walking as fast as she could. Liv looked at him. "Bonnie?" He held out his arms to find her.

"She's gone .." Liv cooed, a little sad to see him like that.

* * *

 **Song: Emeli Sandé - Heaven**

 _Oh heaven, oh heaven_

 _I wait with good intentions_

 _But the day it always lasts too long_

 _Then I'm gone_

 _Oh heaven, oh heaven_

 _I wait with good intentions_

 _But the day it always lasts too long_

 _Then I'm gone_

 _Then I'm gone_

 _Then I'm gone_

 _Then I'm gone_

* * *

"Ok .. umm Liv can you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

He laughed, "No no I will not ask you to masturbate me. I did it yesterday, and I'm very satisfied right now."

Liv made a grimace of disgust, "Damon, what do you want?"

"I want you to ask Ric to come, I want him to go buy some stuff for tonight."

"Okay," she said, leaving the bathroom, Damon remained motionless for a moment. He put his hand on his bandages, gently feeling them.

 _Only a few months ... I could see._

He walked up to the room and sat on the bed waiting for Ric. He was determined to make this evening, the most beautiful of her birthday.

Bonnie was upset, she spent the day making infusions and assisting the sick while distracting herself. Mary Lou and Nora had prepared a surprise for her in the break room, there were balloons of different colors and there was even a cake. She was happy that they remembered her birthday, though she smiled, her heart was elsewhere. Damon had tried to kiss her, how did he know it was her? Of course...

 _He was Daredevil, with great powers._

He had smelled her scent, she felt silly, she did not want to be so low before him. He had denied his children and no longer spoke to her even though she wanted him to talk to him. She wanted him to say something, she expected something, not just a kiss.

 _Maybe he forgot my birthday ..._

She became confused in her thoughts. She was distracted all afternoon. At the end of the day, she took a quick hot shower before going home, with her wet hair and she wore a short green dress with lace details. She left the hospital and saw a lovely couple who was waiting for her outside. They wanted to invite Bonnie to the restaurant to celebrate her birthday properly, but she refused, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Although the work was part-time, she still felt tired as the pregnancy was exhausting her. She got into her car and drove to the boarding house.

Arriving home, she sighed before opening the door. It was already dark, and she could see the swirling lights of fire illuminate the dark hallway. The lights were not on ... she looked all sides a little scared then she could hear his voice calling. She walked into the living room to where the light came. Bonnie walked timidly into the living room, she put a hand on her belly like to protect them. She stopped when she saw him.

Damon was standing in front of the fireplace waiting for her, dressed in a gray Hemley and black jeans. As beautiful as the light that emanated from the fire, he had his arms behind his back and was smiling.

"Hi ..." she said.

"Hi, Bon-Bon."

On the ground, there was a lot of little muffins on a tray and cupcakes that looked delicious. In fact, it was a little picnic in the living room near the fireplace. It was beautiful, simple that made Bonnie nearly cry. She laughed with astonishment with tears in eyes.

"Computer play ... Glee - Colorblind," he roared, and voice control of computer launched the soft music.

Bonnie was still standing the entrance, she put both hands over her mouth when Damon showed the red rose bouquet and a velvet box.

"Happy birthday Bon-Bon."

" Daredevil..."

"The one and only," He smiled.

Bonnie did not think as she ran ... she ran toward him.

* * *

 **Glee- Colorblind"**

 **[Mercedes:]**

 _When the world is seeing yellow_

 _I only see gray_

 _When everybody sees the rainbow_

 _I'm stuck in the rain_

 _You take a little piece of me_

 _Every time you leave_

 _I don't think that I'll_

 _Ever find that silver lining_

 _Or a reason to smile_

 _You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams_

 _Now I'm colorblind, colorblind_

 _When did my heart_

 _Get so full of never mind, never mind_

 _Did you know_

 _That you stole the only thing I needed_

 _Always black and white in my eyes_

 _I'm colorblind_

* * *

She jumped on him, and he picked her reflexively as her legs wrapped around him and squeezed hard. She laughed with happiness, she forgot her months of uncertainty, she forgot that week of silence, there were just the two against the world as before.

"You did not forget ..." she laughed and wept.

"Hey hey! No crying right now! You haven't seen your gift yet."

She put her feet on the ground, quickly wiped her tears excited to open the red box.

"Ok this is for you," he handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

"They better be, or I will fire Ric."

She laughed, "they are perfect," she put her nose in the bouquet to inspire pleasant floral fragrance.

"And this is for you," he pointed to the dark green velvet box, he opened it in front of her, and she almost swallowed her tongue.

* * *

 _I'll wait_

 _For roses to be red again_

 _And I hate_

 _That you took my blue from the ocean_

 _Give me back green greens and goldens_

 _My purples, my blues, you stole them_

 _How long will I be broken?_

 _You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams_

 _Now I'm colorblind, colorblind_

 _When did my heart_

 _Get so full of never mind, never mind_

 _Did you know_

 _That you stole the only thing I needed_

 _Only black and white in my eyes_

 _I'm colorblind_

 _It's only black and white in my eyes_

 _I'm colorblind_

* * *

"Damon .." she gasped, she gently ran her fingers over the parcel of gold, he closed the box, and she jumped in fear and laughed loudly. "It's ... it's ..."

"Your zodiac sign, do you remember that day in the elevator?"

She nodded, her eyes still admire the pendant in emeralds and gold, it was a pendant representing the air, two parallel zigzag with small emeralds that connected them.

"Uhm I'm confused, did you nod?"

She laughed, "Yes."

"Well, I promised you a beautiful thing and everything so ... Ta-da! I chose the figure of the pendant myself, and asked the jeweler to create it just for you."

"But ... When?"

"There were months when I wanted to do it until I finally did it ... do you like it?"

She looked up, and she laughed, she embraced him passing her arms around his neck, they kissed for several minutes before they separated.

"It is a yes, I guess."

"Yes ..."

"Bonnie ... I'm sorry ... I think we should talk and resolve our problems ... I love you like a fucking crazy man."

"Damon?"

"Uhm?" He murmured to her lips pecking them with love.

"This haircut give you a look ridiculous."

He laughed loudly, "I missed you Bon-Bon."

* * *

 **Reviews**


	16. I can't believe how much I love her

**OH my God! 10192 views! Thank you very much to read my story, thank you...💐**

* * *

"Mmmm, this is fucking delicious," Bonnie gormandized, at least Damon could not see her because she devoured the cupcakes; there were cupcakes in many tastes and perfumes. She tasted them all and found all of them oddly good.

"You eat like you've spent a week in a well," he mocked her, although he could not see her, Bonnie was noisily eating by making small noises of satisfaction.

"I am hungry ... It is not my fault," she pouted.

Damon smirked and put his hand on his cheek, imagining her eating. They sat on the floor in the middle of several cousins; pastry tray was beside them with Bonnie sitting with her legs crossed in a lotus-shaped, while Damon was sitting with one leg bent, the elbow on his knee and one hand on his cheek. His head tilted a little as he smiled. Damon thought about her body. She might have ebony black skin, with curly hair, pink lips, and thick eyelashes but most important, he imagined her smile.

 _It should be as bright as her voice when she laughed._

He was so happy that the gift and the picnic have pleased her which is why he could not help smiling and dreaming. Bonnie had finished all the cupcakes; some muffins remained, but there was one that had a candle on it. She wiped her mouth, and she put the napkin down on the board. Her gaze finally landed on Damon, who looked like a little girl watching a romantic cartoon.

"Damon? You look like a little girl right now," she laughed.

He laughed and shifted to sit more comfortably.

"Stop making fun of me and come to me," she crept near to him, they had their arms around each other while Bonnie put her head in his neck. "I missed you... you know ..."

"I did too; It was difficult for me, Damon ... I know I left with Pavel, but it's you that I loved."

"Do you still love me?"

She smiled and took his hand and passed on her neck where her pendant was, "... this is the proof of our love, I do love you, Damon."

His face became serious; he slid his hand on her face, and he kissed her passionately. It was enough to light a fire in her, with her hormones into madness, she wanted to fuck like a crazy. Bonnie moaned softly as Damon intensified the kiss. When he pulled away from her, she almost wanted to slap him for stopping.

"Why? Jerk! It was awesome."

"Because, it's time to blow out the candle."

She turned her head towards the muffin that had a green candle in the middle.

"Since I have told you that my eyes are green, I feel that everything you selected for me is the green." She laughed.

"It is my new favorite color, do not bother me and lite the candle, Bon-Bon."

"Ok ok," she took the lighter on set and lit the candle. Picking it up, she sat comfortably in his arms. "Here we are, we blow it out together?"

"Yes, if you want," she took his hand and guided his hand to the muffin resting on her hand making sure he don't touch the flame. She just wanted him to visualize where he will blow.

"Ok let's go ... one ... two ... three," they put out the candle at the same time. Even though Damon blew to the right of the candle, his breath mixed with hers which was enough to extinguish the small candle. "Yeah I am officially getting old."

"I still older than you anyway."

"What do you mean? If I were older than you, would you still love me?" She asked suspiciously with wrinkled eyes and he laughed.

"Uhm no, no, I did not say that babe."

"Do not call me babe," she rolled my eyes before taking a bite of muffin.

"Are you eating the muffin ... again?"

"Damon!" She cried louder a bit offended, or Bonnie had become susceptible, perhaps her pregnancy made her sensitive. She was not like Ice Queen, but he felt she was the most sensitive. He put his arms around her, laughing as she shot him a dirty look which he felt.

"I know your eyes spitting me fire at this moment, but I do not care, as long as I can do that," he pecked her lips, and she calmed down. "I love you, Bonnie," he murmured.

"Uhm you tamed me, Salvatore. It is not fair."

He retired from her, "ok I will stop using my charms when you sulk, and I'll add that you eat divinely," he ran a hand behind his back and crossed two fingers. Bonnie saw the act, she squinted.

"Oh My God, you are lying to me!" She shouted angrily.

"Uhm maybe," he sneered, she crushed the remaining muffin on his face, the crumbs of muffins have landed all over him, he could not believe that she did that. He coughed removing the chocolate on his face, at least the muffin was not too soft, Bonnie watched him, and her smile faded.

"Uhm ..."

" You, Bonnie Bennett!" He scolded.

"Uhm ..." she said, embarrassed and amused.

When he wanted to scold her again, she dived to kiss him. She could taste the chocolate on his lips, and moved her tongue on the chocolate smears on his face, sensually while Damon firmly grasped her waist. She finished cleaning his face with her tongue, and returned to his lips, their tongues met as Damon bent down on the cushions.

"My perv Bon-Bon," he cooed while his hands caressed her ass cheeks, he was lying on his back, and Bonnie lay on top of him. She put her legs on either side of him moving her butt magnifying on his cock. "Bonnie," he groaned, she began to unzip his jeans while she was kissing him, she plunged her hand into his boxer causing Damon to gasp. "Fuck fuck, Bonnie, Ric could pass by here ..."

"I love you ..." she cooed licking them rest of chocolate on him, she pressed her fingers around his dick and precum already flowed. He was fucking excited, her seductive little voice was not helping. "Let me fuck you, Damon ... I'm too excited right now."

"Bonnie, we can not do it here, they can find us naked," she leaned on his neck and slightly biting it putting more pressure on his dick, and he groaned loudly. He regretted that he turned off the music earlier because the whole house could hear them if they moaned too loud.

"Who said we had to be naked," she said mischievously, she left his dick sticking out through his zipper in his pants. She lifted her skirt, moved her panties to the side to allow his cock enter her.

"Wait ... wait ... hold on. Bonnie! OH FUCK DO NOT STOP BONNIE," He was inside her, and she rode him as if she was in a rodeo competition. Bonnie was moving her hips rhythmically, she turned, climbed up and down and turning. Damon had his hands on her ass, slapping it causing her to moan each time loudly.

"Damon ..."

"Do not stop ... please, Bonnie," she was so wet that her juices dripping on his jeans, she rallied and focused on the movement of her hips. Damon seemed to become crazy, he made a choking noise, it's like he was about to swallow his tongue. She would have laughed if she was not about to reach the climax. They fucked in the living room until they find the orgasm both. Bonnie stopped her movements while she felt Damon's cum pulsed inside her. She collapsed on him, he felt her bump and put her arms around her. Their breathing equalized, and Bonnie had her eyes closed as her head rested on his chest.

"Remind me to buy you a lot of muffins," he breathed.

She smiled," You pissed me off and ... "she bit her lip," my hormones make me hysterical." He swallowed, he had not talked about babies yet. It was THE topic.

"Maybe, we should talk about your pregnancy."

"Why?" She was silent, and he held her tighter, "why didn't you believe me? Did you really think I would lie to you about such an important thing?"

He sighed and ran his hand through her hair, "I'm ... I was angry and hurt ... I'm sorry."

"I was upset and hurt too," she kissed him, "do you believe me now?" She looked with her eyes pleading him to say yes.

"I .. Bonnie ..."

"I never slept with him while I was in Berlin, Damon. I was so wrong ... and these recent months have not been easy for me. I was afraid of my feelings about everything... the pregnancy... scared about Mikael..." her voice broke, and she put her head on his chest.

"I will not let him hurt you, you know. I do not judge you for your past, if someone should be tried for his past here, it should be me. I slept with twin sisters while I was engaged to one of them. "

She laughed, "if someone plays like that with our twins ..."

"I'll burn his house, crush his car and kill him slowly," she sneered.

"Do you believe me? I really want to know ... I do not oblige you, I can rise em alone you know."

"I know ..."

"Then do you believe me?"

"I love you."

"But -"

"And I believe you," he stroked her back, she wanted to cry but refrained. She sat up to kiss him again. This kiss was tender, their lips barely touched, then she pecked his lips laughing, and he laughed too. She rested her head on his chest, and he remained in this position in silence.

He thought about the twins, but he did not realize he would soon be a dad. He didn't want to accept it because his fears concerning children and his blindness would return. He took the news without really want to think about babies.

"Bonnie?"

"Uhm?"

"In case you've forgotten, we're still in the living room, my dick is inside of you, my jeans are soaked, and my face is sticky. Can we go take a shower before sleep?"

"Uhm ..."

He laughed," we'll take a shower and sleep all right? "

"Ok ..." she said in a small voice, she did not move, Bonnie breathed softly.

"Bonnie ?," She did not move and made these little noises when she sleeps, "Help!" He murmured.

After moving for several minutes to wake her up, she finally woke up and moved into his room to take a quick shower. He could feel that she was tired, she soaped him so slowly, and he smiled as she placed her head on his chest to the rest. The shower has taken longer than expected, Bonnie was very somnolence. She wore a Hemley of Damon's and pajama bottoms before joining him in bed, and they fell asleep in the arms of each other.

* * *

 _Bonnie saw a man walking on his Balcony, she didn't see his face as if there were a blur on his face. He moved frantically and walking around in circles. Bonnie had her sunglasses, and she was in a bikini in front of the pool in her home in Phoenix. She took advantage of the sunny day, but this man walking on his balcony was strangely familiar and seemed angry and disoriented. His balcony was in front of her house so that he could be seen from afar. She put a hand on her forehead for protection from the sun and she removed her glasses to better fearfully watching him move._

 _Unfortunately, Mikael had no time to install a longer barrier. The neighbor could see all of their pool and even Bonnie. The man started talking and screaming as if he was possessed, Bonnie stood up immediately. He continued to speak himself, shouting profanities, things Bonnie did not understand as she could not see his face, just his shirtless body with dirty black trousers and scruffy. She looked at him and followed each of his gesture intensely when he turned his head toward her. Bonnie thought she heard at this moment his neck make a cracking sound like someone cutting with a saw or a neck being broken._

 _She still could not see his face, but she was afraid, she knew that she knew him but from where? She did not know. Then he started shouting things that were borderline gibberish. Bonnie retreated slowly, trembling with fear, something was horrible about this man was like a demon from hell. Suddenly, he jumped off the balcony, and he landed in the garden of her house, she saw him ... he was not far away and walked toward her._

 _"Oh God ..." she gasped, "go away... I will call the police," she shouted, but the man continued to walk toward her, she could not see his facial features, but she saw the marks of a smile, he laughed. Bonnie ran toward the house, she was barefoot and was not afraid of slipping. She arrived in front of the sliding door, she entered and closed the door with all her forces. It was a transparent door, and she saw the man continued to walk at a slow pace._

 _She ran around the house, locking every door she touched. She was so afraid that he is right behind her._

 _"Lord ... help me," she silently prayed, she was now in front of the entrance to the main door, shaking and sweating, severely frightened. She heard a noise outside, voices of people. She soon turned to look at the small windows next to the door, she raised the curtain and saw that there were lots of people outside the house. She sighed with relief, and she unlocked the door to leave._

 _She ran out, reckless of her naked appearance, a man was in the house, and he was more than scary. The group was composed of men and women dressed in suits & ties. He looked distinguished ... high society. One of them even had a brown chihuahua in their arms, and the dog's nails were painted in the same color as her dress. Bonnie stopped running, standing before them, frozen._

 _Mikael gets out of the garden, dressed as chic as the people before her. She could see his face and wondered vaguely if he was the man he who had jumped from the balcony. He spoke to them, and she understood every word he said. He was talking about the house, the benefits of having such a home and, as a realtor, he boasts the merits of each parcel of their property. Adrenaline was in her body, and she screamed._

 _"HEY!" People turned to her, "He ... he ... this house is not for sale ... I live here ..."_

 _Mikael approached her, and then a wave of memories was submerged her, she remembered all those nights when he beat her shamelessly. ... He smiled... the same smile as the man without a face. It was him..._

 _"Help ... please help me! Call the Police ... he harasses me."_

 _"He is your husband," an old man in the group said._

 _"BUT he beats me ..." she shouted angrily, "it hurts."_

 _Mikael laughed, "when will you stop complaining? I got you out of the street, you would be sucking dicks in the back of a car on a desert road if I didn't rescue you at the time! I gave you a home, a house ... Damn It! I've even married you, you are ungrateful, Bonnie Mikaelson. "_

 _She shook her head in denial, "I had to go ... you did fear me Mike ... you ... you hitting me and often forced me to have sex with you when you were drunk... It isn't a life... I had to leave. "_

 _"Dirty little ungrateful," he cried, and all the other people began shouting the same 3 words without stopping. He shouted, again and again, causing Bonnie to put her hands over her ears not to hear them crying. She looked at Mikael, who walked toward her, she blinked and in an instant, he was no more dressed chic, but he was shirtless with a dirty black Jean scruffy like the mad man before. She could not see his face, he was horrible. She was scared ... so scared. She closed her eyes, while the group chanted the three words he had said earlier._

 _A hand grabbed her arm hard, she broke her eyes open, Bonnie slowly looked up his face, and she frowned._

 _"Damon ..."_

 _"Open your eyes, you dirty little ungrateful!" He shouted at her, and she closed her eyes immediately. He shook her violently, "Open your eyes!" He yelled again._

 _"Let me alone Damon ... no ... I beg you to live me alone Mikael...no please... stop... please stop."_

"Open your eyes, Bonnie," Damon murmured stroking her hair, she was sweating profusely, it was a nightmare. The worst in years. She was so frightened that when she woke up, she continued to struggle in his strong arms.

"Do not ... do not touch me," she cried.

"Shh, It is me ... It is Damon ..."

She opened her eyes and saw that it was really Damon, and she was in his room, in his bed, in his arms. She started crying frantically telling him about the bloody nightmare. What she said, the fear she felt was not like it was his Bonnie. The strong Bonnie he has always known, if this dream was put her in this state, he could not imagine what it would be if he found her.

She lived many years with this sword of Damocles over her head on top of that they are still legally married, he thought of how to release her of this situation.

 _I must find him and force him to divorce her... I must do something to set her free._

* * *

 **Reviews**


	17. A girl and a boy

Bonnie had trouble getting back to sleep, he told her what he did during those months spent without her, the usual travel to the hospital. She fell asleep after an hour but he did not sleep, he watched over her in case she would have another nightmare. The one she had just upset him, he was afraid for her. For the first time he realized, she was there, there with him in Mystic Falls. She returned, she was in his arms and she was pregnant of his babies. He wondered what to do, what to do to stop her from being afraid. What was certain was that his father did not try to contact her husband, he had enough to threaten him. But, he was uncertain about their future if he didn't handle this problem.

 _Maybe I must talk to him ... her piece of shit husband_.

He had to talk to Giacomo first, tell him why she left; maybe he will understand that it is useless to think that she is a gold digger. Bonnie was not a gold digger and she proved it repeatedly. While she slept, he slipped his hand on her to touch the necklace he had given her hours earlier. He smiled, he would have liked to see what it looked like on her. If someone were to find this Mikael, then that must be him. He had to protect Bonnie as best as he could, even though he was blind, it did not change that he remains a man and the visceral desire to protect his family was starting to work in him, Bonnie had become his family.

Damon could still hear Bonnie sobbing in his ear with his breathing ragged, waking up, frightened, in the arms of Bonnie was anything but joyful. He could not imagine anyone hurting her much less raise a hand on her. Knowing that Mikael had hit her, she was forced off putting a thought, an impure thought that was ruining the innocent and strong vision he had of her. Yesterday, he thought to contact Mikael, finally releasing it but he would not do it in her back; he wanted to do it, but after talking about it with her.

Damon woke up in her arms, he clicked his phone to know what time it was, and it was still early. Knowing perfectly well, his groundhog Bonnie, he was not going to wake up her so early. He went to take a shower, after brushing his teeth, he came down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Bonnie. He thought he'd find Liv in the kitchen, but she was not there, which seemed odd given that she usually wakes up early. After barking a few instructions to Ric, he climbed the stairs and walked towards Liv's bedroom. He knocked several times before she opened the door.

Liv opened the door, visibly still somnolent; Damon had awakened her and it made her cranky.

"What?" She questioned, pushing a blonde curl off her face with her hand.

"Good morning Ice Queen, what's up?"

"Nothing."

He smiled, "why do you use a tone so annoyed?"

"Uhm let me think ... um you woke me up dude!" She spat.

"Wow, before turning me to stone, Medusa, I just wanted to know why you're not standing in the kitchen; since you usually wake up early."

"Maybe because your girlfriend is a nurse and ... by your moanings last night, I knew you are together again, and I can't sleep all my morning like I want. She is a nurse, so go annoy her! I want to sleep."

"Yeah, I know," he said proudly.

"Then why are you still here, bothering me?"

He laughed happily, "because I missed my usual first drama of the day, you are awake and so ..."

"Urgh, bye Damon."

"Hey what-"

She slammed the door in his face so fast he felt the wind sweep his hair. He laughed before coming back in the kitchen to cook breakfast for Bonnie with Alaric. The plate he prepares for Bonnie was full of food: scrambled eggs, bacon, hot milk, fruits ... he went into his bedroom and the breathing of Bonnie was still calm, she was still asleep. He did not want to wake up her, so he put the tray of food on the bedside table and wrote her a note in which he said, "For you, my light." After the eventful night she had, she needed to sleep longer. He closed the door and went back down to the kitchen to eat with Ric.

In the kitchen, Ric and Damon ate and talked.

"And you like her?"

"No, no, it is just ... she is beautiful you know."

"She is married, Ric! All Gilberts are the same, she will use you and throw you."

Ric laughed, "Isobel is special, then there is nothing between us. We just see each other and talk about life."

"Okay, you said it," Damon swallowed a mouthful his scrambled eggs, "but do not fuck her; I am tired of this family. Elena wants us to remain friends, but I do not see why I can not see how we can stay friends. "

"Well, you can talk with her."

"Really? What we can talk about? About my little brother's dick?"

"Maybe it is better if you do not talk about that," he laughed and Damon grimaced at the thought of having a conversation with Elena. She wanted to stay friends with him, but he just did not see the need. "Uhm, Lily told me about a baby shower for Bonnie; she wants to do it this weekend."

"Yeah, she is crazy, she needs to relax a little."

"About the babies ... did you reconcile with Bonnie?"

"Yeah, and I could say thanks to you, she really liked the pastry," he smiled mischievously, "especially the chocolate brownie, you have to buy more often. I can now say this is my favorite pastry."

"Why?" He asked curious.

"She fucked me hard by dint of that."

Ric had choked on his smoothie because of the sudden sexual reference and he coughed several times while Damon laughed.

"Yep! She is my Bon-Bon now."

"Uhm ..." He continued eating.

"In what room would it be good to make a nursery?"

"It'll be nice if it was in room close to yours. I do not know myself about decoration and babies but they must be as close as possible to you, I think."

"Engage an interior designer to come and make some plans on the house, I want the perfect nursery for her babies."

"Your baby," Alaric corrected.

"Yes ..." he said thoughtfully. He did not yet see the Bonnie's babies like his, not he did not believe her but it was so sudden and the idea of being a father was almost unreal. "

"Anyway, do it. I want to surprise her."

" Ok."

He continued to eat, speaking of the house and organizing the baby shower though Lily had indeed specified that she will take care of everything.

"She will come change the furniture and I could not walk in my living room without her bumping me."

"I'll put them in the same place like before do not worry, Liv will help you anyway."

"Who? Ice queen?! She leaves the ice and frost everywhere she goes, I may slip with it." Damon said amused and Ric laughed.

"Get fuck yourself." Liv said, turning a page of her magazine while Damon almost jumped out of the chair.

"Olivia! Damn it! At least clear your throat or something." Damon huffed and she just turn another page without worrying about him.

"I did not even hear you, since when you here?"

"Since I eat! Keep up the discussion as if I was not here."

"Brrr Ric do you feel this cold wind?" Damon questioned, rubbing his arms, "Ice Queen's around, put your jacket on. I should have know you're there, when the temperature drops you are never far away."

Ric laughed amused and Liv rolled her eyes to his bad joke. Damon's phone rang, he received a message from Bonnie.

"Thanks for the breakfast, I miss you ... get back in the bedroom, Daredevil."

He smiled while listening to the message, the other two in the room also heard the voice playback and smiled seeing the illuminated face of Damon.

"Urgent business calls me! Goodbye dream team! Let no one bother us Ric, I'll fuck my nurse."

"Very nice." She said.

"Of course." Alaric answered.

Damon left the room quickly and mounted the stairs, walked in the hallway, he knew exactly how to get to his bedroom.

"Damon?"

"I am here Bon-Bon." He said, slipping into the bed and then he kissed her deeply, her lips were soft and creamy; he could taste the sweetness of the milk on her lips. He kissed her and lay down on her by putting both arms on either side of her head, careful to not put his weight on her belly. He moaned into the kiss and continued his ministry on her neck.

"You are glad to see me it seems ..."

"I'm glad you're here in my bed to have the opportunity to kiss you and make love to you like I want." He pushed the edge of her nightgown, which released a hyper sensitive breast and he sucked it. Bonnie arched her back moaning.

"Damon ... you are exciting me."

"I know. I want you, I want to be in you right now."

"We must go out." Damon raised his head and put his chin on her breast.

"Out!? To go where?"

"First, go to the hospital for my consultation of the month, and after to go shopping, you can not see me, but I gained weight and my stomach is huge, what is worse is that I am only my first quarter, it will still grow," she sighed in frustration. "I have to buy clothes. "

"Uhm, I find you perfect Bonnie," she rolled her eyes.

"You can not even see me."

"But I can touch you, and according to my hands," he slipped his hands on her thighs, "you are as beautiful as Megan Good."

She laughed, "I'm not as pulpy as her."

"I am not sure Bon-Bon maybe you are pulpy but," he sucked her breast, "I love your small breasts and I love how they become sensitive to my tongue. I love your hips, your belly that now bears our babies. I love your thighs, your butt, your little feet and even your toes, I love your body, Bon-Bon. I love it as it is." He went up to her face to kiss her, "and I love you."

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

"Now let me fuck you and cum inside you."

"You need to eat something for me first."

"What?"

"My pussy," Damon had a grin before running.

* * *

After doing what Bonnie asked, they went back to shower, Bonnie came so hard, that the face of Damon was filled with her juice. Her pregnancy made her body more sensitive, she could feel every lick with an intensity that she did not suspect. Damon did reach her to climax three times just with his tongue; and when he added his fingers, Damon could swear she snatched clumps of his hair while she grabbed his hair. After the shower, they dressed to go out, Bonnie had eaten half of her breakfast, but did not want to eat bacon, the smell disgusted her.

They descended into the kitchen so Bonnie could say hello to Ric and Liv, and then they came out of the house. Bonnie guided him towards the car as she did before all the drama and Damon could not be more satisfied. They got into the car, Bonnie asked him if he wanted to go shopping before going to the hospital and he replied that he initially wanted to go to the hospital because he was sure he will fall asleep while Bonnie would choose her clothes.

Bonnie nodded, rolling her eyes and she drove them to the hospital. She had an appointment with Josette Parker, who proved to be the big sister of Liv, he was eager to "see" what she looked like. Liv was quite cold and did not laugh much, even when Damon made jokes or his usual sarcasm, she laughed very rarely. If Jo was as cold as her, he already imagined calling her Ice Queen Number Two. Bonnie parked in the parking lot, they walked to the elevator and mounted inside laughing. Inside, they were alone and they kissed, the little flying dress of Bonnie was a godsend for Damon, who had his hands almost on her butt.

"This morning I made you cum, even several times, I think it's my turn."

"Ahhh-" she shouted in surprise when Damon slapped her in the ass, "do not do it again, Daredevil!"

If Damon had no bandages over his eyes, he would have raised an eyebrow.

"I will and you can not impeach it," he grunted with his face on her neck, she had her arms around his neck and his waist encircled her.

"Damon, we're in a hospital!"

"Uhm" he put a hand in her panties.

 **CLIG**

She pushed him off, "saved by the bell," she laughed and he pouted. They walked until the office of Josette Parker and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Jo said and they went back, "Bonnie! How are you?" She walked towards her.

"I'm doing well, and you?" They hug.

"Well, he is the father I presume."

"Right," he shook her hand.

"Come! Come," she pointed to the concealment and Bonnie sat above the table while Damon sat down on a chair next to her. "Let's say hello to your babies, please roll up your dress. "

"Sure," Bonnie rolled up her dress to the top of her rounded belly and Jo applied a blue gel on her stomach. "Wow," she said.

"What? What?" Damon asked worried and Bonnie laughed.

"No nothing, it is just cold."

Jo took the probe and she slipped it on her belly.

"Here we are."

Damon strained to listen and he heard the rhythmic beats of his children's hearts.

"Well, they are healthy, uhm nothing to fear. They are well, you see ... the feet, hands, their little face ..."

Bonnie smiled fullest and Damon focused on the heartbeats. Something in him was hatched, it was at that time he really understood that he was to become a father soon. He had an adrenaline rush and he shook her hand strong enough to make Bonnie wince.

"Damon ... your hand."

He came out of his thoughts, "Oh, sorry, Bon-Bon, I ... I was ... I do not believe I'll be a father."

"I know," she stroked his hand gently, and he smiled weakly. The heart beats of the two babies was like a melody, and he wanted to record them for listening to them after, but he dared not ask.

"Do you want to know the babies' sex?"

"Uhm," Bonnie hesitated.

"Yes," Damon whispered.

"Then yes," Bonnie said.

"Here ... we have a little guy and here ..." she slid the probe to the left, "a little a girl."

"Oh my God ..." Bonnie was in tears, but Damon concentrated himself not to cry. If he dared to cry, he could be ill, and he had to change all the bandage after so he withheld his tears as best he could. "Do you see them Damon, they are so perfect," she said moved. Damon knew she did not really ask this question, he could not see, all he saw was black, complete darkness, but at least he could hear the beating of their hearts and hope to see them babies when his vision will be restored. His legs were like jelly and he thought for a moment he would fall unconscious. The voice of Bonnie pulled off his malaise.

"Damon? Are you okay?"

"Uhm uhm I am," he stammered, shock was written on his face as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Damon!" Jo asked worried.

"Yes, yes I am okay, just a little terrified to be ... to be a father."

Josette smiled, it was not uncommon that fathers were found to be more emotional than mothers, she had seen most of them were so bad that they wanted to vomit or outright pass out. "It's normal, everything will go well for you and the babies do not worry."

"Do not worry babe," she rubbed her hand on his arm and he nodded, she knew he was not well. "Uhm, Jo, I think we'll go, we should go shopping while I am a whale now."

"Of course you're not a whale," Jo wiped the gel from the belly of Bonnie, "when you will be at 9 months of pregnancy, at this moment you will look like a whale," she gave her a wink and Damon laughs .

"I am offended Jo," Bonnie said teasingly, sitting on the bed. "Me who wanted to invite you to my baby shower ..."

"Bonnie, if I am not invited to your baby shower, I will not give you an epidural," Jo laughed.

"I will bite you if you don't."

Jo shrugged, "I'll wear a suit," Bonnie got up and straightened her dress.

"Bonnie, I think you should accept, I do not want you to suffer," Damon said softly, it was weird, Bonnie frowned.

"No it is a joke and ... you scare me, you're pale," she put a hand on his cheek.

"No I am okay."

"Damon, is it your eyes?" Jo asked, and he shook his head. Damon just had a panic attack, "uhm I think he needs some rest a little, he has a panic attack and he would be better if he calmed down, especially in his situation."

Bonnie nodded, Jo prescribed vitamins to her and they said goodbye, after she promised to send her an invitation to the party. He came out of the office and they walked a bit before Damon sighs loudly. Bonnie walked to get in front of him with the intention to calm him.

"Well, you must to stop acting like a child who is afraid to go play in the big leagues, you have to pull yourself Damon. It was only an ultrasound," she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "everything will go well okay?"

He nodded, "okay, I think I have not been shaken like that since I learned that I am blind," he put his arms around her waist and she did the same. "You are important to me Bonnie Bennett, as is our children. "

" Daredevil..."

A child with crutches was about to try to walk in the corridor. Her eyes flickered a moment between Damon and this boy.

"A girl and a boy ... urgh a girl ..."

"What?"

"I have to buy a gun, I think it will be helpful especially as I'm having a daughter."

Bonnie laughed loudly, "you want to buy a gun because you're having a daughter? Oh my God, you are a fool."

"Seriously, I am serious ... you would not?"


	18. Unexpected

The little boy must have between six or seven years old, he was trying to put one foot before the other. You could see he was suffering to do it because his feet were just flat on the ground, his legs were a little soft, and he was furiously shaking with his crutches. Maybe an accident or illness, no matter what he had, this little boy with little braids in hair had trouble walking.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Do you hear me?"

"Uhm what? Did you say something?"

"Yes, but you seem to be elsewhere."

The boy flickered and he would fall soon, Bonnie ran to him just in time to carry him.

"Here we are," she handed standing him in a good position.

"Bonnie!?"

"I'm coming, just a minute," she called out to Damon and he relaxed immediately. "What is your name?" She gently asked, kneeling before him.

"Jackie."

"Well, Jackie, you gotta be careful with your legs. For them to heal you must be patient."

"I know," he whispered, "but I want to walk like before."

"You will walk as before but you have to take it easy, this is brave, but often to be brave you must be able to wait at the right time, okay?"

He nodded, smiling, "but I want to continue to try."

She smiled, "just do it slowly."

"Thank you, madam."

"You are welcome," she got up and patted his braided hair and he grimaced, "bye, Jackie."

"Uhm, madam?"

"Yes?"

"Is he your fiance?"

She turned to Damon who was leaning on the wall in the meantime, "yes, he is." She said proudly.

"But he has bandages on his eyes, is he blind?"

"Yes, he is blind."

"But why are you still with him, then?"

Bonnie frowned and began to kneel again, "you see this man, he is my fiance, well even though he is blind, he loves me and I love him. Often when you love, no barrier, no obstacle can hinder it . You must know that if a girl does not like you for who you are that means she does not deserve you, there is necessarily a person in this world for you, who will love you despite illness and suffering. "

"I understand, so you are in love with him? For real?"

Bonnie watched Damon and smiled, "yes for real!" She stood up, "and he is impatient, I have to go."

"Okay.."

"I hope my daughter will meet you someday. You're a fighter, bye Jackie." She said before joining Damon, leaving the boy with the crutches who was watching them. He envied them, they looked so in love, even knowing that the man was blind, and he aspired that the girls in school could look at him in the same way as Bonnie looked at Damon. As if he is normal, as if he is handsome and irresistible, as if he is the only one.

Bonnie and Damon took the elevator and they went down in the parking lot and got into the car. Bonnie sat on the driver's seat she uttered a long sigh.

"What again?"

"Why do you say again?"

Damon has resisted the urge to roll his eyes despite his bandages, "this is the third time you sighed, once in the elevator, a second when I've bitten your left cheek of your butt and the third, just now. That is why I say 'again' so ...?"

"So, I have to go see a patient and I hesitate to go or call Nora to go see him in my place."

"You hesitated for thirty minutes to see a patient!? Bonnie."

She put her hands on the wheel with a sigh, "here's the fourth!" Damon said and he squinted.

"Come on, bend over, you have something on your forehead," she said and Damon rubbed his forehead instinctively.

"There is nothing."

"Bend you, I tell you," she insisted, so he leaned towards her and she slaped him on the head.

"Damn it! What have I done for that?" He said, rubbing his head.

"You pissed me off."

"This patient apparently annoys you like I've never done, I'm jealous Bon-Bon."

She laughed and she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you and you're the one who could break my heart."

"But, not to get you upset more than he did."

"Not anymore, he's annoying, insulting, offensive, racist and corrupt, this fucking explosive mixture makes me mad."

"Tell me more and I will tell you if you have to go or not."

"Okay, do not laugh or I swear you will sleep on the couch tonight."

"Okay, okay."

"Well ... Mr. Van Houten -"

"Wait his name is Van Houten?"

"Yes? Why?" She asked scared.

He smiled, "no nothing, His name made me think about Dracula."

"You upset me."

"I know," he smiled, "continue."

"So, he was horrible with me from the beginning, and despite everything I did to become his friend, he has not changed. And you know the worst is that it strives to call me by a name that is not mine, telling me that I have a Mexican accent." Damon was on the brink of laughter crisis but he bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Every time he makes bad connotations to Mexico and I have to go back to my home blah blah blah and he dares ogling me when I make his blood test, and he annoys me so much! I keep telling him that my name is Bonnie Bennett but he continues to call me Bonita Gonzalez. "

Damon could not stand, he laughed so hard that people walking in the parking lot could hear him, he laughed so much that he had a stomach ache. Bonnie looked at him impassive and she wanted to convey his head through the windshield.

"Are you done?" She asked when he calmed down a little.

"Yes, yes, I think it is better to ask to Nora to go see him," he was still laughing a little, "uhm uhm Bonita no Bonnie," and he laughed again.

"Idiot..."

"I think you have to change my bandages."

"Damon? Really? You're crying laughing now?"

"But this is too funny, even I could not found better," he laughed again and she rolled her eyes.

Damon had not stopped laughing in the elevator when they get back to change his bandages, Bonnie was annoyed and regretted having told him. They entered a room in the hospital so she could change the bandage on his eyes, two saucers that surrounded his eyes were wet. Damon had really cried with laughter.

 _Idiot_.

After changing tires, he had to remember not to think about it, not to laugh again. He felt that Bonnie was angry, he tried to make conversation in the car but she did not answer any of his questions. She decided it would be good to do some shopping before returning to her mind off. Bonnie was driving to the mall when she saw a shop for babies' clothes named "Daddy's monster", she swerved in the road to park outside the shop.

"Wow, wow, slowly, Mad Max, you're pregnant! Be careful."

"I know, I know, but this shop looked so good," she unbuckled her belt.

"Clothing or shoes?"

"Babies' clothes," she smiled, "it's a baby store, the brand is fun, it must be full of funny items, get out, we'll go inside."

"Okay chief," he unbuckled his belt out too. Bonnie walked around the car to find him, take his arm and walk into the store. When they entered, Bonnie made a noise that all women made seeing a baby.

"This is so cute."

"Describe me the place and the objects please," he said, walking to her side.

"Lots of trash color but pretty fun, there are baby soft toys but they have a head of horror movies," she laughed, "Oh, yes uhm, bodysuits with funny pictures and ... oh, yes little dresses, uhm it's too cute." She blurted, releasing Damon's arm to go watch the little dress and smiled.

 _Oh man..I will be a father._

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, she turned to the little pink dress with the image of "Flash" on it and she smiled searching for one with an image of 'Daredevil'.

"I would love to see your face right now."

"You'll see it soon, and you will see the faces of our babies too, my love."

"I do not believe that a few days we did not even speak, and now ..."

"We are racing for our babies," she chuckled, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he wondered if it was the right time to talk about Mikael, but this thought suddenly came to him. "Bonnie?"

"Uhm," she looked among the various bodies were choosing the most funny.

"I think we need to talk about ..."

She turned to him with a smile, "Mikael," her smile faded the moment he uttered the name of Mikael. "Listen, we can not have children while you are still married Bonnie, he could say they are ours if you do that."

"But he will never know, it does not matter."

He put a hand on her cheek, "I will never be at peace knowing that he may arise in our lives at any moment, think of the children, we do not know what he is capable to do..."

" I know what he's capable to do ..." she said coldly, "and that's why I do not want him to find me."

"Bonnie-"

"No more talking about that, please Damon, it doesn't matter if we are together, right?"

"Don't you think I would be your husband one day?" He ran his hand over the side to the back of her neck and gently pulled closer to her lips.

Bonnie's lower lip began to tremble and she wanted to cry, "I do not know ..."

"Don't you think I would give you my name to be a part of Salvatore's family, to give you all I have... To give to our babies all I have?"

"Damon ..."

"To begin our life, you have to set the stories of your past Bon-Bon, you're not alone, I am there."

" But, he is-"

A female scream made them jump, Damon instinctively put his hand on Bonnie's arm.

"Give me the money, bitch! I do not have time for that ! Give me the money!" A man shouted.

Bonnie's and Damon's eyes widened in horror as they realized what was happening at the checkout. Fortunately, they were hidden by a shop where there were several bodies bent in height. At that time, Damon has the biggest fear of his life. He cursed the darkness that surrounded him, he could protect her but only if he has a contact with the attackers, he could not do much if he was unable to touch them without his sight. Bonnie gasped in fear and Damon put his arms around her and made her kneel, he did not know if the robber could see them but it is always good to hide in case this case. Damon and Bonnie were kneeling on the floor listening to the robber threatening the saleswoman who by the sounds she was doing, was crying.

"Damon ..." Bonnie said in a trembling voice, "I'll ... I'll call the police," she said, rummaging in her bag, Damon listened carefully to each sound, each shouting. He tried to analyze the situation as best he could and then he wished he had powers like Daredevil, or like any supernaturals persons like a damn vampire.

Bonnie took her phone and dialed the emergency number as she spoke softly as possible to the police officer at the other end to the robber not to hear her, Damon was hearing every sound to know if the robber heard her voice or not.

Damon remembered sneaking his awakening after the accident. He woke up with a terrible headache lie after a cooked tequila or a beating on the back of a bar. He could hear people talking around him, felt their rapid movement by the small wind they created. His ears vibrated to the sounds of machinery and voices ringing from serious to slender while he was trying to wake up of his comatose. He could hear the echoes of doctors' voices in and out of the room like a bat from hell or bloody Russian submarine. Everything seemed to be unreal almost strange, Damon remembered the burning sensation he felt when he tried to open the eyes, and the deep dismay when he realized that his eyes were already open. He saw nothing, he was blind and then he just wanted to die.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he said on leaving his trance.

"They will be here soon."

"She is about to give him the money, he should leave soon. Remain hidden Bonnie, it will end soon." He shook, holding her arm; Bonnie would have winced normally but the mixture of fear and adrenaline in her body prevented her from thinking about the handful hold of Damon on her arm. She had her hands on her belly as if she wanted to protect her babies from harm that would occur.

Damon and Bonnie were huddled on the floor until the robber was about to leave. After stripping the selling of all money in the fund, the hooded man ran towards the exit, unfortunately a pregnant woman entered the shop at the time. Bonnie could see her smile, she could see her stroking her rounded belly and you could tell she was almost to term. In total horror, Bonnie saw the robber run to her, the robber lunged towards her and pushed her hard on the door to release the passage.

"NO!" Without knowing why or with what courage, she shouted with all her might, rising to all her height. As if her cry would protect the pregnant woman who was now on the ground with her hands around her belly.

Damon did not understand, he just heard a gunshot and the thud of a heavy body falling in front of him. Everything happened so fast that he did not record anything, he saw nothing, he dragged both arms on the floor looking at Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"This is her doing; damn it! It's her fault!" The robber gasped with fright on seeing what he had done. Then he ran away from the store with the money.

Damon turned his head in every direction, "Bonnie? Bonnie answer me!" He shouted louder searching frantically on the floor, a hand or leg of Bonnie. "Bonnie!?"

"In front of you, she is more before you," a woman said softly, the pregnant woman was in shock and felt contractions.

Damon vaguely heard the sound of police sirens in the distance when he could finally touch the body of Bonnie.

"Bonnie?! Hey, babe!" He took her in his arms but he knew that something was wrong, "Bonnie ... hey hey wake up ..." she did not answer.

"He shot her..." the woman said softly.

"Bonnie Bennett! You better be okay! I need you Bon-Bon, I need you in my life! I can't lose you ... Bonnie? Bonnie answer me!" He shook her but she did not move, he spent his trembling hands all over her body to see if she was hit by a bullet, His hands stopped at her chest. He felt a liquid on the tip of his trembling fingers, "No ..." he growled then took the body of Bonnie in his arms, "don't do it okay ... don't do it Bon-Bon ... without you, I see nothing ... without you I am nothing ... If you die now, I would lose my mind."

* * *

 **Reviews**


	19. You're my everything

Bonnie woke slowly. As she felt a weight next to her, she opened her eyes to see who it was. Damon was lying next to her on the small hospital bed; she could laugh, but she remembered why she was there. She had been shot. She did not remember where until she felt a dull pain in her arm, at least Damon was not lying on that side of the bed; she felt the babies move in her belly and smiled gently. She raised a hand to rub her eyes but moved the wrong arm, and she screamed in pain.

"What? What? Bonnie?" Damon woke up with a start and fell from the crib. Bonnie began laughing softly while he was moving frantically on his hands towards the bed.

"I am ok, Daredevil." she said trying to reign in her laughter while Damon sighed and sat up from the ground to lie back down next to her.

"Come here," she took his hands and guided him towards her to come closer in her arms, he put his head on her chest and put his arms around her, paying attention to her injured arm. She did the same by putting a hand in his hair and sighed, closing her eyes. "What happened? Are the women ok?"

He said nothing while she started stroking his hair. Lily did it when he was sad growing up, now Bonnie did as well. "Damon?" She asked worriedly, and he still said nothing. After a few seconds, she leaned slightly forward to see him stroking her rounded belly. She frowned.

"Damon? You are worrying me, are you okay?"

"Pensavo di aver perso ..." He cooed as tears moistened her dress.

"Baby, I love it when you talk to me in Italian, but I need you to speak to me in English now, please ..."

"Do you know how I felt when I touched your body?"

"Damon ..."

"Do you know all the distress I felt at having your blood on my hands? I thought you had been shot in the chest ... I thought you were going to die, the babies were going to die. I..I thought ..., "he sniffed," I thought I'd lost you, Bonnie, do you know even how I felt? You can't, and I couldn't see you because I am blind. Yet with you, it seems I could see again, to feel things differently. With you, I am pleased Bon-Bon, you did not have the right to act like this when I still need you so bad," he was crying, and it was a heartbreaking to Bonnie.

"Damon ... I'm sorry."

"Fortunately, they told me you were just hit in the arm, I was hysterical Bonnie. I was hysterical, and I could not see, I could not even touch you. And the babies ..." He stroked her belly, "I was so afraid for your lives, Bonnie." He burst into tears and Bonnie was crying. He looked so helpless.

"Hey Hey Daredevil, we are ok. Put your hand there .." she guided his hand on her belly side where one of the babies was moving. "We're fine, I'm really sorry that I worried you ..." She ran a hand through his hair, and he shivered. This whole day was awful for him, getting in the ambulance with her headed to the hospital even though he could not see what they did to her and the babies. He feared the worst, he shouted to each person he touched to give him news of Bonnie.

He was nearly caught by the police when he was about to hit a doctor who refused to tell him what was happening. Nora and Marylou came to calm him and reassure him, and they convinced the guards that he is not a danger ... Danger? Since when is dangerous to be a person blind? He was so angry, so confused. The woman he loves had been shot, and they wanted him to be quiet?

Damon was going through hell, and what's worst is that a nurse dared to call Mikael. How could she know it was THE thing to not do. When the doctors had finished with her, and she was in a room, Nora had guided him to Bonnie, when he touched her, he wept in relief. Bonnie was safe and babies too. He cried so much that Nora had to remove his bandages and leave him like this just in case if he cries again. The bandages used to protect his eyes from the light, Nora pulled the curtains of the room and forbade him to leave the room without bandages.

At least he can cry freely now he can cry like a little boy, he did not care. All that mattered was the woman who was in his arms. If he was not sure that he loved her, he was absolutely certain that he loved her now. He did not want to imagine his life without her.

"I love you, Bonnie, I really love you ..."

"I love you too," she smiled, closing her eyes, "Damon?"

"Yes ... Bon?"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know," he held her tighter.

"What do you mean by when you are with me, you can see?"

"The heart sees what the eyes can not. Since I am blind, I have to rely on my heart ... My heart sees you, I see you, I see all of you. You like my light, when you are with me, I can see again. "

She smiled listening to these beautiful words, "so romantic, I think I like it."

"All women love it," he sneered.

"And I, I love you, and the babies love you too ..."

"How do you know they love me?"

"Because you are their father, Damon. They love you ..."

He nodded and patted her belly, "a kiss?" He asked, and she smiled, she put a finger on his chin, and she guided his face on hers. When his lips touched hers, he could not help to cry again, and she wiped tears away. He lay back down on her, and they fell asleep like that.

Lily and Giacomo entered the dark room, and they saw them sleeping on the hospital bed in the arms of one another. She smiled at seeing her son like that, Giacomo was still a skeptic but in his heart, he was relieved knowing that Bonnie was not hurt seriously. They closed the door and sat down in chairs in the hallway. She wanted to call Pavel, but she did not have his number. She could not explain why she wanted to call him, but she did. She sighed drinking her coffee, thinking about what the clerk told him.

"Her husband was warned, he now knows where she is ... I'm afraid for her."

"Please Lily, it is her husband. Why are you scared?" He said dismissively.

"He used to beat her Giac, why are you so mean to her?"

He grumbled looking away, "Giacomo Salvatore, answer me or I'll pour this fucking coffee on your head, and I'm not kidding," she said angrily but he still not looking at her.

"Giac?"

"Nothing, I do not want a gold digger in my family."

She narrowed her eyes, Giacomo could show limited even before the most obvious truths, "I often feel like you were hit by an epidemic of mediocrity, I have trouble believing that you're past the cervix uterus, Giacomo! " She got up angry while Giacomo has looked at her like she had two heads, without warning, she poured her coffee on his head, and he cried in pain.

Damon and Bonnie woke up to the sound of someone shouting, "What is that?" She asked. He chuckled when they heard words on the other side of the door.

"Lily and my father. According to the Italian, they are saying, they are arguing."

"Your family is crazy," she yawned, "but I like them for the most part."

"Sleep again, Bon-Bon. Your snoring rocked me."

"Hey, I do not snore."

"I love you ..."

'I love you too. "

* * *

 **In Phoenix**

Mikael was packing his baggage as he took lots of messy clothes and threw them in the suitcase. He walked beside the dresser where there was a wedding photo of him and Bonnie. He wiped the drool from his mouth and took the picture frame to gaze at it. Bonnie was beautiful, she had long and straight hair with a crown of flowers, and her dress was a strapless princess fistula. She was radiant with happiness, and he was matching it. Years have passed but he never stopped thinking about her, he never stopped loving her even though his family wanted him to turn the page. He would not do it. Even if he wanted to, he could not. They were still married, she was still his wife. Maybe she still loved him a little, if not then why she kept him as an emergency contact?

Someone had shot her during a robbery, normally he should be sad or scared, but he was excited and had only one desire, that was to see her, just to see her.

He took the photo frame and tossed it in the suitcase along with all sorts of things to take for a few days. When he had finished, he called for a taxi to the airport. He had already booked his flight to go to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Although it took hours to get there, he did not care. He was ready to do everything to see the woman he married, even though he knew he would not be welcomed.

* * *

Damon was the first to wake up, he was not aware how to get around a new room. He took his white cane, walking around to find the bathroom. He entered, hesitantly touching the wall with one hand, into the small bathroom. He found the sink and opened the tap to wash his face. He move his hand all around the sink to find bath items, He made a massive crash by knocking over all the boxes that were in his way, yet luckily for him, there was a toothbrush in its packaging along with toothpaste next to it. The toothpaste was ridiculously small that he saw himself like Alice In Wonderland. He brushed his teeth and washed his face with a gel he hoped that was soap. He peed and flushed. Now he had to make his way back to the room and sighed in annoyance. Damon walked, bumping from time to time and he went out the bathroom.

In the room, he walked to the bed and lay back down behind Bonnie putting his arms around her. Her skin was soft and breathing calm, he felt so good there, in her arms. The darkness around him seemed more peaceful and less intrusive. She had this ability to make his life more beautiful without doing nothing. Minutes after she moved slightly and she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Morning Bon-Bon."

She smiled as she felt Damon's arms around her, "Morning Daredevil, did you sleep well?"

"Like on a cloud," he smiled cheerfully burying his head in her hair, "what about your arm? Does it hurt you?"

"A little bit but it's okay, I can handle it. In fact, I must take care of it, I have the biggest bread waiting for me in a few months."

"Uhm I will be there, do not worry."

"Yeah ..." she said uncertain, "Tell me that you will not collapse."

He laughed, "If I collapse, it does not matter right?"

"Oh Man! If you collapse while I am about to give birth to twins painfully, I advise you to move to Alaska. Because I will kill you myself."

"Ok captain! I will not faint, promise," he stroked her rounded belly and smiled gently putting her hands on it. "I like to know that inside there are mini-us. I look forward to seeing what they will look like. "

"They will have your bad humor and your mania to nickname everything and anything." She laughed.

"Maybe they'll have my eyes, I mean my blue eyes."

"Yes perhaps, in a few months you can see Damon. You could see again, and I will finally see what your eyes look like."

He smiled, "Well, my eyes are so blue, that if you could see them before we should have sex together the first night."

"The first night, I thought you were a dick head," she laughed.

"And I was fucking excited to have a nurse as sexy as you... With a big butt," he said, stroking her butt and she laughed, "I'm the luckiest man on earth and all that, "he groped her butt," is mine. "

"Stop ... Your turning me on..." she murmured.

"Bonnie, I am shocked! We are in a hospital," he said, pretending to be puzzled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry," she said, and Damon resisted the urge to bother her about her desire greedy, he had no doubt that she will push him out of bed with a kick in the butt if he dared to comment on her weight.

"Okay," he moved on the small bed and turned, putting his hand on the table bedside, feeling for the phone, picking it up and pressed all the buttons like a child making Bonnie laughed.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked the other end.

"Uhm I want a double cheese please with fries and soda, I do not like raw onions so please avoid them, do not forget the ketchup and mayonnaise and ... Well, what do you want?"

She laughed loudly, putting her hand on her mouth, "Damon!" She cried amused.

"Well, she'll take an imperial salad with eggs and all the add-ons, give her the total," he chuckled, "she is pregnant with twins, be generous on the cheese," he hung up, laughing.

"Oh My God! You are so dead right now! You could even buy your tombstone and write on it, I'm a dick!" Bonnie cried laughing, she would have preferred not to have a sore arm to be able to hit him in the head. "No no do not touch me! I hate you," she laughed as he gave her dews kisses on the neck.

" You love me, and you know that I am irresistible..."

"I hate you, jerk!" She screamed, and he laughed at her, "asshole!"

"You love me ... Say It!" He started tickling her mercilessly, and she laughed again and again.

"Damon! Damon! I love you!" She laughed, and he stopped tickling her to continue kissing her on the neck. She was breathing rapidly and even laughed at the joke he did to Maguy the receptionist. She was sure the girls would talk about Damon for at least a week for the mess he has done in the hospital. She was going out today, at least the gunshot wound was not that severe. She had bled a lot because the ball had hit a vein but the injury was not really serious.

After she brushed her teeth and washed her face, Damon and her had planned to take a bath together when they returned to their house. After the big scare which heightened Damon and Bonnie' stress, they needed time to decompress, only the two of them.

Lily came to see them before they left, when she told them that the face of Giacomo was all red because she spilled her coffee on him, Damon and Bonnie could not stop laughing. Bonnie could not believe that Lily had done it when she related the whole scene as if it was nothing.

Imagine Giacomo, this big man that made her scared enough, to be poured hot coffee on his head, was beyond her imagination. Damon, he wanted to buy a bouquet of flowers for his mother just for this gesture. He laughed, and he would have liked to be there to see the look on his father's face.

Jo came to do a check up of the babies' health, and everything looked good. The injury did not affect the babies, but her blood pressure was a little high and Jo was asked her to stay home for a while to recover from her stress. Damon also had a check up of his eyes, his body was not in rejection, and the doctor told him that within five months, he will begin to distinguish colors and even see.

They finally went home with Lily, she had to go back to the hospital to see Giacomo who had difficulty with his redness. Lily dropped them off at the rear door before going over to Bonnie ensuring her that the baby shower was going to be on Saturday and that she must be ready for the celebration. As Bonnie watched the car of Lily roll away, she sighed.

"Do I have to ask why you sighed?"

"Lily... she really wants to do this baby shower ." She rang the door waiting to Alaric come open It.

"Yeah when she wants to do something, no one can stop her. Do you want this too?"

"I want to but ... It's about Pavel, we don't speak since I have been back, and I think it's bad if I did not invite him."

"Why?" He said annoyed.

"Because he was there for me the first month, he supported me and it is he who made me come back. I should invite him."

"So do it, Bon."

"I do not know, I want purpose I do not want ... I am not sure."

He laughed, "With that sentence, you could get an A in philosophy." He teased her, and she sighed again, "Let's take a bath, and you will see that things will be clearer," he stroked her back, "but if you sigh again, I'll tie you to the bed and spank you."

"Uhm I would like you to give me a spanking," she said seductively caressing his hair, and he smiled from the corner of the mouth. Alaric chose his time to open the door.

"Hey, Bonnie!"

"Alaric," she pulled away from Damon's arms to hug Alaric.

"I am happy you are fine Bonnie."

"So am I," she smiled and turned her head to Liv that seemed to want to be hugged too. "Hi, Liv."

She came in and hug her too, "Hi! How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Hi, Ice Queen!" He raised his hand to fair a sign of salvation.

"My name is Liv!" She said annoyed.

"Liv? It is not Olivia?"

"I prefer Liv, so call me Liv! This is not complicated!" She grunted, Bonnie and Alaric had a knowing look and then laughed.

"Babe ... Come, I really need this bath." She took his hand and pulled him inside the house.

Damon began to sing something and Liv rolled her eyes, "Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door," he bothered her, "the snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen."

"Argh make him stop!" Liv entered the kitchen, and Bonnie pulled him down the stairs while he continued singing 'Let It Go' from the movie Frozen.

"Damon, if you do not stop, I will not take a bath with you," she threatened, and he kept silent directly.

She walked before him holding his hand and had his other hand on her butt. He smiled amused, he could feel each cheek move, and he was eager to regain the sight to see what it look like.

"Could you stop trying to tease my butt? I'm going to prepare the bath," she said, entering the room with him who carefully followed her.

"Uhm ..." He enjoyed kneading her cheeks, she laughed and patted his hand.

"I am talking to you, Damon!"

"Okay fine," he raised his hand and pouted, "but I want to touch them in the bath!"

"Of course babe," she said, pulling him in the bathroom, "only if you make me a striptease," she said, opening the tap lukewarm and smiled fun.

"Well, tell me where you are."

"Here," she took his hand to show him where she sat on the edge of the tub, she took the bath salt jar and poured it in the tub while Damon took off his shoes. Mango scent encompassed the room while the bubbles began forming. Once Damon had pulled off the another shoe, and he attacked the pants.

He moved his hips rhythmically as if he was following a music and Bonnie could not help laughing and whistling to the show he gave her. He took the time to remove his t-shirt pulling it over his head and he did it spin then threw it on Bonnie.

"Gosh! Damon, you are fucking sexy," she laughed, but she was sweltering. He smiled and gently unbuckled his belt.

"Do you like what you see!?"

"Uhm ..." She bit her lip watching every movement of his hands on his pants, which fell to the ground to reveal his boxers that had a humming inside. Bonnie chuckled and shook her head.

"Now! Ladies and gentleman! I present you King Kong, the king of the jungle. He is fierce, dangerous, high, tough and he knows how to make women scream in all languages. I hear from Bonnie Bennett that he has a good sweet taste," Bonnie roared with laughter,"Come on, it is time to see ... King Kong! " He lowered his boxer and Bonnie began applauding while laughing. She got up and put her arms around his neck still laughing.

"It was funny and sexy," she laughed.

"King Kong, thank you for the hard work you do," she laughed again. "Let me undress you," he kissed her.

"I love you," she said between kisses.

"I love you," he kissed her, she had on his cheeks as he unbuttoned her Jean. He squatted to roll the Jean on her thighs, she lifted each foot to help him to remove it. When it was over, he stood up and found the way to her lips. He put both hands on her back and unhooked her bra.

"Uhm Daredevil ..."

"Do you want me to eat something for you?" He crouched to remove her panties, and she gasped.

"Remove my panties but it is not yet time for dinner, I want to take this bath first," she said, stroking his hair, he kissed her belly then took off her panties entering the bath together.

Bonnie was first seated, and Damon sat between her legs showing her his back, making sure he did not harm the babies. He leaned gently on her breasts by lying completely on her and closed his eyes. She took some water with her hand and poured it on his chest.

"Paradise ..."

She smiled, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes ..." he murmured, the mixing of the sweet caresses of Bonnie and hot, fragrant water was intoxicating. He uttered little moans when she passed her hands in his hair.

"Bonnie ..."

"Yes, Damon."

"I love you ... I mean I love you for real, I truly love you, " he said, taking her hand and put it on his heart.

"Me too."


	20. Ice queen and Daredevil

**Here we are! I am sorry for errors!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries and the characters**

* * *

The next three days went faster than Bonnie imagined. They continued their routine of watching Netflix and learn braille together. Even if he was about to get back his sight, Damon wanted to finish what he started, and he loved when Bonnie gave him lessons. She was really good at teaching. She took care of him and was always on his side. He could not fall, not with her hand still on him to guide him when he walked. He felt that everything returned to normal. The only problem was the likely arrival of Mikael. Damon had no idea what to do. He'd even asked for advice from his mother, and she'd advised him to wait, that maybe this man wouldn't come, that maybe he had found a girlfriend and had forgotten Bonnie, or that maybe he had no interest in making the entire trip to Mystic Falls. She told him all three of them would talk after the baby shower.

Bonnie deserved a break. They deserved a break. Damon said nothing to Bonnie but she felt that something was bothering him. She thought that it was his fear of being a father but she didn't want to dig. The day before, they had watched the TV show Daredevil, and as usual, she fell asleep in Damon's arms. He left a hand on her belly and smiled when the babies moved. She was only in three months and a half of her pregnancy, but he could feel the little feet of their babies move inside her belly. It was already great for him To think that these babies who were moving gracefully in Bonnie's belly were his still seemed unreal for him, but he knew now that he already loved them as he loved Bonnie. When he nearly lost all the three, his world collapsed and he would have given all his fortune to never feel that feeling again.

Those three days of calm were the best. Bonnie was there beside him, not in Berlin or with another man or in a hospital bed. She was in his arms and she was sleeping peacefully. He turned off the computer and put it on the bedside table. He closed his eyes and sank under the sheets with her. He drifted to sleep, but when he felt her breathing become faster, he frowned and gently stroked her back, calming her. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and straightened the sheets over them.

"Good night, Bon-Bon," he said before falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Bonnie woke up. She had chills and snuggled deeper into Damon's arms. But that did not seem enough.

"Damon?" She called him but his sleep could be compared to an anesthetized horse, and she realized she needed to do more than murmur to wake him. She bit her lower lip, a perverse idea crossing her mind. She slipped her hand over his chest, then gently onto his stomach, his abs, and then into his pajama pants. She took hold of his dick and he moved a little. She began move her hand up and down over his dick while kissing his neck.

At first he didn't react, but after two minutes she could hear little moans from him. She smiled and bit him hard enough on the neck. Damon woke up with a start and sat up in one fast movement, breathing rapidly.

"Who? What? Who?" He asked disoriented, and Bonnie laughed.

"I'm sorry, Daredevil." She squeezed his right hand, smiling. He turned his head, frowning at her and she giggled, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm just cold." She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Damon's face, with all his hair tousled, was too amusing.

"You're cold?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes."

"Um, alright, alright, alright," he lay down beside her and put his arm around her, "Is it better?"

"Not really," She shivered, "could you turn on the heater and get me a sweater from the closet, please?" She received no response. "Damon!" She was shaking him.

"Yes, Bonnie, what did you say?"

"Turn on the heater and get me a sweater from the closet," she repeated.

"But Bonnie, I'm so sleepy… Babe?"

"Damon, I'm cold. Please, my back is hurting me and I'm so comfortable under the sheets, right now. And I'm barefoot. If I touch the cold floor I may get sick," she pouted.

"Alright, alright, alright," he repeated, and she giggled again. Damon sat on the bed for five minutes without moving. Bonnie chuckled. He was too cute, but he had to get used to doing these kinds of things. Taking care of one baby wasn't easy, but two? They would have long nights after the birth of twins and he needed a little training.

"Damon?"

"Alright, alright, alright…" he repeated, and Bonnie smirked as he struggled to get up. He walked into the room toward the heater which was on the other side of the room. "OUCH! Damn it!" he swore when he hit his foot on the edge of the bed, "Ooh, fuck, it hurts."

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am trying to find this damn heater of hell."

"Alright, alright, alright," she laughingly imitated him.

"Huh?" He turned.

"No, nothing."

"Something tells me you're making fun of me!" He continued to seek his usual path and Bonnie laughed loudly, causing him to almost jump out of fear at the sound. He sighed. "I'll make you miserable, tomorrow, you'll see." He finally found the heater and turned it on. "Bonnie Bennett, if you wake up two hours later to tell me that you're hot, you will be going to sleep in the living room; so, I ask you: do you still want me to bring you a sweater?" He walked to the closet.

Bonnie hesitated for a second, "Um, I don't know. How high did you turn the heater?"

"I don't fucking know, but I can assure you we'll soon be in the Nevada desert."

"Okay, it should be enough."

He nodded and walked to the bed. Unfortunately, he knocked his toe one more time and fell with all his weight onto it, screaming in pain, "Arghh, damn it! I'll burn this fucking, stupid bed of shit! Argh! Damn it! Ooh, gosh it hurts. I'll burn it and use it as damn firewood. "

"Oh my God!" Bonnie whispered, holding her laugh, "I am so sorry, babe," he groaned and she chuckled, "come here." She took his hand and guided him to the middle of the king size bed. "Is it hurting you, baby?"

"Hell yes!"

"Come into my arms, my big hero."

He lay down on her with his head on her breasts while she stroked his head. He sighed in satisfaction as she arranged the sheets around them, "Daredevil..."

"Mmm…" He moaned, rubbing his head on her breasts, which seemed to have doubled in size.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I doubted for a second. I thought you would say, 'nah,' before going back to sleep."

"I wouldn't do that, Bonnie!"

"You already did, just yesterday."

"Yesterday, you asked me to come down to make you a bowl of guacamole and get you some chips, Bon-Bon."

"So?"

"So, I could have fallen down the stairs. I was sleepy. I didn't even need to be blind to not see anything! It was a suicide mission."

She slapped him on the head, "Ouch!"

"You better get used to it Daredevil!"

"Mmm… I'd get used to it. I can feel your erect nipples, perv Bon," he rubbed his face on her breasts, smiling.

She laughed. "Mr. Salvatore!" She shouted.

He raised his face to capture her lips in a slow kiss. She went wet and moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss, smiling in the corner of the mouth.

"I made you respond. Do you want to -?"

"Stop talking..." She put her hands on his cheeks and they kissed deeply.

Damon had sucked every inch of Bonnie's body to make her reach her climax. He drank all the juice she had to offer, enjoying the smell of her pussy. He had a ferocious hunger for her pleasure and did not let her rest between the orgasms he gave her. While they groaned aloud, while the bed creaked as he pounded into her, he could feel the intense spasm of her pussy every time she climaxed. Tonight, Bonnie was insatiable and he loved it. In the end, he imagined her delicious body as he felt her body squirming in pure pleasure when she crossed the waves of climax. He couldn't see her, but the depth of their relationship and the love they expressed with sex was more than he could ever ask for in his life.

* * *

Saying that Damon was tired was an understatement. He wanted to crush the evil alarm clock. It didn't stop making noise. He raised his hand and turned off the damn alarm and sulked. He had to get up. The baby shower was today and he had to help to fix things. If it was anyone else, he would have played the blind card, but it was his mother. And Lily was too stubborn to let him get away with not being involved in this event, even if he literally fell asleep. He forced himself to get up, carefully removing his numb arm from below Bonnie's head. She moaned softly.

"Where are you going?" She murmured half asleep.

"I'm going to shower. I have to help Lily. If I don't get up, she may call in special forces to come and break the door with a battering ram."

She smiled slightly. "Ok..." She felt so tired after their lovemaking, as she'd ever been.

"Do not leave the room. Lily wants everything to be a surprise."

"Uh, I don't know if I even can. A god of sex tried to suck the life out of me, last night," she put her head on the sheets as he was smirked.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He wanted to shave but Bonnie was about to sleep for the next few hours. He thought of Liv but Ice Queen would make carnage of his face. He sighed, touching his cheeks. He took his toothbrush and put the toothpaste carefully onto it. He brushed his teeth, imagining what his face looked like. It'd been a month since he cut his hair and he was afraid he had a fringe like a schoolgirl. He made a mental note to ask to Liv to accompany him to the hairdresser's. After showering, he returned to the bedroom totally naked, looking for what to wear.

Socks, t-shirt and pants were stored carefully by color and category. Bonnie was a real help, always keeping them tidy. When she wasn't there, he was sure he wore his clothes backwards because his wardrobe and his closet were a real mess. Without her, his life was a real mess. He smiled, thinking of her. He could distinctly hear the beautiful little noises she usually made when she slept. He dressed quickly. He would be moving a lot today, anyway, andwould coming back to change his clothes before the party, so he wore a fairly simple black shirt and dark jeans. He sat on the bed to put on his socks and boots. Afterward he stood, passing his hands over himself to see if everything was in order.

He crawled onto the bed and placed a tender kiss on Bonnie's forehead and belly before taking his white cane and cell phone before rushing to the door. He walked the long hallway to the stairs, then down and veered left into the kitchen. He could smell good food and hear the laughter that came from the kitchen.

"Good morning, everybody," he said as he entered.

"Morning, Damon," Alaric and Lily said together. Alaric was cutting carrots as Lily cooked the last slices of bacon.

"Morning, Mr. Salvatore," Liv said coldly, kneading the cookie dough and Damon smiled, amused.

"Ric, did I really hear it? Did she call me 'Mr. Salvatore'?"

"Yes, she said it," Ric smiled.

"Why are you so surprised?" Lily asked curiously.

Liv was biting the corner of the mouth, trying not to shout at him, not to say anything stupid. Lily was nice and funny but she was still afraid she could go tell Giacomo how she and Damon usually talked. That wasn't very professional, and Giacomo had asked her before hiring her to keep things in professional.

"Well, you could say that Olivia and I, we use to tease each other, like a Bonnie number two but less fun or kind." He said, sitting at the island counter and retracting his cane to place it on the table.

"Oh, I see," she smiled and turned to Liv. "Don't hold yourself back, Liv. I don't bite. And I love it when someone gives my son a hard time. It's refreshing."

Liv smiled, then turned to Damon and showed him her middle finger. Ric laughed and Lily shook her head, laughing too.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"She just gave you the finger, with passion, I may add," Ric said, amused.

"Nice. I am hungry, Mamma."

"I know, I know." She put a dish of food in front of him. He smiled and inhaled the aroma before diving in. Lily was standing next to him, watching him eat and waited for him to tell her how good it was. She liked when he said it. "So?"

"I'm eating."

"And…?"

"It's fucking delicious, Mamma," he said with his mouth full and she smiled before getting back to the stove.

"I'm making breakfast for Bonnie and my grandchildren. You shall take it as soon as it's ready." He nodded. "You will tell her that the party is scheduled for two pm, and she will open the presents and cut the cakes homemade by me. There will be music and good atmosphere. I hope that she'll love it. "

"She will love it, don't worry."

"I want everything to be perfect. Ooh! You will inflate the balloons in the living room, prepare the table, put the decorations, banners and... Oh! All of the decorations are in a soft green tone. You told me she likes this color, right? "

He chuckled, "Um, yes, she loves the color green."

"Okay, I planned to cook two cakes, and Ric will go buy cute cupcakes. I want everything to be perfect. I'm counting on you to decorate the living room, well! The guests will be here at two pm, I repeat two pm!"

"Okay," he rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, I'll make two beautiful cakes with white frosting and small color everywhere," she said, excited by the idea of cooking pastries. Liv made fun of her excitement while Ric continued to cut food. "Have you thought about first names for boys?"

"Mamma, it's a girl and a boy!" Damon and the two people in the room jumped from fear at Lily's screech.

"Santa Maria! I'm so happy! Oh My God! Aaaahh! I want to scream! I'm happy!"

"You're already screaming!"

Liv laughed, "I want everything to be perfect." She added harshly.

"And it will be!" He drank his glass of orange juice.

"What did you buy? I haven't seen your gifts." She asked curiously.

He nearly choked and put the glass on the table, coughing. "Gifts? Did I have to buy something?"

Lily pulled the knife that was near to her, which made a squeaking noise, "Damon Salvatore, I hope you bought gifts for the woman who is carrying your babies!" She asked, waving the knife. Ric was a little afraid and withdrew toward Liv.

"Liv? Is she waving a knife in all directions?"

"I'm afraid to answer you, but yes!"

He swallowed and laughed nervously, Lily was impulsive, more impulsive than he. Normal, she was his mother. He had no doubt she could throw the knife at him if he dared say 'yes.' "NO! NO! Of course, no. After arranging the decorations, Liv will accompany me and bring back her gifts."

"Is it true, Olivia?" She pointed the knife at her and Liv instinctively raised her hands in the air.

"Sure, sure," she said, and Lily smiled again.

"And what-"

"I'll bring the breakfast to Bonnie. She must be hungry. Liv, can you please come with me? I'm afraid of falling on stairs with the food tray." He said quickly.

"Uhm, yes," she said with a sigh. Lily gave him the food tray, frowning. Damon almost ran out of the kitchen and Liv followed him, wiping her hands. She put a hand on his arm and guided him up the stairs.

"Can she hear us?" He said softly.

"No!"

"Okay, I'm silly because I completely forgot to buy her gifts. Since I obviously can't drive without killing people, I need you to lead me into town to buy hyper-expensive gifts for my babies! You're blond, but it shouldn't be too difficult for you to help me choose."

"I'm trying to be very interested by what you are saying, butut it's not about me."

"Seriously, Liv, I need you."

"And what will I get in return?"

Damon rolled his eyes as they were already in front of the bedroom door. He entered and walked up toward the little table to put the tray on it.

"Daredevil?" Bonnie was slowly moving in bed.

"Yes, Bonnie, how are you?" He walked quickly toward the door.

"I am always hungry and I am always tired" she murmured.

"Wonderful! The party starts at two, see you," he said quickly then he went out and closed the door behind him. He sighed before speaking.

"Ok, Olivia Parker, if you do not help me I will tell Giacomo that you touched me sexually while I was in the shower."

Liv narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're bluffing!"

He smiled from the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I'm sure it was sexual. Sometimes I'm afraid. You are so rude with me. Why, Liv? Why?" He asked pitifully.

"Are you actually insane or pretending to be? If you tell him that, he'll fire me! Plus, it's not my job to accompany you while you shop!" She almost cried.

"Liv, please stop yelling. Your vein is making an appearance again! I just need a little help," he said.

"Gosh! Okay, okay. I'll go with you," she pulled him to walk and he smiled.

"I knew you had a big heart," Damon laughed.

"Every time you want to speak, don't"

* * *

 **Review** 💐


	21. The baby shower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries and characters**

* * *

While Bonnie was lounging in bed, Damon and Liv were in the living room arranging the decorations. Damon inflated balloons while Liv handled the banners and set the table with soft green mini cutlery and decorations. Damon laughed several times because after an hour, she began to grunt in exasperation. He could tell that he liked her well enough, although she was cold and did not laugh much, she was falling in his traps and was easily irritated to the amusement of Damon.

When Damon had finished with the balloons, he sat on the sofa. He was bored a little, he could not help but think about everything ... He could not see. Liv felt a bit tired even though there was still plenty to do. Lily wanted everything done by the family, Liv did not really understand why she did not give all this work to a decorator. She blew the popcorn into small bowls shaped like cradles, at least she was well paid. Fortunately for her, Pavel came earlier than the time of the party, with a big pink package which joined the pile of gifts that Lily had bought.

A dumb and blind ... Damon was annoyed, he could hear the footsteps of Pavel in the room while he was helping Liv. Apparently, he was good at what he did, according to the laughter of Ice Queen. He thought he would be appealing to defrost Liv. Yet Liv did not understand sign language or walrus, Pavel wrote text on scraps of paper to talk. Another hour had passed, Damon was now trapped. He had spent all day making important calls that he had to do and now, he did not know what to do. He was bored but could do nothing, he was aware that if he went into the kitchen, Lily would ask tons of questions. Then there was the bedroom where Bonnie would also ask him tons of questions. Alaric was not even available to hang around as he was cooking.

Liv had finally tired of Damon sulking and left Pavel to finish the decorations. Damon and Liv went out of the house bickering with him not failing to point out that he thinks she has a crush on Pavel. They went to buy gifts for Bonnie, he went to the hairdresser and the mall to buy clothes from Armani. He carried them directly to get home ready.

It was 2:30 pm, the roof was ready, and everybody was there. Mary Lou, Nora, Pavel, Josette, Lily Liv, Damon, and Ric were all in the living room waiting for Giacomo to tell Bonnie to come down.

"I think I'll kill him," Lily said thoughtfully putting her head on the shoulder of Damon who laughed slightly. Everyone was in discussion and gifts did a big pile orderly beside the beautifully decorated table.

"You will take your turn because I'll be the first to kill him!"

"Ahh figlio often I want a divorce. Your father tires me."

"Frankly, I do not know, what made you stay with him so long. "

She laughed and lifted her head to look at Damon, he was handsome unquestionably beautiful as in her pre-accident memories. His hair was well cut, a little shorter than usual, but in the same disorder ordered usual. He was clean shaven and wore an Armani suit with white shirt, gray jacket, and pants. He was quite dashing. But what made her full tooth smile was to see his eyes. He was not wearing bandages, His doctor had prescribed medication in case it would hurt, but she was comfortable.

Lily looked for a few seconds, almost with the white eyes of Damon, she founded his iris took a slight blue color which was not here before the operation.

"You're beautiful ..." she whispered.

"Thank you, mamma," he said, smiling.

"You know I wanted to apologize, you are not like your father .. I know you're different, you're more like-"

"You, I know mamma! And you were right to be tough. Bonnie and I would not be together if not. You're a force of nature, Lily Salvatore."

"Stop the flattery, keep it to Bonnie." She laughed, "more-"

 **Ding Dong**

Lily turned her head frowning, Liv left the room to open the door and returned with Giacomo and... Elena .

"Hi, everybody," Elena said cheerfully entering the room followed by Giacomo.

"This motherfucker gotta be kidding me," Lily thundered.

"I don't think so. And this is your husband, you should call the police before I kill him."

"I'm Italian, Damon. We do not call the cops, we call family," she breathed not removing her eyes off Giacomo who was shaking hands with everyone.

"Ric, please call Bonnie. I want to begin before all of this becomes an Italian carnage." Lily cried, Ric nodded and walked out of the room. "Elena ..."

"Uhm I came with a gift," she handed the gift that was a giant white teddy, "I just want to make peace with all Salvatores, just want to become a friend of Damon's. That's all. " She pleaded.

"I was going to say, Elena, you can go put the gift with others and ... They are twins, you had to come with two gifts." She chided.

Giacomo rolled his eyes, "c'mon Lily, I came with a pile of gifts, I will give her one, and it will do both."

She narrowed her eyes, "I see that your redness faded. I warn Giac if something goes wrong because of her, I will cut your kidney and fry it in front of you."

"Oh My God!" Mary Louise said shocked, and Nora sneered.

"She is officially the scariest woman I know," Liv whispered to Pavel who took a sip of his drink, too amused by the scene. He nodded in agreement.

"Touchdown," Damon said.

Giacomo hesitated a minute and walked away from the place where she was. Elena put the bear on the pile of gifts and smoothed her dress. She wanted to greet Damon, but Lily was clinging to him.

"We are coming!" Ric shouted from the hallway. Lily rushed to accommodate everyone and take the bottle of champagne without alcohol. Bonnie and Ric were at the door of the room with a hand covering her eyes. "1 ... 2 ... 3 ... HAPPY Baby Shower!" They all shouted while Ric took off his hand.

Bonnie's face lit up upon seeing the decoration and balloons all around.

"I do not know what to say ... I think I'm weeping ... I'm sorry it's so beautiful." Bonnie spoke agitated, all of the women made a weird noise. Damon thought for a moment that all of the women were going to cry too.

"Bonnie?" He reached out, she walked over to him and hug him. She wore overalls Jean short and a white sweater close of her body with sandals, Damon was so elegant that she wondered if she should not put a few more chic things. "Do not cry ok, lots of gifts waiting for you."

Lily and all the others smiled as Giacomo and Elena remained impassive.

"Okay ..." She turned around, "Uhm I thank you for all you have done, in a week it will be four months that my little babies are in my belly, and I'm euphoric. I want to thank Lily for... "her voice broke and Damon stroked her back," for everything, thank you for the gifts and the baby Shower can now begin! " She screamed, and they all applauded. Lily came to hug Bonnie who could not help but shed a tear.

"Rude, every woman will cry now," Damon said hearing some sniffles.

"I'm here," Lily said, taking his arm and putting him a glass of champagne in hand. "She is greeting everyone." She whispered in his ear.

"Uhm Pavel?"

"He spoke in sign language, I can say nothing."

"Elena?" He almost growled Lily chuckled.

"She completely ignores her, ow she is shaking her hand at the moment."

"I'm surprised that Elena has not been struck by lightning since she set foot in this house."

"Naughty," Lily chuckled. "Ok ok everyone can go serve themselves. Food is on the table. Bonnie, I made the cakes."

"Thank you, Lily."

Bonnie walked toward Damon and Lily smile at her before joining Giacomo while others turned to the delicious pastries. Bonnie put her arms around Damon's neck and began to tiptoe to kiss him.

"Thanks to you, Daredevil. I know it's because of you that there is so much green in this room," he chuckled.

" At what point?"

"At this point, I have the feeling that this is the Saint Patrick," they laughed.

"Well ... I did not know that Elena would come."

"Who is Elena?" She smiled mischievously.

"That's my girl!"

"Uhm Damon? The gifts #3 is still sound." Mary Louise warned. Bonnie turned her head toward Mary Louise then to Damon.

"What is it? You know I do not like surprises. Can I go to open it? Is it a robot or something? Because no robot will come near my babies."

"Let's open it, this is my gift to you and our babies ... guide me."

"Yes," they walked toward the pile of presents, as they approached Bonnie heard little moans from one of the boxes, which had several holes in the lid. She rushed to the box, knelt down and opened the small box. "Damon!" She said in a small voice, "It is so cute, Ooh you are so cute!"

She took out a puppy Labrador retriever, it was all brown with black markings on the muzzle. Bonnie rocked gently before getting up and going towards Damon. Bonnie's smile could go to all her ears.

"Wow," Damon shuddered when he felt the puppy lick his chin.

"It is sooooo cute, Damon! It is so small and so cute."

"It's Liv who helped me to choose it, It was the one who would not be around us, the quietest and I realized it was also to be the cutest."

"Thank you, Oh My God. We're having children, and now we have a dog," she said with a shrill voice and Damon laughed.

"Yep, what miss now is to be-"

"Bonnie?" Nora called her by coming to her, "this puppy is super cute, it has the same skin color as you, it's too cute," Nora gushed before the puppy licked the finger of Nora. Mary Louise join them.

"Oh, have you been presented to Damon?"

"Yes, Lily made presentations indicating that we are lesbians," Bonnie frowned, "Oh no, she did not say it like that ..." Mary Louise spoke.

"She said that we are your friends, a lesbian couple, and if there is a homophobic person in the room, he will have his finger cut off and thrown into the soup," Nora added, laughing.

The girls laughed, "your mother has an ability to make threats so ..." Mary Louise.

"Scary!" Nora said.

"She is special, girls. Can you take a picture of us with my phone please?"

"Sure," Mary Louise put down her glass and took the phone from Damon to take pictures. Everybody looked at them, some with envy and others with love. They were beautiful together, and their smiles were sincere.

Bonnie had finally gotten to gift opening for her babies. She got all kinds of stuff like pink and blue slippers, some with superheroes on them, stuffed animals including a lot of teddy bears due to Lily, hypoallergic blankets, classical music CDs care of Pavel, clothes and baby toys. Even though Liv and Ric had not gotten anything for the babies, they had gotten her a day trip to a spa. Even Giacomo got some clothes for the babies, which surprised her. She made sure to give Pavel a hug for the CDs.

Lily turn on a little music and everyone sat in the living room talking while nibbling on her pastries.

Damon apologized to the guests as he had an urge to liberate his bladder. Bonnie wanted to follow him, but he assured her, that he was already independent. He did not need her for that.

Within minutes, Giacomo and Elena went into the kitchen causing Lily to watch them carefully and was even ready to follow them, but Mary Louise and Nora asked her many questions about Italy.

Damon had finished relieving himself and washed his hands thoroughly. Then he came out of the bathroom with his white cane.

"Damon?"

He sighed, "Elena, what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, we have not had the opportunity since the breakup, and I felt that if I dared ask you a question, Lily would kill me."

"Well, if she knows you're here, I assure you she will not hesitate."

She moved closer to Damon speaking with an honeyed voice, "I am not sure why she hates me so much, I know I hurt you, but you did the same to me. You canceled the wedding, I was so ashamed."

"Maybe if you had not slept with one son while you were engaged to the other, she would not be so angry."

She stepped over and was now in front of Damon, she smiled wistfully, "I know I screwed up but I can still make up for it ..." She put a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry Damon, really ... I do not know why Stefan was so ... "

"I know my brother and the differences between us. But you sleeping with him and taking advantage of my blind condition, that makes you a sacred slut, Gilbert." He took her hand off of him.

"I'm sorry okay ... I would like us to remain friends."

"Um let me reflect, after a short reflection... Hell no."

"Is it because I slept with him and not with you?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Just friends ... We can be just friends if you want" she cooed, stroking his torso with her two hands, she slowly approached her face close to him but Damon brutally pushed away from him.

"No, I do not want this shit," he was trying to walk fast with his cane to keep himself from falling. Elena looked at him, she took her courage and bravery going towards him. She grabbed his head between her hands and kissed him.

"Babe, are you-"

Bonnie stopped in her swing, shocked by the scene. Elena broke the kiss and looked at Bonnie in disbelief. Bonnie crossed her arms without saying anything while Elena's hand was still on his chest, he abruptly took her hand off and throw it away.

"Bonnie Bennett, I swear I didn't-"

"We kissed just to say good-bye," Elena interrupted him, and he turned quickly towards Elena, frowning.

"I can see that..."

"WHAT! No no, we did not kiss, it was she who threw herself on me. I'm fucking blind, I did not see her coming." He defended himself.

Elena and Bonnie looked one other, Bonnie clenched her fists ready to beat the crap out of Elena when the chime on the door rang.

"Bonnie ..."

"I'm going down to see who it is before I commit a murder and end up give birth of my twins in prison," she growled, rushing down the corridor.

"You'll pay for this!" He threatened and advanced after Bonnie.

Bonnie had almost run down the stairs, trying to calm the beating of her heart. Lily was at the door ready to open it when she saw how Bonnie looked angry.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," she grumbled almost, she walked to the door and opened the door in one swift motion.

"Mike?" She did not believe in her eyes.

"Love ..." He smiled with joy but her eyes rolled back, and he quickly caught her when she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Review please**

 **Mikael is here!**


	22. I have to protection her

"JOSETTE! NORA! MARY LOUISE!" Lily cried with all her might, making sure everyone was alerted, even Damon who was already walking down the hall when Lily cried. As he heard his mother scream, his heart stopped. Everyone ran to the front door with Damon and Elena coming from upstairs.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Answer me please!" She said, stroking the face of Bonnie. Mikael had managed to catch her before she hit the ground, he was holding her in his arms with on knee on the ground.

"BONNIE" Damon shouted, Lily turned her head toward him and saw he was having trouble getting down the stairs as he looked disoriented and frightened while Elena did not even try to help him. Lily dropped the hand of Bonnie to go find him and guide him to prevent him from falling as well.

"What ... Oh My God!" Jo ran toward the body of Bonnie, the other guests had gathered around them while Jo was checking her vital signs. "Sir, who are you?" She quickly asked Mikael, who did not move his eyes off Bonnie.

"I am Mikael Mikaelson."

"Okay, could you carry her and follow me to the living room? We'll put her on the couch." He nodded and stood up with Bonnie in his arms.

"Josette, is she okay?" Damon asked softly, Lily was guiding his hands on her of Bonnie.

"Yes, she just passed out. I'll get my medical kit in the car, I'll have to check her blood pressure and pulse." Damon nodded, "Go put her on the couch, please. Mr. Mikaelson, I will be right back." She turned to Mikael who nodded silently looking at Bonnie as he had yet to break his gaze from her.

He walked into the living room carrying Bonnie. Everyone including Elena, who had hesitated at first, followed Mikael into the living room while Damon, Lily, and Giacomo remained at the open front door.

"Mamma, do you still have your shotgun in the car?" Damon asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, but this is not a small one."

"Go get it please, I feel helpless ... I can not do anything if I can't see nothing. I need you to be my eyes and protect Bonnie," he grabbed his mother's arms, " Go take it, no matter if he sees it, I want him to know he will not go with her. "

"Of course, Damon ... I'll take it." She was beginning to be stressed, Damon's voice was calm and composed on the outside, but she knew he feared what this could mean on the inside. He dropped her arm, and she walked towards the door to leave the house.

"Damon-"

"Shut the fuck up, father. I did not need to hear you disparage the woman I love and engineer twisted plans with my ex to spoil our relationship. I do not know what you have against her, but if you open your mouth to say a word against her, I swear to God the first ball of the shotgun of Lily will be for you. " He said coldly, and Giacomo fell silent.

At this moment, Jo arrived with her medical kit. They went into the living room where Bonnie rested on the couch. Jo took her blood pressure, she checked her pulse and the pulse of the babies. Fortunately, everything looked normal except the blood pressure was elevated but that was expected from a fainting. Thanks to Mikael though, she sustained no injuries as she had not impacted the floor.

No one spoke as Jo did her work. Pavel and Liv were behind the sofa while Mikael and Jo were kneeling before the sleeping body of Bonnie causing Damon to sit on the chair next to the couch. Elena and Giacomo stood at the edge of the room, doubtful about what to do or not do.

Elena knew all was lost with Damon. She had called Giacomo early this morning crying because she felt lonely and abandoned.

At first, she and Stefan called each other every day, but something was wrong with them. Perhaps the excitement was gone or no danger that brought them back to the harsh reality of their situation. Lily would never accept this relationship and Stefan loved his mother deeply. Elena realized that she made the wrong choice and complained to anyone who would listen to her in the city that the Salvatore brothers played with her. Elena had not been able to move on because she wanted to stay in this family so fiercely. She really wanted to be a Salvatore even if it meant that she had to be only friends with them, but the stubborn Damon would not listen. Unable to handle the rejection, she called Giacomo, crying who got her here today. Yet she was too stupid in wanting to rush things with Damon. At the time, she thought she had ruined her chances and the sad look on her face at the time was not for Bonnie but for herself.

Lily appeared in the room with a rifle, everyone turned to her with a look of worry. Elena, she wanted to jump out the window to escape.

"Lily! Explain yourself!" Giacomo growled.

"It's only protection against ... him." She pointed the rifle to Mikael. He looked at her up and down before turning his head back towards Bonnie.

"I'm here to see her..."

"You saw her. So, why don't I show you the door?" Damon added, leaning on his elbows down on the chair.

Mikael merely stroking the hair of Bonnie, Jo got up and went to sit on a chair away. The situation was embarrassing, it was no longer a party baby shower.

"I will not leave without talking to her."

" Why?" Lily asked.

"BECAUSE SHE IS MY WIFE!" He shouted in anger, he sighed, trying to calm down, "I have not seen her in years, no news, no trace ... She just disappeared. I came home one night, and my wife was gone. I 've looked everywhere, I launched search notices, I even paid detectives, but none found a trace. " He turned to Lily, "I want to talk to my wife, and you have no right to stop me."

"What the-" Lily raised her rifle at him.

"Mamma, I know you're pointing the shotgun at him, please drop it. It's her husband, he has the right to see her, and we have no right to stop him," Damon whispered. The movement of his jaw was hard, he focused not to let his emotions drive him crazy. "When Bonnie wakes up, she could put him out, and if he refuses, then you can shoot him in the leg ... Just in case."

"Damon, Lily ... I think we'll go ..." Nora said, taking the hand of Mary Lou. Despite the misgivings of Lily, they insisted on leaving, she already felt embarrassed to hear such a dark secret of Bonnie's. Liv and Ric also took off for the same reason that Elena did, they did not know if they wanted to get into all that. Pavel did not want to leave, so he wrote on a piece of paper that he would be staying, just in case. Jo wanted to stay for Bonnie's health. Lily, Giacomo, Jo, Pavel, and Damon were left, they were sitting on Damon's expensive furniture. The puppy was lounging on Damon's legs and calm as he was stroking its fur. Mikael had not moved from her side, maybe if Damon could see, he would be as disgusted as Lily seeing him stroking her hair in such an intimate way.

A few minutes had passed, and Bonnie opened her green eyes, coughing. Damon rushed to her side, he knelt before her body and took one of her hands to place it on his cheek. While Bonnie again regained consciousness, she moaned, trying to stand up.

"No no, Bonnie, stay on the couch. Your blood pressure is still too high, and it is not suitable for babies. You must rest," Jo said walking slowly towards the sofa. Bonnie nodded and turned to Damon. Although his eyes were white, she could read the concern on his face.

"I'm all right, Damon. Do not worry."

She felt another hand on her hair and turned her head more above, he was there, Mikael. With the most affectionate gaze of the world on his face. She frowned and quickly sat up regardless the dizziness that followed, just to break the contact

"Mike ..." she said coldly.

"Love ..." He cooed, Damon frowned and stood up.

"I don't absolutely give a fuck if there is a paper of marriage that binds you, she is with me now, and she bears my children. Either you change your language, or you better get the fuck out of my house."

Mikael stood up menacingly, and Bonnie knew that look. She knew he would hit Damon in just a moment, all it took is something to set him off, and all of this would end badly. She got up and stood between the two by looking at Damon. She took his hands to put them on her cheeks.

"Daredevil ... I'll talk to him, it is useless to fight. This is my baby shower ... I want this day to end in peace."

"And how would you do that?"

"Leave me alone with him. I want to talk to him alone." Damon shook his head, "Listen, I just want to speak with him. Then, he will return to Phoenix, and we can continue our celebration. This does not mean that you are off the hook for earlier, either!" she tried to laugh,"please, wait for me in the other room. "

"Bonnie, I can leave you the rifle, just in case," Lily said.

"No ... I do not know how to use a weapon." She told Lily, Damon also put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I will leave you. 10 minutes. That's it. Within 10 minutes, he will be gone."

Mikael smiled slightly, and Bonnie nodded. Damon crushed his lips on hers. He broke the kiss and walked away from her, Lily came close to him and took him by the arm. They left the room quietly.

"If he dares touch her..."

"I'll kill him," Lily said darkly.

Pavel and Giacomo followed them, closing the double doors.

Bonnie took a breath and looked back at Mikael, crossing her arms. They said nothing for a long time. He reached out to the couch to propose her to sit, and she sat by putting a pillow on her thighs and then he did the same respecting a distance between them.

"Are you okay? I got a call telling me that you had been shot."

Bonnie put her hand on her small bandage on the arm, "I'm all right, it was not serious."

" I see..."

Bonnie was not looking at him. She looked at everything but him. Watching her fingers play with the lace on the edge of the pillow, the puppy who was watching them from a nearby chair. Damon was right, it was kind of quiet. Bonnie smiled at the sight.

"Love?"

"I want a divorce."

"Not me..."

"Mike ..." He got closer to her and put a hand on her. She dared not look up.

"Look at me, Bonnie. I'm not angry."

She looked up, frowning. "How could you be? How could you dare to be? You beat and abused me for months! The last time you put a hand on me, I had bruises everywhere and broken bones. You have no right to be angry."

He put off his hand, looking into her eyes, " I am so sorry, Bonnie."

Mikael was still beautiful. The years had made him more handsome. Mikael was 35 years old, tall, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in an elegant manner, almost aristocratic. He wore a British suit and a black shirt. His eyes were so tender, even when he bit her, he always had this innocent look.

"I'm sorry ... Give me a chance to make amends."

"Doing what Mike? I'm pregnant with an another man's children. I built a new life."

"But you're still my wife!"

She swallowed her tears, "I want a divorce."

"So why have I never received divorce papers after all these years? You just disappeared."

"I wanted to live my life and never see your face again, but now you're here. Better to end it now, don't you think?"

He sighed and looked at her with his sad eyes. Bonnie was in pain, she had not seen him in years. Anger was still there, but the flames had died down, leaving cinders. She liked Mikael, she loved him so much. He was the prince that all girls dreamed of.

In the beginning, it was just perfect but after the honeymoon, she fell hard. Before he started drinking, she would never have imagined that he could hurt her, maybe it was his plan, to make her fall in love and then impose these punishments. The love she felt for him ... She thought it was dead until she saw his gaze, that smile. He made her weak, and she hated it.

"I came because I wanted to see you, my life has stopped since you left. Bonnie. Listen, I'm sorry, I abused you in a way that I will regret all my life. But I have changed, I am in therapy to help control my anger and stopped drinking. Just celebrated my 2-years sobriety. I did all this in the hope that one day you would return to me. "

She put a hand on her rounded belly, "I can not."

He looked at her belly, and his eyes scanned the room decorated around him, he smiled sadly passing a hand on his cheek.

"I always wanted you to have kids ... No matter if they are not mine."

"Get fuck yourself, Mikael! These are not your babies, and they never will be." She stood up and walked to the door. Mikael quickly followed her, grabbing her arm causing her to turn around which brought them nose to nose. She kept looking at him defiantly. "Let me go," she breathed, and Mikael smiled. With his other hand, he gently stroked her cheek. "Let me go ... Please." Just the feel of his hands on her brought back her memories of her on the kitchen floor on which she landed every time she was struck. She was getting dizzy, her legs gave way causing Mikael to grab before she hit the floor. He carried her to the couch and gently put her it.

She put a hand on her head, a little disoriented by dizziness, " Deja Vu. Listen, you should not panic like that in my presence. The doctor did say that this is not good for babies," she laughed without humor, "I will accept the divorce on one condition. "

"What?" She asked quickly.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It was night, New Year's Eve. Bonnie was 18 years old when they first met._

 _She sat in her car, curled up in the back seat. She wanted to sleep and enjoy the day off, but the excited young boys did not have the same plan. Although the car windows were tinted black, the young boys had noticed her. They soon realized that she was living in her car. They were many, they shouted and moved the car in every way._

 _She did not move an inch, hoping they would get bored and leave. They left in deafening roar, screaming and laughing. Bonnie had chosen to always park in this rest area because most of the time, there was no one at night. She could sleep peacefully. Even though it was New Year's Eve, she did not expect that men would to hound her car._

 _"C'mon we know you're in there! Get out of your car, red riding hood!" One said with a creepy voice while the others laughed. Bonnie bit her lip to keep from crying, clutching her taser, ready to defend herself if necessary. "C'mon come play with us, we're not bad!"_

 _"Get out here! Bitch!" One yelled and broke a window with a stick._

 _Everything happened quickly after that. They had dragged her out of the car, at a price, two of them were currently shaking with 50,000 volts going through their muscles. Before she could electrocute more, she was overwhelm by sheer numbers. They mocked her. She could not flee as that would be leaving her car, her house. She had to protect herself and her car. Her whole life was in this car._

 _Mikael appeared from nowhere, and began to rain blows from his fists to anyone who challenges him. While Bonnie was standing still trembling with fear, Mikael stood in front of her and protected her. He had an imposing stature, he was tall and muscular enough. He was dressed smartly in suits and he took the time to unbutton his innings before a fight. Young people no longer see the point of staying, some are still recovering from the taser's shock. They left on their skateboard shouting insults and threatening her never to come back here._

 _"Well I think they are gone for good," he said, turning, "are you all right?"_

 _Bonnie takes the time to calm the beating of her heart which wanted get out of her chest._

 _"Uhm Yes ... Yes, I think ..."_

 _"You'll hurt yourself."_

 _She frowned and looked down at her bare feet on the floor full of broken glass. She swallowed and looked at the broken window, biting her lip, "What am I going to do?" She wondered to herself. She could not sleep on the street, in a car with a broken window. That would be like sleeping in a house with the door open. Mikael saw her discomfort with the broken window._

 _He stepped forward and she waved the taser towards him, "Do not come near me!" She threatened, and he stopped._

 _"Look at my bloody hands, I fought for you! I think I deserve better than a shot of juice," he smiled sweetly, and she frowned._

 _"It's weird. What are you doing in an empty rest area in the middle of the night, which also happens to be New Year's Eve?"_

 _"I'm not a murderer or kidnapper if that's your issue."_

 _"Even if you were, you would not tell me."_

 _"True," he smiled, she was beautiful and spirited, "in fact my car broke down a little further from here, I tried to call the tow truck but no one is available so I decided to walk. I heard the screams of a woman, and I came to help. "_

 _" Thank you..."_

 _" It's normal."_

 _" You are British..."_

 _"Yes, do you not like the British men?" He smiled softly, and she looked away, Bonnie did not answer. She felt silly to feel attracted by him._

 _She turned and took a step toward her, "I do not think it is wise that you stay here tonight especially with a broken glass."_

 _"I have no choice," she mumbled angrily and turned to see that he was right in front of her, so close that he can just take a step for a kiss. Something in Mikael inspired confidence and security, Bonnie needed to trust and feel safe._

 _"My house has a parking lot."_

 _"I'm not that kind of girl," she growled, and he smiled._

 _"I mean that you can sleep in your car if you want, but at least you'll be in the security of a residential area. I have no claim on you ... or your body. I just want to help a beautiful young girl to spend New Year's Eve without a problem. "_

 _"Why? You are wearing a costume that must be worth a year of my salary, I live in the street ... In a car. People like you never notice people like me," she murmured._

 _He squeezes his jaw, " I have worked hard to pay for this costume. While I have not lived in the street, I come from a modest family. That's right ... People like me never noticed people like you, "he sighed, contemplating her eyes," But you're beautiful, and I just want to help a beautiful woman. " She narrowed her eyes, and he laughed, stepping back several steps, "apparently I do not inspire your confidence, then I'll leave you ... Lady," he bowed and turned. As he walked, Bonnie weighed her options. She had no choice._

 _"Wait ..." She screamed and turned, "I can tow you to your house and ... I could park my car in front of your house."_

 _"With pleasure ..." He paused to ask her name._

 _"Bonnie."_

 _"With pleasure, Bonnie."_

* * *

 **Your reviews are my inspiration**


	23. A new day

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY!" Damon shouted after Bonnie. It had already been an hour and the walls resounded as they continued to shout at each other.

"Stop screaming, Damon! Stop."

"I DON'T WANT TO STOP SHOUTING!"

"Well, continue to shout. I'm tired. I'm tired of shouting." She sat on the bed with a hand over her face. Damon was standing and had turned into the room, bumping into things repeatedly which only upset him more.

He grunted and clapped his fist into space as if he wanted to hit someone. In fact, he wanted to hit Mikael. He wanted to see his face and give him it a solid punch.

"I won't let you, Bonnie. Do you hear me? I won't let you."

"What do you want me to do, Damon? After that, I will get the divorce. Is that what you wanted?"

"Not like this, damn it! I don't know what to do, Bonnie. I'm afraid he'll kidnap you, or I don't know! It's too dangerous."

"It's just a dinner. He just wants a dinner. And after that he'll accept the divorce! Just one night. Gosh! It's just a dinner! It'll be at the restaurant. There'll be people. He won't do anything to me with people around. "

"How can you be so sure, Bonnie? He hit you! I don't trust a man who hits women, especially if that woman is you! We'll go to court if necessary but I don't want you to go! "

"Damon..."

"I SAID NO!"

"You have no right to stop me," she whispered.

"Damn it! BONNIE, OPEN YOUR EYES! IT'S A TRAP! Are you so weak that you would accept a deal with the devil? He beat you! How can you think he's trustworthy enough to go to the restaurant with him as if he was a childhood friend? How could you accept this shit? You should have said 'no'! You should have reacted!"

"I am not weak..."

"Then, why? Why did you agree to go eat with him tomorrow? Do you want to be with him, again? You're carrying my babies, Bonnie! I won't let you go. You're not going to go."

"I'M GOING! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M TIRED OF RUNNING! I WANT IT TO END!"

"And if he asks you to fuck him? You gonna do it?"

She quickly turned to him, frowning. "How dare you ask me that? Do you have so little respect for me? You think I'm going to go out there and spread my legs for him under the table like a whore, huh? "

He put his lips into a thin line, "Frankly, I don't."

Bonnie gasped, wounded by his lack of confidence. She took a deep breath and stood up. She walked by him without him noticing and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"DAMN IT!" He cried, breathing quickly. He couldn't let her do it. He was so angry that she agreed at once. She shouldn't have accepted even if he would agree to divorce. She couldn't. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. It was their first fight. He didn't want to have to say these things. "Bonnie?" He called softly. He got up and took his white cane from his pocket and retracted it. He walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked. "Bonnie?"

"GO AWAY!" She cried as loudly as she could. He sighed and put his forehead on the door.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you're-"

"Leave me alone, Damon. Please, just leave me alone."

Damon could hear her crying. He banged his fist on the door and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He went to an empty guest, closed the door, and sat on the bed, thinking over their argument.

Bonnie told him that Mikael would accept a divorce on the condition that she go out to dinner with him. What crap! He was so angry. Luckily, Mikael was already gone when she told him about it or else he would have punched him regardless of the number of blows he'd probably receive. He would have broken his face for suggesting such a thing. And Bonnie…she accepted. Damon couldn't understand why. She should remember the lesson, but no.

They'd shouted at one another and even Lily couldn't bring herself to calm them. She left home just as angry as he was. Bonnie was too stubborn. He tried to make her understand that it was too dangerous for her and the babies but she argued that he seemed to have changed, that he no longer drinks and that it was just one evening. Afterward, he could be at peace and they could begin the divorce process without problems. She said that he gave his word even as Damon told her that a man like him was full of shit. Here, for an hour, they'd continued to argue. Damon tried to listen and to convince her.

Damon was tired. The day magnificently began and ended in disaster. He decided he needed a shower and went into the bathroom. It was a little difficult to navigate because it was not like his bedroom. But he finally succeeded in taking his shower and brushing his teeth before falling on the bed. He tried to sleep but couldn't. It was hard knowing that Bonnie was in the next room and angry as hell. He took his phone and went to create a voice message.

"Bon-Bon…I know you're angry at me, and maybe disappointed, but okay…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I trust you. It's him that I don't trust. I love you, Bonnie. I love you with all my heart and I'm afraid of losing you. Hell, I can't even see you. I can't even protect you as I would like. Listen, I don't want you to go with him. We'll find a way to make him accept the divorce but don't go. I beg you, babe. I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking. I know that I often behave like a dick but…I'm your dick, right? Your Daredevil. Um, goodnight, babe."

He leaned on the screen used voice control to send the message. He kept his phone in the hands, hoping for a response from her, and fell asleep while waiting.

* * *

The next morning, Damon woke up late in the morning. He quickly showered to knock on the Bonnie's door but got no response. He continued to knock until she screamed at him to leave her alone. He didn't insist. Yesterday had already wreaked havoc in their little bubble of love. He wouldn't make things worse. He descended to the kitchen to find Ric and Liv.

"Hey, Dream Team."

"Hi, Damon," they said at the same time.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, Ice Queen. I'm just hungry. Ric?"

"Yeah, of course." He served him a plate of macaroni and cheese and the cake from the day before. He ate in silence. All three used to have heated discussions in the morning but now Damon was clearly not in the mood to be talkative.

Liv, and even Ric, had the echo of their dispute. Bonnie came early to take a tray of food and immediately return. Liv could see in her eyes that she had been crying and she was as quiet as Damon, now.

"Damon, the interior designer will come tomorrow to make plans for the babies' room."

"Okay."

Liv and Ric exchanged a pained look.

"Are you taking your pills? How are your eyes?" Liv asked somewhat formally.

"I'm still blind, nothing new."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No, should it?"

"Well, let me look." He dropped the cover and sat right. Liv came to him and he opened his eyes. She took a small flashlight from her pocket and verified the pupillary reflexes. And to her surprise, he had them. "Oh, my God..."

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"No… You have pupillary reflexes and the blue of your irises stand out a bit. It's fast, Damon. You healed quickly. Normally, you should feel discomfort without bandages because of the sun but apparently you didn't. You healed quickly…"

"But I'm still blind."

She extinguished the small flashlight and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just wait a few months and according to how quickly you recover from your operations, I think it's a matter of weeks before you distinguish colors. "

"Ok…" It was good news but he didn't have the heart to rejoice. "Did she come down to eat something?"

"Yes. She came took a tray of food, this morning," Alaric replied.

"She took a lot, as if she was about to hibernate." Liv added, taking up her chair.

"She likely won't want to leave the bedroom. No matter. She doesn't want to talk to me, anyway."

"Can I ask what happened?"

He fell silent for a moment. He sought his glass, grabbed it, and drank some water before putting the glass on the island.

"You heard what was said, I believe."

"Not completely," she said.

"Mikael wants to invite her to the restaurant, this evening, to talk. And then he promised to accept the divorce."

"And you don't agree?" Ric asked.

"No," Damon grunted.

"That's all?" Liv asked.

"No, that's not all. The discussion escalated and I left saying she would probably sleep with him."

"Damon!" She chided.

"Yeah, I know. I screwed up."

"Yes, you did it like a champion! Congratulations, Damon."

"Don't pretend to care," he growled.

"I don't care about you. I care about her. It's so far from Bonnie that I, myself, am shocked that you could think that. Bonnie is brave, loyal and patient. She could never cheat on you, and if you think that… You're so stupid. She is not Elena, She is the North Pole and Elena is the South Pole. She could never even act like such a bitch. "

Damon sighed.

"I'm afraid she's right; because, although I know you worry about her safety, don't you know that's something she couldn't do." Ric added.

"I was damn angry! She made me angry."

"That's not an apology for you behaving like a fuckboy. And may I remind you that you're the one who kissed Elena just a few hours ago?"

"For the umpteenth time, I did not kiss her. She jumped on me like a groupie in heat and I apologized to Bonnie. I sent her a voicemail."

"Ooh, so romantic. 'Excuse' my ass. You should do better than that." She got up angry and walked out of the kitchen.

"SHE DOES NOT WANT TO TALK!"

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT? CUNT!" Liv yelled from the stairs.

"Damn it! The women in this house are all against me, it's crazy. I am sure that if my daughter inside Bonnie's belly could talk, she would also be scolding me, right now."

Ric watched Damon and shook his head. "I can't stay here. Prepare the car. I'll go to the company's headquarters. There must be papers to sign or important appointments. For the first time in my life, I'm in a hurry to go to work. "

"Okay." Ric and Damon left the kitchen and went up the stairs together. Ric went to his bedroom to dress and Damon paused before his own room, knocking several times.

"Fuck! Bonnie, open the door. I just want one of my suits and my shoes. I'll go to work."

The door opened and he received face full of clothes. Shoes also were thrown carelessly beside him.

"Listen, Bon..."

"Nope, it's Ice Queen. Have a good day."

"WAIT-" He wanted to enter but Liv slammed the door shut. He grunted and went into the next room to get dressed. Once ready, he descended the stairs and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he heard Alaric's laughter. He frowned but continued walking to the car. He opened the door and sat in the back. Ric chuckled.

"Okay, what is it?"

"The colors of your suit don't go together."

"Explain yourself, Ric."

He turned to Damon. "Well, your suit itself is black, but you are wearing a yellow shirt underneath, your pants are gray and your socks are black and white. It's bad taste, Damon. Who gave you that? "

Damon grinned, "Ice Queen AKA the Bitch," he sighed. "Take me to my second home, Ric."

"Armani?"

"Armani."

/

Liv sighed, handing her a tissue. Bonnie took it and blew her nose loudly and then threw it on the floor.

"Bonnie?"

"Shhh, it's when she said goodbye to Gracie." Bonnie said, and Liv and rolled her eyes. She came to see her, just to see how she was, but Bonnie pulled her into the room to accompany her in a movie marathon about battered women. There they were watching Enough with Jennifer Lopez.

"Bonnie, I'm really not the kind of girl who does this, you know—holding hands or being there when you cry. I get bored quickly, and now I'm bored."

"But it's a great movie!"

"Yeah…great."

"So, you don't have friends?"

"Nah, talking about shoes and makeup, that's not my thing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then snatched the tissue box from Liv's hands, taking one and wiping her eyes. Bonnie took the remote control and put the movie on pause.

"Bonnie, please do not tell me you want to talk about contouring; otherwise, I'm going out, right away." Bonnie laughed a little and then grimaced. "What?"

"My shoulder hurts me a little."

"You changed the bandages?"

"Uhn, yes..." she said softly.

"Bonnie, you have to change your bandages. It's going to fester and might I remind you that you're pregnant! Recover, damn it!"

"Okay, okay... Could you...?"

"Argh, ok. Where is the first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom."

Liv went to get it and came back to the bedroom, Bonnie removed her top. Liv began to remove the old bandage and cleaned the wound.

"You're not still crying?"

"I put the movie on pause. I put my tears on pause, too," she smiled.

"Do you really want to go dinner with Mikael?"

Bonnie sighed and looked at her swollen belly. "Yes, I want to go. He doesn't understand that I want to end it. It's not him who fled during the years, covered the traces and came to hide in a small town named Mystic Falls. If I can stop all that and finally find peace, what is one dinner? It's well worth it, right? He doesn't drink anymore and we'll be in the restaurant with lots of people around."

"But this isn't a dinner. You know he'll try to seduce you, right?"

"Yes, but I'm in love with Damon and now I'm pregnant. It makes me mad to know he doesn't trust me. I want to wring his neck."

She giggled while she was cleaning her small hole-shaped wound.

"I can understand him and it annoys me that he doens't try to understand me. He doesn't know how it feels to live in fear and to finally have a way out."

"Bonnie, he's blind. He lives every day in fear."

Bonnie swallowed hard. Liv was right but it was different. She lived physical and psychological pain. It was this battered woman, hidden, terrified and cowering in the bath as a frightened child. Bonnie lived it—the wait for the man she loved, all night caring for him only for him to come home drunk at 5 AM and force her to have sex with him in a mixture of screams, tears and blood. And the next day he'd ask her forgiveness and she'd yield. Each day, the list of things to which she yielded lengthened to a point where she could no longer stand it and she left.

"I want to end it, Liv. He just wants to talk in exchange for my freedom, so I'll go talk to him."

"Ok. But be careful. You're bearing two little innocents in your belly. You have to protect them."

Bonnie touched her belly, smiling, "I know. I will protect them. Thank you for listening to me. You're not so bad as a friend. "

Liv pushed a blonde lock off her face and smiled shyly.

"Okay, about contouring… Do you know this makeup artist-" she said, making funny expressions.

"NO WAY!" Liv giggled.

* * *

Damon spent all day at work with Ric, who helped him move about. He was bored at times but there was always a rich partner or client who wanted to see him while he was in the building. Damon had no doubt that it was in order to see if he was still able to function as CEO and he showed it easily. Being blind did not remove his charisma. In the evening, Damon did not want to go home. He didn't want to hear her prepare for a 'date' with her legitimate husband. Just thinking about it made him angry. He called Lily to ask her to keep an eye on Bonnie during the appointment, even if she had to hide under their table. Lily laughed, saying that in any case she had no intention of letting Bonnie go to a restaurant with Mikael without surveillance.

Damon was partly reassured but it wasn't only her security that was worrying. He was worried about losing her. He was worried that Mikael would use his panoply of British accent and British romantic poems to seduce her. He was too angry to go back, so Ric stopped in front of the house just to take Liv. He wanted to go get drunk, failing to go with Damian, he decided to go with Liv and Ric.

They walked into the posh bar. He saw nothing, and for once, he did not care. He just wanted to drown in alcohol and for the evening to fly. They sat at the bar.

"Okay, guys, promise me one thing only. Do not take me home until I am drunk."

"Okay." Ric said.

"Deal."

"Wonderful! Barman?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want two dry glasses of whiskey and a glass of bourbon."

"Ric and I will take tequila, five each shot!"

Damon hissed, "Rude girl. Ric, I think we'll all take a taxi tonight."

Ric laughed a little, "It seems we will."

"So, Ice Queen, I was surprised you agreed to come get drunk with us!"

"I had no goals. Plus, today I spent all day with Bonnie and Lou, the Bonnie who is pregnant with twins. She used me as her personal nurse," she says annoyed and both men snickered.

"Wait, who is Lou?"

"Your puppy!"

"Here we are," the bartender returned with each of their drinks and placed them before the trio.

Damon rose. "To Ice Queen, who is a better boyfriend than me!"

"To Ice Queen!"

"To Myself, then!"

Then everyone drank. The evening passed quickly. The three of them finished their glasses and Damon commissioned more. He wanted the evening to end quickly and it did. They laughed and told jokes. Ric talked about fancy Josette and simultaneously Isobel. Damon spoke of Bonnie, naturally. And Liv, she seemed to stand alcohol. She just made fun of them and their mania. They arrived at 7 PM and now it was 10:30 PM.

"Batman? Uh, Bartender?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want two glasses of bourbon for me and my best friend here, please."

"Sir, I think it's time to stop in my opinion," the bartender said softly. Damon frowned.

"You think I give a fuck about your opinion? Give me my glass of bourbon."

"I don't think it would be wise."

"Damn it, Ric, where did you bring us? To the bar of the Titanic?" Ric wasn't listening. He was sending messages to Jo which he would surely regret the next day.

"Damon, I think it's time to get back." Liv said.

"What time is it?"

Liv looked on her smartphone, "Ten-thirty-eight PM."

"Nope. I don't think it's too early for Bonnie have to returned already, and I still want to drink."

"Damon, you think that fleeing your problems will make everything will work out. You have to get over it."

"Goodness, stop! How could you be so somber?"

"Let's go so you can find Bonnie."

He rolled his eyes, "Why're you still bothering me about that, Olivia?"

"It's Liv. Why you are always getting on my nerves?"

He grumbled, "Could you be more annoying?"

Liv turned her head to him, "Yes".

"Ric, do you want to go home?"

Ric laughed for no apparent reason, "Uhm, no."

Liv rolled her eyes once more.

"Well done, Batman…uh, Bartender. We need some drinks here."

"Do not serve them," Liv commanded, "bring us the bill and please call us a taxi."

"Ok, Ma'am," the bartender replied.

"What the fuck? Hey, I need a drink, damn it!"

"Sorry, sir."

"It seems the only way to have a drink in this bar is to suck somebody's dick! I AM NOT SUCKING NOBODY'S DICK! Now give a fucking glass bourbon! Otherwise, I get on this bar and do a striptease with a red wig. After that, I'll continue to get drunk and say 'fuck everybody.'"

"Are you drunk?" Liv asked, shocked.

"I don't know, Mom, am I?" Damon widened his eyes and Ric laughed.

"Okay, fine. Another drink order, but it's the last!" She warned and they nodded.

* * *

Damon woke up with a terrible headache. He turned his head in the sheets, growling. He remembered last night, and the dozens of glasses of bourbon he drank. He didn't know how he got into that bed.

"Bonnie...?" He was moving his arms on the sheets but he felt no presence. He growled again, "Yeah... In her bedroom. She's in my bedroom." He thought to himself, remembering that she was sulking. "Argh, Liv?" He shouted and cursed himself. She shouldn't be in better condition than he was. He turned his head back on the pillow. His mouth was pasty and he could feel a slight taste of vomit. He lay on his back, moaning then putting a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes.

He opened them like every morning, but today was different. The light was too bright, a light he saw. Damon frowned and closed his eyes then opened them again. His vision was blurry. He blinked several times and then his vision became clearer. He frowned and then closed his eyes again, and then slowly opened them. His breath caught. He could see the ceiling. He could see the ceiling, its color. He turned his head and saw the furniture, the color of the furniture. His heart was beating fast. He roamed the room with his eyes. He could see the soft light of day through the white curtains, could see his clothes on the floor in a big mess. He could see the colors.

"Tell me it's real," he murmured. He raised his hand before his eyes. He saw his hand and looked at it for a long time, thinking that maybe it was a dream, or the effect of the alcohol that had not yet dissipated. But no. His hand was before his eyes and he saw it. He smiled gently and his smile widened.

"I see... I can see."


	24. I see you

Damon looked at his hand as he awoke. Slowly sitting up on the bed, he looked up and saw everything. He looked at anything and everything. He kept in the urge to scream like an overexcited fangirl. As he got out of bed, lowered his head to see his legs, feet, and boxers. He began to walk towards the bathroom, completely lost in the reality of the situation. When he entered, headed straight to the mirror, and gasped. It was him, Damon Salvatore, in the flesh. He saw his reflection; he touched his pink lips, feeling his unshaven jaw, his blue eyes. His hair was a mess but it was him, while yesterday it was a blind man who was afraid to move about by himself, he could see now. He put his hands on the sink, bowed his head and laughed.

He suddenly looked up and looked at his reflection again. He laughed at himself, it was him, it was an ordinary act but for him, it was fireworks. He looked down and saw the toiletries. His toothbrush and toothpaste which had became his worst enemy for months. He took the toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and laughed anew. He brushed his teeth with a smile on his face. He was so happy it was like solving a puzzle or winning a jackpot. It was the accompaniment of a thing, a coaching for his patience, an accompaniment of something he did not understand. But damn! He was happy.

He began to move the hips, dancing as if he heard the music. He spat out the paste and washed his mouth. He splashed water on his face and watched each drop gently run down his face. He hit his chest making sure that he still had his toned body, fingered his biceps and whistled. He laughed, picked up the shaving cream and applied it on his face. He took the razor and carefully shaved his cheeks.

"Amazing ..." he murmured while looking at himself, shaving. When he finished, he stopped for a minute.

"Bon-Bon ..." He smiled as her name came from his lips. His heart was beating fast, resisting the urge to run to her room so that he could run. He could run in any direction without bumping into each and every obstacle before him. Googly eyes to the obvious realization that he could finally see. He was not blind anymore. His eyes were blue, and he had never realized that they were so blue. He found himself looking at himself one more time in the mirror. He turned his head toward the door and then to the mirror again. He bit his lip as he still smelled of alcohol. He did not want to see her finally while feeling uncomfortable. He decided to take a quick shower.

He took off his boxers and smiled seeing his penis, "Damn it, I missed you, my mate, my oldest friend" he said, touching it, smiling. He went to pee and groaned at the release. He did not even realize he had to pee, understandable given how excited he was. After having released his bladder, he went into the shower, with the water running down his body while millions of different thoughts assailed him.

 _I'll see ... I'll see Bonnie ... I will be able to see ... Our twins ... I'm going to see them._

He put his head under the hot running water. It was too good to be true as he was afraid that this was a dream. He occasionally smiled as he lathered the soap on his body. He could see the white foam on his skin; it was no longer just a matter of smell or sense impressions. He could see, hear, taste and feel. All his senses were there. Yes, he was not blind, Damon Salvatore could finally see after spending a year in the darkness of blindness.

He got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked to the sink with the fog covering the mirror; he wiped it so he could see. He smiled at his reflection, his decision made. He left the bathroom, through his room, moving faster and faster, before starting to run. He ran down the hall, he knocked on all the doors like crazy and stopped back at his bedroom door.

 _Bonnie_ ...

He put his hand on the handle, slowly pushing it, as the door was already ajar. He opened the door and saw his room, perfectly kept except for a lot of handkerchiefs on the floor. The bed was made, moving to the bathroom, opened the door and looked at the lighted room. She was not there, he bowed his head, frowning. He began to fear as he regretted not being there to protect her yesterday. He was starting to fear the worst, turned and strode out of the room. He walked down the hallway, grabbing his towel which began to come off. He quickly went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice and that of Liv's.

She was laughing. It was a sweet melody to his ears. Suddenly, he was afraid. He was afraid that if he finally saw her, his perception of her should change. Foolishly he wondered if he would like if she was not as he imagined her in his head. He hesitated to put one foot before the other. He clenched his fists, frowning.

Then she laughed again. That melody was not the only sign of her beauty. Her laugh, her caresses, her love. All of that were a sign of her beauty and no matter what she looks like, she is the Bonnie of his imagination. Plus what if his sight was only temporary and he missed the only chance to see her finally? No, he could not make that mistake. He wanted to see the real Bonnie; he wanted to see her. So he gathered his courage and slowly walked toward the kitchen.

He stopped at the entrance, his head down, heart wanting to get out of his chest, before taking a deep breath and raised his head. Bonnie was there before him, in profile, in front of Liv who sat at the table. She laughed at what she said but frankly, he heard nothing. He only saw her, and she was, in a word, gorgeous.

"Wow, Damon! I thought you would be hungover." Liv laughed.

"Damon?"

Bonnie turned to him as Damon wiped a tear running down his cheek and cleared his throat. He gasped, as their eyes met, he found himself speechless.

"Damon?" She approached, and stopped when she saw his eyes. She turned to Liv who was watching in shock before turning her head back toward him anew.

Damon walked over, stopped in front of her, and rose his hand to caress her face while weeping silently. They began to laugh together.

"I see you, ..." he breathed, "I see you, Bonnie ..." He chuckles.

"How-" she was cut off by his lips on hers, he broke the kiss to look at her face once more before kissing her again. He laughed into the kiss, and put his forehead on hers, eyes closed.

"Now, the darkness can engulf me ... Now I can become blind anew because I have seen the most beautiful thing my eyes have had the honor to see. I saw you ... I see you ... Bonnie. I love you so much ... "

" Daredevil!" She wept, and he kissed her head. He smiled and gently took her chin, and she stood up to look him in the eye. He gently stroked her cheek enjoying gazing at every feature of her face.

"Were you always so beautiful?"

She laughed, "I think so, yes ..."

"Then I'm the luckiest man on earth .."

She took his hand and placed it on her belly "Twins ... You'll see our twins," she laughed, and he kissed her hungrily. She put her arms around his neck as he backed her up to the refrigerator, not breaking the kiss. Bonnie gasped and quickly broke the kiss, feeling his erection. "Damon ... We are not alone," he turned to Liv.

"Yeah, my poor eyes!"

He laughed, ran to her and hugged her. She was surprised by the gesture and looked Bonnie, not knowing how to react.

"Ice queen!" He got off her and looked at her, "Um a roguish grin, that does not surprise me," he teased, and she laughed.

"I'm glad you can see anew, even if I do not know by what miracle it is possible, that fast." She watched his eyes.

"Do not ogle me, Ice Queen. I have already found the woman of my life," he turned to Bonnie. She bit her lower lip, seeing him walk like a predator to her. His blue eyes petrified her. Once in front of her, he drank every each of her by his gaze. She wore one of his white shirts with black yoga pants. Bonnie began by feeling embarrassed in his piercing gaze. She beat the eyelashes and looked away at some point, and he smiled from the corner of the mouth.

"I told you that my blue eyes were intimidating, Bon-Bon."

"You do not intimidate me," she denied, he placed his arm rapidly under her legs and another on her back, and picked her up. She let out a little cry of surprise.

He passed Liv smiling, "Do not tell me, you're gonna fuck your nurse, I guess."

"Jackpot!" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried.

"Shh! We are about to reconcile in our room," he cooed and kissed her before walking out of the kitchen with her in his arms.

"Liv related to me everything you did yesterday," she chuckled.

"She must also relate to me because I remember nothing."

"You've shaved..." She ran her hand on his cheek.

"I wanted to be beautiful and presentable for all that will follow!"

"Uhm what will follow Mr. Salvatore?" She teased.

"You will know soon, do not worry," he placed a quick kiss on her lips and went into their bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

"Damon, tell me about your sight. Do you see white spots or fuzziness?"

"Nothing like that ..." He laid her on the bed, and she laid down on her back.

"A headache? Nerf who shoots?"

"No ..." He unbuttoned her shirt.

"Itchy eyes? Buzzing sensation?"

He shook his head seductively, it was the last button and slowly opened her shirt. He gasped, Bonnie saw his reaction, and she bit her lip.

"I know I'm fat, but my breasts were not like that at first."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, "You're perfect," he breathed before kissing her again.

"Damon ... Wait, we need to talk about yesterday ..." She stopped his movements abruptly.

"I am sorry, babe. I am truly sorry ... Do not be mad at me. I did not think for a second that you could do that."

She smiled, "Yes, as you said yesterday, you behave like a dick, but you're my dick ..."

"That's my girl," he smiled and kissed her again, but she stopped once more.

"What Bon-Bon? I am fucking excited right now. It would take an iceberg to calm my dick." He pouted.

Bonnie pushed him and sat on the bed. She buttoned her shirt back up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Look at me..."

She turned hesitantly with her head lowered before slowly looking up at him. The slight beat of her long eyelashes, her green eyes astonished him, the way her lips press when she moves and the movements of her pupils. He was madly in love.

"Really? Is that you Bonnie?" He asked lost in his thoughts.

She smiled and took her pendant that hung on her chest, "I killed the real Bonnie and I stole it as it seemed she adored it," she teased.

He reached down and took the pendant between his fingers, "Uhm she was right to worship it, it is beautiful, and the one who chose it for her deserves acclamation."

"Well, he had a delicious gift, do not worry about him," she laughed.

"And if he wants a recall?" He closed his eyes to kiss her, and she did the same.

She broke the kiss to look into his eyes, "do you like my eyes now?" He asked.

"I've always loved your eyes ..."

He made a charming smile from the corner of the mouth, and Bonnie almost blushed, "you need to stop look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I am your whole world."

"Because you are my world ... I'm so glad to see you ... Now that I see you, I'm not sure I deserve you."

"You don't need to deserve me, we love each other ... That's all that matters." She stroked her belly, "and we are gonna have babies ..."

"Yeah," he stooped to place a kiss on her bare belly, "Daddy will see you soon, my darlings."

She giggled, he lay on his back and smiled.

"Will you smile like that all the day?"

"Nothing can remove that smile from my face, Bon-Bon."

Her face became serious then lay down beside him looking at him from time to time as he watched the ceiling with a smile.

"You know, now I can see you ogling me Bon-Bon."

"Damon ... About last night ..."

"I do not want to know, I just want you to tell me if he agrees to the divorce to call my lawyer," he turned to her and put a hand on her bare belly.

She sighed, "Yesterday doesn't count ..."

"Bonnie!" He growled.

"Yesterday I think I would have told you that I want to go alone, but Lily had followed us. She was at the table next to us, I know she wanted to protect me, but she could have been discreet! We could not talk without her launching us judgy looks. I was unwell and he too, so he asked me a second date ... "

"Damn it! Bonnie!"

"Listen, he deserves it, okay? We could not even talk, and I want to have a real discussion with him without having to undergo the scrutiny of Lily." She said quickly. He swore under his breath. "I know, I know, but yesterday, he was calm."

"Because Lily was there to watch you."

"Damon ..."

Someone knocked on the door, and Bonnie got up quickly, redoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Ric?"

"Excuse me for disturbing you, the interior decorator is here."

"An interior decorator?"

"For the babies room," Damon said covering his private parts.

"Okay, where is he?"

"In that room," he pointed to the right room next to hers where Damon slept last night.

"Ok, just two minutes and we will come."

She closed the door as soon as she laid eyes on him, he removed the sheets of his private parts.

"Two minutes? I think it is a microscopic amount of time for all that I want to do to you," he shook the eyebrows seductively, and she rolled her eyes.

"It is not the time for that," she walked to the closet and opened it to find what he could wear. Damon smiled and walked up to her to stand behind her and put his hands on her belly.

"You no longer need to choose my clothes, you know."

She lowered her arms and put her hands on his, "this is so weird, now you no longer need me," she said thoughtfully.

He took off the hair of her neck to put little kiss it, "I need you for this ..." He pressed his dick still hard between her butt and she laughed.

"Oh, that makes me feel better, thank you Daredevil," she said sarcastically.

"Uhm I think Daredevil is not anymore suitable for me, I'm not blind."

"What? You want me to change this nickname? But it's too cute, Damon ..."

"You do not want to change it?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Okay as long as you let me fuck you right now," he slipped his hands on her breasts and pinched her sensitive nipples, she moaned loudly.

"Damon ..."

"Shh I'll be quick," he walked away from her and took her hand.

"Where are you bringing us?"

"The bathroom ... I want to fuck you while looking at us in the mirror." He said darkly.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews, thank you to keep reading my story, thanks.**


	25. The luckiest man

**Damon POV**

"Mi amore..." I repeated into her ear as her beautiful eyes filled with the darkness of my heart. I seemed to have lost the thread of my ideas. I felt so excited; it was as if it were the first time that I was making love to her, as if I just saw her body for the first time.

This is the woman, who helped me, supported me, who gave me the smile and has endured all of my whims. This woman here before me, moaning my name in grace and in sensationally natural beauty. She was beautiful. I took my time to undress her and at the same time, looking at us in the mirror. I touched her bare shoulders and she bit her lip. I unclasped her bra and she let out a wail.

A Goddess, her moans put me on the edge. I was naked and ready to take her like the beast I was but I wanted to take a moment to drink her, like a thirsty man would drink his first sip of water in the desert. I wanted to taste her, make her scream my name and I wanted to see her scream my name in the mirror. I slid my hands on her breasts; her dark nipples were getting inflated. They made me think of pure chocolate, a chocolate fondant with a juice inside. I wanted to taste all of her… all of Bonnie.

Standing at the sink, I worked on her nipples with my fingers. Her breath was uneven… she liked it.

"Bellissima…" I breathed. I traced the curve of her neck to her shoulder with my tongue "Uh, you taste so delicious."

"Damon" She moaned. Her eyes were closed. I didn't need to touch her there to know she was already wet.

I looked at our reflection "Shh, don't tell… let me do it." I said to her. She nodded weakly in response as I was looking at us.

Damn it! We were so beautiful together. We were an interracial couple and our color difference makes us so bright together. She was perfect… she made me perfect… we were perfect. I took her jaw in my hand and I forced her head towards my face to kiss her. My tongue greedily went inside her mouth, she moaned as I broke off the kiss. I looked into her green eyes and started stroking the dark flesh of her cheek.

"Look at us," I said to her, the two of us looked in the mirror. Bonnie's breasts were bare and she was left with only her white panties. I bit my lower lip like she usually does and closed my eyes, I opened them slowly and her luscious breasts filled my eyes. I smiled, feeling my penis between her plump cheeks "We are so perfect together, our babies will be the most beautiful kids in the school," I told her as I stroked her belly.

We smiled at each other and it made me realize how proud I was to be by her side. I began to put gentle kisses on her shoulders, the brown mole on her shoulder made me smile and I laid a soft kiss on that as well. I continued to kiss her body. I made my way down her curved back, her hips and the dimples on the top of her butt. I lowered her panties, slowly revealing her nice butt. My penis could go through a wall right now, I tell you. Looking at her excited me to death. I looked down at her pink pussy, I couldn't resist… I placed my mouth on it. She let out a small growl that let me know she liked it. She was as hungry for me as I was for her. I parted her legs further apart and I pressed my face into her to make my tongue go further. I lapped up the sweet nectar of Bonnie.

"Mmm…"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She repeated over and over.

I removed my face from her pussy and I placed a small bite on one of her butt cheeks. I slipped two fingers into her; I looked up at her and licked her juices off my lips as I watched us in the mirror. This black beauty was so absolutely and incredibly sexy. I liked how she clung to the sink as if her life depended on it. She was so beautiful and powerful. I was her King and she was my Queen and my Queen groaned loudly. I started moving my fingers faster.

"Cum for me Bonnie," I said in her ear, I watched our reflection as I felt a gush of liquid on my fingers.

"Oh Damon!" She screamed, her face screamed pleasure and I saw everything. She was breathing quickly and her face was sweaty but I couldn't let her rest. I wanted to make love to her over and over again. I slipped my hard and erect penis into her, God it was hard to keep my eyes open. I rested my forehead on her shoulder as a animalistic groan left my lips.

"Fuck!" I groaned as our hips began to move as one

I slammed into her; I looked down to watch as my penis disappeared inside of her. I liked it; I liked the fact that it was my penis filling her body. I wanted to pleasure her more so I started rubbing on her clitoris with my fingers. I got a rhythm going with her clitoris and my thrusts.

"Fuck it Bonnie… you are so beautiful." I told her. I looked over her and saw all of her, I felt all of her. I felt the deep core of this woman and that was all I needed.

Ten minutes later and all of the bathroom items were on the floor, I don't know how they got there. Bonnie ordered me to fuck her as I hard as I could and I started to hammer into her. I was a little apprehensive because of the babies but she scolded me for not doing as I was told so I fucked her harder. I didn't want this to end so soon so I tried thinking of the most weird things; an alien with a clown hat but nothing could slow this down and nothing could prevent me from coming inside of her. We were now lying on the floor of the bathroom, panting and trying to get our breaths back.

"That was fucking amazing," I breathed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Damon, I'm glad you could see you again," She said, she looked up at me and kissed me. We got tangled up in each other, I distributed my weight on my arms and I kissed her back. I added my tongue to the kiss to heart things up. She smiled as I broke the kiss "Damon, there is someone waiting for us in the next room," She stated.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" I asked.

She let out a little laugh at me "What? Of course I think you're sexy. I thought you were sexy before and I will always find you sexy. Today you fucked me in a different way and it was so sexy" She answered.

"Mmm… tell me more," I said as I placed my lips on hers.

"You knew what you were doing; you touch me like you adore me. You were looking so confident and sure of yourself, as if my body had no secrets from you," She told me.

"Spread your legs Bon-Bon, let me show you the secret that I discovered," I started. Bonnie laughed again "Let me adore your body as the magnificent nymph you are." I whispered to her lips and placed another small bite on her neck. Bonnie is really sensitive on her neck. I groaned aloud when I felt her legs encircle my waist.

When I entered her once more, I felt her pussy still wet from my previous load. I knew I wanted to be the only one to trample on her precious sanctuary.

* * *

The interior designer had waited over an hour for the two lovers to finally come out of the room. Bonnie felt so embarrassed but the designer was someone friendly enough. He wasn't angry or anything at all. Bonnie told him what kind of room she wanted for the twins and everything had already been decided. The room would be full of superheroes. She did specify to Damon that they should do the painting base together. Now that he had his sight, he had to involve himself in all ways possible to their future life with their twins.

After the appointment with the designer they went out to get in the car. Damon was so excited to drive that he almost ran into the car. He caressed the sheet of metal on his Camaro with a dreamy look. He then sat and admired the leather dashboard. He had missed it. He missed the sight of his car, the view of the road, the feeling of being in control. He missed all of that. Bonnie sat beside him and they shared a kiss before putting their belts on.

Damon was driving really carefully on the road. Before he would have wanted to drive at high speed but he wouldn't do that now. He had Bonnie and his children's lives in his hands. He had to be responsible and behave like a good father.

They arrived at the hospital and Bonnie accompanied him to a checkup. Doctors were overwhelmed by Damon's healing ability. They had never seen a recovery as quick and as perfect. Damon had no vision disorder and was in good health. The doctors told him to make a visit every week just in case his condition was to change, that way the doctors would be on top of it. Bonnie was over the moon for him. Damon had that playful smile plastered on his face from earlier that morning, after their crazy bathroom sex. Damon was still excited and it showed. He tried to keep grabbing Bonnie's butt every time they were side by side, even if there were doctors in the vicinity. Every time he tried to grab her ass she slapped his hand away.

After Damon's all clear they went to see Jo for a routine consultation.

"How are you today?" Jo asked as she applied the gel to Bonnie's stomach.

"I'm super happy," Bonnie started "The babies are also super happy too because today their daddy can see them." She finished and smiled when Damon grabbed her hand. They couple looked so in love and so happy, Jo couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face.

"I think you two are so cute!" Jo told them "Ok, let's see the little angels," Jo said and turned the machine on. Jo got the wand and moved it around Bonnie's stomach; the babies then appeared on the screen. The sound of the babies beating heart filled the room. Damon couldn't stop smiling as he looked at the image on the screen "Here's the little girl…" She said and pointed to one of the babies.

"Hey baby girl, daddy is so glad to see you," Damon said speaking to Bonnie's stomach.

"And here is your little boy," Jo said and pointed to the other baby on the screen.

"My little boy" Bonnie gushed with a wide smile "So it's you who pushes on my bladder" Bonnie said with a chuckle.

"Don't listen to her, you are doing great little man," Damon spoke once more to her belly "Seeing her run to the bathroom all the time makes me laugh" Damon stated.

"Damon, don't encourage him!" Bonnie scolded.

"Well everything looks good, the babies are doing well. Of course Bonnie we would like you to avoid stressful situations. It's really important Bonnie. You will have a strain limit," Jo told her and faced the couple with a serious face "Nearly ten percent of pregnant women develop preeclampsia during pregnancy. It is more common during your first pregnancy, especially if there are twins. You do need to pay attention Bonnie. These babies need to stay safe in there for another five months, take rest and don't forget to take your pregnancy vitamins that I recommended to you." She explained to them.

"Of course," Bonnie replied "The babies will be alright, won't they?" She questioned, worried.

"There can be complications but we are following your pregnancy very closely, don't worry too much Bonnie,"

Bonnie wanted to cry, she was worried for her children's safety "My babies…" She started.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be ok. You just need to get plenty of rest and take your vitamins," Jo said softly.

"I will take care of her." Damon stated and Bonnie laughed a little at him.

"Okay soldier, I need a kiss from the Daredevil," Bonnie said and pulled Damon to her. He bent his head and they shared a kiss.

Jo watched them smiling as she took some blue tissue to remove the gel from Bonnie's stomach.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Uh no. we still have time. I have some ideas though" Bonnie said.

"I'm sure you thought of Clark Kent and Lana Lang just because you like Superman"

"Hey… they're not so bad! Clark and Lana… I like it." Bonnie said excitedly and Damon shook his head.

"No way Bennett, no fucking way," Damon told her, Bonnie pouted and Jo laughed.

Bonnie sat up and rearranged her short dress. She got off the table and stood beside Damon.

"I recommend you take these new vitamins. You take them as instructed throughout the day. You need a lot of strength in your body to take care of these twins," Jo said and wrote the prescription down on a piece of paper "You need to rest." Jo stated.

"Yes, of course" Bonnie replied quickly.

Damon's focus wasn't on the conversation anymore; he was more focused on his lady's ass that he had missed so much. He couldn't help but ogle at Bonnie's plump butt. Damon licked his lips, thinking it would it inappropriate to fuck her from behind in Jo's office.

"Have you been doing exercise?" Jo asked.

"No. Should I be?"

"Not necessarily, you should keep fit during pregnancy but something like yoga. It's still too-"

"Salvatore!" Bonnie exclaimed and Damon yelped "That's the last time you grab my ass in public or I will cut off your hand," She warned. Damon removed his hand and mumbled a quick sorry as Bonnie rolled her eyes "I'm sorry Jo, Damon-"

"Loves Bonnie's butt," Damon butted in. He smiled from the corner of his mouth as Bonnie glared at him.

Jo laughed and handed Bonnie the instructions "Take the vitamins and do some yoga. You'll feel better and it will relieve stress," Jo said.

"Thank you Jo, thank you for everything," Bonnie said and went in to hug Jo. As she leant in for the hug she felt Damon's hand move towards her. She took her hand and slapped his away.

"What? You have a nice butt." Damon said and raised his hands.

Bonnie frowned; she grabbed her bag and walked out before him. Damon but his lower lip and slapped her ass. Bonnie slowly looked back with a look of death as he left in a hurry out of the office, calling a goodbye to Jo as he left.

"You better run Daredevil, I will find you and I will cut off your fucking hand." Bonnie cried as she walked quickly after Damon, who was laughing.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie went to the pharmacy to get the vitamins prescribed by Jo and once again, Damon couldn't help but grab Bonnie's ass. She made a scene in front of people and Damon laughed. He loved to see her laugh and he liked to see her angry, actually he liked the view of all her expressions. He simply told her that he loved her and kissed her for her to calm down. They laughed as they left the pharmacy; they thought people would think they were crazy.

The rest of the day was devoted to the family; Giacomo and Lily came to see Damon. Lily nearly jumped on him when she saw his blue eyes. She even cried and Bonnie started to cry then as well. Damon received a video call from his family in Italy; Damian and his daughter, his cousins and even Stefan, who called from London to celebrate with him. Everyone was happy that he could see but no one could be happier than Damon.

At nightfall, when he saw his white cane on the bedside table, he got deep in thought. He remembered his car accident and how he was broken. He mostly remembered Bonnie; he remembered how his life began to chance since she came into his life and he could not be happier to have her, despite what they have experienced. He thought of something and got up to leave the boarding house.

Bonnie was preparing herself in the bathroom to join Mikael in the restaurant. She was not afraid; she persuaded herself that it was just dinner. Lou was in the bathroom with her, she looked at her dress with a cute puppy face on. She smiled, imagining her Labrador with her two kids, running around in the backyard. Bonnie wore a black elegant dress that stopped at the knee and black sandals. She had put on some light make up and she put on her gold earrings.

When Bonnie was finally ready to leave, she expected to find Damon in the bedroom but he wasn't there. She took her bag and went to the living room, followed closely by her chocolate colored puppy Labrador.

"Liv?" Bonnie questioned as she walked towards Liv who was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

"Yeah… wow you look gorgeous! Is he really letting you go and see your ex dressed like that?" Liv questioned.

Bonnie frowned and looked down at her dress "But I'm not sexy, I look more like I'm going to a business meeting."

"A business meeting with Channing Tatum?"

Bonnie chuckled lightly "No, I'm elegant… and just because he's my ex doesn't mean I can't dress nice," She said "Have you seen Damon? I've been looking for him everywhere." Bonnie questioned.

Liv shrugged.

"He's too jealous to let me go without someone, Lily's not here wither. I can't believe he would let me go along… do you think he would let me go alone?" Bonnie asked.

"May I remind you that he drank dozens of glasses of Bourbon yesterday, all because you were going to dinner with you ex… that happens to be your husband." Liv pointed out.

Bonnie bit her lower lip "I thought… I don't know… I thought he would try to stop me then we would end up in bed together, having a cuddle." She said.

Liv turned to Bonnie "If you don't want to go, then don't. No one will blame you to go to trial to force Mikael to sign the divorce papers. Damon is rich, he will get you the best lawyers," She told Bonnie.

"I don't want him spending his money on my divorce" Bonnie replied.

"I don't think he cares about money. He loves you, he really loves you. It's really nice what the two of you share. I can only dream of experiencing a love like that," Liv said sadly and Bonnie grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure you'll find the kind of love Damon and I share. Pavel seem to appreciate you,"

Liv couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks "That's your ex!" Liv exclaimed.

"What's your point? Pavel could be perfect for you. There are a lot worse boys to choose from. When you find one that is single, you must jump at the chance." Bonnie told her. Liv continued to blush, Bonnie found it very cute "I can organize a dinner party for the four of us, I'm sure he'll agree."

"Ok… that would be cool" Liv said softly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bonnie heard the sound of the door closing; she jumped off the sofa hoping that it was Damon.

"Daredevil?" She questioned as she walked towards the entrance. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Damon standing in the living room doorway. She smiled and he instantly returned the smile. He seemed out of breath and he had one hand behind his back "Damon-"She stepped towards him.

"Bonnie Bennett…" He said bit it sounded a bit strong, she stopped walking.

"Damon-"

"Bonnie Bennett… Bon-Bon…" He sighed and pulled out a small circular box "Bonnie, first I want to say… damn girl you are fucking hot"

She smiled "Thank you…"

"I also want to tell you how much I love you," He walked towards her, Bonnie felt petrified and she felt tears pricking at her eyes "I want to tell you that I love you like crazy, I loved you even before I saw your sweet face. I have loved you since before I saw those green eyes that I intend to see for the rest of my life,"

"Damon… what-"She gasped.

"And now I see you, I see that mocha color of your skin, the green of your eyes, the pink of your lips, and the brown in your hair… I just wish to watch those colors of your body for the rest of my life. I love you more than yesterday and I think for sure, that tomorrow I will love you more. You have been the light in my darkness for a long time, my eyes saw nothing. You were there for me in my time of sorrow and in times of happiness and I am… I would be the happiest man in the world if you accept this ring,"

Damon stood in front of Bonnie then went down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh… my… God" Liv whispered, Damon gave Liv a wink before he looked at Bonnie who wept silently.

Damon opened the small box, it was a gold ring that had two gold bands that twisted beautifully with a small diamond laid in the middle.

"This is my Grandmother Estella Salvatore's ring. She gave it to Lily, who gave it to me so I could give it to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Lily refused to let me give it to Elena and I think I'll give her a Lamborghini for having preventing me making that kind of mistake," Bonnie and Liv laughed softly.

"I want you to wear it, I know you are technically married but I don't give a fuck. This dude better sign the divorce papers because I want to marry you Bon-Bon. I want my twins to be named Salvatore; I want you to be named Salvatore. I want to live my life with your love, laugh, devotion and your tenderness. My heart has chosen you and I follow my heart. Bonnie… will you marry me?"

"Damon… I… Yes… Yes!" She cried, she wept and fell to her knees in front of him and kissed him.

"Yes?"

"Yes my Daredevil, of course it's a yes!"

Damon took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Damon," She told him, crying.

"Hey, you're my fiancé now… my fiancé doesn't cry... Ever."

* * *

 **Reviews**


	26. Try something new

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change my clothes; I will not stay in that dress all night. You surely don't want to go on that date with Mikael."

"Who said I didn't want to?" Damon smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to see his face."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Is that all? You want to come with me to see his face?"

"And make fun of him," He shrugged. "C'mon, I'll drive." He took her hand and pulled her toward the exit.

"No fight Damon, I don't want to deal with that today."

"No fight!" He nodded but inwardly he wanted to do something to him for revenge for the abuse he committed against Bonnie.

They got into his car and drove to the city. The restaurant that Mikael had chosen was at least chic. Once at the entrance, there was a porter who opened the door for Bonnie. Damon handed him the keys and they walked together to the restaurant. He took a pair of dark glasses in his pocket and wore them. Bonnie looked at him amused. Mikael was already there, elegant as was usual. His hair was plastered on his head and he wore a british suit. Seeing Bonnie in Damon's arms, he frowned.

"I said just you and me," Mikael began.

"He would not let me come alone, sorry."

"Are you afraid of a blind man?"

Mikael's jaw clenched and he got up to take the chair for Bonnie.

"I'm glad to see you again," He told Bonnie. "You're beautiful tonight."

"She's beautiful every night!" Damon pretended to seek the chair where to sit. Bonnie played his game and guided him to a chair next to her.

"Thanks Mike." Then she sat.

"If he's there I want him to remain silent."

"I'm already blind and you want me to shut my mouth?"

"Exactly," Mikael answered dryly. The situation was quite tense between the two men. Mikael frowned watching Damon and Damon wanted to laugh watching him frown at him.

"Ok! Act as if I was not there."

"I don't think that's possible if you keep talking."

"Just tell me to shut the fuck up," Damon teased and Mikael grumbled.

"So shut the fuck up."

"Mikael ..."

"What?" He growled, Bonnie started automatically, hearing his angry voice but what reassured her was that Damon was there with her and could see again.

"Can we talk about significant things please?"

"Alright, let's talk."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," a waiter dressed in black and white said. "have you chosen?"

"I'll take a salad with breaded shrimp with vinaigrette sauce please," Mikael started. Bonnie could see his expression, he was not at all happy about the situation but she didn't care about right now. After the proposal of Damon, she would not be afraid to Mikael again.

"I'm going to take the same, please."

"Uhm Dad? Can I talk now?" Damon asked to Mikael who was looking at him with disdain, "No? Never mind, sir I'll take anything. I'll just bite in Bonnie's food as I usually do," He leaned toward her and she smiled.

"And your drinks?"

"Bourbon, old and good. Not a lot to keep me from driving but enough to support this bastard," Damon said looking at Mikael.

Mikael banged his fist on the table, frowning.

"Uhm I'll take water please," Bonnie added.

"And for me, white wine no matter the bottle," Mikael clenched his fist.

"It's understood. I will come to you in a few minutes with your orders. If you'll excuse me," the waiter leaned politely to take the menus and went.

"You said you don't drink anymore," Bonnie said to Mikael.

"Well, this situation is not common and I need to relax a bit. Yesterday, that was his mother and now this is him, when I wanted you to understand that I want to talk to you alone."

She licked her lower lip. "They are a part of my life now. You should accept it. I am no longer the same Bonnie, alone and without family. They are my family and they are worried about me. After what you have done to me, they are right," She said harshly, and his face softened.

"I have already apologized to you."

"It is not enough! You can not just come like that and claim any right in my life."

Damon quietly watched Bonnie from the corner of his eyes and smiled at what she was saying. It was at that time that the server returned with their drinks. Mikael drank large gulps of his white wine while Damon peacefully sipped his bourbon, fully satisfied.

"So ... Maybe we should talk about the divorce," Bonnie began. Damon's hand was on her thigh and he gave her a little squeeze. "I think we've wasted enough time."

"It's a new ring? Where is the one I have offered you?"

"Don't you think I have threw it away a long time ago?"

"I thought you keep it at least, Bonnie ..." He put his hands on her. "Stop acting as if our marriage was only a pain. You loved me, I loved you, we had some happy moments together. Stop ignoring them and don't just see the bad." She removed her hand from his.

"I can not do that."

"Why not?" He said in a soft voice.

"It's true, we have not had only bad times together. But I was young and I needed stability. You gave me that, Mikael and I know I have to be grateful for the chance you have given to me. I know I would not have lasted long if I continued living in my car and do odd jobs. I am aware of the danger in which you took me out. " Mikael smiled. "But ... You put me in front of another danger I didn't know. In the name of what you gave me and especially because of my unconditional love for you, I have accepted everything. Our marriage was nice at first but after you became violent, Mike."

"I loved you."

"Love is not that," She said harshly. "Love is to cherish and assist, support and guide. Love is not violence or tears or fear." Bonnie put her hand under the table on top of Damon's that was on her thigh. She took a deep breath. "Love is sweet and selfless. You used the fact that you took me out of the street to keep me in this...thing you call marriage."

Mikael drank his glass of wine, "I know very well that I misbehaved but I want to fix things."

"Mike ... That ring," she showed him her left hand. "It's an engagement ring."

Mikael nearly choked his wine, "Excuse me?"

"I proposed to her." Damon intervened.

Mikael laughed falsely looking at Bonnie, "Darling, you're still my wife. Your name is not Bennett but Mikaelson and it will certainly not be Salvatore."

"She will be my wife and little bonus, we will have twins. Sorry not sorry. You had such a pearl and you screwed up your chance. Now that I've found her, I have no intention of being as stupid as you." Damon took Bonnie's right hand and kissed her palm. "I'll make her happy." He turned to her and she kissed him tenderly before sitting normally.

"I don't want a divorce."

"But you said that-"

"I lied, Bonnie. I love you and I want you back with us in our house as my wife."

"Well I don't want to go back. I like my life as it is now."

Mikael was so fast she didn't see it coming. He took her arm hard, shaking it vigorously. Bonnie winced.

"You'd rather be with a blind man who can not even protect you? If I hit you right now he can not even begin to defend you."

"Let me go...it hurts," Bonnie squirmed under his angry look. Damon quietly watching the scene, he slipped his hand to take the steak knife near the plate.

"You're ungrateful. After all I've done for you, you continue to sully my name. Your body belongs to me," Bonnie shook her head frantically. "Your life is mine and as your husband, it's my right to beat you as much as I want until you bleed. I have the right to hit you with as much force as I want and- "

"Hey bastard?"

"What-" Damon planted meat cutters in the midst of his hand. "Argh!" Mikael groaned. Bonnie dropped her arm, panting from seeing the blood stain the pristine tablecloth.

Damon took off his dark glasses and looked at Mikael with his blue eyes. "I'm not blind little shit. I decided to leave you a little souvenir on your pretty hand." Damon pressed the knife deeper and Mikael ground his teeth. Mikael didn't want to give satisfaction to Damon by screaming. But people around them had already noticed the scene.

"Damon ..."

"If you approach her again, I promise you that your body will be buried in the Nevada desert the days that follow. Bonnie and you are over. She's my fiancée now. I'm informing you that you will receive divorce papers in your hotel room tomorrow in the morning, and I advise you to sign them, bastard. Don't make me come to do the same thing to your other hand." Damon turned his knife in Mikael's hand and Mikael could not restrain a cry of pain.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried. "Stop please."

"Okay," he shrugged and took off the knife. Then stood up. "Goodbye...bastard."

Bonnie stood also, shocked by what had happened. Mikael was furious. She gasped at crossing his gaze.

"I ... I ..."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, uhm goodbye Mike," She said before taking her pocket and walk as fast as possible toward Damon. "Oh My God ... Damon what have you done?" She whispered.

"Uhm me? Nothing," He laughed.

"Damon!"

"Relax! Nothing gonna happen to me. My lawyers will take care of everything."

The porter handed him the key and he walk to the driver's side while the doorman opened the door for Bonnie.

"Damon!" She gasped. She sat and put her seat belt.

"Yes Bon-Bon?" He rolled away from the restaurant.

"Damon!" She shouted.

"What?"

"You planted a knife in his hand," she could not believe at what he did.

"You said no fight, I didn't fight."

"I didn't say to plant a knife in his hand!"

"Did you hear what he dared to tell you? If my mother was here she would have planted the knife in his eye."

Bonnie remained silent for a moment then smiled and laughed.

"What is funny?"

"You're right, Lily would have been slaughtered him," she laughed.

"She would've surely shot him twice for daring touch you."

"She's so ..."

"A crazy woman?"

"Protective..."

"The Salvatore's are all like that. You're a part of my family long before I offered you this ring."

Bonnie looked down at the ring. "He is not going to accept the divorce, Damon. I know that for what you did, he'll want revenge," She said turning the gold ring on her ring finger.

"Bon-Bon?"

"Uhm?" She looked up.

"We are going to get married and we'll have our twins. There is nothing that will come through this because I'm madly in love with you and I will do everything to protect you and make you happiest."

"I love you."

He turned his head toward her, "We're a family."

"I love you so much." She smiled at him.

* * *

Months passed and the belly of Bonnie was becoming bigger. She was right about Mikael. He refused to accept the divorce and both took a lawyer to confront him. It took time because Mikael was absolutely not willing to be placated. He would not divorce, citing the bad intent of Bonnie by fleeing from him after years. Unfortunately, there was no evidence of her past abuse, she had not taken any picture or went to a doctor in that time. She just wanted to start her life elsewhere. This legal problem didn't give them their happiness. They were not in a hurry. Damon knew that with a little pressure, Mikael will eventually agree to the divorce.

Damon went back to work, he went every day to work and often returned late. There were plenty of things he had delegated when he was blind and it was a mess. He returned to run the company as he did before and Giacomo was satisfied. However, Bonnie was so used to seeing him every day that she was often sad when he was absent. But Liv was there which boosted her morale. She officially became the nurse of Bonnie. With her tension that continued to mount, she needed someone close to her in case something went wrong. The babies were growing well and her belly was big.

Bonnie began to do yoga, Damon liked it. The view of her, doing yoga with her tight pants and bra, excited him. He liked particularly 'the posture of the dog upside down.'  
Damon had returned earlier that evening because Bonnie had a slight fever. They lolled in bed in their room watching the movie "City Lights" by Charlie Chaplin. It was the story of a man who fell in love with a blind beggar who lied that he was wealthy to seduce her when he had not a penny. It was pretty fun. Damon was lying behind Bonnie with her arms around her.

"Daredevil?"

"You'll never stop calling me that, don't you?"

"Nope!"

"Yes Bon-Bon?"

"We didn't talk yet about baby names. I'm already in the seventh month, Damon. We must choose the names of our children."

"Uhm I told you that I love Damon junior and Princess Bonnie," She laughed.

"I will not call my daughter, Princess Bonnie."

"And Damon junior?" He smiled.

"I already have one Damon and it is enough for a lifetime."

"Well, what do you propose then?"

"Uhm ... Maybe iconic names."

"Like Bonnie and Clyde? Romeo and Juliet?"

"They are all dead, the names of people who are not dead would be good."

He laughed humble. "Ok, you're right. So give me suggestions and I tell you if I like them."

"Okay," she put her hands on those of Damon who were placed on her belly, he leaned down and kissed her on the neck. "What do you think about Milo and Mila?"

"Maybe you should try again."

"I loved Clark and Lana." She pouted and he laughed.

"No way."

"Uhm Brad and Angelina."

"Bonnie?!"

"What? There are so beautiful!"

"They are in the process of a divorce."

"But they are still beautiful. Well okay uhm...Mickey and Minnie?" Damon laughed. "Uhm Leeloo and Korben then."

"Is it because of the movie you saw yesterday right?" He laughed.

"Yeah! Do you remember Leeloo multipass?" She laughed.

"I will not call my daughter Leeloo multipass! Don't play with me Bon-Bon."

"You are not funny." She pouted, sitting back.

"It is you who has a taste for the horrible names. You know they will wear these names all their lives and they will hate us if we call them that."

"Well, I have two and I'm sure you'll like them," Damon breathed deeply the sweet scent of mango of Bonnie's hair and closed his eyes.

"Try me."

"What do you think about ... Estella and Sebastian? I love Estella because your grandmother looked really cute as Lily and she loved you very much. Sebastian because I find it as manly as Damon but he sounds cute in my ears."

"Bonnie?"

"Let me guess, you don't like?"

"I want to tell you that ..." He put little kisses on her neck. "I love our little Estie and Seb." He stroked her belly. "They are perfect and sound more Italian."

She laughed. "Is it chosen then? Estie and Seb?"

"Estella Princess and Sebastian el toro." Bonnie laughed.

"Stop making me laugh, it makes them want to move in every way." She calmed.

"I like to feel them moving in your belly." He put his hand up under her nightie lace. "You still have a fever ... Did you take your medication?"

"No ..." she murmured. Damon sat down to watch her.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled and she pouted. "Don't make that face with me Bonita Gonzalez, you have to take your medication before bed."

"These are suppositories and I hate that."

"You have just to imagine that it's my finger."

"Your finger is more comfortable than that," she licked her lips. He smiled looking her face, pregnancy made her skin glowing.

"It'll take just a few seconds, I will insert it myself if you want, with my finger."

"And if I want something bigger than your finger ..."

Damon's blue eyes lit up and he squinted. Bonnie laughed.

"Are you serious? Are you playing the tease again?"

"I'm not a tease ... I wanted to sleep that day."

"And today?"

"Today I'm fucking horny." She smiled mischievously.

"Well you definitely want to try? I mean you know how much I like your ass, you know I like your ass, I really like your ass," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't play with my feelings Bon-Bon, if you change your opinion I may be cranky tomorrow and when I'm in a bad mood I- "

"Damon! Damon! Can you just undress me and fuck my ass please?"

"Alright ..." he said smiling in the corner of the mouth. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Bonnie put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He stroked her breasts, kissing her deeply with his tongue and she moaned into the kiss. He continued by leaving kisses on her neck, her chest, her shoulders uncovered, then her hips and her thigh. He knelt to remove her matching lace panties and inhaled deeply the musky smell of her panties.

"Damon ..." She bit her lower lip. Damon was fucking sexy when he did that. He took off his shirt and lay on his back to remove his pajama pants. Bonnie was lying on her side, legs slightly bent and Damon came up behind her. He began fingering her enough that she wets. He used her juice to lubricate her asshole and put it also on his penis.

"Babe ... If it hurts and say something. I will stop ok?" He said by licking her earlobe. She nodded and moaned at his sensual caresses. He put a finger in her asshole as slowly as possible. "How do you feel?"

"It's fucking good Daredevil."

He put a second finger making on going and the other coming. Bonnie had her eyes closed and shook the sheets around her.

"And now?" He murmured.

"Shut up ... And ... Fuck me now."

Damon withdrew his fingers and took his dick to put it inside her hole, "Relax and say 'AH'."

"AH! Mmmm fuck." He entered her inch by inch.

"It's so tight, It's killing me."

"Fuck me ..."

"Not yet babe." He continued to penetrate her with his torturous slowness. It hurt a little but it was okay, the pain lasted only a few seconds before Damon began coming and going. It was like he took her virginity, her ass virginity. Bonnie liked it, the feeling of being penetrated there was absolutely different. There were both lost in this new sensation, when Bonnie moved her hips, Damon moaned loudly.

"Naughty girl!" He slapped her ass. Damon took a faster pace, the intense pleasure he felt was almost a torture for not coming fast. Bonnie's ass was the best.

"Mmm good boy, good boy." She was moaning like ever.

"Ugh ... Bonnie! It looks like I will Damn I'm about to-" he shook harder her ass cheeks.

"Don't-even-dare-to-think-about-it." She groaned and he slapped her ass again. "Stop Being so big inside me ... Deeper ... I said deeper Damon."

Damon wanted to cry, "Can I come now ... Please let me come."

"Make me come first, you idiot."

"Damn it ... Okay ... Okay okay."

"Ooh fuck ... I think I'm close to come."

"Now? Can I come now?"

"Not yet baby." She laughed a bit.

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this to me? Holy Crap!"

"Concentrate you baby." Bonnie said in a voice so soft than he had almost cum inside her. He stopped moving, breathing rapidly. Then began to penetrate her again as fast and deep as she wanted.

"I'm trying not to come Bonnie."

"Try harder and fuck me as a beast."

He slapped her ass and she screamed with pleasure. "Naughty girl."

* * *

The next day, Damon was in a good mood. He whistled an imaginary song looking at the landscape of Mystic Falls.

"You're happy today," Ric said, smiling.

"Oh Man," Damon put a hand on the heart, "I think I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy."

"Galaxy? This is Bonnie who made you in a good mood so early?"

Damon chuckled and blushed, he leaned on the seat, "Ric, last night ..."

"Last night?"

"I died five times!" He laughed with a satisfied air and redness on the cheeks.

"You died?"

" Super died like murdered... Five times," Damon smiled like a crazy man.


	27. Replace me

**Hey My fabulous followers, your comments are amazing!**

 **Next chap tomorrow!**

* * *

Bonnie had just returned from her prenatal preparation class. She was supposed to be with Damon as all other pregnant women were with their husbands but Damon was not there. The reason he gave her by the phone was that he had to stay at work. She could understand that often he was retained at work, but she didn't understand why he could not get free for her at least one night, just for this occasion. It was her first session, she felt terribly bad to be alone surrounded by all these couples.

In recent days, Damon was distant with her. Work, work and work. She didn't recognize this Damon. She knew the Damon who was fussy and irritating but not Damon the workaholic. It was as if because he had his sight recovered, he wanted to prove something to the world. To prove he was fully capable and operational again. Bonnie encouraged him but somehow she felt him going away from her. Business case and discussions about thousands of stock options were not her departments. She was a nurse, a nurse who has always wanted to help people with a physical disability, not a ruthless business woman. When she spoke to him about her association with visually impaired people of Mystic Falls, he didn't even listen to her. As if he wanted to erase the fact that he was blind during a year. It was understandable but frustrating especially for all the time and the work she has devoted to him when he was blind.

She was sitting on her bed, thinking about if she should get mad at him or if she should act as if nothing were wrong and simply enjoy the evening. It had already been 10 days, he had not touched her intimately. 10 long days since the famous night of their anal experimentation. She had loved it and wanted to do it again but Damon came home tired every night. She knew that he would come home tired again tonight. But Bonnie wanted Damon to touch her as before, she wanted him to caress and explore her body as he did when he was blind. So she decided to put aside her anger against him and concoct a little naughty surprise for him.

Bonnie took a long relaxing bath, then she dried and applied a lotion with an exotic scent of mango she adored. She wore a set of lingerie of Victoria Secret Pink and black, at least her breasts had not doubled in volume, they just became a little rounder and sensitive so she could wear it. The sexy lingerie was granted with suspenders with lace and black stockings. Her hair was caught up in a tight bun to highlight her makeup. She put on a pink lipstick that matched the color of her lingerie and beads as earrings.

Bonnie sighed, looking in the mirror. She was gorgeous, except the fine stretch marks on her hips. Her body was sexy, she was sexy and she hoped Damon would find her sexy too. She put a pink satin robe on and sat on the bed eagerly awaiting the return of Damon.

After an hour, Damon finally returned.

"Yes, Sybil I received the email but it is not complete, information is missing." Damon entered the dimly lit room, talking on the phone. Bonnie was sitting on the bed and quickly took the remote control to turn off the TV.

"Hi, Damon ..."

"Hey, Bon." He whispered, then leaned over the bed to give her a quick kiss on the lips, and walking with his phone still on his left ear, "Oh you sent them, maybe I should think about giving you the increase paid ultimately," he laughed. "You thought of tomorrow's meeting, I think it would be nice to impress them with Asian food, they're Chinese, right?" Bonnie watched him talking on the phone while undressing, her anger was on the verge of explosion. "Japanese oh, well ok. I'll let you choose the caterer, I trust you." He laughed at a few things that his new assistant, Sybil, told him, "Uhm ok see you tomorrow then. No sex! I need you in shape for tomorrow. Yeah bye."

"It's like sexual harassment what you did."

"Harassment?" he asked.

"You talk to her as if ... I don't know. And moreover, it's late, Damon. You shouldn't call your assistant at this hour." Bonnie scolded.

"She didn't care, she's cool," he smiled and walked toward the bathroom.

Bonnie remained sitting on the bed waiting for him to finish cleaning up and brush his teeth. She had her arms crossed. She had noticed the closeness he had with Sybil, his new assistant, and she didn't like it.

"Damon?"

"I'm coming, just a second Bon-Bon." She sighed. He left the bathroom and turned off the light in the room and walked nonchalantly to the bed then he leaped over and lifted the sheets to lie underneath. "Mmm dear bed, do you know how much I missed you today?" He purred eyes closed.

"Damon?"

"Uhm?" He opened his eyes already sleepy.

"Don't you notice something?" She asked softly by touching her pink satin bathrobe.

"Uhm, you put on your makeup and you tied your hair up and ... You gained weight right?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Damon. It is normal that I gain weight."

He smiled, "You're still beautiful in every way, Bon-Bon. I love you like that." Bonnie smiled a little.

"And you don't notice anything else?" She said, pointing out the candles she had placed on their two bedside tables.

"Oh ... candles ... May I ask why there are candles in our bedroom, Bonnie?"

She giggled and got up from the bed "Well, I wanted to surprise you. We haven't had sex for so long and I thought that we could have a sexy evening together," she sensually untied the fixations of her satin robe that flew along the length of her body before falling to the ground, "I decided to wear this ... How do I look?" She smiled mischievously.

"Very sexy." He breathed, looking at her up and down. She laughed and jumped on the bed and straddled him. "Uhm ... Bonnie"

"I really missed you," she said by kissing his lips.

"Bonnie wait ..."

"I want you so bad right now," she fully embraced him and stroke his torso, he put his hands on her butt and kissed her back but not the way she wanted. She broke the kiss to look at him while frowning. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing but you know, I have this meeting tomorrow. It is really important and I didn't have the chance to rest since I left this morning at 7am." He said a little awkwardly, "I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips but Bonnie was still frowning.

"Wait, are you telling me you don't want to make love to me?" She asked incredulously.

"Bonnie, you're absolutely gorgeous right now but you know me. If we do that, I'll fuck you for hours and I wouldn't have the rest I need for tomorrow. You know that I love your body but- "

"You don't want to touch me, got it." She rose from him, angry and sat on the edge of the bed

"Bonnie, you're not angry, are you?"

"No ..." She pulled out the pin in her hair, biting her lower lip.

"Your voice tells me that you're angry."

"I'm not, I'm fine." Bonnie abruptly removed the suspenders and tights that have torn because she pulled them too hard.

"Bonnie?"

"I said I'm fine Damon. Just do what you planned to do." She got up to go to the bathroom.

"Damn girl, your ass is getting big."

"Fuck you, Damon." She screamed in anger and he chuckled.

After a few minutes, Bonnie returned to the bedroom, totally cleansed and this time she was wearing an oversized t-shirt. She sat down and extinguished the candle on her bedside table and lied under the covers, giving him her back. Damon didn't move from his sitting position, leaning on the cushion of the headboard

"Bonita magica?"

"Damon! Please sleep now."

"Okay, that's weird because I didn't hear you call me Daredevil once. Did I make you mad?" She didn't answer. "Bonnie?" She still didn't answer. Damon turned to her, he slightly lifted the sheet from her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on it. But she didn't react. "Bonnie, say something." Still no answer. He sat back and sighed. The minutes passed and she still said nothing.

"Ok I'm ignoring you," he said, moving her shoulder with his fingertips. "Did you hear? I said I am ignoring you." He moved her shoulder again, "C'mon, stop ignoring me, I am ignoring you."

"JESUS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and he chuckled.

"I knew it I made you mad."

Bonnie sat quietly and also leaned on the cushion of the headboard. She was breathing quickly and put a hand on her face.

"What did I do to upset you so much, I mean it's just one night. When we get married I'm sure you will do this to me at every opportunity."

She turned to him breathlessly, "Did you know that I went to a prenatal preparation class today? Did you know that I was the only single mom in the room while all the other fathers were there? Or your pretty assistant didn't tell you to remember that your pregnant fiancée of seven months of pregnancy had her first during prenatal preparation at 5 pm today "

"What's Sybil got to do in this conversation? Don't tell me you're jealous." He laughed slightly but Bonnie glared at him, "you're jealous of Sybil?"

"Why did you stop craving for me?" She asked sadly. "Is it because I'm too boring? Or because I'm pregnant? Or Is it because I have stretch marks?

He frowned, "For God's Sake! What did I do to make you feel that?" He stroked her cheek with one hand but she took it off from her. "Bonnie?" She sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I forgot ... ok, I admit I forgot it. But I'll be there the next, I promise."

"Oh, it's what you looked like before the accident then."

"What do you mean?"

"Working all the time and not keep your promises?"

"This is just one day! Damn it! Just one day! You and I were sexually active. We can have sex tomorrow, it will be the same anyway. Just calm your hormones just for today."

Bonnie gasped, "Oh thank you, Damon! Now I'm the one who forces you to have sex. Such a dickhead It's impossible," she got out off bed angry, "It's not just about sex and you know that" she wept "YES! My hormones make me sensitive because I'm pregnant, pregnant with your babies. And YES I'm mad because you didn't touch me for days, and YES I'm jealous of this Sybil because you talk with this bitch more than me! I'm lonely and useless for you and now you don't want to have sex with me while before you would fuck me even if you had broken arms and legs. "

"Bonnie ... Just calm down." He said, raising his hands.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF AND HAVE A NICE SLEEP! JERK!" Bonnie cried before going out and slamming the door. Damon jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Bonnie! C'mon! I'm sorry ..."

Bonnie walked quickly down the hall without looking back and opened Liv's bedroom door. She entered and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell?" Liv whispered. "Bonnie, are you ok?" Liv quickly got out of bed when she saw Bonnie crying. "Hey you need to calm down, you know you have high blood pressure and it is not good for the babies."

"I know but ... He makes me so mad ..." She was crying.

"Oh sorry uh you should sit a little." Bonnie nodded and went to sit.

"Liv open the door!" Damon knocked.

"Go to the hell!" She shouted.

"LIV! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR."

"If you continue I will call the police."

"What the- It's my house here and I have done nothing wrong."

"I will say you're a drugs dealer and I'm fucking sure they'll believe me."

"OLIVIA!"

"911! Damon, I already have the phone in my hand." Liv threatened and Damon growled.

"Bitch!" He said before turned to get back in his bedroom.

Liv sighed, "he's stubborn. His head is harder than a coconut." She said and Bonnie laughed and sniffled. Liv came to sit beside her.

"Don't cry, if he dares make you cry then he doesn't deserve your tears."

"I want to sleep, now I'm really tired. Can I sleep here?"

"You're my boss, you can ask me anything." The blonde smiled.

"I hoped you would say friend."

"I'm an Ice Queen. And Ice Queens doesn't have friends," Liv laughed. "I'm kidding, you can sleep here because you're my friend, in fact, you're my only friend and I like you."

"Thank you, Liv."

"But promised to tell me what he did to Lily, I can not wait to see her beat his Italian ass."

Bonnie laughed, "She would kill him."

Liv shrugged, "It would be fun to see." She said and Bonnie sneered.

* * *

The next day, Damon knocked on Liv's door before leaving but neither women had deigned to open the door. He thought with amusement that Liv was becoming a Salvatore more than a simple nurse. If Damon had a sister, it should be Liv. He loved to tease her and loved to see her facial expression when she was really upset. He knew she was not going to open the door but he had to try for good measure.

During the day he tried to contact Bonnie but he fell each time on her voicemail. He knew he had screwed up again. She didn't deserve this, Bonnie didn't deserve that. He didn't want to upset her but the work was just too much and was becoming too stressful. Being blind, he had forgotten this world but regaining sight, he found all the responsibilities that followed. He had to take the control of his company. But it was difficult to find himself between the Damon he became and the Damon he was before.

Damon was sitting in his office with a pensive look. He was looking at the Whitmore's buildings in front of his building when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes? Oh, Sybil what's up?"

"I'm good ... I'm just bringing you the report of our associates to subsidiaries in Asia," Sybil said and walked into the black office of Damon. The young brunette was dressed in a black tailored suit with blood red lips. She was a beauty no doubt, the kind of dangerous beauty that the old Damon would have had to fuck mercilessly in his office .

"Thank you ... Uh, one question why didn't you tell me that Bonnie had her first prenatal preparation class yesterday."

"Oh, she did?" She asked falsely.

"Yes, and I had a terrible night because of my absence."

"Well, I didn't have it on your schedule so I could not know. She will have to contact me to give me the other dates. Otherwise, I would not know." Sybil knew Damon had a fish memory. He had forgotten he had said to her to postpone that date on his agenda but he had forgotten that detail.

Sybil Antario wanted Damon Salvatore before even being recruited into this society. Gold digger was the perfect definition of her and her mission was to seduce Damon at any cost and she was absolutely certain to succeed.

"If I ask her to do that she'll kill me. I'll take the dates with her and give them to you to remind me at the time."

"Yes sir, you can count on me," she blinked in a tempting manner, "do you need me for something else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"The meeting is in a few minutes."

" I will come."

"Don't take too much time, I will wait for you in the car."

" Ok." He turned back on his seat to face the window.

"Mister Salvatore?"

"Yes?" He turned again.

Sybil leaned on the desk, "if you need something ... I'm here. You just have to ask... Just ask me anything ... I will do it and do it well." She said with a sensual voice.

Damon smiled from the corner of the mouth, "No I don't need anything from you now but thank you." He answered politely but he knew it was an invitation for sex.

"Ok then ... I will wait for you." She said, leaving his office.

"See you." He said, when she closed the door, he turned back to the window. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He sighed

* * *

 **Review please!**


	28. Forgive Mike

Bonnie was outside the room filled with yoga mats. She ignored Damon's calls gloriously until she recalled that she had another class today so she tried to call him but his phone was on voice mail.

"Damon ... Uhm I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I have another prenatal preparation class today and I ... I know I didn't warn you earlier but I hope you'll get this message and join me as soon as possible. Bye. "

She ended the voice message and put her phone in her bag.

"Welcome everybody, this is our second class and I'm so happy to see you." A woman said in a voice too playful for Bonnie. "We're all going to the same places as yesterday, pick any yoga mat and take the place that you took yesterday. We are perfect, you're perfect. You bear life ladies, it's a gift." The woman said, stroking the belly of a pregnant woman who radiated happiness.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she was too upset and too tired to face that kind of too happy person. The smiling couples have chosen their place in the room. Everyone sat on the floor on yoga mats in different colors for different couples. Bonnie was the only one unaccompanied again. She sat in the shape of a Lotus on a yellow carpet.

"Ok guys, let's start! We will start by breathing in and out. You have to relax." Everyone followed her example, even Bonnie. "Good, good. Now we will dedicate this session for the fatherhood. Yesterday, this was women, today up to the men." The woman in white shouted with a smile.

"Fuck!" Bonnie whispered.

"Uh, Bonnie?"

"Yes, don't ask me. He will not come today."

"Oh I'm sorry," Frida said with a wounded voice. "But you need someone to do this class. It will be devoted to-"

The door opened and everyone turned to the person standing outside the door.

"Hey, hi! Oh, you might be Bonnie's husband?"

"Fuck ..." Bonnie gasped again.

"Yes, I'm Bonnie's husband." Mikael said, walking between couples sitting to join Bonnie.

"Oh, this is perfect, PERFECT! so we can begin now." Frida said, "C'mon fathers, touch the mother's tummy and close your eyes by inhaling and exhaling." And everyone complied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good evening too, darling." He sat next to her, "I have to support my wife. You looked sad enough to be alone again."

She frowned, "you spying on me now?"

"Shh ... Maybe I have to breathe in and out." He put a bandaged hand on her round belly. Bonnie slapped his hand and he signed.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Bonnie? Are you having a problem?" Frida asked. She had noticed the slap.

"Uhm no. Everything is perfect."

The woman smiled, "Yes everything is perfect. C'mon guys repeat after me." Everyone answered except Bonnie and Mikael who looked each other without saying anything.

"Darling, give me the opportunity to do this for you. I know you. I know you're not comfortable now. Let me be there. I didn't drink a drop of alcohol if you scared. "

"You will not touch me."

He raised his hands, "I will not touch you, I promise. I'll be good. Just for the duration of the class and I'll go."

She hesitated, "just the time of the class and don't put a hand on me or-"

"I will not, darling." He said softly. Mikael looked so sincere and in any case she had no choice.

"Ok ..." she said and smiled.

* * *

An hour after the class was not finished yet but Bonnie has to get out precipitately. She felt faint, she felt dizzy and saw small flies fly. She knew it was her blood pressure and being next to Mikael has not helped.

"You really should stop being afraid of me at this point." Mikael said, carrying her to the car.

"If you had not traumatized me for life, I wouldn't be so scared." She said weakly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He placed her on the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on for her.

"No ... No ... I just need a little rest. I'm ok."

Mikael went to sit on the driver's seat and closed the door of the car.

"I'll take you home then. You can not drive in this condition." He said with worried eyes. Mikael had this ability to always sound sincere so easily.

"You won't touch me?" She put her hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant and I have to protect them. It's not safe for me to be with you."

"Look at me ... Bonnie?" She turned her head towards him, "you don't need to be afraid of me. I promise."

"What you said at the restaurant that-"

"It was a blatant lie, I just wanted Damon to feel helpless."

"How did you know I was there? Did you follow me?"

He laughed, "No ... You see the hotel there?" He pointed to a large building in front of the prenatal education center. "I have a room in there and I've lived there since I arrived in Mystic Falls. It's not the most economical solution, I have to tell you but I don't want to go and I don't want to take an apartment here. I prefer Phoenix. Anyway, I have noticed your car, you know how I like to walk at night. "

She smiled softly, "Yes I know ... That's how we met for the first time."

"Can you imagine this is the first time that we are alone since I got here? Do you want to know why I wanted to see you alone?"

"Mike ..." She felt her heart beat wildly. He realized that she was afraid.

"Hey! Hey! Bonnie calm down," he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "I will not hurt you, I just want to talk." He pleaded.

"You grabbed my arm and you gave me bruises. You can not control yourself, how can not you see it?" She took her hand off of him.

"It was because of that I wanted to see you alone. Even though I have learned to control my drinking, I didn't learn to control my anger. What I told you, was not directed against you but against Damon. I wanted him to feel as weak and desperate as I was when you disappeared. "

"Stop, don't give a reason for your violent behavior. I don't want to hear it." She unbuckled her belt.

"Please Bonnie ... Let me tell you what I experienced. I need it and I need you to be the only one to hear it because you're my wife and you know me. You know that I'm a very proud man. Look at my hand, I could complain but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of calling me weak. I need to tell you what I have in my heart, Bonnie. "

"Alright. I'm listening."

Mikael took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. "I have no excuse for what I did to you or what I said. When I got home that night and you were not there, my heart broke into millions of pieces," one tear rolled down his cheeks, "no matter every day, every month, every year that passed, I didn't stop searching for you. I never touched another woman after you ... even being absent, I always regarded you as my wife and I don't cheat on my wife. "

Bonnie had no words.

"I never stopped loving you Bonnie, I became depressed over the years but after I started having therapy; I felt better, my life became healthy once again but you were still not there . I had to talk about you at my meetings, and I swear I talked about what I did to you, weeping like I weep today. Please put yourself in my place just for a minute, when I finally found you, I had to figure out that you're pregnant and engaged while I didn't stop loving you. Don't you know how much I love you? How much you had marked me? " He took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his eyes. "I know I'm a terrible person for what I have done to you but I want to redeem myself."

" I don't know what to say."

He smiled at her, "Don't say anything. The fact that I told you all that lightens my heart. May I walk you home?"

"Yes ..." She nodded. Bonnie felt confused after what he said. Now she understood why he wanted to see her alone.

"You know I would have liked it if they were my children in your womb. I know you will make a good mother." He said while driving through the streets of Mystic Falls.

"Thank you, Mike," she replied awkwardly.

"You know, Ms. cuddles is still in my garage."

Bonnie blinked and laughed, "No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! Your standby car is still there in my garage."

"Oh My God, Mrs. cuddles ... I spent so much time in that car." She was smiling.

"I know she has a sentimental value for you, that's why I kept it."

"Mike... It's very nice, thanks," she said sincerely.

After ten minutes...

"We have arrived, you will forgive me for not entering the compound. I prefer to avoid getting my other hand stabbed."

"I'm sorry about your hand but you deserved it." She smiled.

"Yes I deserved it," he put a hair strand behind her ear. "Why didn't he go there with you?"

"He is working, I guess." She said with a hint of bitterness.

"And you're happy with him?"

"Yes," she answered too quickly.

"Take my number, whatever you want to talk about or walk in the middle of the night, I'll be there."

She left her phone, "you don't intend to divorce, do you?"

"No, no. I want you to come back to me and I will do everything to make that happen." He typed his phone number on her phone's screen and recorded with his number ID with the name Mike.

"I want you to understand that I love Damon." She took back her phone.

"I know and I also know that I am your first love." He said softly then unbuckled his belt and leaned towards her. Their faces were so close, she didn't know why she had let him be so close, "this kind of love can not just disappear."

"Uh I have to go," she said quickly and opened the door.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Call me and I'll be there."

"Night, Mike."

"Night, Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie went home a little confused about Mikael. Liv was in the living room watching TV. She bowed in sign language and Liv also said in sign language.

"You are getting better," she said, sitting beside her.

"Well, my boyfriend is deaf, I am a bit forced. So how was your class with happy Frida?"

"I felt dizzy during it ... and I came back."

"You drove in your condition?" Liv frowned.

"No, someone took me home."

"Oh, Damon?"

"No, he didn't come."

"Dickhead!" She whispered, "are you ok now? How do you feel?"

"A little nauseous but I'm ok." Bonnie licked the lower lip, stroking her tummy.

"You look a little pale, Bonnie. Tell me you are healthy, it is important for the babies and you know it." She scolded.

Bonnie nodded, "maybe you should take my blood pressure to check ... Hey, Lou." She greeted the dog who had just entered the room. He moved his tail as she stroked his brown head.

"Alright, I'll take your blood pressure. I'll come back. Lily is in the kitchen, I'll tell her you're here." Liv jumped off the couch to go in the kitchen.

Bonnie remained sitting stroking the little dog that had grown up since the time it was a little shy puppy. Lily entered the room.

"Bonnie!" Lily said with a smile, she came in and gave Bonnie a hug before sitting next to her. "Hello babies, It's Lily," she said, speaking over her belly and Bonnie chuckled.

"I think they already know who you are, don't worry."

"They have to, I'll pamper them like the little prince and princess they are together."

"I don't have any doubt about it," Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"So, I came to see how you feel."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Damon called you, no?"

"Yes, he is a damn problem package at himself." They laughed, "he told me you're angry with him. So, tell me if I must kill him or not."

"You better kill him, he's a dickhead," Lily returned to sit beside Bonnie. The three women were sitting on the couch by talking.

"Oh, a bit of action, I started to get bored," Lily blinked excitedly and Bonnie chuckled giving her arm to Liv so she could check her blood pressure.

"Well, It's a bit complicated."

"No. It's not, can I tell her?" Liv asked Bonnie and she nodded, "ok, Damon is a dickhead because he acted as if Bonnie is no more desirable because she's pregnant, he returned too late from work every day and preferred work with this Syphil than come home to comfort his fiancée during her risky pregnancy."

"Sybil." Bonnie corrected a bit amused.

"No one cares, so he did that and in addition he has the nerve not to accompany her to her prenatal preparation class, he even missed two appointments with Jo. He is literally abandoning her, Lily. It's wrong because he makes her really sad and angry and her tension increases more and more. It's serious. " Liv said gravely. Bonnie looked at Lily, her eyes shone a dangerous blue. Bonnie could already imagine all the crazy ideas that went through Lily's head.

"It's not too bad ..." Bonnie tried to calm the rising wrath of Lily.

"It is! Look, your blood pressure is high and you know it's seriously bad for the babies. What the hell did you do to-have such a high blood pressure? Bonnie, if your blood pressure is too high like that-, your pre-eclampsia is developing. I think you need to be hospitalized. You're a nurse like me, you know how your situation is dangerous for you and the babies. "

Bonnie began to tremble, "I don't want to be hospitalized."

"Bonnie," Lily put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to Lily, "where is he right now?"

" I don't know." She answered and Lily grumbled. She got up with a bang to take her phone in her bag. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll call Damon Salvatore and ask him if I am his mother because if I am his mother, I'm going to kill him so he should hope he was adopted. And you, you go to the hospital right away."

"Lily-"

"No, no, don't say a word, you'll go to the hospital and heal yourself." She commanded as if she was her mother.

Bonnie and Liv gave each other an amused look. Lily was tapping her heels on the floor as she walked around the room, the phone on her ear.

"It's your fault," Bonnie whispered to Liv.

"I know," she smiled proudly.

Lily and Damon talked on the phone and she started shouting in Italian. The red-haired woman waved her hands in the air while speaking and struck her fist on the table before hanging up on Damon.

"Ok c'mon we have things to do." Lily took her bag.

"Uhm like what? Where is he?"

Lily narrowed her eyes in anger, "he is in a hotel in Whitmore with Syphilis. He was in a business meeting and now he's doing nothing and he dares to stay there for a drink with that little bitch when you are here, sick and pregnant with his children without worrying. I don't know which is worse. " She shouted.

" It's Syphil." Liv said

" It's Sybil, guys." Bonnie smiled before looking down at her belly, she absolutely didn't want to live that kind of life.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes ... I'll go to the hospital but not in Whitmore. I'm not in the mood to go and fight for a lost cause. He found his sight maybe he wants to have back his old life."

Lily came to sit beside her and took her hands, "The ring you are wearing is that of my mother, Bonnie. You're a part of my family and this cause is not lost. You bear Estie and Seb, my grandchildren and you have to take care of you. Don't even think about giving up. "

"I'm just confused ..." Bonnie passed a trembling hand over her face.

"I know but he's just going through a phase. You know he loves you like crazy," Lily said softly, "he wants to forget this shameful and sorrowful part of his life."

"But that's the time that he and I, fell in love with each other, Lily. If he wants to turn the page of this year then he turns the page on me." Lily sighed, "I worked too hard to get where I am, to be the martyr of a relationship once more. I can raise them alone if he doesn't want me, then I'll leave. I can take care of my babies all alone, I don't need- "

"We all need a family, Bonnie." Liv said.

"We're your family now," Lily said a little worried. If Bonnie had managed to disappear from Mikael for years, she was afraid she could do the same thing again if Damon doesn't change soon. "Listen, Damon loves you and you know it."

"I know but-"

"Don't think about this kind of thing, please. You're getting married."

Bonnie laughed falsely, "I'm still a Mikaelson."

"Gosh! Bonnie Bennett stop thinking like that and fight for what you have."

"While he's in a hotel with Sybil?"

" Uhm I prefer to call her Syphil," Liv added.

Lily pursed her lips, "Liv?"

"Yes?"

"I need gloves."

"Uhn? Why the hell?"

"I don't want the police to find my fingerprints after having done what I intend to do. And I will need a baseball bat too."

"You're crazy," Liv laughed and Bonnie shook her head.

"I know but I want my family to stay together and this little fool is ruining everything again. I will not let that happen. Liv, you must accompany her to the hospital and I'll go pay a visit to Damon at Whitmore. "

"What will you do?"

"It's better if you don't know, it may be bloody, " Lily said with a mischievous grin.


	29. Crazy mom

Lilian Salvatore alias Lily was a woman of character. She was the treasure of Estella and when she had had Damon, he became her treasure too. Estella liked to tell her how she liked to spar when she was child. Lily always came back home with bruises and torn clothes from school when she was a child. After Estella and Pietro have immigrated to America with their only daughter Lilian, they wanted to live a peaceful life and build their society. But their daughter was a sacred fighter. Lily didn't like injustices and above all she could not bear the dickhead of her school. When she was at school and even in high school she always brawled because boys who had looked askance or because of boys hitting a girl.

Pietro had initiated his daughter to boxing when she was five years old and Lily held her first gun at the age of thirteen. She knew how to defend herself and showed it in each fight. Lily was the vicious kind girl; her fights were always bloody and she always have wacky ideas for revenge but she was smart enough not to get caught.

Pietro thought with amusement that his daughter would become a woman of the mafia so she had a fiery temperament. Unfortunately, Peter has not seen his daughter marry or have her children. He died eight years before the death of Estella. Lily must say her mother was heartbroken and Lily too. Maybe that was why she fell into the arms of Giacomo and married him too quickly. She wanted a strong man like her father in her life, and Giacomo was a strong man. He was rich and powerful and all, he fortified the family business of Salvatore.

Giacomo knew the fiery temperament of Lily and that's was attracted him to her. He must say that Lily could have a crazy mind and even deadly side when she wanted. Not that he thought it bad, he was no choirboy but Lily was not a woman to lead. Everybody knew her family, uncles, aunts, cousins and especially her sons. Damon and Stefan could do the worst foolishness but when Lily intervened, it was fun to see them flee before her.

Damon knew what that his mother was capable, so when she hung up the phone on him, he began to have cold sweats. His hands were sweaty, his heartbeat quickened, he had wide eyes, he put a hand on his heart as if his heart was going to get out of his chest. It was as if he was having a heart attack except that the cause of this heart attack was Lily Salvatore.

He was in the restaurant of the luxurious hotel when his mother called him. He even listened to the voice message that Bonnie has left him and he felt like shit to treat her like that. He knew that Lily had to know about his inwardly behavior, it was his fault, he called her first thinking she would resolve his problems.

It has always been careful not to imply Lily in his relationships. He just had conquests and Lily didn't pay attention to them and she absolutely hated Elena, so she didn't care when he spoke to her about his problem with Elena. But with Bonnie everything was different. She was a part of the family; Lily love her well before Damon fell for her. Lily allowed him to offer her the ring of Estella, Hell! She even jumped on him with joy when he asked her if he could offer the ring to Bonnie. On top of that, Bonnie was pregnant. Everything was predisposed to make her hysterical if he dared to hurt Bonnie. And like the idiot he was, he had hurt her.

He drank a glass of Bourbon with Sybil beside him just to pass the time before returning home. He was sure that he will have relationship problems to solve at home, then he wanted to relax before facing all of it. But now he wanted to run, jump in a car and spend a week in Alaska, the time that Lily calm down a bit but he could not. Sybil had not yet finished her glass of Sake. Although he was an idiot in love, he was at least polite. But no doubt he would do this once she finished her drink. Damon thought of taking Bonnie with him to go to the farthest corner of the world just to escape his crazy mother.

While Damon was thinking of all forms of way to escape his angry mother. Time passed, it was Sybil who undertook to make conversation. Damon listened to her barely, he was discreetly keeping an eye on his watch. It was barely eight pm. He swallowed hard, it had already been an hour since he had his mother on the phone and she hung up on him. Lily was a woman very polite, so if she did that, she was possessed by this merciless demon that the Salvatore's knew well.

"Mr. Salvatore? Mr. Salvatore?" Sybil called.

"Uh yes, yes?"

"I asked you if you still wanted another drink."

"No, I've had enough."

Sybil sat down on the chair with a sigh, "the day is finally over, my feet hurt so much." She looked at Damon who was sitting with a tense air. She straightened up and put a hand on his arm, "Sir? Are you ok?"

"We need to get out of here, now." He rose quickly. His patience had reached his limits.

"What? Why?" She stood up too.

"My mother is on the way over here, maybe she's already here, maybe there's a sniper who is about to shot us right now, maybe she's waiting for the right time to kill us herself." He knocked a few bills on the table and took his black jacket.

"Your mother?" She laughed and he squinted.

"You didn't meet her yet, didn't you?"

"Uhm no, why? Should I?" Sybil said with disdain and Damon was looking at her like she was crazy.

"I don't have time to explain, you should not be alone. Accompany me to my bedroom for me to take the documents and we can leave." He walked away from her. Sybil smiled from the corner of her mouth, she thought it was a disguised means to invite her to his bedroom. Anyways she was ready for anything with him. Damon Salvatore was worth millions of dollars; she didn't care about his fiancée or the babies who were soon to come. All she wanted was to catch him in her nets, marry him and take as much as she can of his money.

She had heard stories about a certain Elena Gilbert who had failed with him, now it was Bonnie Bennett. But that didn't matter to Sybil, if Damon was engaged twice with two different women so he could do it with a third and the third would be her. Some people called her, Siren, because she always succeed to grab the men she wants, married or single. She had her secrets to seduce them and she was ready to use them with Damon.

They took the stairs instead of the elevator, Damon looked everywhere as if he expected to see his mother in person. At first, Sybil found it amusing but then she realized that Damon was really waiting for a disaster.

They were in the bedroom, Sybil watched him arrange his papers in his case, fairly and quickly.

"Mr. Salvatore? Do you need my help?" She said with a seductive voice.

"Maybe, just rank the papers in the files and we will be good to go." He said without looking up. She pouted and went to do as he wanted. The hotel room was beautiful, she had stars in her eyes. As much luxury as she dreamed. Anyways, she already had this kind of life before, she had a very heavy past to have been the mistress of several wealthy men. None could resist her charms but she learned it was hard to make a man divorce his wife than make him marry someone. That's why she began targeting single wealthy men, they were easy prey she thought. Damon was a handsome, charismatic man and he exuded sex appeal that made him terribly compelling. She stared at him when he moved. Damon was very attractive.

Once finished with the papers of boring statistics, Sybil sat on the king size bed, crossing her tanned legs.

Her dress had a plunging neckline that cried 'fuck me harder' but the dress had long sleeves and she put an expensive pink scarf around her neck to look more professional. She wore shoes with red soles that put in her perfect feet in value. She sat as if she was ready to jump on her prey.

"Sir?"

"Ok done, yes?" He turned to her and stopped in his movement. She sat with hands flat on the bed behind her back and she looked at him with envy. "So?"

"I wonder if we can see each other after work, maybe to talk. I know the life of an engaged man is not always easy. I can be there to listen to you as much as you want." She stood up and walked towards him by swaying her hips. "I'm your second, I can help you in many areas and I leave it to you to choose those," she stood before him and stroked the edge of his jacket with the tips of her manicured nails. "We can stay here much more, Mr. Salvatore. Would you like to talk with me some times?" She smiled, revealing her dimples.

"Uh nope," he said with a grimace before release and took his case. "Take the workbook, we need to go."

She sighed annoyed, "I don't see the urgency."

He turned, frowning, "the emergency is that I stayed here for a drink with you while the meeting was over two hours ago. Now I've missed something important in my fiancée's pregnancy and my mother is traveling to come here to kill me. So, sorry if I don't want to dwell here. Now I'm leaving, if you want you can stay. "

He walked quickly to the door. Sybil remained speechless but was not discouraged either. She quickly took the large workbook and her handbag to follow him.

"Mr. Salvatore?" She closed the door behind her.

"Argh! Stop calling me like that with that voice, I'm not in the mood." He grumbled, walking in the red corridor.

Sybil took the workbook deliberately by dropping several papers on the ground and then dropped the workbook on the ground. She knelt down and pretended to collect the papers. "Sir... I dropped the workbook, just a minute... Excuse me for my clumsiness."

He rolled his eyes and came to stand before her, "Need help?"

"No. No. It's ok." She gathered all the classified papers under the watchful eyes of Damon. Once finished, he reached out his hand and she took it with a smile. She lazily tripped, she slipped on him and fell before him in the face right in front his crotch.

"Sybil?" She looked up and licked her lips suggestively. "C'mon don't stay seated like this, people will think-"

"DAMON SALVATORE!" A woman shouted angrily.

Damon turned his head slowly and she was there. Lily was standing at the open elevator. Wide-eyed, she was wearing gloves and had a baseball bat in one hand. He looked down on himself and Sybil. It could be seen like Sybil was about to suck the life outta his dick.

"Mama... It's not what you think," he began, Sybil quickly got off the ground. Lily didn't move, too many crazy ideas came into her head. "She just fell by inadvertence in front of my pants, it's just a misunderstanding."

"So it's on your penis that she has fallen?" She asked, her hand clutching the handle of the baseball bat.

"Uh... I don't really know what is the appropriate answer..."

"Damon, I'll be very clear. I came here to kill you quickly but apparently, you want me to torture you. Do you want me to torture you?" She moved toward them and he swallowed hard.

"No Mom." He shook his head.

"Why the hell do you want me to do that? You know I don't like doing that. I don't like to free my madness and God knows how crazy I am. But you, my son, you pushed me to my limits. you are in a hotel to make you fiddle with a woman who doesn't even know you? " She moved more and more. Damon and Sybil retreated. "You made me do this! You make me come here with a baseball bat to give you a correction to my twenty-eight year old son! How do I look? How do you look? Do this in the hallway of a hotel? Are you my son, Damon?"

"Mom, just calm down! I have done nothing wrong."

As if something winced in her head, she began to giggle nervously.

"Sybil, run."

"What?" She frowned.

"I said RUN." Damon ran down the hall toward the bedroom. Sybil remained stunned and when she turned around, she saw that Lily also began to run after them, so she started running too. Damon ran with Sybil behind him and Lily trailing behind them.

"COME BACK NOW DAMON!" Lily shouted after him.

"Hell No!" He entered the room. Lily was after Sybil who was running on her heel. Lily was annoyed by the heels that slowed her so she stopped to remove them and Sybil took the opportunity to quickly enter the room and Damon locked the door after her.

Both remained before the door, breathless. While Lily growled angrily outside.

"What was that?" Sybil was panicking. "Is that your mother? Who is she for God's Sake?"

"Godzilla," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Lily began to hit shots on the bedroom door with her baseball bat.

The door next to Damon's room opened, "what is that noise? There are people trying to sleep here!"

"Go back to your room or I swear I will cut off your ears with scissors." She threatened.

"Oh my God!" The man yelped before closing the door quickly.

Lily was about to hit the door again when she saw a red emergency ax hanging on the wall aa she smiled.

* * *

 **In the surveillance video room**

"Matt! Come here! Look at this!" The hotel concierge said, Tyler zoomed in on Lily who was destroying the door with an ax. "She's crazy, call the police."

"First we are the police, and second we can't call them! The boss just called me. He told me to let her do this. They are cousins or something, so she is a VIP guest so she has the right to do what she wants." Matt went to sit beside his partner.

"This redhead knows the boss?"

"Yeah, he told me she is not a danger for us."

"Look at this!" He pointed to the screen. "She looks like a rabid dog. She will kill them, I'm sure she will kill them plus she caught 'em doing a blowjob in the middle of the corridor," Tyler said, munching his peanuts. "She will kill 'em for sure."

Matt chuckled, Tyler had a tendency to exaggerate when he told stories, "A blowjob? Really?" He asked suspiciously.

"Really! I'm sure the tan girl swallowed everything."

Tom was laughing, "Anyway, the boss said not to interfere."

"Well I guess we will watch her kill em." Matt laughed again. "Peanuts?" Tyler handed him the package and Matt shrugged before taking a big handful of peanuts and launching them in to his mouth.

"You think we should do something? She almost done breaking down the door." Matt asked worried.

"I don't know about you but Me! I'm just gonna watch this awesome show!" Tyler said and Matt chuckled. "The orders of the boss."

"She kicked the door!" Matt shouted with his eyes wide.

"She will kill 'em I told ya," Tyler nibbled his peanuts with a smile. The scene was worthy of a horror movie and there was the time the masked killer grabbed his victims.

The two men watched the screen carefully.

Lily entered the room and a few minutes after Sybil ran with a large binder into the arms, out of the room as fast as Usain Bolt. The two men laughed so hard that peanuts had fell on the ground.

"Wow did you see that?" Matt laughed.

"Damn it! She must be in the Olympic games." Tyler laughed, "The Olympics for dick suckers'." He added and Matt snickered.

Then Lily got out of the room by pulling Damon by one ear and the men laughed again. When Damon wanted to protest, Lily slapped his head and took him again by the ear.

"That must hurt!" Matt grinned, imagining the pain, "my mother did that to me and it hurt me badly."

"That story makes my day!" Tyler continued to laugh.

* * *

Damon and Lily walked into the hospital where Bonnie was hospitalized. They saw Jo standing in front of her bedroom door. She wore her white blouse and she had a worried look.

"Hi Jo," Damon said, a little tired.

She smiled sweetly, "Good evening Damon. Mrs. Salvatore..."

Lily waved her hand, "no way, you took care of Bonnie, you can call me Lily. How is she?" Jo tried to ignore the obvious redness on the ears of Damon.

"This is not very encouraging but she needs to stay here for the rest of the month. I prefer to monitor her and the baby closely. I'm afraid her blood bloody pressure is too high. This could put them in danger."

"What do you mean by danger?" Damon blinked.

Jo sighed, "Bonnie had preeclampsia, when she came with my sister, I recommended her an immediate hospitalization, an update, complete rest and hypertensive medication. The babies are doing well at the moment but that might change. There is a real danger for her and the babies."

"What dangers you are talking about?" He pressed.

"Damon... They might not survive, the tree of them if the situation is complicated." She said gravely. "For now she is stable but if she continues to put herself in this risky state, I would have to cause premature birth, vaginally or by caesarean, in the case of uncontrolled high blood pressure. It could happen."

Damon's heart was accelerating rapidly, he lowered his head shamefully "She could die... They could die..." His hands were shaking and Lily took his hand by giving him a reassuring look.

"We will do anything for her." Lily said seriously.

"Just don't give her stress." Jo recommended. Her pager was buzzing and she took it out of her pocket. She made a small noise of surprise while reading the message over, "I gotta go. No stress for her." Jo said and they nodded.

Damon's eyes blinked rapidly and ran a trembling hand through his hair, he saw Bonnie lying on the hospital bed through the glass window of her room. She had her eyes closed, he didn't know if she was asleep but she looked calm. She wore a white blouse with blue polka dots, she was on a drip and he could see the heart monitor that followed the heartbeat of the babies. Lily came to stand beside him as he has watched her from afar.

"It's my fault, mom."

"No. It's not, she's not sick because of you but you have to fix things with her, stupido ragazzo è cieco."

"Maybe I should leave her alone for a while..."

Lily gritted teeth, "don't do that Damon. You're going to lose her and your children if you do that and you will regret it all your life."

"But if I stay close to her, I will give her more stress. I'm a stress ball to myself. I could not get over it if I lose them." She put a hand on his back and he looked at his mother with sad eyes, "Bonnie stayed with me after all that has happened, she gave me so much peace and I am not able to return it to her. I don't know what I'm doing here. "

"Damon!" She scolded, "she is your girlfriend and Estella and Sebastian are your children. You cannot escape your responsibilities."

"I'm not trying to escape my responsibilities! I'm taking them." He almost shouted. "Didn't you listen? She may die, they may die! I don't want to be there because of that. Maybe she would be better without me. I always cause pain without even paying attention. Maybe-"

"If you do that... you're going to lose them anyway."

"But they will be alive!"

"Damn it! Stop Being so stupid and make a decision as an adult. This woman lying on the hospital bed is the one who took care of you when you categorically refused anybody to dare to approach you. She spent months trying to give you a smile. She was there when you cried at night when you gulped down alcohol like a fish. You were blind, Damon. Don't deny your past because she belongs to this past. I saw you happy even then you could not see anything. " Lily said with tears in her eyes, "she entered your life and made you happy. As a mother, I can only be happy for you being together. I was so proud of you when you proposed to her, you took care of her and I know you do love her. I don't know what's going on with you these days but you have to take back yourself, figlio. Don't let go of your happiness because seeing you sad breaks my heart, Damon. "

"Mom..." He hugged her when tears began to run down her face. "I understand, I'm not going to let her... You're right."

"She needs you here." She sighed, resting her head on her son's chest. Lily moved then put a hand on Damon's cheek, "you're going to have your own family to take care of, don't ruin everything."

He forced a smile by nodding, "I'll try not to."

"I'll be there to pursue you with an ax if you dare hurt her and you know that."

He chuckled, "I love you Lilian, you're the best."

"Bonnie told me you planned to buy me a Lamborghini, I'm still waiting for it, you know," she teased.

"What color?"

"Red!"

"Bloody mother!" He laughed and put his hand on the door then opened it. "I will and-" Damon froze. Mikael was standing there with a glass of water, he emerged from the bathroom.

"Good evening, Salvatore, a bit late, don't you think." Mikael approached Bonnie's bed and sat on the edge of the bed

Damon and Lily were stunned. Their blue eyes were round with anger and apprehension.

"Bonnie?" Mikael squeezed her hand and she gently opened her eyes. "I brought you some water." He handed her the glass of water and she accepted it.

"Thanks, Mike," she took a sip of water and handed him back the glass. She had not noticed the presence of Damon and Lily. Mikael took her hand and he smiled fully showing his white teeth.

"Bon?" Damon breathed, she turned her head towards them and frowned. "What... What is he doing here?"

She looked at Damon then Lily and Mikael, "he is here because I asked him to come..."

"What? No fucking way! You son of the bitch get out of here, now!" Damon said in a threatening tone.

"Stop!" Bonnie said harshly, "he has done nothing wrong to me."

"But..." Lily moved toward her.

"I said he did nothing wrong to me, he is there because I was scared and... He was available so he came to keep me company."

"You called him instead of me? After what he did to you?"

"At least he is there for me," she murmured. "And he doesn't cheat on me." She said loudly.

"No I didn't-"

"I don't want to talk about that this evening Damon. I'm tired and I have to sleep." She put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

Mikael got up and walked toward the two Salvatore's. He stopped right in front of them, he smiled arrogantly before closing the door before them.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	30. Forgive Damon

**Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you!**

 **I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

After closing the door in front of the Salvatore, Mikael spread out, sitting next to Bonnie.

"I'll stay here if you want," Mikael said softly.

"I wanted to talk to you" Bonnie sighed as she lay comfortably on the side with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to see him smile, as if she knew. "What?"

"I'm glad you called me, I actually thought you would never want to see me again."

"Well ... I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh I'm flattered."

She laughed, "don't be, Mike."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad to be here. We can talk-"

"As I said, I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious."

"Yes it is. Listen, today was a long day and I only had bad news with Damon. Plus, my babies need me to stop putting myself in overemotional states. I had time to think about what I want in my life and so I called you. "

Mikael's eyes shone with satisfaction. He already had thought that Bonnie would return with him.

" I'm listening to you." He took her hand.

"Could you take something from my bag for me, please?"

"Yes, sure, darling." Mikael got up and went to open Bonnie's big purse; there was an orange envelope inside. "Is it that what you want?" He showed her the envelope and she nodded. As he sat down on the bed, Bonnie sat down too and took a pen on the bedside table.

"Open it."

Mikael opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. There was a set of stapled papers, the papers for divorce.

"What is that?" He growled.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Mikael, I loved you, you know, but that was before, I need my freedom. I need to get better and I need to move on. Really if you want me to forgive you, sign these papers."

"Bonnie-"

She handed him the pen, "If you do not sign these papers, Mikael Mikaelson, I swear that I will ask for a restraining order to be placed by a judge on you so that you can't enter a 500 meter radius area around me. I don't know what you want me to do but I can't forget all that you did to me. You beat me...I was ...You hurt me so bad and I have not even recovered from your abuse, Mikael. The proof I have panic attacks just because you touched me, and I cannot go on like that. You're not here because I trust you, you're here because you're still my husband and I need to free myself from you."

"I can not."

"Take the pen."

"I said, I can't."

"Take it! Please I need this."

"I don't want you to marry him," he ranted angrily. Bonnie kept her courage intact. She had to face it. Their lawyers had spoken to each other but they had reached no agreement. She thought that maybe she would succeed in convincing him orally. She had to put an end to this. Not just for her but also for the babies she bore.

"I'm still the same Bonnie you fell in love with, do you remember how sweet and caring you were? You welcomed me to your home when I had nothing. You're not the brute that you showed me during our marriage. You have a part of goodness in your heart, and I know that...Please do it for me. " She said by looking into his brown eyes." now I need you to do this. " She didn't drop her hand holding the pen, "I know you know it's the right thing to do. Please Mike. Just do it."

Mikael took the pen and then lowered his head on the papers.

"Will you forgive me if I sign these papers?"

"Maybe but I will not if you don't sign them."

Mika smiled falsely, then signed at the bottom of each stapled pages without raising his head. He did so quickly, without even rereading the divorce contract. He had already read it so many times that he was disgusted by it.

He didn't want to sign it, but what she said, coupled with the sweetness with which she said it, the intimacy and the fact that she openly rejected Damon before him, convinced him that it was the right thing to do.

He didn't wait for her to ask him. Mikael got up with the papers of the divorce in hand. With his usual elegance, he headed for the door and opened it. Damon and Lily were sitting on the chairs stuck to the wall opposite, Lily had her head on Damon's shoulder, hands joined. None of them was willing to leave Bonnie alone with Mikael. He was ready to break through the door if he heard her cry out.

Lily raised her head for Damon to get up. The two men walked towards each other like two lions ready to fight for the reign of a territory.

"It's for you." Mikael handed him the papers, Damon frowned by tooking them and looked at the signatures on every page.

"I guess I don't have to sabotage your car's brakes as I predicted."

"I signed because she took me by the feelings and-"

"Shut up!" Damon grimaced, "I don't speak to men who dare to beat women, I don't mix with the vermin. She may well allow you to talk to her or stay close to her but you're nothing, YOU are-nothing. You're just a piece of shit."

Mikael grabbed Damon by the collar.

"How could you dare?"

Damon threw the papers in the direction of his mother, who easily caught them and then he grabbed Mikael's wrists.

"Try me and I will beat your ass here and right now. You will understand your fate." Damon groaned.

"Oh my God, I want to sleep in peace." Bonnie said, she was standing at the door, barefoot and dressed in her hospital gown. "No brawl! I said I'm not in mood! Now leave me alone. Two of you." The two men did not let go, "MIKAEL! DAMON! it's enough now."

Mikael was the first to release Damon and Damon did the same after.

"Good night Bonnie, I'll be back tomorrow." Mikael said looking at Damon in the eyes for a few seconds before looking away and walking down the corridor without turning around.

Damon arranged the collar of his shirt and looked at Bonnie. She narrowed her eyes before slamming close the door.

"She's still angry." He said before Lily came to slap him on the back of the head, "MAMA?"

"You're gonna have to be forgiven for your behaviour, Stupido!" she said, " Now go give this papers to your lawyer.I'll be there for her. Let her a little Space. Tomorrow, you will come and make you forgive by her, Stupido ceico."

"I'm not ceico anymore" he grunted and she slapped him again on the back of his head, "SANTA MARIA! MAMA?"

"That was because you dared to answer after my orders." She growled.

* * *

The next day, Damon woke up very early. He was determined to be pardoned by Bonnie. But she was a complicated woman. Simple jewelery or expensive presents would not do the trick. He had to think about what would please her, he was thinking of several crazy things like renting a plane and asking the pilot to write her name in the sky or an airship that would fly with a "I love you Bonnie" banner on it. His ideas flickered in every direction when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Olivia Parker." He smiled.

Liv sighed and rolled her eyes while drinking her coffee.

"Hello, Damon."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing?" Damon sat next to her.

"Nothing," she sighed again.

"Ok Livie-Livie, I'll go straight to the point."

"I'm listening to you."

"I did a bad thing."

"Does it affect me?"

"Uh no."

"Then suffer in silence."

He laughed, "I really like you but I need advice." She ignored him completely. "Oh c'mon, just a little advice, I need to know what to offer Bonnie to make her forgive me and at the same time celebrate her divorce."

She turned her head towards him, "Mikael agreed to sign!?"

"Yes youpi ya! but now I need to spoil her like a queen and I have some wacky ideas that go through my head." The dog entered the room barking. " Hi, Lou."

"You created this mess, manage to repair it."

"Okay, but you're not helping Livie-Livie."

Liv began to turn her head in every direction as if she was looking for something.

"What are you searching? I can help you."

"I'm just-figure it out who the fuck you are calling Livie-Livie."

"Ok Ice queen, give me an info PRESTO!"

"Will you stop annoying me if I answer you?"

"Uhm," he patted his index on his chin pretending to think. "Maybe."

"Alright, do it on your own."

"Oh c'mon, Lou tell this stupid ass bitch that I need her help."

The dog barked happily while wagging his tail.

"It does not surprise me that you can speak the language of dogs." She muttered.

"Just one info please please," he pleaded.

"Okay, maybe if you buy her the baby clothes she'd seen in Daddy's Monster store you might have a chance."

"Where she has been shot?"

"Yup."

"But isn't it a crime scene or something?"

"Of course no, it was a robbery I remind you. They reopened and they put a vigil in front of the door. Bonnie went by car several times in front of the store but she never had the courage to enter it even if she was dying of envy. "

"Uhm Well I'm gonna go there with a bullet vest then, another thing to add?"

"Maybe chocolate muffins."

Damon smiled mischievously, "I had already planned that."

"No disappears please."

He stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "you're tha best Livie-Livie."

"Moron!" She breathed and after smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

Bonnie came out of the shower with a long white sleeve dress and found none other than Damon Salvatore sitting on her bed, he was eating her green pudding.

"Hi-Bon, well slept? Where's my mother by the way?"

"What are you doing here, damon? I need calm."

"I know and I come in peace." Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. She opened a small box of mango-scented body milk and then dipped her finger inside to put a generous portion on her hands. "It smells good ..." Bonnie rubbed her hands on her legs by spreading the fragrant cream.

Damon put the opened pudding on the meal tray of the hospital and jumped out of bed. He stood before Bonnie and she raised her green eyes towards him. He smiled from the corner of his mouth seductively and she looked away. His seduction games were not going to work now. Damon knelt before her.

"Let me do that please." He stroked her legs.

She raised her eyebrows and removed her hands from her thighs to lay them flat on the bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" She repressed a groan as she felt his hands slide down her legs.

"Spread your thighs." He slipped a hand under her dress.

"No," she quickly closed her tights, blocking his hand inside.

"Spread your thighs, I just want to put the cream everywhere."

"You don't have the right to touch my pussy."

He licked his lips, "right now I just want to do you a tight massage, Bon-Bon."

"Do not touch my pussy, Damon, this access is forbidden for you."

"Alright alright, I'm not going to touch you there."

"You have no right, you cheated on me."

" I didn't-"

"Oh you're here," Lily opened the door, finding Damon between Bonnie's legs.

"Hello mama, as you see I try to be forgiven my wife."

"Fiancée!" Bonnie cut off.

"Same thing!"

"Ok I'll leave you then, I'll go to sleep for at least five hours," Lily laughed but it was true. She had spent the night awake so that at the slightest urgency she could call Damon. Without that, he would not have left the hospital and she knew he would need more than his beautiful face to be forgiven by her at the morning.

"Thank you for staying even if it was not necessary." Bonnie said gently, turning slightly to be able to see her.

"It's okay, bye teenagers." Lily closed the door and Bonnie turned again to Damon.

"As I said, I did not cheat on you. I know I acted like a fool, but I didn't cheat."

"It doesn't change the fact that you hurt me." She whispered.

"I know Bonnie, I'm willing to do everything to make you forgive me." He massaged her calves.

"I don't want jewelry."

" I know." The meticulous work his hands were doing on his legs give her the envy to let him enter his finger inside her. "I've brought you another kind of gift, but I want to ask you for forgiveness, Bon-Bon. I know I acted like a shit while you needed me, forgive me babe." He said sincerely, "Today I took a day-off. All the day will be devoted to venerating you as a goddess."

She chuckled, "I don't know if I want you to stay with me."

"We must celebrate."

"What? My divorce?"

"Exactly, we must celebrate the fact that you will soon call yourself Salvatore."

"The other leg." She put her foot on Damon's shoulder and began to pass the hands on her other leg. "I don't want to celebrate. Go and do it with Sybil."

"I told you nothing happened between her and me."

" Liar!" She whistled.

"I promise you, I didn't cheat on you, I am faithful, really to go somewhere else when I have this hot caramel pussy in my bed?"

"A caramel pussy that you let cool down in our cold bed and that has become as hard as a stone because of you." Bonnie growled and he nodded.

"You're right, you're right. I let my caramel pussy cool down but now I'm ready to warm it up at any time." Damon kissed her leg gently up to her thigh, "anywhere," one kiss on her other thigh, "and in every way possible and imaginable," an other kiss near her sexy underwear, "I will do anything to satisfy your desires, sugar. "

" No." She closed her thighs on his head, Damon was already having his lips on her panties. Fortunately the blinds in his room were lowered, because from behind, someone might think Damon was giving her a cunnilingus. "I told you it's a forbidden access." Then Bonnie laughed, "NO NO stop forcing your head under my panties, idiot."

Damon raised the head off her panties, "ok I understood. Access forbidden uhm," he frowned.

"Exactly, you screw it all, Damon. You should not be allowed to be between my thighs right now, you should literally be begging for me to be where you are right now, you really disappointed me and hurt me in the way."

"Inamorato (lover), I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, please forgive me." He begged by caressing her thighs resting on his shoulders with both hands. "Forgive me please."

"Do you really want me to forgive you?"

"Yes."

"You know, I get it, you want to forget that you were blind but ... I do not want you to forget everything. I was there for you and it's with Damon blind that I have fallen in love, don't forget days I have trouble recognizing you Damon, It's not that kind of life I want for Estie, Seb and me. Never see you and always be disappointed because you never keep your promise. I want the old Damon, who was protective and possessive with me, who never forgot anything about me and made naughty surprises to me in bed. You run away from me and ... It hurts me. "

He sighed, "I don' know how to tell you how sorry I am, Bonnie." He stood up and walked to the table where there was a big bag, "I love you, I really do. I have no excuse, I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Damon handed her a large pink and blue box nicely decorated with knotted ribbons."

"What is that?"

"A gift for my family, to say I really sorry about all I have to you and the babies." He sat down beside her, "open your gift."

Bonnie gave him a curious look before tearing the cute package. She opened the box, "Daredevil ..."

"A music to my ears." He smiled.

Bonnie bit her lower lip and stroked the little kit of baby clothes. There were socks, caps, suits, gloves, and colored towels in the shades of Daredevil, superman, wonder woman, even the joker, Batman, there were even combis of games of thrones.

"They come from the shop where ..."

"Yup."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes, she did not know why she was so emotional but her hormones didn't help.

"I don't know why I cry," she snorted.

"Do you like it?" He stroked her back.

"Damon, that's exactly what I wanted, I was wondering what Sebastian would look like with a combo of Daredevil and Estella with a wonderwoman combi and they'll be absolutely adorable in it." They laughed. "People will take us for madmen."

"Well, we're a bit crazy no, you and I form an unusual pair, I'm sure our kids will be as crazy as we are."

"Thank you, Daredevil."

"Can I have a kiss now?" He pouted.

"No kissing." She laughed.

"Well, I still have trumps in my jacket," he stood up, "I'll take that," he picked up the box full of baby items. Bonnie smiled and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"I still have gifts?"

"Yeah, look, I brought you full of mini guacamole sandwich and hot chocolate muffin." He put my box on the bedside table.

"Oooh you really want me to forgive you, isn't it?"

"And," he lifted a finger. "I made a generous donation to your foundation. I didn't do it just for you, I did it because I was blind too and I know what it is. I could not admit it but I needed someone to help me get through all this and I have been blessed that it was you who came to help me. " He walked to her and stopped between her legs. Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes when he took her face with both hands, "because you helped me, Bon-Bon. I will be the proudest man when you become my wife." She smiled," can I have my kiss now? "

"Uhm ..." She patted her cheek in a false thought, "I don't know," she hoisted herself to lie down on the bed, "but we can start with a hug." She opened her arms.

Damon smiled and went to lie down beside her. He deeply inhaled the fruit smell of her skin neck, "I'm sorry."

"I know Damon and I love you."

"I love you much more, Bonnie."

The two lovers remained entangled in the arms of the other. When Bonnie felt his erection grow on her thigh, she laughed.

"Tell me what happened with Lily? I'm sure it was epic."

"Apple Penguin Sauce."

"What?" She laughed.

"It's my new safe words not to tell something I better not tell you. She's crazy, I'd rather not scare you in your state."

"You don't wanna tell me what she did?"

"Apple Penguin Sauce."

" You're funny."

" I know."

"I can convince you to tell me what happened. Your dick is dying for me right now." She moved the thigh on his erection and he grunted.

"Naughty girl. I will slap your big ass after. I'm too cumfortable right now."

"You know what Daredevil, maybe we should try something new in the bed before the birth of the twins."

"Like what?" He moaned.

"Uh I don't know, something new. Give me some ideas."

"Deepthroating?"

"I've already done it, don't you remember?"

"Oh Yeah, I was so drained that I had the impression to be drunk." They laughed. "Ok plung anal?"

"Oooh Yes!" She smiled.

"Uh all this stuff of 50 shides of Gray?"

"You and I do not like to hurt. It will not work. I can wear leather stuff at least."

"Yeah and you'll put on your sexy nurse outfit for me."

She chuckled, "ok ok. Double penetration?"

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett!" He growled as he raised his head to meet her green eyes.

"What? No no I mean with a dildo." He narrowed his eyes, "really I was talking about a dildo," she sniggered.

"If I want to do it in a public place like a park?" He proposed.

" We will do this then."

"Gosh Bonnie! You should say no for my own mental excite me by saying yes like that."

She shrugged, "I want to try. But if the police arrest us, Lily will kill you."

" Bon-Bon?"

"Uhm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Uh yes."

He stood on one elbow, "look under the pillow, there is another surprise."

Bonnie quickly put her hand under the pillow and took hidden tickets underneath.

"What is that?" She said while reading the plane tickets, "God Damn! You can be serious?" She whispered. "Las Vegas?"

"I've already asked Jo and she's going to go with us to make sure the babies are healthy. Lets get married in Las Vegas, I think it will be funny. But if you want an ano-"

Bonnie interrupted him by crushing her lips on him in a heated kiss. She climbed astride him without breaking the kiss. But they all had to breathe at some point.

"Does that mean you're happy?"

"Fuck me." She ordered.

"Where?" He smiled.


End file.
